


Tom Holland - Out of nowhere (German Original Version)

by Beginner31



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: M/M, True Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 78,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginner31/pseuds/Beginner31
Summary: Ein ganz normaler Junge auf einer ganz normalen Reise.Sollte man meinen, doch was passiert, wenn man durch unglückliche Geschehnisse jemanden kennenlernt, den man auf anhieb mehr als nur mag? Und wie handelt man, wenn gewisse Umstände die Sache noch mehr verkomplizieren und das Leben plötzlich einen ganz anderen Weg einschlägt, als man jemals zu träumen gewagt hatte?Eine fiktive Gay-Lovestory mit Tom Holland...
Relationships: Tom Holland/Original Male Character





	1. Ein stinknormaler Flug

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Ich bin noch Anfänger im Geschichten schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem... ;) Viel Spaß
> 
> PPS: Für Grammatik-, Rechtschreibe- oder Formulierungsfehler entschuldige ich mich schonmal im Voraus. Die schleichen sich bei mir leider manchmal ein. Ich werde die Geschichte aber nochmal überarbeiten, sobald ich sie fertig geschrieben habe.

Ich bin eigentlich wie ihr. Ich bin ganz normal, hab normale Freunde, gehe ganz normal zur Schule und habe ein ganz normales Leben. Doch das sollte sich ganz bald nach meinem 18 Geburtstag ändern...  
Also erstmal noch kurz zu mir. Ich bin Carsten, bin vor ein paar Monaten 18 geworden und bin emotional immer noch sehr verwirrt von den letzten Jahren. Ich bin nicht der hübscheste, da ich ein paar Kilos zu viel hab. Aber das ist okay, denn ich habe die beste Familie und die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen kann.  
Und diese Freunde haben mir zu meinem 18. Geburtstag eine Reise nach London geschenkt. Zusammen mit diesen 6 Freunden (Julia, Giuliana, Ursula, Christos, Jasmin und Lene) machte ich mich also an einem ruhigen Montagabend auf den Weg zum Flughafen, um den Abendflug nach London zu bekommen. Was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste: Ich würde zwar in London ankommen, aber die Reise würde definitiv anders Laufen als geplant.   
Als wir am Flughafen angekommen waren, verabschiedeten wir uns von unseren Eltern und machten uns auf zum Check-In schalter. Ohne Probleme hatten wir unsere Koffer abgegeben, die Sicherheitskontrolle passiert, waren ins Flugzeug eingestiegen, sicher gestartet und auch wieder gelandet. Ein stinknormaler Flug eben.   
Jetzt waren wir gerade dabei über den Flughafen Heathrow zu rollen, was manchmal echt ewig dauern konnte. Die meisten an Bord schliefen immer noch oder waren dabei löcher in ihre Handys zu tippen. So auch meine Freunde. Ich hingegen genoss einfach das Lichtermeer auf dem Flughafen und träumte davon endlich mal ein romantisches Date zu haben, was nicht ein kompletter Reinfall war. Ach so was ihr noch wissen müsst ist, dass ich vor einiger Zeit gemerkt hatte, dass ich eher an Jungs als an Mädchen interessiert war, was bisher nur diese 6 Freunde wussten, die mir diese Reise geschenkt hatten. Das war auch der Grund für die eher erfolglosen Dates, von denen ich schon ein paar hinter mir hatte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auf dem Lichtermeer des Flughafens, dockte der Flieger dann doch endlich am Terminal an und die Maschine fing an sich zu leeren.   
Kleiner Tipp am Rande, immer warten bis alle aus dem Flugzeug ausgestiegen sind und dann selber Aussteigen! Das ist sehr viel entspannter, als direkt aufzuspringen.   
Nachdem nun also alle anderen Gäste ausgestiegen waren, machten auch wir uns auf den Weg und stiegen aus. Wir waren gerade aus dem Flieger ausgestiegen und schlenderten durch das relativ leere Terminal des Londoner Flughafens, in Richtung Gepäckband, als plötzlich jemand direkt hinter mir rief: "Hey Mrs!". Verwundert drehte ich mich um, obwohl ich ja offensichtlich keine ´Mrs`war, und sah nur noch im Augenwinkel einen Mann, der mir ziemlich bekannt vorkam, bevor dieser mich anrempelte, sodass ich auf dem glatten Boden, der dazu gerade frisch gewischt war und überall diese Warnschilder standen, ausrutschte, das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten kippte.   
Als nächstes spürte ich nur noch den harten Steinboden an meinem Hinterkopf und dann nichts mehr.


	2. Unerwarteter Besuch

Das nächste woran ich mich erinnern kann, ich eine Weiche Unterlage und die Stimmen meiner Freunde. Von einer Seite hörte ich Julia ziemlich laut rufen:"Leute ich glaube er wird wach!"  
Überall um mich herum polterte es und ich hörte Schritte, die alle auf mich zukamen.   
Als ich langsam meine Augen öffnete, sah ich unscharf wie alle sechs in einem Kreis um mich rumstanden und mich anstarrten.   
Langsam wurde mein Blick klarer und ich fing an leicht zu lächeln, was alle anderen schmunzeln lies. "Auf dieses Grinsen haben wir alle gehofft und gewartet!" Sagte Ursula und ihr lief eine kleine Träne übers Gesicht.   
Ich lächelte erstmal nur, da ich noch zu müde war und nichts sagen konnte. Nach einigen Minuten räusperte ich mich erst kurz und fragte dann leise: "Wo sind wir? Und was ist passiert?" Die 6 standen nur da und starrten mich weiter an.   
Nach einer kurzen Stille ergriff Christos das Wort: "Wir sind im Krankenhaus! Aber was passiert ist, erzählt dir besser jemand anderes!" Ich sah ihn etwas überfordert an und hoffte, dass da noch mehr kam, doch dem war nicht so. "Meinst du, dass du fit genug dafür bist?" Fragte Ursula ruhig.   
Ich nickte und schaute sie neugierig an. Doch sie schaute in die Runde und gab den anderen ein Zeichen. "Okay. Dann holen wir jetzt jemanden rein, der seit gestern Abend hier sitzt und mit dir reden möchte." Sagte sie schließlich.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen alle zur Tür und verließen den Raum. Da ich langsam ein bisschen wach wurde, richtete ich mich ein bisschen auf und fuhr das Bett etwas nach oben, damit ich sitzen konnte.   
Doch dann klopfte es schon und die Tür wurde langsam geöffnet und jemand lugte vorsichtig durch den Spalt.   
"Darf ich reinkommen?" Fragte eine Stimme, die ich irgendwo her kannte. Ich nickte nur, da ich noch nicht laut sprechen konnte.   
Als die Person eintrat wunderte ich mich, da nicht nur die Stimme, sondern auch die Person selbst mir äußerst bekannt vorkam. Ich schaute gespannt und überlegte, woher ich diesen gut gekleideten, attraktiven, jungen Mann kennen könnte.   
"Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er mich ruhig und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett. Ich nickte und drehte mich zu ihm. "Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Wegen gestern!" Ich schaute ihn an und hörte weiter zu. "Wegen mir liegst du hier! Ich war gestern total in Eile hab nicht aufgepasst und dann hab ich dich aus versehen angerempelt, sodass du hier gelandet bist."   
Ich nickte nur und war etwas sprachlos. "Und ich wollte unbedingt hier warten um zu sehen, ob es dir gut geht, weil ich es mir nicht hätte verzeihen können, wenn dir etwas schlimmeres passiert wäre. Deswegen würde es mich freuen, wenn du auch mal was sagen würdest!?" Sagte er und setzte ein total niedliches lächeln auf.   
"Ja ich kann sprechen. Ich bin nur noch etwas müde!" Antwortete ich leise und lächelte zurück. Dies versetze sein niedliches Lächeln in ein fröhliches. "Da bin ich aber erleichtert, dass hätte ich mir ja nie verzeihen können, wenn dir was passiert wäre." Sagte er wahrlich erleichtert. Ich schaute ihn an und nickte wieder nur.   
Dann atmete ich einmal tief durch und fragte die Frage, die mir schon die ganze Zeit unter den Nägeln brannte: "Sie kommen mir so bekannt vor. Haben wir uns schon mal getroffen oder so?" Für kurze Zeit sagte er nichts und fing dann an zu lachen. Ich wurde vor Verwunderung ganz rot. "Du hast mich nicht erkannt?" Fragte er ein wenig ironisch. "Das bin ich gar nicht mehr gewöhnt. Naja vielleicht bist du nur etwas durcheinander, das verzeihe ich dir. Aber sagt dir Spider-Man: Homecoming oder Far From Home etwas ?" Ich nickte nur verwundert und schaute ihn weiter an.   
Dann stand er auf, grinste breit und sagte: "Ich bin der Schauspieler! Ich bin Tom! Tom Holland!"  
Sofort dämmerte es mir. Es war noch gar nicht lange her, dass ich mit meinen Freunden alle Marvel Filme durchgeschaut hatte. Und Spider-Man: Far From Home war der letzte von allen gewesen und ich hatte ihn nicht erkannt. Ich hatte Tom Holland nicht erkannt!


	3. Nur ein Gespräch?

Da es mir vorkam, als wäre ich an Peinlichkeit nicht mehr zu überbieten, lief ich auf der Stelle so rot an wie eine Tomate. Tom sah mich nur ruhig an und setzte sich dann wieder neben mich und nahm meine Hand.   
Dann fing er ruhig an zu sprechen: "Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Mein Spider-Man Film ist doch noch ganz neu. Ich bin noch nicht so bekannt!" Das sagte er natürlich nur, um mich ein wenig zu beruhigen. "Ich nehme es dir auch wirklich nicht übel. Das kann jedem passieren. Außerdem ist es auch manchmal ganz schön, wenn man nicht sofort erkannt wird!"   
Ich schaute ihn an und brachte und leise hervor: "Aber das ist trotzdem peinlich. Und dass ich dann auch noch so doof gefragt habe." Ich fasste mir an die Stirn, um zu zeigen, wie peinlich es mir war.   
"Ach was; alles gut. Ich würde auch eigentlich gerne noch etwas bleiben, aber ich habe noch eine Verabredung, die wichtig ist und diese wurde wegen mir schon immer wieder nach hinten geschoben, weil ich unbedingt bleiben wollte, bis du aufgewacht bist. Aber wenn du wieder richtig fit bist, dann gehen wir einen Kaffee trinken, als kleine Geeste der Wiedergutmachung. Hier ist meine Nummer!" Sagte er drückte mir einen Zettel in die Hand und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Hand. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und ließ mich allein.   
Ich lag einfach nur da, war immer noch leicht rot und dachte darüber nach und konnte kaum glauben, was da gerade passiert war.   
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und meine Freunde stürmten lachend herein. Sie kamen ans Bett und setzten sich wieder zu mir. "Und?" Fragte Giuliana neugierig. "Was und?" Fragte ich abtuend zurück. "Naja warst du überrascht, wer das war?" Ich nickte und sagte nichts, doch mein Gesicht sagte anscheinend mehr, als tausend Worte.   
"Da stimmt doch was nicht. Was ist los?" Fragte Jasmin. Sie spielt immer die Detektivin und merkte sofort, wenn etwas in der Luft lag. "Nein es ist alles Okay! Ich war nur wirklich sehr überrascht und ehrlich gesagt. Ich hab ihn nicht erkannt. Also erkannt schon, aber ich wusste nicht genau wer er ist." Sagte ich und wurde wieder rot.   
Meine Freunde sahen mich ungläubig an. "Habt ihr euch wenigstens unterhalten?" Fragte Lene nachhakend. Ich nickte nur worauf Jasmin sofort rausplatzte: "Er hat dich beeindruckt oder?" Ich sah sie entsetzt an. "Nein! Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?" Fragte ich und versuchte es abzutun, um unangenehmen Gesprächsstoff zu vermeiden, doch alle anderen und ich selbst natürlich auch wussten, dass ich nur was vormachte. "Egal ich werde ihn eh nie wieder sehen!" Sagte ich dann, stand auf und schaute die anderen an, ohne ihnen davon zu erzählen, dass ich seine Nummer hatte.  
"Ich gehe jetzt zum Arzt, nur Kontrolle. Wollt ihr meine Sachen packen? Ich werde bestimmt gleich entlassen!" Sagte ich und machte mich auf den Weg. Die anderen nickten nur stumm und fingen an, alles zusammen zu packen.   
Als ich vom Arzt das OK zur Entlassung bekommen hatte. Eilte ich zu den anderen zurück, wir nahmen meine Sachen und brachten diese ins Hotel, um wenigstens den Rest unseres Urlaubs genießen zu können.   
Den Rest des Tages verbrachten wir damit uns London anzuschauen, sodass das Thema Tom Holland wiederein bisschen in den Hintergrund rückte, was mir ganz recht kam. Doch abends im Spa-Bereich des Hotels, ging das Thema wieder los. "Also du musst schon sagen Carsten. Tom Holland ist süß oder?!" Sagte Julia plötzlich und völlig zusammenhangslos. "Öhm geht so. Aber müssen wir da jetzt drüber sprechen?" Sagte ich und versuchte das Thema so schnell wie möglich wieder zu beenden. "Oh man. Der scheint es dir ja echt angetan zu haben!" Sagte Jasmin und zwinkerte mir frech zu. "NEIN HAT ER NICHT!" Fuhr ich sie an. "Es war einfach nur ein Gespräch! Okay? Fragte ich und sah die anderen an.   
Alle nickten und tatsächlich war das Thema Tom Holland damit für den Abend erledigt, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich mich längst selbst verraten hatte. Und somit beschloss ich am nächsten morgen, als alle noch schliefen, Tom zu schreiben. Doch als ich in meine Tasche griff, um den Zettel mit seiner Nummer herauszuholen, lief mir ein schauer über den Rücken. Ich hatte den Zettel mit seiner Nummer verloren...


	4. Unverhofft kommt oft!

Ich war natürlich am Erdboden zerstört, da natürlich mir genau so etwas passieren musste. Als würde in meinem Leben nicht schon genug schief laufen und nun hatte ich auch noch einer der wenigen Dinge vermasselt, die mal richtig gut gelaufen waren.   
Während ich so darüber nachdachte stiegen mir langsam ein paar Tränen in die Augen. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Giuliana mittlerweile auch aufgewacht war und mich die ganze Zeit beobachtete, bis sie plötzlich in mein Bett kam und mich umarmte. "Hey!" Sagte sie ruhig. "Es wird noch andere hübsche Jungs geben und auch bestimmt welche, die nicht so berühmt sind und viel mehr Zeit für dich haben!" Versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen.   
"Du verstehst das nicht!" Entgegnete ich traurig und wusste, dass ich nicht drum herum kam, ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen. "Was denn?" Fragte sie verwundert. "Alles. Ich hab euch nämlich etwas verschwiegen!" Sie schaute mich neugierig an. "Nachdem ich mich ein bisschen mit Tom unterhalten habe, hat er mir seine Nummer gegeben und gesagt, dass wir einen Kaffee trinken gehen müssen. Als kleine Wiedergutmachungsgeste!" Giuliana starrte mich ungläubig an und sagte dann vorsichtig: "Aber das ist doch super! Was ist denn daran das Problem?"  
"Ich habe den Zettel wo seine Nummer drauf stand verloren! Das ist das Problem!" Sagte ich und fing an leise zu schluchtsen. Giuliana versuchte weiter mich zu trösten aber mit wenig erfolg. Doch dann bekam ich plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch. "Ich muss los!" Sagte ich, zog mir schnell irgendwelche Klamotten an, verschwand aus dem Zimmer und lies eine äußerst überrumpelte Giuliana zurück.   
Ich hingegen rannte zur nächsten U-Bahnstation. Sprang gerade noch so in den nächsten Zug, fuhr mit diesem einige Stationen, sprintete wieder aus der U-Bahn und der Station heraus und ins Krankenhaus hoch zu dem Zimmer, wo ich gelegen hatte und riss die Tür auf.   
Es war leer.   
Sofort fing ich an den Zettel zu suchen, als plötzlich hinter mir eine stimme sagte: "Wenn sie wegen Tom Holland hier sind, dann sind sie 2 Minuten zu spät. Er war gerade da und wollte nach dem Jungen sehen, der letzte Nacht hier lag!"   
Ich drehte mich fassungslos um und blickte in das Gesicht einer Krankenschwester, die nur mit den Achseln zuckte. "Ist nicht ihr Ernst sagte ich laut. Wie ist er hier hin gekommen? Mit dem Auto?" Sie nickte nur und wunderte sich wahrscheinlich, was mit mir los war.   
Ich sprang los und rannte die Treppen runter in Richtung des Parkhauses. Doch im Parkhaus angekommen, sah ich niemanden. Keine andere Person außer mir, kein Auto was den Anschein machte sich zu bewegen und dem entsprechend auch kein Tom Holland.   
Traurig lehnte ich mich gegen eine Wand, ließ mich auf den Boden sinken und fing leise an zu weinen, da ich einfach nicht begreifen wollte, wie das hier alles passierte. Nach einiger Zeit, die ich einfach nur mit vergrabenem Gesicht dort an der Wand gehockt hatte, ließ sich plötzlich jemand leise neben mir an der Wand nieder und legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter.   
"Ihr braucht es gar nicht versuchen!" Sagte ich trotzig und blieb mit vergrabenem Gesicht sitzen. "Ach warum nicht?" Fragte eine Stimme mit der ich nicht gerechnet hatte. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob wir nicht lieber heute Abend essen gehen wollen, anstatt einen Kaffee zu trinken?" Ich blickte hoch und mir viel die Kinnlade runter.   
Mit dem süßesten Teddybärblick, den ich jemals in meinem Leben gesehen hatte und wunderschönen braunen Augen, schaute mich niemand geringeres an, als Tom Holland.


	5. Doch kein Kaffee?

Ich glaube in diesem Moment war es wirklich um mich geschehen. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören in seine wunderschönen Augen zu starren, eine ganze Zeit lang hockten wir dort und sahen uns an.  
Doch nach einiger Zeit bemerkte ich, dass es ihm etwas unangenehm wurde. "Oh tut mir leid." Stotterte ich. Ich lies langsam von ihm ab und räusperte mich. Langsam blickte ich nochmal zu ihm hoch und fing an rot wie eine Tomate zu werden. Tom konnte nicht anders und fing verlegen an zu lachen, was mich noch etwas roter lassen wurde. Auch ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen und musste leicht kichern.  
Dann stand er auf und half mir hoch. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass unsere nächste Begegnung so abläuft." Lachte er und musterte mich leicht. "Aber wie sagt man so schön? Normal ist Langweilig!" Ich schaute ihn an und nickte nur, da ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich sagen sollte. "Oh Gott. Hat es dir schon wieder die Sprache verschlagen?" Scherzte er lachend.  
"Nein hat es nicht." Sagte ich verlegen und lächelte. "Da bin ich aber froh. Also wie sieht es aus? Heute Abend, 20 Uhr am Green Park?" Fragte er und lächelte wieder mit diesem absolut süßen Teddybärblick, wie konnte jemand nur so einen süßen blick drauf haben, ohne groß etwas dafür tun zu müssen? "Du meintest das ernst?" Platze ich, ziemlich aufgeregt heraus und schaute ihn überrascht an. "Ja klar. Dachtest du ich mache Witze oder was?" Fragte er verschmitzt. "Ich ähm nein. Das klingt super. Ich freu mich." Lächelte ich fast schon ein wenig verliebt und hoffte ihm würde es nicht auffallen.  
"Gut aber zieh dich am besten etwas schicker an. Okay? Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend." Sagte er, nahm meine Hand, küsste sie, stieg in sein Auto ein und fuhr aus der Tiefgarage hinaus und davon.  
Ich blickte ihm nach, und ging dann langsam nach draußen und Richtung U-Bahnstation. Etwas schicker? Super! Was das wohl für jemanden wie Tom Holland heißen mag? Also meine Kleiderauswahl aus dem Koffer konnte ich da wohl ganz getrost vergessen. Ich blickte auf meine Hand und sagte zu mir selbst: "Dich wasche ich nie wieder!" Und fuhr dann zurück ins Hotel. Den ganzen Weg konnte ich an nichts anderes denke, als seine braunen Teddybäraugen.  
Es war noch früh genug zum Frühstücken, was auch genau der Ort war, wo ich meine Freunde wieder traf. Eigentlich hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass Giuliana erzählt hätte, wo ich gewesen war, doch dann fiel mir ein, dass ich ihr das ja gar nicht verraten hatte.  
Fröhlich vor mich hin summend, setzte ich mich zu ihnen, bestellte mir etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken und merkte gar nicht, wie fragend die anderen mich die ganze Zeit anschauten. "In welchem Gedankenland bist du denn unterwegs?" Julia sah mich neugierig an. "In einem wunderschönen!" Murmelte ich verträumt und hatte die Blicke um mich herum immer noch nicht bemerkt, bis Jasmin plötzlich fragte: "Wo warst du denn jetzt den ganzen Morgen?" Ich blickte in die Runde und hörte sofort auf zu essen. Ich schaute Giuliana fragend an. "Hast du es ihnen nicht erzählt?"  
"Was erzählt? Ich habe doch keine Ahnung wo du plötzlich hin bist!" Sagte sie verwundert. Ich schaute sie an und merkte erst jetzt, ich sie einfach hatte im Zimmer stehen lasse, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
Ich fing Leise an zu erzählen und alle hörten mir gespannt zu, als ich berichtete, was eben passiert war. "...und später treffe ich mich mit ihm. Wir gehen essen, aber ich soll mich etwas schicker anziehen und ich habe nix dabei, was auch nur halbwegs schick genug sein könnte, deshalb bräuchte ich eure Hilfe. Würdet ihr mit mir shoppen gehen?" Beendete ich meinen Monolog.  
Die 6 sahen mich an, als hätte ich ihnen gerade erzählt, dass ich zum Mond fliegen würde. Doch dann sagte Lene: "Klar machen wir das! Wir helfen dir. Damit du einen unvergesslichen Abend hast! Stimmt doch oder nicht, Leute?" Ohne Widerworte stimmten alle anderen zu, was mich sehr erleichterte.  
Wir aßen alle auf, nahmen unser gesamtes Geld zusammen, da wir ziemlich sicher waren, dass shoppen in London ziemlich teuer werden konnte und machten uns auf den Weg zu diversen Läden und Malls um zu shoppen, was ich normalerweise nie freiwillig machen würde und jetzt war ich derjenige gewesen, der darum gebeten hatte.


	6. Schon Morgen?

Nach einigen Stunden, mehreren Läden, unzähligen Anproben und vielen Meinungsverschiedenheiten, hatten wir endlich etwas gefunden, was jedem, inklusive mir, gefiel und mir selbst nicht unangenehm war.  
Dann schoss Christos plötzlich mit den Sachen zur Kasse. Lene hielt mich auf und legte mir ihre Hand auf die Schulter: "Weil bisher alles so furchtbar schief gelaufen ist, geht das Outfit auf uns!" Ich sah sie ungläubig an. "Das ist nicht euer Ernst?" Fragte ich entsetzt, da ich mit allem gerechnet hätte, aber nicht damit. "Das ist doch viel zu teuer. Ihr seid einfach nur verrückt, das kann ich nicht annehmen." Die anderen schauten mich stolz an, nickten und sagten dann wie im Chor: "Ja das sind wir! Und doch das kannst du!" Ich musste etwas lachen, da das ein sehr amüsanter Anblick gewesen war. "Ihr seid einfach die besten!" Rief ich dann etwas lauter, glücklich und fiel Lene um den Hals, da sie gerade am nächsten stand.  
Wir machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Hotel, damit ich mich frisch machen konnte um am Abend nicht wie irgendein daher gelaufener Möchtegern ankam und vor allem auf keinen Fall so aussah.  
Im Hotel ging ich ausgiebig duschen, während die anderen meine Sachen zurecht machten. Dann nutze ich ein Parfüm, welches wir extra besorgt hatten, weil es der Beratung des Verkäufers sehr dezent wirkte und meine Freunde alle hin und weg gewesen waren, was mich ein bisschen hoffen lies, dass es bei Tom genau so wirkte. Zuletzt schmiss ich mich in Schale und präsentierte mich dann im Zimmer.  
"Damit lässt du Tom locker in der Ecke stehen!" Sagte Julia stolz. "Aber nur fast." Lachte Ursula. Ich schaute die zwei und dann die anderen an. "Sehe ich wirklich gut aus?" Fragte ich unsicher. "Jeder Autofahrer der dich sieht baut einen Unfall!" Jasmin war ebenfalls sehr stolz und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. "So du musst los, sonst kommst du zu spät zu deinem Date!" Grinste Christos frech und richtete mir dann nochmal den kragen meines Hemds.  
"Das ist kein Date, wir gehen nur essen!" Entgegnete ich und wurde aber leicht rot. "Naja du scheinst ihn trotzdem beeindruckt zu haben. Sonst würde er sich nicht so lange mit dir abgeben." Brachte Giuliana liebevoll ein, um die Stimmung etwas von der Anspannung zu befreien. "Also geh daraus und vielleicht wird es ja doch ein Date!" Fügte sie hinzu. Ich lächelte verlegen. Dann umarmte ich alle nochmal und bedankte mich, ehe ich mich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn machte.  
Ich war in dem Moment wirklich froh, dass in London so viele Geschäftsleute unterwegs sind und schickere Kleidung mit Anzug und Krawatte gerade in der Innenstadt keine Seltenheit ist. Am Green Park angekommen, stieg ich aus und ging aus der Station. Es war ein schöner Sommerabend, weshalb es ziemlich voll war. Überall sah ich Menschen und Pärchen Picknicken, was mich ein bisschen träumen lies.  
Ich ging auf den Punkt zu, an dem wir uns treffen wollten. Dort standen mehrere schick angezogene Leute und weil ich nicht wusste wohin wurde ich langsamer, unsicherer und schaute etwas verlegen nach unten, da ich Angst bekam auf die falsche Person zu zugehen. Doch dann drehte sich eine dieser Personen um.  
Obwohl eigentlich nichts spektakuläres passiert war, schoss mein Puls auf gefühlt 200 hoch. Und ich musste lächeln. Denn dort in einem Wunderschönen beige-grauen Anzug stand er. Ich fühlte mich, wie als hätte ich einen Sechser im Lotto gewonnen. Ich ging, nun wieder etwas selbstsicherer und schneller auf ihn zu und gerade als ich bei ihm angekommen war, nahm er ohne Worte meine Hand und küsste sie, wie er es sonst nur zum Abschied gemacht hatte bisher. Ich wurde etwas verlegen und schaute ihn leicht gerötet an.  
Doch er grinste nur. "Bereit für einen unvergesslichen Abend?" Lächelte er. Ich nickte nur und fragte: "Wo geht es denn hin?" Und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Na in mein Hotelzimmer natürlich!" Sagte er Todesernst. Ich erstarrte vor erstaunen. Doch dann fing er an zu lachen. "Tut mir leid, das musste einfach sein. Aber jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass meine schauspielerischen Talente in meiner Freizeit nicht nachlassen. Du lässt dich aber auch echt leicht verunsichern. Keine Angst wir gehen nur in einem schicken Restaurant essen. Ich muss es ja auch wieder gut machen, dass ich dich am Flughafen so umgenietet habe. Und außerdem bin ich morgen schon wieder weg!"  
Boom das hatte gesessen ich starrte ihn leicht überfordert, aber aufgrund des letzten Satzes mehr traurig an. In meinem Kopf drehten die Worte im Kreis: "Morgen schon wieder weg! MORGEN SCHON WIEDER WEG!!!"


	7. 8 Monate

Nachdem ich ihn wahrscheinlich für ihn gefühlte Jahrhunderte angestarrt hatte. Räusperte er sich irgendwann verlegen und ich bemerkte erst jetzt, dass auch er mich die ganze Zeit angeschaut hatte. "Ähm ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er mich und setzte schon wieder seinen Teddybärblick auf. Ich nickte, wodurch mir eine kleine Träne übers Gesicht kullerte, die ich sofort wegwischte, damit er nix merkte. "Ja klar. Alles bestens. Von mir aus können wir los. Du musst mich nur führen, weil ich keine Ahnung hab, was du vor hast und wo wir hin müssen!" Sagte ich dann und versuchte ebenfalls ein süßes Lächeln aufzusetzen, was aber eher in einer schiefe Fratze endete, die ihm zum Glück nicht wirklich störte.  
Dann nahm er plötzlich meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. Ich genoss allein diese kurze Berührung so sehr, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, dass er meine Hand gar nicht mehr los lies wir mit der Zeit eher händchenhaltend durch die Straßen liefen, bis wir vor einer prunkvollen Glasfassade stehen blieben.  
Tom knüpfte sich das Jacket zu und ging dann zu dem Portier oder wie man diesen Mann nennt, der vor so teuren Restaurants steht. Ich folgte etwas versetzt hinter ihm und knüpfte meine Weste ebenfalls zu. "Holland. Ich habe für zwei reserviert." Sprach er den Portier an, welcher ihm darauf hin ein Kärtchen mit einer Nummer gab. Der Typ sah mich an und nickte. Sofort nahm Tom erneut meine Hand und ich folgte ihm ins innere des Gebäudes. "Hier spielt man immer das Spiel, wer suchet der findet, lachte er. Man bekommt nur die Tischnummer und den Tisch muss man dann selbst finden. Aber schau! Da vorne. Ich habe unseren Tisch gefunden. Ausnahmsweise mal kein peinliches hin und her laufen." Ich schaute dort hin, wo er hingezeigt hatte, blieb aber stehen, obwohl Tom schon losgegangen war und ging erst nach einem tiefen Durchatmen langsam weiter.  
Der Tisch war etwas abgelegen, an einem Fenster, von dem aus man einen wunderschönen Blick über den Green Park hatte, was mich ehrlich gesagt etwas wunderte, da wir ziemlich lange vom Green Park aus gelaufen waren. Doch der Tisch war anscheinend mit Absicht hier platziert worden, damit man auf keinen Fall gestört wird. Ich wollte meine Weste gerade auf meinen Stuhl hängen, als ein Kellner kam, sie mir abnahm, auf einen Bügel legte und ordentlich zur Garderobe brachte. Gleiches taten sie auch mit Toms Jacket.  
Nachdem wir wieder alleine waren setzten wir uns hin. Eigentlich hatte ich mir in diesem Moment gedacht, dass ich auch mal das Wort ergreifen müsste, doch Tom war mal wieder schneller und fing an zu reden, bevor ich mir überhaupt ansatzweise hätte überlegen können, was ich sagen könnte: "Weißt du..." Sagte er. "Jetzt haben wir uns schon so oft gesehen und sind in so einem schicken Restaurant, aber ich hab immer noch keine Ahnung, wie du heißt." Er schaute mich an und lächelte leicht verlegen.  
Ich schaute ihn verdattert an, da ich bemerkte, dass er recht hatte. Wir hatten nie über meinen Namen geredet. Ich überlegte kurz, was ich am besten sagen könnte und fing dann an: "Ich heiße Carsten. Ehrlich gesagt ist mir das gerade etwas peinlich, dass ich mich nicht vorgestellt habe, aber da habe ich gar nicht drüber nachgedacht." Tom schaute mich an und lachte. "Eigentlich muss es mir peinlich sein. Ich hab dich nie danach gefragt. Doch so langsam war es mir dann auch unangenehm mit jemandem auszugehen..." In diesem Moment räusperte er sich verlegen." Den ich gar nicht beim Namen kenne. Aber egal, wir sollten über was anderes reden, anstatt was wem Peinlich ist! Findest du nicht?" Ich stimmte zu und lachte ebenfalls, allerdings ziemlich verlegen.  
Mit der Zeit wurde ich dann aber auch warm und auch etwas offener und entspannter im Reden, was ihm sehr zu gefallen schien. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so viel reden kannst!" Lachte er plötzlich, völlig kontextlos. "Ich dachte du bist eher so ein stillerer Typ, aber da hab ich mich wohl geirrt." Ich schaute ihn an. "Joa ich bin eigentlich nicht so ein stiller Typ, ich bin es einfach nur nicht gewöhnt Promis zu treffen." Antwortete ich und hatte voll ins schwarze getroffen, den nun wurde er rot. "Weißt du, eigentlich würde ich gerne noch etwas hier in London bleiben und dich näher kennenlernen. Also als Freunde. Du scheinst echt korrekt zu sein."  
"Warum tust du es nicht einfach? Was hält dich davon ab, hier zu bleiben?" Hakte ich vorsichtig nach und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Naja mein Job. Ich bin ja Schauspieler. Und ich werde ab übermorgen für einen neuen Film drehen." Erklärte er mir, wobei ich erkannte, dass ihm irgendwas daran absolut nicht gefiel. "Achso aber das ist doch super oder nicht?" Er schaute mich mit einem ziemlich zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck an und alleine an diesem Blick erkannte ich, dass da jetzt etwas kommen würde, was mir nicht gefallen wird.  
"Doch klar aber ich drehe in Atlanta. Ich lebe dann ab morgen 8 Monate in Atlanta..."


	8. Das wars?

Und der nächste verbale Schlag ins Gesicht, egal ob von ihm gewollt oder nicht, traf es mich, wie eine Faust auf der Nase. Ich räusperte mich und stand auf. Als mich Tom fragend ansah, sagte ich ihm, dass ich mal für kleine Jungs müsste und verschwand auf Toilette. Dort angekommen musste ich mich wirklich beherrschen, damit ich nicht anfing zu heulen wie ein kleines Kind, schaffte es jedoch nicht komplett alle Tränen zu unterdrücken. Ich schaute mich im Spiegel an und beruhigte mich so gut es ging. Seltsam, dass mich das so hart traf, obwohl wir uns erst seit ein paar Tagen kannten.  
Als ich es geschafft hatte wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzukehren, wischte ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging wieder zum Tisch. Ich musste ziemlich lange gebraucht haben, denn das erste was Tom sagte war: "Gott sei dank, ich dachte du wärst weggelaufen, oder es wäre was passiert. Dir geht es aber gut oder? Entschuldigung ich bin einfach nicht so gut in sowas!" In sowas, ich würde mir wünschen, dass er mir sagen würde, was sowas ist. Vielleicht doch ein Date? Oder wirklich nur ein Essen unter neu gefundenen Freunden?  
Ich nickte nur, lächelte und sagte: "Ne alles super, hab das Klo nur nicht direkt gefunden." Er hatte es mir allem Anschein nach, wirklich abgekauft, denn er musste leicht schmunzeln: "Ja das ist mir beim ersten mal hier auch passiert!" Ich musste leise kichern: "Naja. Gut zu wissen, dass ich nicht der einzige bin." Ich sah ihn an und konnte fast fühlen, wie in meinen Augen große Herzen aufblinkten. "Echt schade, dass du morgen schon wieder weg bist. Ich wohne nämlich nicht hier, sondern in Deutschland. Das heißt, das wir uns heute wahrscheinlich schon zum letzten mal sehen werden."  
Etwas verdutzt nickte langsam und überlegte dann kurz. "Oh ich dachte du würdest hier in der Nähe wohnen. Das überrascht mich jetzt, weil du so gar keinen deutschen Akzent hast. Bisher habe ich eigentlich immer erkannt, wenn jemand nicht mit Londoner Dialekt spricht." Ich blickte auf den Tisch und lächelte verlegen. "Danke. Das nehme ich jetzt mal als Kompliment!" Grinste ich breit und beschloss, mich jetzt erstmal nur auf den Abend zu konzentrieren und alles andere auf später zu schieben.  
Nachdem wir gegessen hatten, bezahlte Tom für uns beide und wir machten uns auf den Weg, doch egal wie sehr ich versuchte, es aus ihm heraus zu locken, er wollte mir patu nicht verraten, wie teuer es war. Allerdings kann es nicht billig gewesen sein, da schon auch das ein oder andere Glas Wein integriert war und Wein ja sowieso schon teuer ist. Wir gingen zurück zur Green Park Station und setzten uns dort auf eine Bank. Ich sah ihn und er mich an und für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich tatsächlich das Gefühl, dass er mich hätte küssen wollen, doch dann drehten wir uns beide stumm voneinander weg und blickten in den Park und einen wunderschönen Sternenhimmel darüber.  
Nach einigen Minuten der Stille, drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm. Ich sah wie er gerade ziemlich in Gedanken versunken war. Zu schade, dass man Gedanken nicht lesen kann, denn in dem Moment hätte es mich wirklich interessiert, was er denkt. Ich blickte auf meine Uhr und sprach dann ohne nachzudenken los: "Du ich glaube unsere Wege werden sich hier jetzt trennen. In 10 Minuten geht die letzte U-Bahn und die muss ich bekommen, sonst bin ich echt aufgeschmissen." Tom schreckte hoch und sah mich erstaunt an. Dann dachte er kurz nach. "Du hast recht!" Sagte er schließlich. "Es ist wirklich spät und ich muss morgen sehr früh aufstehen." Er nahm meine Hand. "Eigentlich echt schade. Du bist echt ein toller Typ. Ich kann dich echt gut leiden Carsten." Ich spürte wie er mir einen Zettel in die Handfläche schob. "Aber vielleicht sieht man sich ja doch mal wieder. Die Welt ist wirklich sehr klein manchmal!" Er lächelte verlegen und stand auf.  
Dann zog er mich hoch. Erneut küsste er meine Hand und sagte: "Es war mir eine Ehre. Carsten!" Er schaute mir tief in die Augen. Ich blickte zurück und versank fast in diesem Teddybärbraun. "Mir war es eine Ehre!" Sagte ich zitternd. Tom lies von meiner Hand ab, nickte mir zu, drehte sich um versenkte seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und ging langsam davon. Ich drehte mich in die andere Richtung und dann auf die Station zu und drehte mich noch ein paar mal um, aber er sah nicht zurück und war auch schnell in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.  
Ich setzte mich in die U-Bahn, steckte mir meine Kopfhörer ins Ohr. Ich fing auf der Stelle an zu weinen und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Armen. Die ganze Zeit guckte ich nicht hoch und tat nix anderes als vor mich hin zu trauern. Als ich wieder ausstieg, sah ich, dass meine Freunde auf dem Bahnsteig auf mich warteten.  
Jasmin sprang auf mich zu. "Was ist passiert?" Fragte sie. "Hat er dich sitzen lassen?" Sie nahm mich liebevoll in den Arm. "Nein!" Antwortete ich. "Es war total schön, aber..." Ich schaute die anderen an. "Aber was?" Fragte Ursula und nahm meine Hand. "Das wars!" Schluchtste ich. "Er verlässt morgen London und wird dann für 8 Monate in Atlanta leben! Es ist einfach vorbei, alles was ich mir erhofft hatte. Alles! Nix davon hat sich erfüllt! Das wars!"


	9. Hoffen oder Vergessen

Da ich mental an diesem Abend ein einziges Wrack war, brachten die anderen mich ohne viele Worte nachhause. Sie brachten mich ins Bett, bestellten heiße Schokolade, machten entspannte Musik an und versuchtem für eine Atmosphäre zum wohlfühlen zu sorgen.  
Die ganze Zeit, seit ich mich von ihm verabschieden musste, hatte ich meine Handfläche nicht geöffnet. Als ich merkte, dass ich in der Hand immer noch den Zettel hielt, den Tom mir in die Handfläche gedrückt hatte, öffnete ich diese und faltete den Zettel langsam auf. Was ich dort drin fand konnte ich kaum glauben, aber auch nicht wirklich zuordnen.  
Es war einfach ein Herz. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund ging es mir sofort besser. Nachdem ich mir den Zettel genauestens angeschaut hatte, obwohl darauf nichts anderes zu sehen war, fiel ich ziemlich schnell in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.  
Am nächsten morgen wurde ich von Julias sanften Stimme geweckt. "Aufwachen Dornröschen. Es ist schon 10 Uhr. Wir wollen noch frühstücken und noch ein wenig was von London sehen." Sie setzte sich auf meine Bettkante. Während ich noch tief und fest geschlafen hatte, konnte sich der Rest bereits fertig machen und stand nun geschniegelt und gestriegelt vor mir. "Scheint wohl so, als wärst du Tom Holland doch nicht so egal." Grinste sie, und hob den Zettel auf, der mir aus der Hand gefallen sein musste, nachdem ich eingeschlafen war, und legte ihn unter mein Kopfkissen.  
Ich schaute sie an und musste grinsen, allerdings lief mir gleichzeitig auch schon wieder eine Träne übers Gesicht. Julia strich mir diese weg und lächelte. "Hey das wird schon wieder! In ein paar Tagen hast du Tom wieder vergessen, ihr kanntet euch gar nicht lang genug. Da kann gar nicht so ein festes Band entstehen!" Versuchte sie mich aufzumuntern. Ich nickte, da ich genau verstand, was sie bewirken wollte und hoffte natürlich, dass sie Recht behielt. "Du hast recht. Ich werde ihn mir einfach aus dem Kopf schlagen!" Lächelte ich.  
Dann stand ich auf und zog mich so schnell ich konnte an, damit wir noch möglichst viel vom Tag hatten. "So dann ab zum Frühstück und nach London!" Sagte ich elanvoll, um meine Lethargie so gut es ging zu begraben. Gesagt, getan. Wir gingen erst nach unten und frühstückten ausgiebig. Dann machten wir uns sofort auf den Weg nach London in die City.  
Und tatsächlich schaffte ich es den ganzen Tag nicht wirklich an Tom zu denken. Bis wir auf das London-Eye gingen. Während sich die Gondel langsam nach oben drehte, merkte ich wie romantisch es sein müsste, mit jemandem, den man wirklich liebt. und genau in diesem Moment, sah ich auch noch, wie ein Pärchen, dass mit uns in der Gondel war, ein Foto von sich machen lies, auf dem sie sich küssten.  
Als ich nur über die Wörter Romantik und Liebe nachdachte hatte ich sofort Bilder von Toms braunen Augen und seinem Teddybärblick im Kopf. Ich versuchte natürlich mir diese aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, doch es war wie als wäre es eine Naturgewalt, von der ich völlig machtlos überrollt wurde. Sofort schossen mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich drehte mich auf der Stell so von den anderen weg, dass sie mein Gesicht nicht sehen konnten, da ich nicht wollte, dass sie es bemerkten und ihnen die Tour versaut wird.  
Doch natürlich blieb dem Spion Jasmin nix verborgen. Sie nahm mich sanft in den Arm und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und schaute mit mir zusammen über die Stadt. "Oh man dich hat es ja richtig erwischt." Flüsterte sie so leise sie konnte, damit die anderen es nicht mitbekamen. "Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie du dich gerade fühlst. Aber weißt du, es gibt eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten für dich. Das wirst du bestimmt nicht gerne hören, aber so ist es wenn man den Medien glauben kann immer. Es gibt eine schmerzhafte Version und eine die evtl noch Schmerzhafter werden kann. Und zwar kannst hoffen oder vergessen!" Ich schaute sie an und schluckte. Dann schaute ich in die Ferne, holte tief Luft und sprach mir dann selbst zu: "Schmerzhaft oder noch Schmerzhafter. Hoffen oder Vergessen, Hoffen oder Vergessen, Hoffen oder Vergessen..."


	10. Nachhause gleich aus dem Sinn?

Nachdem ich mir diesen Satz immer wieder vor mich hin gesagt hatte, stand für mich fest eins fest. Ich musste versuchen mir Tom aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, ich hatte mich definitiv für das Vergessen entschieden.  
Gott sei Dank, war dies unser letzter Tag und somit stand die Abreise kurz bevor, denn länger hätte ich es in London nicht ausgehalten, was sehr schade war, denn die Stadt war einfach nur toll und ich glaube meine Freunde waren ebenfalls ziemlich enttäuscht, dass der Trip so verlaufen war. Als wir abends im Hotel unsere Sachen zusammen packten, lies Lene jedoch den Satz fallen: "Ich bin beeindruckt, du hast heute nicht an diese Person gedacht." Und lächelte, doch anstatt stolz auf mich zu sein, schossen mir sofort wieder Tränen in die Augen. Wie immer versuchte ich es zu unterdrücken, was jedoch mal wieder nicht gelang und so kullerte mir eine Träne nach der nächsten über das Gesicht.  
Julia packte schnell ihre Sachen zu ende und nahm mich in den Arm. "Hey!" Versuchte sie mich aufzumuntern. Irgendwie war sie sehr oft meine mentale Stütze gewesen. Noch mehr als der Rest der Gruppe. "Er war nicht der erste tolle Mann! Und er war definitiv auch nicht der letzte! Und guck mal, wenn das jetzt wirklich was geworden wäre, dann wärst du wahrscheinlich ganz schnell, ganz weit weg von uns!" Ich schaute sie an und lächelte Tapfer.  
In diesem Moment kam ich mir wirklich vor, wie ein zweijähriges Kleinkind, dem man die Rassel weggenommen hatte. Ich schmiss einfach den Rest meiner Klamotten in den Koffer, machte ihn zu und stellte ihn in die Ecke. "So! Ein letztes mal Sauna?" Fragte ich. Die anderen schauten mich an und sprangen auf, woran ich erkannte, dass sie definitiv alle dabei waren. Ohne Worte nahmen sie ihre Sachen zum Saunieren und nickten. Ich grinste zufrieden und wir machten uns auf.  
Es heißt ja immer Ablenkung hilft. Und das stimmt definitiv. Ich verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken an Tom oder irgendetwas anderes, sodass es mir an diesem Abend wieder richtig gut ging. Doch anscheinend wollten meine Gedanken anders als ich. In dieser Nacht träumte ich immer wieder von Tom, wachte immer wieder auf, schlief wieder ein, träumte wieder von ihm und das Ganze von vorne.  
Am nächsten Morgen sah ich aus wie eine Leiche, da das bisschen Schlaf, das ich bekommen hatte, absolut nicht erholsam gewesen war. Ich war kreidebleich und hatte extreme Augenringe, als Ursula uns alle weckte und schrie, dass wir in einer Stunde am Flughafen sein mussten. Christos schaute mich an und sagte fast schon entsetzt: "Wow! Du scheinst echt mies geschlafen zu haben?! Da würde ja die beste Schminke nix bringen!" Scherzte er in der Hoffnung, mich aufzumuntern zu können, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang.  
Ich antwortete nicht und zog mich einfach an, da ich mich auch fühlte, als hätte ich kein bisschen geschlafen. "So wollen wir dann los?" Fragte ich leise und ging voran, die anderen folgten mir stumm, da sie vermutlich keinen Plan hatten, was sie sagen sollten. Am Flughafen angekommen checkten wir ein und waren auch im Nu durch die Sicherheitskontrolle.  
Doch als wir an die Stelle kamen, an der alles angefangen hatte, bemerkte ich plötzlich, dass immer wieder mehrere Leute mich anstarrten. Mein Blick ging langsam an mir runter, dann über die Einrichtung am Flughafen, über meine Freunde und schließlich auf die große Anzeigetafel an der Decke, als ich sah, was dort angezeigt wurde, verschlug es mir den Atem und ich musste mich vor schreck an Lene und Giuliana festhalten.  
"Was ist los?" Fragten die beiden genau so synchron, wie überrascht. Ich zeigte auf die Anzeigetafel. Jasmin las langsam vor, was dort angezeigt wurde: "Schauspieltalent und Newcomer Tom Holland schwul? Tom Holland im Green Park mit mysteriösem jungen Mann gesichtet. Wo möglich seine neue Flamme?" Ich schaute die anderen an. Die anderen schauten wie gebannt auf die Tafel. Auf der Anzeigetafel liefen Bilder, von Tom und mir im Restaurant sowie als er meine Hand ein letztes mal zum Abschied geküsst hatte, ab.  
"Ich hasse Paparazzi!!!" Schrie ich ohne meine Freunde vorzuwarnen einmal quer durch das ganze Flughafengebäude. "NEIN ICH BIN NICHT SEINE NEUE FLAMME!!!! ER HAT MICH SITZEN LASSEN!!!" Schrie ich hinterher. Jasmin versuchte mich zu beruhigen und wir gingen schnell zum Gate. Zumindest wusste ich jetzt wenigstens, warum mich alle anstarrten, doch besser ging es mir dadurch auch nicht.  
"War das nicht etwas ungerecht?" Fragte Christos. "Ja! Ich meine er hat dich ja nicht aus Böswilligkeit sitzen gelassen!" Fügte Ursula hinzu. "Egal sitzen gelassen ist sitzen gelassen!" Sagte ich entschlossen. "Lasst zusehen, dass wir nachhause kommen. Ich lebe jetzt nach dem Motto: Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn!" Die anderen schauten mich skeptisch an. "Na ob das so gut funktioniert?" Sagte Giuliana leise zu Julia, allerdings so, dass ich es nicht hörte, was wahrscheinlich auch besser so war.


	11. Berühmt für Kurz

Am Flughafen in Deutschland angekommen, war das erste was wir sahen, ein Bildschirm, auf dem ebenfalls diese beschissenen Breaking-News über Tom Holland und mich gezeigt wurden. Als ob die Welt nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als sich auf diesen einen Promi und damit auch auf mich zu stürzen.  
Innerlich war ich schon wieder dabei vor Wut hochzukochen, doch diesmal zog ich mir meinen Pulli und meine Kapuze einfach ins Gesicht, damit ich von niemandem erkannt werden konnte. Jetzt war ich dank ihm kurzzeitig berühmt, was mir allerdings so gar nicht passte, da ich eigentlich nie berühmt werden wollte. Mir graute es schon vor den ersten Tagen in der Schule. Wir holten unser Gepäck ab ich verabschiedete mich mit einem kurzen "Tschau" von meinen Freunden und lief, ohne ihnen eine Möglichkeit zum antworten zu geben, zum Bahnhof, da ich keine Lust hatte mit den anderen zu fahren, weil ich keinen Bock darauf hatte, dass die Eltern mich mit Fragen löchern würden.  
Zum Glück hatte ich es auch geschafft, so schnell zu verschwinden, dass die anderen gar keine Zeit hatten mich umzustimmen. In der Bahn angekommen, setzte ich mir meine Kapuze ab, machte mir Musik an, lehnte mich zurück, schloss die Augen und schon lief mir die erste Träne übers Gesicht. Es war als wäre ich völlig Machtlos, als wäre da von meiner Seite aus irgendeine Art Band entstanden, dass einfach nicht mehr reißen wollte. Ich hatte bisher nie an solche Sachen, wie magische Bänder zwischen zwei Personen geglaubt, doch nun schien mir immer klarer zu werden, warum immer davon gesprochen wird.  
Passend zu meiner Laune, fing es draußen jetzt auch noch an zu Regnen und aus meiner Playlist wurde Chasing Cars von Snow Patrol abgespielt. Ich versank förmlich in meinem Sitz und starrte stumpf nach draußen. Zwischendurch überlegte ich noch, was ich meinen Eltern erzählen würde, wenn sie noch nicht mitbekommen hatten, was in London passiert war. Vor lauter Gedanken merkte ich gar nicht, dass ich an der Station, an der ich eigentlich hätte aussteigen müssen, vorbei gefahren war. Entsetzt sprang ich auf und schoss zur Tür um nicht auch die nächste Haltestelle zu verpassen. Dort angekommen stieg ich aus und seufzte.  
Vor mir lag nun ein 30 minütiger Fußmarsch nachhause. Immerhin hatte es aufgehört zu regnen, doch meiner Laune nach, hätte es auch gerne weiter regnen können, da war mir jetzt so ziemlich alles egal. Ich stapfte langsam los und ihr könnt dreimal raten, an was ich die gesamte nächste dreiviertel Stunde dachte. Richtig Tom Holland. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er nicht aus meinem Kopf verschwinden wollte. Ich meine er war weg und das für immer. Mir liefen wieder Tränen aus den Augen und weil ich nichts anderen zu tun hatte, lud ich mir Instagram herunter und da ich ihn eh nicht aus dem Kopf bekam schaute ich mir die Seite von tomholland2013 an.  
Ich sah, dass sein letzter Post ein Bild vom dunklen Green Park war allerdings auf den Tag genau einen Monat bevor wir dort gesessen hatten.  
Unter diesem Bild stand jedoch eine Beschreibung, die mich etwas verwirrte und in mir wieder Hoffnungen aufflackern lies. "Kennt ihr das, wenn es Orte gibt, die etwas Magisches haben? Oder Orte, an denen ihr irgendetwas Bestimmtes fühlt? Genau so ein Ort ist Green Park für mich! Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass hier irgendwann in naher Zukunft etwas passieren wird, was wichtig für mich sein wird..." Ich las mir die Zeilen langsam durch und dachte daran, was alles passiert war.  
Ob das etwas mit mir zu tun haben sollte? Es wäre zwar sehr schön, aber ich glaube, das wäre zu viel für mich, wenn er nicht nur Spider-Man spielt, sondern auch noch wirklich übersinnliche Kräfte hätte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich schaute mir noch seine Story an. Dort sah man ein Bild, vermutlich irgendwo in Atlanta, auch wenn es definitiv nicht nach einer amerikanischen Großstadt aussah, doch vielleicht lag das am Set, wo er ein Selfie von sich und ein paar winkenden Leuten gemacht hatte. In großen Buchstaben stand dort: "Nice to meet you guys. It was very Fun! Love you all ♡"  
Ich schloss die Instagram App und lief so schnell ich konnte nachhause. Dort angekommen, warf ich einfach alle meine Sachen in die Ecke und wollte einfach nur in mein Zimmer. Doch meine Eltern hielten mich auf. "Hier geblieben junger Mann!" Sprach eine stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah ins Gesicht meiner Mum. "Hältst du es nicht mal für nötig uns zu begrüßen?" Sagte sie streng. Ich nickte ging die wenigen Treppenstufen, die ich hochgekommen war, wieder runter und umarmte sie. Und plötzlich kullerten mir wieder Tränen übers Gesicht. "Hallo Mama." Sagte ich völlig fertig. Meine Mum sah mich an "Hey Spatz? Was ist los? Wars nicht gut in London?" Ich sah sie an und mir kullerten immer mehr Tränen übers Gesicht. "Doch London war mega schön, sogar fast zu schön." Sagte ich. "Aber auf dem Rückweg naja." Ich dachte schnell nach. "Naja wir haben uns zerstritten! Alle 6..." Log ich meiner Mum eiskalt ins Gesicht...


	12. Schlimmster Alltag Ever

"Aufstehen!" Rief meine Mum. "Du kommst zu spät zur Schule!" Oh fuck Schule. Na das konnte ja nur Lustig werden, wenn ich schon von Menschen angestarrt wurde, die mich nicht kannten und in der Schule kannte man sich ja zumindest vom sehen her.  
Die letzten 3 Tage, seit wir aus London zurück waren, hatte ich mich eigentlich nur in meinem Zimmer verkrochen und war wenn überhaupt zum Essen herausgekommen. Da ich aber kaum Hunger hatte, war ich in diesen 3 Tagen direkt mal 3 Kilo leichter geworden. Mit meinen Freunden hatte ich sogar eine gespielte Versöhnung durchgemacht, damit ich meinen Eltern nicht die Geschichte aus London erzählen musste, wie auch immer es sein konnte, dass sie nichts davon mitbekommen hatten, aber manchmal war es doch ganz gut, dass die zwei so hinter dem Mond lebten.  
Doch jetzt startete die Schule wieder. Dort war jeder über jeden klatsch vor allem bei Teenieschwärmen, wie Tom Holland leider einer war, bestens informiert. Es war fast schlimmer, als in einem schlechten Hollywood streifen und die können manchmal wirklich schlecht sein, meiner Meinung nach. Muffelig und schlecht gelaunt zog ich mich an, ging nach unten, nahm mir eine Banane und ging aus dem Haus in Richtung Schule. Da schönes Wetter war ging es mir zumindest vorerst besser, da ich nicht auch noch voll durchnässt in der Schule ankommen würde.  
Auf dem Weg traf ich Lene, Christos und Julia. Die drei wussten, dass ich immer noch nicht wirklich besser drauf war und versuchten deshalb mich aufzumuntern. Da wir fast 15 Minuten zu früh an der Schule waren, setzen wir uns in eine ruhige Ecke und aßen etwas. Langsam schälte ich meine Banane und starrte auf den Boden. "Hast du abgenommen?" Fragte Christos ganz vorsichtig. Ich schaute ihn an und nickte. "Sieht man das so krass? Ja 3 Kilo und heute morgen ist es fast auf die 4 Kilo zugegangen." Die anderen staunten nicht schlecht, doch leider nicht mit Stolz sondern eher mit Sorgen. Da sie den Grund allerdings kannten, versuchten sie nicht irgendwie auf besorgt zu tun, sondern einfach so gut es ging für mich da zu sein, weshalb ich meine Clique so sehr liebe.  
Doch plötzlich war die ganze entspannte Atmosphäre dahin. Denn jemand hinter mir tippte mich an und als ich mich umdrehte sah ich einen Zehntklässler der sofort die entscheidende Frage raushaute: "Bist du nicht der neue Freund von Tom Holland?" Fragte er einfach gerade raus ohne jegliche Anzeichen von Vorsicht oder Bescheidenheit zu zeigen und dazu machte er einfach ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen ein Selfie von uns. Ich sah die anderen an. "Na das kann ja Lustig werden!" Sagte Jasmin, die auch mittlerweile hinzugekommen war.  
Den ganzen Tag bekam ich fragliche Blicke und ständig kamen Leute und wollten ein Foto mit mir haben. Ich kam nicht bei einen einzigen dazu, zu sagen, dass ich gar nicht der Freund von Tom Holland war, sondern wir anscheinend einfach nur zwei Typen waren, die sich durch unglückliche Umstände kennengelernt hatten. Und mit jedem neuen Foto und jedem neuen Blick sank meine Laune ein weiteres kleines Stück in Richtung Erdkern. Da ich natürlich auch noch lange Schule hatte, blieb mir auch von gefühlt keinem Schüler ein Blick oder Foto aus. Doch als in der elften Stunde dann auch noch mein Sportlehrer fragte und ein Foto machte, war es vorbei.  
Nach der Stunde rannte ich, ohne mich umzuziehen, einfach raus auf den Schulhof und schrie. Ich schrie so laut, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, jeder auf dieser Welt könne es hören. Plötzlich bekam ich eine Pushnachricht auf mein Handy. "Tom Holland hat eine neue Story gepostet" Sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir. Ich schaute mich um und sah Ursula, die mit mir mit meinen Sachen hinterher gelaufen war und nun neben mir stand und auf mein Handy schaute. Langsam entsperrte ich mein Handy und öffnete die Story in großen Buchstaben stand dort: "Mein Statement zur aktuellen Situation". Zu sehen war Tom Holland am Set wie er neben Zendaya saß. Anscheinend hatten sie gerade Frühstückspause oder so.  
Tom holte im Video erstmal tief Luft und fing dann an zu Sprechen: "Hey Leute. Also ich weiß, dass in letzter Zeit viel geredet wurde. Und ich weiß auch, dass viel davon war ist. Aber vieles eben auch nicht. Ich finde es echt toll, dass ich so viele Menschen begeistern kann. Vor allem, dass auch viele Menschen so hinterher sind irgendwie in Kontakt mit mir zu treten, weil mir dadurch gezeigt wird, dass ich das was ich mache gut mache. Aber mir quasi Sachen zu unterstellen ohne, dass diese von mir bestätigt werden, oder offensichtlich von mir willentlich gezeigt werden, finde ich unverschämt. Aber damit diese Gerüchte jetzt verschwinden räume ich jetzt hier mal auf. Also erstens: Ich finde ich es super süß, dass ihr Carsten so hyped, aber er sah auf den Bildern eher gequält als glücklich aus, also fragt ihn doch, ob er überhaupt Bilder machen möchte! Zweitens: Er nicht mein Freund und ich bin auch nicht schwul!" Bei diesem Satz zwinkerte er jedoch, was mir aber nicht auffiel und nach diesem Satz auch egal war. "So ich hoffe, das räumt eure Gedanken jetzt ein wenig auf. Ich liebe euch alle und peace nach da draußen! Euer Tom!"  
Ich ließ meinen Arm langsam nieder sinken. Ich sah Ursula an. "Das tut mir so leid Carsten!" Sagte sie und nahm mich in den Arm. Obwohl ich es quasi schon gewusst hatte, musste ich es wiederholen, damit ich verstehen konnte, dass diese Worte nun offiziell aus seinem Mund gekommen waren. "Er ist nicht schwul!" Sagte ich schluchzend. "Er ist nicht schwul!" ....


	13. Das Shooting

Und da hatten wir es wieder. Meine innere Wand, alles was ich aufgebaut hatte, damit ich Tom so schnell wie möglich vergessen würde war wie ein Staubhaufen von einem Windstoß davongerissen worden. Und so saß ich jetzt wie ein Häufchen Elend an der Wand von der Turnhalle und war völlig aufgelöst.   
"Was soll ich bloß tun?" Fragte ich Ursula, die mir keinen Zentimeter von der Seite gewichen war. "Du machst gar nichts!" Sagte sie ruhig. "Wir warten jetzt erstmal, bis die anderen aus der Sporthalle raus sind. Christos bringt deine restlichen Sachen mit und dann fahren wir alle zu dir und machen uns einen schönen Abend zu sechst!" Sie setzte sich neben mich und ich lehnte mich mit meinem Kopf an ihrer Schulter an. Sie kraulte langsam meine Kopfhaut und ich entspannte etwas, bis die anderen nacheinander aus der Turnhalle kamen.  
"So dann mal ab ins Auto!" Sagte Giuliana mit einer Stimme, die so klang, als hätte sie irgendetwas vor um die Stimmung zu heben. Wir standen auf, und quetschten uns alle ins Auto. "Wie gut, dass deine Eltern einen Siebensitzer haben." Lachte Julia. "Ja da hast du schon recht." Grinste Giuliana und fuhr los. Zum Glück waren wir so oft jeweils bei einem von uns, dass jeder den Weg zu jedem von uns kannte und so dauerte es nicht Lange, bis wir vor unserem Haus auf dem Parkplatz standen.   
"So dann mal ab ins Hause Carsten!" Versuchte ich munter zu sagen, auch wenn es eher gequält klang. Ich öffnete die Tür, und nacheinander schoben sich alle in den Flur. Ich schickte sie nach oben in mein Zimmer und ging ich in die Küche holte etwas zu trinken und ein paar Snacks. Als ich vor dem Kühlschrank stand, sah ich auf den Kalender, dort war für den nächsten Tag groß und rot eingetragen: 'Schülershooting'. Ich schluckte und lief so schnell ich konnte nach oben. Ich stürmte in mein Zimmer rein. Schmiss die Sachen in die Mitte des Raums und redete einfach los: "Leute! Wir haben das Schülershooting völlig vergessen! Ich habe nix zum anziehen. Und so kann ich mich doch sowieso nicht blicken lassen. Ich bin kreidebleich, hab Augenringe die gefühlt so schwarz sind wie das Weltall! Was mache ich den jetzt?" Fragte ich und ließ mich ratlos auf meinen Sitzsack fallen.  
"Also Problem 1 ist gelöst!" Sagte Lene. "Du ziehst einfach die Sachen an, die wir in London gekauft haben! Die sind mega schick, damit lässt du alle anderen in der Ecke stehen und es wäre schade diese vergammeln zu lassen. Die waren schließlich nicht billig!" Ich schaute sie an. "Aber..." "Ja ich weiß!" Fiel sie mir ins Wort. "Die Sachen erinnern dich an Tom, weil du die bei eurem Treffen anhattest, aber glaub mir damit wirst du das neue Gesicht der Schule! Und außerdem gibt es angeblich einen mega geilen Gewinn, hab ich heute gehört. Den willst du dir doch bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen oder?" Ich schaute sie verdattert an und nickte, denn tolle Gewinne waren immer gut, egal wie man sich fühlte.  
"Was denn für einen Gewinn?" Fragte ich so, als würde ich mich total über diese Info freuen. "Ich dachte der Gewinn wäre, dass man das neue Gesicht der Schule wäre?" Lene sah mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung. Ich hab davon auch erst heute gehört. Aber der Gewinn soll wohl echt der Hammer sein! Nur keiner weiß was es ist."  
Ich blickte in die Runde. "Wirklich niemand?" Alle schauten mich an und schüttelten den Kopf. Sie hatten anscheinend wirklich keine Ahnung, worum es sich bei dem Gewinn handeln würde. "Und Problem 2 müssen wir jetzt mal ausmerzen!" Sagte Julia entschlossen. "Man kann auch Jungs schminken und zwar so dezent, dass man nicht mal sieht, dass sie geschminkt sind! Deine Schwester hat doch diesen großen Schminkkoffer oder?" Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung aber sie ist drüben. Könnt ja fragen gehen!" Schlug ich vor, da es mir die einzige Lösung schien, um mich wenigstens halbwegs normal ausschauen zu lassen. "Okay wir kommen gleich wieder." Sagten Julia und Giuliana und verschwanden.  
Plötzlich hörten wir, wie sie mit meiner Schwester zusammen runter in den Keller gingen und dort gefühlt jeden Raum einzeln auf den Kopf stellten.  
Ich schaute die anderen Ratlos an. "Na mal schauen, ob die in dem Chaos da unten was finden!" Kicherte ich. Die anderen mussten ebenfalls kichern, da sie wussten wie es in unserem Keller aussah und das war wirklich schlimm.  
Dann machten wir Musik an, warteten und aßen die Snacks um uns die Zeit zu vertreiben. Nach einer halben Stunde in der die drei der Geräuschkulisse nach zu urteilen, den ganzen Keller zweimal umgebaut hatten, kamen Julia und Giuliana wieder hoch. Stolz präsentierte Julia den Koffer. "So dann mal ran ans Werk!" Sagte Ursula und klappte den Koffer, der gefühlt größer, als mein Teppich war, auf...


	14. Pure Dummheit

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, hunderten Auftragungen und verzweifeltem wieder Abwaschen, saßen auf einmal alle vor mir und schauten mich an. Lene holte Luft: "Wow! Dass ist..." Jasmin viel ihr ins Wort: "Einfach perfekt! Man sieht nicht, dass es geschminkt ist. Du siehst mega natürlich aus! Wie frisch aus der Dusche!" Ich grinste verlegen. "Bringt Romeo einen Spiegel, dann kann er sich bewundern. Ich hol mir noch etwas zu trinken." Sagte Julia und ging in die Küche.  
Christos warf mir einen Spiegel zu. Ich fing diesen und schaute mich an. Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen, denn anderen hatten wirklich nicht zu viel versprochen. Man sah wirklich nicht, dass ich geschminkt war. Es sah einfach nur gut aus, doch plötzlich schlug Julia die Tür auf. "Leute!" Sagte sie. "Carsten hat sich verguckt! Das Shooting ist erst Mittwoch und nicht morgen!" Ich sah sie entgeistert an, war ja klar, dass ich nicht einmal einen Kalender lesen konnte. Da hatten wir sie wieder. Meine eigene, einfach perfekte, pure Dummheit.  
Ich schlug mir auf die Stirn: "Nicht dein Ernst. Oh mein Gott sorry, dass ich so Stress gemacht habe." Ich sah in die Runde. "Alles gut!" Lachte Christos. "So kennen wir dich. Unseren Carsten! Immer verpeilt und ein bisschen blöd!" Ich musste lachen und wurde leicht rot. "Und trotzdem schreibt er ständig gute Noten!" Lachte Julia. Wenn man einen Zeugnisschnitt von 2,3 als gut bezeichnet, dann hatte sie definitiv recht. "Das erklärt auch den Studientag morgen. Ich hab mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum dieses Shooting an einem Studientag stattfinden soll, aber dann hat sich das ja geklärt und haben wir ja morgen Frei! Kommt ihr dann Mittwoch früh und setzt mir das nochmal auf?" Fragte ich fast schon flehend. "Ja klar!" Sagte Lene. "Aber jetzt ruh dich aus und genieße den freien Dienstag. Wir lassen dich jetzt mal alleine!" Fügte Ursula hinzu und bevor ich irgendwas erwidern konnte, waren sie alle verschwunden.  
Ich ging erstmal duschen, damit die Schminke abging, was erstaunlich gut klappte. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung von Schminke und daher auch nicht, wie man diese wieder abbekam. Schließlich legte ich mich ins Bett und war so schnell eingeschlafen, dass ich es nicht mal schaffte, das Licht anzumachen. Am nächsten morgen wachte ich auf, allerdings brannte das Licht noch und ich war nicht zu gedeckt. Verschlafen setzte ich mich auf und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war schon 11:18 Uhr. Ich hatte geschlafen wie ein Stein, war kein einziges mal aufgewacht und es hatte mich auch nicht gestört, dass ich nicht zugedeckt war, es in meinem Zimmer aber ziemlich kalt war. Normalerweise merkte ich auch immer, wenn meine Mum als letzte das Haus verließ, doch auch das hatte ich an diesem Morgen nicht bemerkt.  
Ich ging in die Küche. Dort lag ein Zettel: 'Bin extra leise gewesen. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf und deine Ruhe für morgen! Hab dich lieb. Küsschen Mama' las ich leise. 'PS: Im Kühlschrank ist dein Lieblingsfrühstück. Genieße es!'  
Gesagt getan. Ich genoss jeden Bissen der Pancakes, und verkrümelte mich dann für den Rest des Tages in meinem Zimmer. "Carsten Zeit ist die wichtigste Zeit!" Sagte ich zu mir selbst und versank in meiner Welt von Filmen, Musik und Videospielen. Ich bemerkte nicht mal, dass meine Eltern heim kamen, dass sie schlafen gingen und ich merkte auch nicht wie spät es geworden war, bis ich irgendwann bei einem Film einfach einschlief.  
Am nächsten morgen tippte mich jemand an und als ich nicht reagierte rüttelte er mich plötzlich. "Aufwachen Dornröschen!" Sagte Christos ziemlich laut und rüttelte mich so hart, dass ich aus dem Bett fiel. Dass ich immer Dornröschen genannt wurde, wenn mich jemand weckte, nervte mich schon ein bisschen, aber was will man machen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass nicht nur Christos, sondern alle sechs meiner Freunde mal wieder in meinem Zimmer saßen und alles gesehen hatten. Natürlich wurde ich erstmal groß für meinen Abgang aus dem Bett ausgelacht. Es muss wohl ein ziemlich eleganter Abgang gewesen sein. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass mir sowas nicht beim Shooting heute passierte. "So. Hop Hop!" Klatschte Jasmin. "Duschen, Anziehen und dann schminken." Ich sah sie an. Sie klatschte erneut zwei mal in die Hände. Ich sprang auf, wie ferngesteuert duschte mich schnell, zog mir meine Sachen an, die die anderen netterweise schon bereitgelegt hatten und kam dann aus dem Bad wieder in mein Zimmer.  
Ich wurde von sechs zufriedenen blicken beäugt. "So Lene du hast vorgestern den Volltreffer gelandet, also darfst du es heute wiederholen!" Sagten Julia und Giuliana im Duett. Ich musste innerlich ein bisschen lachen, da die beiden häufiger gleichzeitig redeten. Nach nur 10 Minuten war Lene fertig. "Perfekt!" Sprachen nun alle fast schon im Chor.  
"So jetzt aber los, sonst kommst du zu spät! Nimm du das Auto, wir sind mit dem Fahrrad." Sagte Ursula stolz. Ich ging runter nahm mir den Autoschlüssel und fuhr in die Schule. Dort angekommen wurde die Reihenfolge in der die 20 Bewerber fotografiert wurden ausgelost und wie es der Zufall wollte, wurde ich direkt als erster gelost und fotografiert, wobei ich echt sagen muss, dass fotografiert werden gar nicht so übel ist, wenn man sich wohlfühlt. "Okay. Du bist fertig. Sei bitte um 15 Uhr zur Preisverleihung wieder hier!" Sagte der Schulleiter, welcher bei jedem Teilnehmer zusah, zu mir und klopfte mir auf die Schulter, was mir ein wenig verdächtig vorkam, da er normalerweise nicht mal wirklich mit den Schülern redete.  
Ich machte mich auf den Weg in die Stadt etwas zu essen zu holen, da es sich nicht lohnte nochmal nachhause zu fahren und außerdem hatte ich dazu auch nicht wirklich Lust. Immerhin, schien dieser Trubel, um mich und Tom nun aber völlig aus der Welt zu sein, weshalb ich auch wieder gern draußen war, da ich nicht von jedem zweiten Passanten komische Blicke erntete. Um Punkt 15 Uhr saß ich mit allen sechs Freunden und gefühlt der halben Schule in der Aula. Ohne große Vorankündigungen oder ähnliches trat der Schulleiter auf die Bühne und fing auch gleich an zu sprechen: "So ich weiß, dass ihr alle neugierig seid, wer denn der Sieger sein mag. Und ich werde euch es auch sofort verraten und nicht wie sonst erst um den heißen Brei herumreden. Dieses Jahr gibt es einen Sieger und eine Siegerin. Und in diesem Umschlag stehen die Namen!" Er holte einen Umschlag aus der Schublade des Redepults, öffnete ihn und Zog zwei Karten aus heraus: "Die Namen der Gewinner, welche ich hiermit auf die Bühne bitte lauten: Laura Seegers und Carsten Tinsley! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"  
Ich stand auf und sah mich um, dann ging dann langsam in Richtung Bühne. Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Als ob ich wirklich gewonnen hatte. Ich hörte dem Schulleiter, der nun irgendetwas von Gemeinschaft und Zusammenhalt erzählte, gar nicht mehr zu, bis die folgenden Sätze fielen: "Und der Gewinn der beiden, der von einem sich erst kürzlich eingeschalteten Sponsor unterstützt wird ist eine Statistenrollen im neuen Sequel von Marvels Spider-Man!" Mir stockte der Atem und ich verschluckte mich erstmal. Entsetzt schaute ich zu meinen Freunden ins Publikum. Diese sahen sich ratlos und vor allem überfordert an, während der Schulleiter fortfuhr: "Und der Sponsor hat sich sogar bemüht selber hier zu erscheinen. Extra aus Atlanta angereist bitte ich um einen herzlichen Applaus für Tom Holland!"  
In der Aula tobte Applaus. In meinem inneren versank ich jedoch gerade bereits im Erdboden. Wie konnte es denn bitte sein, dass Tom Holland so etwas unwichtiges, wie ein schulinternes Fotoshooting einer deutschen Schule sponsern würde.  
Plötzlich sprang etwas Rotblaues mit einem Salto an mir vorbei auf das Redepult und zog sich die Kopfbedeckung ab. Ich konnte es kaum fassen, wie wahrscheinlich niemand, der anwesenden 700 Schüler. Dort auf dem Redepult, im originalen Spider-Man-Anzug stand Tom Holland in Person. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand, wusste nicht genau, was ich tun sollte und wartete daher einfach nur ab, was passiert. Tom fing an zu sprechen: "Danke, dass ihr alle hier seid! Ich freue mich wahnsinnig bei so einem außergewöhnlichem Projekt dabei zu sein, so etwas habe ich noch nie gehört und daher dachte ich mir, dass ich das mal unterstützen muss. Und vor allem freue ich mich für die Gewinner heute. Laura und..."  
Plötzlich überkam mich die Wut. Ich sprang nach vorne und fiel ihm ins Wort: "Und Carsten danke!" Sagte ich wütend. "Den Typen, den man am Flughafen umnietet, ihm dadurch statt einem Städtetrip einen Krankenhausaufenthalt beschert und ihn dann versucht mit einem schicken Essen zu besänftigen." Meine Stimme fing an ins traurige zu schwanken, was mich nur noch wütender machte. "Und dann wenn es scheint als wäre da was zwischen uns, dann schmeißt du mich weg, wie ein Bonbonpapier!" Mir fingen an Tränen übers Gesicht zu laufen. "Und anstatt zu erzählen was passiert ist leugnest du alles und tust auf Insta so, als hättest du mich nie gekannt..."  
Nun schaute er mich entsetzt an: "Darf ich jetzt auch mal was sagen? beziehungsweise lässt du du mich vielleicht einfach mal ausreden? " Fragte er ruhig und kam ein Paar Schritte auf mich zu, wobei ich zurückwich. "Was willst du mir sagen? Oder besser gefragt: Was hast du mir noch zu sagen?" Fauchte ich ihn an. "Was glaubst du warum ich hier bin?" Fragte er mit immernoch seelenruhiger Stimme. "Ich weiß nicht sag du es mir?" Fauchte ich weiter. "Ich ähm... ich..." Fing er an. "Ja ich höre!" Sagte ich abtuend. "Ich...." Nun wurde ich doch etwas neugierig und schaute ihn gespannt an: "Also nix!" Sagte ich nun mehr traurig als wütend drehte mich weg und ging langsam. "Warte!" Rief er mir hinterher und hörte, dass seine Stimme näher kam. Ich blieb stehen und plötzlich spürte ich seine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Auf einmal drehte er mich zu sich zurück und sah mich an. "Carsten. Ich... Ich...." stotterte er. "Ja du?" Hakte ich nach, da es mir langsam zu blöd wurde.  
Doch ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, zog er mich ohne Vorwarnung an sich heran, hielt mit einer Hand meinen Hinterkopf und mit der anderen meine Hüfte und dann küsste er mich einfach, als wäre niemand anderes im Raum...


	15. Nur für einen Moment

In diesem Moment blieb die Welt für mich stehen. Ich stand einfach wie angewurzelt dort und das einzige was ich tat, war den Kuss erwidern. Mir war völlig egal, dass die halbe Schule zuschaute und das wahrscheinlich mehr jeder zweite sein Handy gezückt hatte und diesen Moment filmte, was ich aber auch nach wenigen Sekunden wieder vergessen hatte.  
Genau so überraschend, wie er angefangen hatte, hörte Tom plötzlich wieder auf und sah mich mit strahlenden Augen an. "Warum hast du schminke auf deinem Gesicht?" Kicherte er leise und lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine Stirn. Ich schaute ihn ebenso strahlend an, wie er mich, sagte nichts und zwinkerte ihm nur zu.  
Plötzlich wurde es im Hintergrund laut. Als wir uns überrascht umdrehten, fiel uns erst auf, dass wir immer noch vor den ganzen Schülern standen und sahen, das ausnahmslos alle aufgestanden waren und applaudierten. Ich musste verlegen grinsen, wurde total rot und diesmal liefen Freudentränen über mein Gesicht. Tom ließ mich los, ging erneut zum Sprecherpult, klopfte ein paar mal aufs Mikro und bat um Ruhe. Gespannt schaute ich ihn an und konnte gar nicht erwarten, was er jetzt sagen würde.  
"Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen. Ich weiß es wurde viel geredet und ich weiß auch, dass das jetzt vielleicht für die wenigsten überraschend kam, aber trotzdem wollte ich euch danken. Denn ohne euren vielen Posts, hätte ich ihn hier niemals wieder gefunden. Ich weiß es klingt verrückt, aber ich hatte eigentlich noch nie Gefühle für Männer, bis ich ihn hier traf!" Er kam zu mir, nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit zum Pult. "Ich hab ihn in London getroffen und irgendwie hat es direkt gefunkt. Und deswegen sag ich jetzt das erste mal etwas, was ich noch nie zu einem Man gesagt habe! Carsten... Ich Liebe Dich! Und ich habe extra für dich meine Dreharbeiten unterbrochen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen, dass ich in London noch so abweisend war und ich hoffe natürlich, dass du genau so empfindest, wie ich?!"  
Er schaute mich an und ihm lief eine kleine Träne über die Wange. Ich sah ihn an und konnte kaum fassen, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Ich überlegte kurz, aber eigentlich gab es nur eine Antwort, die ich geben konnte: "Ja klar verzeihe ich dir das!" Sagte ich überglücklich und schaute ihn total verliebt an. "Danke an euch alle!" Wiederholte er dann nochmal und kam vom Sprecherpult weg und küsste mich erneut. Und nochmal tobte in der Aula ein riesen Applaus, was mir ehrlich gesagt etwas unangenehm war, doch das was passiert war, war deutlich wichtiger gewesen. "Ich liebe dich auch!" Flüsterte ich leise und erwiderte dann den Kuss. Ich glaube in diesem Moment war ich der glücklichste Mensch, auf der Welt, denn mein größter Wunsch, an dessen Erfüllung ich nicht mal mehr im Traum gedacht hätte, hatte sich von einem auf den nächsten Moment, ohne Vorzeichen erfüllt.  
Nach der Schule musste ich Tom dann jedoch nochmal loswerden, da gefühlt die gesamte Schule ein Bild mit ihm haben wollte, was verständlich war, mich aber trotzdem ein wenig nervte. Zumindest meine Freunde konnte ich jedoch davon abbringen, da sie ihn später sowieso nochmal sehen würden. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die ich am Schultor stand, hörte ich hinter mir Leise schritte. "Das ist echt eine große Schule." Sagte eine mittlerweile sehr vertraute stimme von hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und blickte in Toms braune Teddybäraugen und musste sofort grinsen. "Na dann hast du wenigstens die Leute kennengelernt, denen du es zu verdanken hast, dass wir jetzt hier stehen." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu. "Da hast du recht, aber wir sollten das nochmal machen und zwar so, dass wir nicht von allen anderen angestarrt werden und nicht so notgedrungen!"  
Ich schaute ihn fragend an, da ich nicht genau wusste, was er jetzt meinte und schaute mich um. Dann ging er einen Schritt auf mich zu und küsste mich einfach, was er mir gleich tat. Er drückte mich gegen einen Pfahl des Schultores und wurde immer intensiver und plötzlich fing er auch an mich mit Zunge zu küssen. Ich schloss die Augen, genoss es in vollen Zügen und erwiderte es natürlich . Bis sich plötzlich jemand neben uns räusperte. Ich erschrak und verpasste eine leichte Kopfnuss. "Oh man, war das jetzt die Revanche dafür, dass ich dich in Heathrow so umgenietet habe?" Stöhnte Tom, der meine Kopfnuss abbekommen und dann mit dem Hinterkopf gegen den Torpfahl gestoßen war. "Naja irgendwann musste es die ja geben!" Lachte Christos, der neben uns stand.  
Wir schauten ihn beide etwas verwundert an, da vor allem ich solche Aussagen von Christos gar nicht kannte. "Ich wollte auch nicht stören..." fuhr er fort. "Aber wir wollten gleich zu mir und einen Filmabend beziehungsweise eine Filmnacht machen. Seid ihr dabei?" Ich dreht mich zu Tom. "Deine Entscheidung!" Er kratzte sich immer noch am Hinterkopf, nickte dann aber. "Von mir aus gerne, aber bitte kein Film wo ich mitspiele!" Ich schaute ihn frech an. "Wieso nicht?" Fragte ich grinsend. "Dann kann ich dich gleich zweimal anhimmeln!" Ich hatte es endlich geschafft, dass er endlich auch mal wurde rot, was ihn noch niedlicher machte. "Mir reicht es, wenn du mich einmal anhimmelst!"  
Er tapste mir auf die Nase und grinste. "Wir müssen unsere Zeit nur gut nutzen! Ich bin nämlich morgen Abend schon wieder weg!"


	16. Jede Sekunde zählt!

Mir klappte die Kinnlade runter. Ich schaute verwirrt in sein Gesicht und hoffte, dass jetzt gleich irgendwie der Satz fallen gelassen würde, dass es alles nur ein Scherz war. Doch Toms Blick blieb zu meinem Erschrecken ernst.  
"Du meinst es ernst?" Stotterte ich und war völlig perplex. "Ja. Leider." Seufzte er. "Aber deshalb müssen wir jede Sekunde die wir jetzt hier gemeinsam haben, zusammen verbringen und richtig ausnutzen. Außerdem ist es ja so, dass Laura und du in zwei Wochen zu mir nach Atlanta fliegt und dann sehen wir uns ja schon wieder. Wir müssen einfach das beste daraus machen!" Fügte er entschlossen hinzu.  
"Hey Leute! Wenn ihr lieber allein sein wollt heute Abend, dann macht das ruhig. Das ist eure Entscheidung!" Ergänzte Christos plötzlich aus dem Hintergrund. Wir drehten uns zu ihm und ich überlegte kurz, doch schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Das ist nett, dass du das so vorschlägst, aber wenigstens ein paar Stunden können wir mit euch verbringen!" Lächelte Tom und legte sein Arm um mich. "Außerdem müsst ihr Tom auch kennenlernen! Wann sollen wir denn wo sein?" Fragte ich und strahlte überglücklich. "Um 19 Uhr bei mir!" Sagte Christos und verschwand. "Hmm um 19 Uhr Das ist noch fast eine Stunde!" Grübelte ich. "Was machen wir so lange? Direkt dahin fahren wäre zu früh, aber nachhause lohnt sich eigentlich auch nicht wirklich." Sagte ich nachdenklich.  
"Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir trotzdem kurz zu dir gehen? Dann könnte ich zumindest kurz deine Familie kennenlernen!" Ich schaute Tom verlegen an. "Was ist?" Fragte er. Ich wurde ganz rot: "Weißt du? Ich hab sowas noch nie gemacht. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich sowas kann!" Stotterte ich. Er drückte mit seinem Zeigefinger so gegen meine Stirn, dass mein Blick vom Boden zu ihm wanderte. "Hey. Hey! Natürlich kannst du das! Und du hast mich! Du schaffst das! Außerdem ist das nicht so schwer. Stell dir vor, ich wäre ein ganz normaler Freund, den du deinen Eltern vorstellst." Sprach Tom mir ermutigend zu. Ich nickte langsam. "Okay. Ich schaffe das! Willst du dich denn vorher noch umziehen?"  
Ich schaute an ihm runter und kniff ihn provokant, da er immer noch den Spider-Man-Anzug trug. "Das mache ich bei dir! Ich hab hier in dem Rucksack Klamotten, die kann ich mir für den Weg drüberziehen." Zwinkerte er mir zu. Er zog sich eine Jogginghose und einen Pulli über den Anzug und dann machten wir uns auf zu mir. Langsam drückte ich die Tür auf und rief vorsichtig in Haus. Als keine Antwort kam rief ich erneut, doch erneut kam keine Antwort. "Hmm. Scheinen alle weg zu sein!" Sagte ich überrascht. "Normalerweise ist um diese Uhrzeit immer jemand zuhause. Dann müssen wir das wohl verschieben!"  
Tom nickte, aber was hätte er auch anderes machen können? Zaubern konnte er schließlich nicht. "Keine Angst du lernst die noch kennen. Und dann wünschtest du es wäre nie passiert!" Lachte ich. "So jetzt geh dich mal umziehen! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dieser Anzug ziemlich unbequem ist." Setzte ich fort und zog ihn an der Hand in mein Zimmer. "Unbequem beschreibt es ganz gut. Wenn es nicht so etwas besonderes wäre, diesen Anzug tragen zu dürfen, würde ich das niemals freiwillig tun." Antwortete Tom auf dem Weg nach oben. In meinem Zimmer angekommen, stellte ich meine Tasche in die Ecke: "Wenn du willst kannst du dich hier oder da im Bad umziehen! Ist mir egal!" Sagte ich und legte meine Sachen auf einen Stuhl.  
Er schaute mich an. "Ehrlich gesagt, müsstest du mir dabei nur helfen! Ich krieg den Anzug nicht alleine aus!" Ich schaute mich um, als würde ich jemand anderen suchen, der das machen könnte, doch wir waren in meinem Zimmer, was die Möglichkeiten an Personen, die ihm helfen konnten, ziemlich einschränkte, dann ging ich langsam und vorsichtig auf ihn zu und er drehte sich um. "Einfach die Klettverschlüsse öffnen, dann den schwarzen Clip aushaken, damit die Spannung verloren geht und dann einfach den Reißverschluss in einem Schwung aufziehen, damit er nicht verhakt!" Wies er mich an. Ich befolgte jeden Schritt sorgfältig und extrem vorsichtig, um bloß nichts kaputt zu machen und kaum hatte ich den Reißverschluss aufgezogen, fiel der Anzug einfach von Tom ab und er stand nur noch in Boxershorts vor mir und drehte sich wieder zu mir zurück. Er lächelte zufrieden. "Guck. War doch gar nicht so schwer oder?" Ich bewegte meinen Kopf in irgendeiner Mischung aus nicken und schütteln und schaute dann langsam an seinem Körper runter. "Wow!" Rutschte es mir einfach raus.  
Schnell schaute ich ihm wieder in die Augen und wurde mal wieder ziemlich rot konnte aber nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen, doch dann fiel mein Blick auf die Uhr. "Oh mein Gott. Wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir zu spät und das wäre peinlich!" Sagte ich eilig.  
"Wir haben später noch Zeit für uns!" Grinste ich. Tom zog sich an und dann verließen wir das Haus auf dem Weg zu Christos...


	17. Schmetterlinge im Bauch

Bei Christos angekommen hatte ich einen Plan. Ich wollte sehen, wie Christos Familie reagierte, wenn sie Tom ohne Vorankündigung vor ihrer Haustür stehen würde. Also versteckte ich mich, während er sich an die Haustür stellte und klingelte.  
Als die Tür aufging hörte ich Christos etwas verunsichert fragen: "Ähm Hi. Wo hast du Carsten gelassen?" Da ich einfach nur um die Ecke rum stand, musste ich mich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen. Tom antwortete cool: "Der kommt gleich, der schließt noch eben das Auto ab. Wir können die Tür ruhig auflassen!" Christos bat Tom herein und ich sah, wie er im Haus verschwand. Langsam und leise lief ich von meinem Versteck zur Tür und lugte um die Ecke. Tom und Christos unterhielten sich, als plötzlich Christos kleiner Bruder aus dem Wohnzimmer kam.  
Er blieb geschockt stehen, ließ dann seine Müslischüssel fallen und wurde knallrot. Ich konnte mich nun wirklich fast nicht beherrschen, schmunzelte ziemlich breit vor mich hin und kam dann rein. Christos schaute mich erstaunt an. "Was... was... wieso... du... Tom... Tom... Holland?" Stotterte Lukas. "Ja Tom Holland!" Sprach er gelassen. "Und mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen?" Er hob die Schüssel hoch und gab sie ihm. Er schaute verlegen auf die Schüssel. "Ich bin Lukas." "Mein Bruder!" Ergänzte Christos. "Schön dich kennenzulernen Lukas. Das kommt sicher etwas überraschend für dich, aber vielleicht siehst du mich demnächst häufiger. Und sorry für den Schock, aber mein Freund hier..." Er zeigte auf mich. "Wollte euch unbedingt mit meiner Anwesenheit schocken." An seinem Blicken konnte ich erkennen, dass er maßlos überfordert war.  
Obwohl er mich schon gesehen hatte, kam ich auf die beiden zu und hielt Tom von hinten die Augen zu. "Rate mal wer das wohl sein könnte?" Flüsterte ich ihm ironisch ins Ohr. "Hmm. Könnte es sein, dass das mein Freund ist?" Flüsterte er zurück, nahm meine Hände, drehte sich zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss. Erneut fiel Lukas Schüssel auf den Boden. "Ihr zwei seid zusammen?" Stotterte er vor sich hin. Ich grinste, hockte mich vor ihn und gab ihm die Schüssel: "Wenn du willst erzähl ich dir demnächst mal, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben. Aber ja wir sind tatsächlich zusammen. Und wenn du Glück hast, dann ist Tom dann auch gerade mal da, dann können wir die die Geschichte zusammen erzählen, wenn du willst. Ist das in Ordnung?" Sagte ich mit sanfter Stimme. Er nickte langsam und lächelte, dann schob er sich an mir vorbei und gab Tom die Hand. "Sorry das ich so überfordert war." Grinste er verlegen. "Kein Problem. Du hättest mal deinen Bruder sehen sollen!" Lachte er.  
Lukas verschwand in der Küche und wir in Christos Zimmer. Da filme von den Avengers, und Spider-Man natürlich auch tabu waren, schauten wir an diesem Abend Star Wars. Ich war jetzt nicht der größte Star Wars Fan, ehrlich gesagt fand ich die Filme schon immer sterbenslangweilig, aber es war immer noch besser als alleine zuhause zu hocken. Um 0 Uhr jedoch verabschiedeten wir uns von den anderen, die alle bei Christos übernachteten, da ich auf jeden Fall noch etwas Zeit mit Tom alleine verbringen wollte. Da bei mir zuhause alle bereits schliefen, schlichen wir uns leise in mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen schloss ich die Tür. "Und was denkst du von meinen Freunden?" Fragte ich und setzte mich aufs Bett.  
Er setzte sich neben mich. "Die sind total cool. Ich mag sie jetzt schon." Lächelte er. "Es ist nur etwas komisch gewesen am Anfang, weil ich ja 5 bis 6 Jahre älter bin als ihr alle! Aber das hatte sich ziemlich schnell gelegt, also alles gut." Ich schaute ihn an und stutzte. Er hatte Recht. Er war fast fünfeinhalb Jahre älter als ich. "Aber das ist auch wirklich kein Problem für dich oder?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich zu mir und küsste mich dann, was ich sofort erwiderte. "Wir sollten schlafen gehen!" Flüsterte ich und stand auf. Doch Tom hielt mich fest. "Noch nicht! Erst gleich." Er küsste mich erneut, doch ich blockte ab. "Ich muss mich eh noch umziehen!" zwinkerte ich und verschwand im Bad.  
Als ich wieder herauskam, stand Tom nur in Boxer vor mir. "Ich schlafe immer so. Ist das in Ordnung?" Fragte er etwas unsicher, doch ich nickte nur. "Natürlich!" Grinste ich und zog ihn ins Bett. Nachdem wir eine gefühlte Ewigkeit erzählt hatten, merkte ich irgendwann, dass er echt müde geworden war. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss und flüsterte: "Wir sollten schlafen! Dir fallen schon die ganze Zeit die Augen zu." Tom war so müde, dass er gar nicht mehr wirklich reagierte, sondern nur noch lächelte. Dann drehte ich mich um und machte ebenfalls die Augen zu. Plötzlich merkte ich, wie er mich von hinten umarmte und sein Kopf in meinen Nacken legte.  
Ich genoss allein diese Berührung so sehr, dass ich nur kurze Zeit später in einen ruhigen, Traumlosen Schlaf fiel.  
Das einzige was ich fühlte, waren die Schmetterlinge im Bauch...


	18. Risiko Fernbeziehung

Wohlfühlend, schlief ich durch, bis mich mein Wecker am nächsten Morgen ziemlich unsanft aus dem Schlaf riss. Ich schreckte hoch und schlug aggressiv auf meinen Wecker ein, damit er endlich aufhören würde zu klingeln. Tom hingegen wurde nur langsam wach, umarmte mich von hinten, legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter, sagte aber nichts.  
Ich drehte mich zu ihm und lächelte. "Du bist so niedlich, wenn du so verliebt schaust." Grinste er. "Naja ich bin auch gerade im siebten Himmel, also darf ich doch auch so schauen oder? Ich kann einfach immer noch nicht richtig glauben, dass das hier wirklich passiert." Tom lächelte nur, gab mir einen Kuss und fragte, was heute anstand. Ich blickte etwas genervt auf die Uhr und antwortete: "Erstmal muss ich in die Schule. Ich bin heute aber um 12 Uhr fertig und dann können wir noch etwas machen, bis du zum Flughafen musst. Da bringe ich dich natürlich hin!" Er lächelte, nickte kurz und gab mir dann noch einen Kuss. Ich erwiderte ihn, stand dann auf und warf ihm seine Sachen zu.  
"Jetzt wird erstmal gefrühstückt! Dafür hab ich nämlich noch Zeit bevor ich in die Höhle der Löwen muss." Ich zog mich an und ging dann runter, wohin Tom dicht hinter mir folgte. Doch da ich immer noch ziemlich verträumt unterwegs war, stieß ich direkt an der Küchentür mit meiner Schwester zusammen. "Pass doch auf!" Fauchte sie mich in ihrer üblichen zickigen Art an und ging dann weiter zum Esstisch. "Pass doch selber auf!" Fauchte ich so gut ich konnte zurück, doch ich war nicht der Typ, der auf Knopfdruck sauer werden konnte. Dann blickte ich zu meinen Eltern, die ebenfalls bereits am Esstisch saßen.  
"Mum, Dad, Charlotte. Ich muss euch jemanden vorstellen!" Fing ich an. "Ach hast du jetzt endlich eine Freundin?" Sagte Charlotte gelangweilt und tippte auf ihrem Handy herum. "Nicht so ganz." Murmelte ich vor mich hin und zwar so undeutlich, dass niemand im raum verstand, was ich da vor mich hin brabbelte. "Wie bitte?" Fragten meine Eltern gleichzeitig, wie neugierig. "Also ihr kennt diese Person denke ich. Nicht persönlich, aber ihr solltet wissen, dass es jemand ist, mit dem man jetzt nicht unbedingt Donnerstags morgens in seiner Küche rechnet!" Meine Eltern schauten sich verwirrt an und drehten sich dann erwartungsvoll wieder zu mir, dann gab ich Tom, der hinter Küchentür gewartet hatte, ein Zeichen, dass er kommen sollte. Meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester blieb der Mund offen stehen.  
Ich nahm Toms Hand und zog ihn neben mich. "Mum, Dad, Charlotte! Seinen Namen kennt ihr wahrscheinlich, aber ich stelle ihn trotzdem nochmal richtig vor. Das ist Tom, Tom Holland. Und ich, also wir sind seit gestern zusammen!" Meiner Schwester viel der Löffel aus der Hand. Meine Eltern gaben gar nichts von sich. Meine Schwester sprang auf. "Das... das..." Stotterte sie. Dann ging sie auf Tom zu und gab ihm die Hand und sagte: "Hey ich bin Charlotte." Ich grinste und sagte dann frech: "Das Hausengelchen, zumindest wenn es drauf ankommt. Oder sollte ich vielleicht eher Teufelchen sagen?" Ich grinste etwas fies und sie gab mir einen Todesblick, der mich nicht weiter interessierte.  
"Können wir ein Foto machen?" Fragte sie aufgeregt. Ich verdrehte die Augen, da ich fast geahnt hatte, dass das ihre erste Reaktion war. "Charlotte, ihr werdet euch jetzt öfter sehen!" Sie schaute mich genervt an. "Egal! Das glaubt mir ja sonst niemand." Tom lachte verlegen. "Alles gut Carsi. Klar können wir ein Foto machen Charlotte." Ich schluckte. Carsi? So hatte er mich bisher noch nicht genannt. Meine Eltern schauten mich beeindruckt an. Tom und Charlotte machten ein Foto, danach zog sie sich an, wie von der Tarantel gestochen und verschwand in Richtung Schule. Ich drehte mich zu meinen Eltern. "Wäre es okay, wenn ich ihn hier lasse, bis ich aus der Schule zurück komme? Ich bin ja um 12 wieder da, dann könnt ihr euch so lange kennenlernen?!" Meine Eltern, die bisher immer noch nichts gesagt hatten, nickten locker. Ich drehte mich zum Tom. "Ist das auch okay für dich?" Fragte ich ihn.  
"Klar. Alles super!" Stimmte er zu. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss. "Super dann bis später!" Ich ging wieder hoch holte meine Schulsachen und verschwand dann in Richtung Schule und bemerkte gar nicht, dass ich völlig vergessen hatte zu frühstücken. Aber in dem Moment hoffte ich nur, dass Tom sich mit meinen Eltern verstand. In der Schule angekommen, wurde ich sofort mit Fragen bombardiert, wie ein Promi. Die hälfte beantwortete ich gar nicht, den ganzen Rest mit Ja oder Nein. Meine Freunde versuchten in den Pausen, wie Bodyguards, möglichst alle fern zu halten, was mir ziemlich unangenehm war.  
"Boah. Was mach ich denn, wenn sich das nicht legt?" Fragte ich Lene in der ersten Pause schon völlig fertig mit den Nerven. "Naja. Ich glaube das wird sich legen und wenn nicht, dann musst du dich damit errangieren!" Entgegnete sie und zuckte mit den Achseln. Ich wünschte es wäre nicht so, aber ich wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Nach der Schule blieb ich noch kurz auf dem Schulhof bei meinen Freunden, weil ich mit ihnen sprechen wollte, da ich schon häufiger gehört hatte, dass Freundesgruppen sich aufgrund der Beziehung eines Mitglieds komplett gespalten hatten.  
Als alle da waren fing ich an: "Ich wollte euch nur nochmal sagen, dass ihr meine besten Freunde seid und dass ich immer für euch da bin! Egal was passiert, Tom wird keinen Keil zwischen uns treiben. Ich wollte das nur los werden, bevor es irgendwie Probleme gibt, weil ich schon häufiger gehört hab, dass Beziehungen andere Freundschaften kaputt gemacht haben. Ich würde euch nur bitten, dass ihr einfach, vor allem am Anfang, etwas lockerer bleibt, bis ich weiß, wie ich diese Veränderung in meinem Leben geregelt bekomme. Vor allem mit der Fernbeziehung und so. Ist das in Ordnung?"  
Zu meiner Überraschung lachten alle sechs locker. "Wow du machst dir jetzt schon Sorgen um so etwas? Wir kriegen das schon hin! Wir wissen ja schließlich alle, wie verknallt sein ist!" Lachte Jasmin. "Jetzt geh erstmal nachhause und wenn du Tom weggebracht hast, kommst du zu uns! Okay?" Ich nickte und musste grinsen, da ich nicht mit so einer lockeren Antwort gerechnet hatte und startete dann eine Gruppenumarmung. Als ich mich auf den Weg nachhause machte, wurde ich jedoch ein wenig nachdenklich. Was wäre, wenn in der Zeit wo wir uns nicht sehen, die Versuchung zu groß wird und jemand nicht widerstehen kann?  
Scheiß Fernbeziehung!!


	19. Keine Geheimnisse!

Als ich zuhause ankam, saß Tom mit meinen Eltern auf der Terrasse. Auf den ersten Blick, schien es, als würden sich die drei echt gut zu verstehen, was mich sehr freute. Dies war zwar der Fall, doch wie ich bald feststellen musste, hatte die Sache natürlich einen Haken. Ich ging zu den dreien und setzte mich dann zu Tom auf die Bank.  
"Hey Ihr." Sagte ich fröhlich und gab Tom einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wie lief euer von mir errangiertes Zwangsdate?" Fragte ich leicht verschmitzt. Meine Eltern blickten sich gegenseitig, bevor meine Mum mich anschaute und in einem ziemlich ernsten Ton sagte: "Ganz gut. Oder nicht Tom?" Er hingegen nickte nur stumm und schien gar nicht so locker zu sein, wie ich erst dachte, was mich in dem Moment etwas stutzig machte. Ich schaute ihn fragend an. Meine Eltern standen auf und gingen, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ins Haus. "Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte ich und legte mein Kinn auf seine Schulter.  
Er drehte den Kopf zu mir und blickte dann auf mich runter. "Ja alles gut, nur..." Fing er an. Ich setzte mich auf. "Nur....?" Ich schaute ihn neugierig an. "Naja deine Eltern haben mich ziemlich ausgequetscht, weil die wegen mir, unserem Altersunterschied und der ganzen Situation etwas misstrauisch sind beziehungsweise waren. Und dabei haben die was herausgefunden, was ich dir noch nicht erzählt habe." Er schaute mich verlegen an und verstummte. "Aha. Und das wäre was?" Fragte ich nachhakend. "Naja du bist mein erster Freund. Aber ich bin nicht schwul. Ich bin bi und ich hab noch nicht mit meiner vorherigen Freundin Schluss gemacht!"  
Ich wurde Kreidebleich. Er war vergeben? Und hatte es mir nicht erzählt? Nun war ich verstummt, da ich nicht wusste, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte und fing stottertend an zu reden: "Aber du, ich, wir..." Stotterte ich vor mich hin. "Ja ich weiß, das war nicht fair. Weder ihr gegenüber noch dir und ich könnte es echt verstehen, wenn du jetzt sauer bist. Aber sie wohnt in Atlanta und ich werde sofort mit ihr reden, sobald ich dort bin, aber das mit dir kam einfach so überraschend! Ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Außerdem bin ich nicht so gut in Thema Beziehungen, wie du vielleicht denkst." Ich blieb bleich und alles was ich machen konnte, war nicken.  
Tom sah mich besorgt an. "Hey alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er vorsichtig und ziemlich unsicher. "Ja. Alles gut. Ich muss das gerade nur erstmal verarbeiten irgendwie..." Ich lehnte mich dann trotzdem an ihm an, da ich erstens keinen Streit anzetteln wollte und zweitens auch nicht wirklich sauer war, sondern einfach nur etwas durcheinander. Er fing an, mir mit seiner Hand durch die Haare zu kraulen, was ich sehr genoss. "Du hättest immer mit mir reden können! Ich hätte dir schon nicht den Kopf abgerissen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach ab jetzt abmachen, dass wir keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben, gerade weil es mit der Fernbeziehung sowieso schwieriger ist?!"  
Er schaute mich überrascht, aber sehr zufrieden an. "Ja das finde ich eine gute Idee, ich muss nur erstmal überlegen, ob ich noch welche hab, weil ich manche Sachen nicht mit Absicht verheimliche, sondern manchmal einfach vergesse! Aber wenn mir noch irgendwas einfällt was du wissen solltest, dann sag ich dir das sofort!" Lachte er verlegen. Ich lächelte auch und schaute ihn dann nachdenklich an. "Was ist?" Fragte er und grinste frech. "Ach nix. Ich musste gerade nur darüber nachdenken, wie sehr ich dich liebe!" Schmunzelte ich. "Aha und wie sehr tust du das?" Fragte er und grinste ebenfalls. Ich sagte nix mehr zog ihn zu mir und küsste ihn, was er sofort erwiderte. Wir wurden immer intensiver und fingen auch wieder an uns mit Zunge zu küssen, doch dann räusperte sich mein Dad plötzlich hinter uns.  
Ich drehte mich um und wurde etwas rot. "Hast du es ihm erzählt?" Fragte er Tom streng. Tom war mucksmäuschenstill und nickte vorsichtig. "Ja hat er!" Gab ich zurück. Aus dem Strengen Blick meines Vaters wurde sofort ein Lächeln. "Na dann hab ich nix gesehen und nix gesagt!" Grinste er und verschwand wieder im Haus. "Habt ihr euch denn jetzt gut verstanden oder nicht?" Fragte ich neugierig. Tom grinste nur und antwortete: "Bis auf den einen Punkt alles bestens!" Ich grinste und küsste ihn. Doch dann hörte ich ein Knarren und plötzlich schrie meine Schwester: "Vorsicht!" Ich blickte nach oben und das letzte was ich sah, war ein Dachziegel, der genau auf mich zu fiel...


	20. Schlechtes Ohmen

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah verschwommen, wie sich zwei Personen über mich beugten. "Carsten?, Alles Okay?" Hörte ich zwei Stimmen sagen. Ich bewegte mein Kopf auf und ab, konnte aber nicht erkennen, wer sich da über mich gebeugt hatte.  
Mit der Zeit schärfte sich mein Blickfeld wieder und ich erkannte, dass meine Schwester und Tom sich über mich beugten. "Alles gut! Mir ist nix passiert!" Sagte ich leise, da ich gar nicht genau wusste, was überhaupt los war. Nachdem ich noch einen Moment liegen geblieben war, rappelte ich mich vorsichtig auf. Die zwei halfen mir hoch und setzten mich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Ich fasste mir an den Kopf und zuckte vor Schmerz heftig zusammen. "Das wird eine Beule geben!" Lächelte mich Tom an. Ich lächelte einfach nur zurück, da ich noch zu ausgeknockt war um zu lachen oder irgendeine andere Reaktion zu zeigen. "Ich glaube wir brauchen keinen Arzt. Es scheint nichts weiter passiert zu sein." Sagte Tom zu Charlotte. "Würdest du uns noch ein Kühlpack holen?" Charlotte ging in die Küche und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Kühlpack zurück, welches sie mir auf den Kopf genau auf die Stelle legte, die so verdammt weh tat.  
"Ruft mich, wenn ihr was braucht!" Sagte sie liebevoll und verschwand dann. "Danke!" Rief Tom ihr noch hinterher. Er drehte sich zu mir und musste leicht lachen. "Na du haust ja ordentlich drauf!" Ich wurde etwas rot. "Immerhin hast du schon wieder Farbe bekommen. Aber du scheinst Unfälle ja magisch anzuziehen!" Lachte er. Ich grinste verlegen. "Joa Vielleicht." Sagte ich. Tom setzte sich neben mich auf die Couch und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Beine und schaute zu ihm nach oben. Er begann mir die Stirn zu kraulen. "Hoffentlich wird das nicht zur Gewohnheit. Sonst könnte man fast meinen, dass es ein schlechtes Ohmen ist, wenn so etwas immer passiert, während ich dabei bin." Seufzte Tom nachdenklich. Ich antwortete nicht und lies Tom einfach weiter meine Stirn kraulen. Ich genoss den Moment und flüsterte dann leise: "Ich will nicht, dass du fährst!" Tom schaute verständnisvoll, aber leider auch gleichzeitig so, dass ich sofort wusste, was er mir im nächsten Moment sagen würde. "Du weißt, dass ich muss! Ich muss auch Geld verdienen und das ist nun mal mein Job." Ich nickte nur. "Ja du hast ja recht, aber ich will es trotzdem nicht" Meckerte ich etwas gespielt und fuhr mit der Hand an seine Wange. "Das wird schon kein schlechtes Ohmen sein. Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr. Verstanden?" Ergänzte ich dann noch, lächelte und schlief dann von einen auf den nächsten Moment ein.

Einige Zeit später, wurde ich von Stubsern auf meine Nase geweckt. Ich machte die Augen auf und sah, wie Tom telefonierte, während er mit den Fingern auf meiner Nase herum tapste. Als er sah, dass ich wieder wach war, sprach er lauter, sodass ich hören konnte, was er sagte. "...und deshalb wäre es super, wenn ihr heute hier hin kommen könntet.... okay super! Ich sag ihm dann bescheid!" Er legte auf und sah mich an. "Na wieder wach Schatzi?" Er beugte sich runter und gab mir einen Kuss. Schatzi? Wenn das in der Frequenz weiter ging, hatte ich in einem Monat 62 Spitznamen. So hatte er mich bisher nicht genannt und erst an diesem Morgen hatte er zum ersten mal Carsi gesagt. Ich wurde mal wieder etwas rot und grinste.  
"Ich hab gute Nachrichten. Ursula und Jasmin kommen gleich hier hin, weil ich muss jetzt gleich los und ich hab mir gedacht, es ist besser, wenn du heute mal hier bleibst." 'Wie lieb von ihm.' Dachte ich mir und sagte dann: "Danke, dass ist so lieb von dir, aber ich will dich wegbringen!"  
"Vergiss es! Nicht mit der Beule und auch nicht in deiner Verfassung! Normalerweise hätte ich ja auch gewollt, dass du mitkommst, aber so bleibst du hier."  
Noch bevor ich protestieren oder Widerspruch erheben konnte, klingelte es. Tom stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Ursula und Jasmin traten ein und hatten Tüten mit chinesischen Essen in der Hand, was meine Laune direkt ein bisschen hob, wenn ich Tom schon nicht zum Flughafen bringen konnte. Ich stand auf und ging zur Tür. Tom war gerade dabei sich anzuziehen. Er nahm seinen Koffer und kam zu mir und küsste mich lang und innig. Ihm lief eine kleine Träne über die Wange. "Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen Schatzi!" Lächelte er und nahm meine Hand. "In zwei Wochen!" Antwortete ich und lächelte leicht traurig. "Ich liebe dich!" Flüsterte er mir zu. "Ich dich auch!" Erwiderte ich und küsste ihn nochmal. "In zwei Wochen in Atlanta!" Mit diesen Worten, ließ er meine Hände los, verließ das Haus und schloss die Tür. Ich starrte Ursula und Jasmin an. Hatte er wirklich gerade Atlanta gesagt?


	21. Schleppend

Ich zeigte zur Tür und war absolut sprachlos. Ich starrte Jasmin und Ursula ungläubig an, schaute zur Tür und wieder zurück zu den beiden. Immer noch völlig fassungslos, nahm ich den beiden die Tüten mit dem Essen ab, damit sie sich ausziehen konnten und ging damit in die Küche. "Hat er wirklich gerade Atlanta gesagt?" Fragte Jasmin nochmal, nachdem sie etwas länger überlegt hatte. "Ich dachte Herr Leitling meinte, dass ihr Nebenrollen aus Europa darstellen sollt, wenn hier in der Nähe gedreht wird?" Immer noch etwas durcheinander überlegte ich kurz, da das auch mein letzter Stand gewesen war: "Das war auch mein letzter Stand. Also hab ich entweder etwas verpasst, oder vergessen oder ich bin einfach nur dumm. Ich werde morgen in der Schule mal nachfragen. Aber jetzt machen wir uns erstmal einen schönen Abend."

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule, lief ich auf direktem Weg zu unserem Schulleiter. Vor dem Büro traf ich Laura, welche ebenfalls Wind davon bekomme hatte, dass es nicht nach London und Antwerpen, sondern nach Atlanta gehen sollte. Doch bevor wir in das Büro des Direktors eintreten konnten stürmte dieser begeistert aus diesem heraus. "Ich fasse es nicht? Ihr zwei habt so ein Glück!" Er drückte jedem von uns einen Umschlag in die Hand.  
"Was ist das?" Fragte Laura von dieser extremen Reaktion des Schulleiters überfordert. "Eure Flugtickets nach Atlanta." Erwiderte er überglücklich, wobei ich mich fragte, warum er sich so darüber freute, da er ja absolut nichts davon hatte. "Also stimmt es?" Fragte ich aufgewühlt. "Ja tut es! Ihr werdet 4 Wochen dort Leben, dort euren Part im neuen Spider-Man-Film darstellen und Onlineschooling erhalten, damit ihr nix verpasst! Und jetzt entschuldigt mich. Ich muss noch einiges klären!" Er schlug die Tür zu und ließ uns im Flur stehen.  
Laura starrte mich ungläubig an. Ich öffnete den Umschlag und holte zwei Flugtickets heraus. Vor Freude sprangen Laura und ich uns in den Arm. Plötzlich tauchte Jasmin hinter uns auf. "Es stimmt also!" Wir schauten erst uns gegenseitig und dann sie an und nickten beide völlig überdreht. "Ich freue mich für euch, aber denkt ihr, dass ihr das wirklich schafft. Das sind alles Profis!" Ich wurde nachdenklich. Super gerade noch glücklich und direkt wieder ein Haken. "Ach was, die werden uns schon nichts aufhalsen, was wir nicht schaffen. Wir sind ja nicht mal wirklich Nebendarsteller, sondern nur Komparsen. Ich hab mein Script heute zugeschickt bekommen, das sollte kein Problem werden!" Sagte Laura Zuversicht.  
Ich schaute sie verwundert an. Sie hatte ihr Script schon? Ich hatte noch nichts bekommen bisher. Allerdings sagte ich nix und wir gingen nach draußen, wo Lene, Ursula, Christos, Julia und Giuliana schon warteten. "Und stimmt es?" Fragten sie neugierig alle gleichzeitig. Ohne etwas zu sagen setzte ich ein breites Grinsen auf. Ohne weitere Worte fielen wir in eine große Gruppenumarmung, die sich erst wieder auflöste, als die Pausenklingel ertönte. "Oh man. Wir sehen uns dann später!" Sagte Lene genervt.  
Wir anderen verdrehten alle die Augen, da wir die nächsten zwei Stunden jeder einen anderen Kurs hatten, und jeder machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Unterricht. Auf dem Weg kam ich an der Aula vorbei, welche zu meiner Verwunderung offen stand. Neugierig, wie ich nun mal war, konnte nicht anders, als reinzuschauen und verfiel sofort in einen Tagtraum.  
In diesem Traum, sah ich den Moment, als Tom von Podest kam, mich festhielt und mich vor der halben Schule küsste. Am liebsten wäre ich nie wieder aus diesem Traum aufgewacht, doch dann stand plötzlich mein Musiklehrer hinter mir, tippte mir auf die Schulter und fragte: "Herr Tinsley, wollen sie nicht auch mal in den Unterricht?" Ich drehte mich erschrocken um und starrte ihn an und brachte nur ein freches "Nichts lieber als das" hervor. Dann folgte ich ihm in die Klasse.

Nach der Schule eilte ich so schnell es ging nachhause. Ich schaute in den Briefkasten und an jeder anderen Stelle, wo Post hätte sein können. Nix! Kein Script, kein USB-Stick, kein Tablet, nichts. Enttäuscht ließ ich mich auf die Couch fallen, doch im selben Moment klingelte mein Handy. Ich schaute auf das Display. "WhatsApp-Nachricht von unbekannt" war auf dem Display zu lesen. Ich öffnete die Nachricht und angezeigt wurde mir eine PDF-Datei und eine Nachricht. Ich begann zu lesen:  
'Hey,  
eigentlich bescheuert, dass wir unsere Nummern immer noch nicht getauscht haben, aber jetzt hast du meine Nummer ja auch. Ich wurde damit betraut dir und Laura euer Script zukommen zu lassen. Also: In der Datei ist das Script zum kompletten Film. Du spielst die Rolle Lewis, also versuche zumindest den Text sicher zu lernen. Das müsstest du schaffen, der ist nämlich recht überschaubar. An den schauspielerischen Sachen arbeiten wir dann hier. Ich freue mich darauf, wenn du endlich wieder bei mir bist. I love you ♡  
Tom."  
Das erste was ich tat, war das Handy wegzulegen, damit ich es vor Freude nicht Kaputt machen konnte und sprang dann überglücklich einmal quer durch das ganze Haus.  
Die nächsten zwei Wochen verbrachte ich also damit das Script zu lernen, mir alle Interviews mit Tom, zu aktuellen Entwicklungen am Set anzuschauen, damit ich auf dem aktuellsten Stand war und natürlich auch noch für die Schule zu lernen, was unter diesen Sachen mit Abstand die war, welche ich am ätzensten fand. Doch trotz der ganzen Beschäftigungen verlief die Zeit absolut schleppend und wollte einfach nicht rumgehen.


	22. (Alb-)Traum oder Wirklichkeit?

Nach nicht vorübergehenden Tagen, schlaflosen Nächten, viel Langeweile und dutzenden ätzende Schulstunden war es endlich soweit. Der Abend vor der Abreise nach Atlanta stand bevor. Ich hatte meinen Koffer gepackt, Reisepass und Flugtickets bereitgelegt, um sie auch ja nicht zu vergessen und natürlich einen schönen letzten Abend mit meinen Freunden organisiert. Nun saßen wir also gemütlich abends am Esstisch und spielten Karten, als mich plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam.  
Ich schüttelte mich kurz, was alle bemerkten, doch dann war das Gefühl auch wieder verflogen. "Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Jasmin spionhaft. Die anderen sahen mich ebenfalls fragend an. "Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie hatte ich gerade so ein ganz komisches Gefühl." Gab ich bedenklich zu. "Das ist nur die Aufregung! Aber glaub mir das wird ganz toll. Laura ist eine total liebenswerte, nette und offene Person und du Tom kennst du ja auch jetzt. Der wird dich da schon gut mit einbinden." Sprach Christos mir mit ruhiger Stimme ermutigend zu. Ich lächelte. "Danke. Ich bin so froh, dass ich euch hab. Ich habe extra unser Bild eingepackt, damit ich euch immer dabei habe, damit ich immer an euch denken kann und ihr immer an meiner Seite seid." Sagte ich und nahm Julias und Lenes Hand, da die beiden gerade neben mir saßen.  
In diesem Moment war ich echt froh, dass meine Freunde so hinter mir standen und ich war noch glücklicher, als je zuvor sie zu haben. Wir spielten bis tief in die Nacht Karten und legten uns irgendwann alle schlafen, jedoch nicht sehr lang, denn um 5 klingelte schon wieder der Wecker namens Dad, der die Tür aufriss. "Hoch mit euch Jungs und Mädels wir müssen um 7 Uhr am Flughafen sein!" Verschlafen standen wir auf und zogen uns an.  
Als wir alle fertig waren verabschiedete ich mich von meinen Freunden, da diese später zur Schule mussten und es zeitlich nicht geschafft hätten, mich zum Flughafen zu begleiten, was ich sehr schade fand, aber nun mal nicht zu ändern war. Deshalb brachte mich nur meine Familie zum Flughafen, dort angekommen, bekam ich eine Nachricht von Laura, dass sie bereits am Gate wäre.  
Also checkte ich alleine ein, verabschiedete mich von meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester, ging durch die Sicherheitskontrolle, welche um diese Uhrzeit echt verflucht voll war und musste dann noch durch die Passkontrolle, bis ich endlich am Gate ankam. Obwohl das Boarding schon begonnen hatte, saß Laura vor dem Gate und wartete auf mich, was ich ihr sehr hoch anrechnete, denn die meisten Leute wären wahrscheinlich einfach schon eingestiegen. Wir stellten uns in die Schlange und folgten dieser dann langsam ins innere des Fliegers. Ich war noch nie Langstrecke geflogen und war überwältigt, wie anders die Kabine, im vergleich zu Urlaubsfliegern nach Spanien oder Italien, ausgestattet war.  
Fast 20 Minuten zu früh hob unser Flieger in Richtung Atlanta ab und stieg ohne jegliche Turbulenzen auf Reiseflughöhe. Dort saß ich jetzt und starrte aus dem Fenster auf die Wolken und das unendliche Blau des Nordatlantiks. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass das wirklich passierte. Jedem dem man meine Geschichte, die ich bisher erlebt hatte, seit ich Tom begegnet war auftischen würde, wäre der Meinung, dass man zu viel Sonne abbekommen hätte, was auch ziemlich verständlich war. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das wirklich passiert!" Sagte ich dann zu Laura, als meine Aufregung etwas nachließ. Sie schaute mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich auch nicht. Und das nur dank deiner Geschichte mit Tom. Willst du sie mir eigentlich mal ganz erzählen?" Mein Blick wendete sich ab und ich dachte kurz nach. Auf dem Bildschirm schaute ich nach, wie lange der restliche Flug noch dauern würde, da noch sechs Stunden Flugzeit vor uns lagen drehte ich mich wieder zu ihr, nickte und fing an zu erzählen.  
Nach ungefähr einer Stunde war ich fertig. Laura sah mich mit riesen Augen und offenem Mund an. "Wow. Du hast echt den Jackpot gezogen. Wenn ich das Resultat nicht sehen würde, würde ich denken, dass du verrückt bist." Ich sah sie an. "Auf den ersten Blick auf jeden Fall, aber ich mache nur echt sorgen, wie das weiter gehen soll, wenn er mal so ein richtiger Superstar wird. Er wird ja jetzt schon total gefeiert. Das hat bestimmt auch alles Schattenseiten!" Laura zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja da hast du recht. Aber mach das beste draus. Du bestimmst dein Leben selbst und nicht irgendwelche Fans deines Freundes!"  
Mein Blick wendete sich von ihr ab und wieder zurück zu ihr. "Danke. Du hast absolut recht. Ich werde selber bestimmen, wie mein Leben läuft. Aber manchmal denke ich mir immer noch, vor allem morgens wenn ich aufstehe, ob es ein schlechter Traum, ein guter Traum, ein Albtraum oder die Wirklichkeit ist, was mit mir im Moment passiert..."


	23. Zu schön um wahr zu sein!

Ich musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn plötzlich rüttelte mich jemand. "Wach auf! Wir sind gelandet!"  
Völlig verschlafen und orientierungslos blickte ich um mich. "Gelandet? Wo?" Gähnte ich vor mich hin und lehnte mich wieder an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Doch dann wurde ich erneut gerüttelt. "In Atlanta! Wo sonst?" Ich riss die Augen auf. "Atlanta? Was? Ich dachte ich hätte nur geträumt!" Plapperte ich nun völlig energieüberladen. Ich blickte zu der Person die neben mir saß. "Nein hast du nicht! Wir sind wirklich in Atlanta!" Lachte Laura und stand auf. "Los komm, Sachen packen und aussteigen, wir müssen direkt zum Set! Weil du geschlafen hast, hab ich eben mit Jon Watts telefoniert und er meinte, dass wir abgeholt werden."  
Langsam zog ich mir die Schuhe an, und stand dann auch auf. Ich suchte mir meine Sachen zusammen, die überall auf unseren Sitzen verteilt lagen, stopfte sie alle in meinen Rucksack und stellte mich dann in die Schlange, um das Flugzeug zu verlassen. Laura, die vor mir stand drehte sich zu mir um und ich konnte ihre Aufregung nicht sehen, dafür jedoch um so stärker spüren. Die Schlange kam langsam in Bewegung und wir folgten ihr bis wir aus dem Flieger raus und im Flughafengebäude waren.  
"Wow! Allein hier ist alles so viel größer als bei uns!" Staunte ich, während ich mich umsah. Laura suchte während dessen nach dem Weg zur Gepäckausgabe. "Da lang!" Sagte sie schließlich und ging voran, da ich mit meiner Begeisterung über Luftfahrt geistig quasi gar nicht mehr anwesend war. Ich folgte ihr und nach fast 15 Minuten Fußmarsch waren wir endlich am richtigen Gepäckband angekommen. Die Koffer fuhren schon Runden, was ich an einem Flughafen noch nie erlebt hatte, sodass wir sie einfach nur wegnehmen brauchten. Nachdem wir unsere Gepäckstücke eingesammelt hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg aus dem Sicherheitsbereich zu der Stelle, an der wir laut Laura abgeholt werden sollten.  
"Weißt du, wer uns abholt?" Fragte ich und sah Laura an. Erst schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah sich um, doch dann lächelte sie und zeigte in eine Richtung. "Okay ich weiß es doch." Zwinkerte sie mir zu. Ich drehte mich um und blickte in die Richtung in die sie gezeigt hatte und musste sofort grinsen, denn dort stand Tom mit einem Abholschild. Überglücklich lief ich los und direkt in seine Arme rein, sodass das Schild zu Boden fiel, was aber weder ihn noch mich wirklich interessierte. Ich schaute ihn an und mir lief eine kleine Freudenträne über die linke Wange. Er drückte mir sofort einen Kuss, den ich natürlich sofort erwiderte.  
Dann passierte das selbe wie so oft. Tom und ich waren so ineinander vertieft, dass ich nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass noch jemand da war, bis diese Person sich räusperte. Wir drehten uns um. Tom blickte nur etwas verlegen, während Laura und ich total rot anliefen. Neben uns stand Robert Downey Jr. und schaute uns amüsiert zu: "Na ihr Turteltauben? Können wir dann? Du hast noch einige Szenen zu tun heute Holländer!" Ich lachte verlegen, interessanter Spitzname, Tom nickte nur verlegen und Laura starrte ihn immer noch einfach nur an. "Ich nehme das jetzt mal als Ja." Lachte er locker und ging dann vorweg.  
Wir folgten ihm und ich flüsterte Tom zu: "Warum holt ihr uns denn ab? Habt ihr nicht genug zu tun?" Er legte sein Arm um mich. "Ich hab immer Zeit für dich! Und Rdj spielt nur ganz wenige Szenen und hat daher sehr viel frei. Und wir dachten halt es wäre schön, wenn euch jemand abholt der euch kennt, auch wenn ich mich nur provisorisch gekleidet habe!" Er zog den Ärmel seines Pullis hoch, wodurch sein Anzug zum Vorschein kam. "Du hast deinen Anzug an?! Ist das überhaupt erlaubt?" Fragte ich ein wenig verwundert, aber gleichzeitig aufgeregt und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
Er nickte "Eigentlich ist das nicht gerne gesehen und deshalb müssen wir jetzt auch schnell zum Set! Ich muss nämlich heute noch so einiges drehen und du und Laura auch!" Überrascht schaute ich zu ihm. "Heute schon? Ich weiß doch nicht einmal wie ich richtig vor der Kamera stehe, Laura und ich waren nur in der Theatergruppe früher!" Tom lachte. "Keine Angst ihr werdet mit Rdj erst ein bisschen üben." Erleichtert nahm ich ihn und Laura an die Hand und ging mit ihnen zum Auto.  
Nach einer knappen halben Stunde, waren wir an den Wohnwagen angekommen, in denen die Schauspieler wohnten und welche immer in der Nähe der Filmsets standen. Tom verschwand direkt in Richtung des Sets, damit er sein Pensum an Szenen heute schaffte, Rdj zeigte uns unsere Wohnwagen. Laura und ich wohnten direkt nebeneinander, doch als ich den Wohnwagen betreten wollte, sah ich dass dieser nicht nur meiner war. Ich blieb an der Tür stehen und schaute auf das Namensschild auf dem Stand "Tom Holland and Carsten Tinsley". Obwohl niemand in meiner Nähe war, wurde ich etwas verlegen und meine Wangen röteten sich.  
Nachdem wir uns ein bisschen eingerichtet hatten, trafen wir uns in der sogenannten Downeytown, einem Viereck aus Wohnwagen, wo Rdj wohnte. Dort zeigte er uns, was wir an Grundlagen für die heutigen Szenen, in denen Laura und ich in unseren Charakteren das erste mal zu sehen sein würden, wissen mussten.  
Anschließend brachte er uns zum Set. In der Halle war ein Teil eines Hauses nachgebaut, welches in der Szene brannte und kurz vor dem Einsturz stand. Laura und ich, im Film die Geschwister Lewis und Zuli, waren im Wohnzimmer von Flammen eingeschlossen und es würde uns niemand geringerer Retten, als Spider-Man...


	24. Weichen auf Trennung

Nachdem die erste Szene nach mehreren Versuchen endlich im Kasten war, versuchte ich zu Tom zu kommen, um zu schauen was er so machte und, ob ich behilflich sein konnte, doch der war zu beschäftigt, um dies überhaupt zu bemerken.  
Da ich mir bewusst darüber war, wie anstrengend so ein Job sein musste, wenn man mit Abstand die wichtigste Rolle in einem Blockbuster spielte, verbrachte ich besonders die ersten Tage mit Laura zusammen bei Rdj, um Tom nicht zu sehr auf die nerven zu gehen und abzulenken. Rdj gab uns viele Tricks und Tipps, wie wir besser und effizienter arbeiten konnten und vor allem gab er uns einen Haufen an schauspielerischen Ratschlägen, die er durch seine langjährige Erfahrung gesammelt hatte, damit wir sicherer und glaubwürdiger vor der Kamera standen.  
Doch nach einigen Tagen hatte auch Rdj nicht mehr viel für uns, das er uns noch beibringen konnte, da es nur noch an uns lag, seine Ratschläge umzusetzen. Wir versuchten diesen Umstand mit Text lernen zu kompensieren, doch da unsere Rollen keine Hauptrollen waren, saß dieser jedoch auch nach recht kurzer Zeit bombenfest in unseren Köpfen. Da aber weder Laura noch ich Lust hatten uns um den ganzen Schulkram zu kümmern, den wir jeden Tag zugeschickt bekamen, suchten wir uns noch andere Hobbys zum Zeitvertreib.  
Während Laura es total spannend fand, das Set zu erkunden, kümmerte ich mich noch um Tessa, den Hund von Tom, der überall mit hin kam, sogar auf Filmpremieren. Eines Nachmittags als ich mal wieder alleine mit Tess, wie sie eigentlich von jedem genannt wurde, zwischen den Wohnwagen mit ihrem Lieblingsspielzeug spielte und Tess plötzlich um eine Ecke verschwand, geschah jedoch etwas wovon ich im Leben nicht geträumt hätte. Als ich um die Ecke ging, um zu sehen, wo Tess abgeblieben war, sah ich wie Tom und Zendaya gerade voll dabei waren, sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
Langsam ging ich rückwärts, damit sie mich nicht bemerkten und lief zurück in den Wohnwagen. Auf dem Weg dorthin stiegen mir schon die Tränen in die Augen, ich rannte an Rdj, welcher ziemlich verdutzt schaute, vorbei und verschwand im Wohnwagen. Ich räumte alle meine Sachen in den Koffer, nahm diesen und klopfte bei Laura, welche nur im Bademantel die Tür öffnete und mich rätselnd ansah. Mit Tränen in den Augen fragte ich: "Kann ich bei dir wohnen? Ich erzähl dir alles später!" Sie nahm mir den Koffer ab und nickte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und lies mich herein. Nach einiger Zeit in der wir uns einfach nur angeschwiegen hatten, ergriff sie dann doch das Wort: "Natürlich kannst du hier bei mir wohnen. Aber was immer er ist. Klär das bitte!" Sagte sie eindringlich.  
Stumpf nickte ich, ging dann wieder in Toms Wohnwagen und schrieb ihm eine Nachricht: "Wir müssen reden! Ich warte im Wagen!" Schrieb ich und wartete. Keine Zwei Minuten später ging die Tür auf und Tom kam völlig außer Atem herein. "Hey Süßer, was ist denn los?" Fragte er und schaute mich an wie ein Lamm. Was mich fast schon wieder vergessen lies, was für eine Wut ich auf ihn hatte. "Müsstest du mir das nicht sagen?!" Antwortete ich monoton und starrte ihn emotionslos an. Überfordert fragte er, ob er irgendwas verpasst hätte. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und schon schossen mir sofort wieder Tränen in die Augen.  
"Selbst wenn man dich konfrontiert, gibst du es nicht zu!" Fing ich an zu schluchtsen. Als würde er völlig auf der Leitung stehen, schaute Tom mich immer noch einfach nur fragend an. "Würdest du mich mal bitte aufklären?! Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst!" Fing er an zu meckern. "Ach wirklich nicht?" Ich stand auf. "Denk mal scharf nach Superhirn! Ist keine 45 Minuten her! Und so schlecht ist den Spatzenhirn ja wohl nicht!"  
Immer noch komplett ratlos schaute Tom mich an. "Ich hab euch gesehen!" Platze ich dann wutentbrannt heraus und mir liefen die Tränen aus den Augen übers Gesicht. "Ich hab euch zwei gesehen! Und das obwohl wir gerade mal 4 Wochen zusammen sind? Ich dachte du hättest anstand und wärst nicht so einer!" Schrie ich ihn an und wollte dann gehen, doch Tom hielt mich fest. "Ist das alles? Deshalb machst du so ein Theater?" Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an. "Theater? Du bist mir Fremdgegangen!" Schrie ich ihn erneut an, sodass mehrere Kollegen, die gerade auf dem Hof waren es mitbekamen. Darunter Zendaya, Rdj und Laura.  
Ich beruhigte mich dann etwas und schaute ihm tief in die Augen: "Sorry! Aber mit so jemandem kann und will ich nicht zusammen sein! Ich dachte du wärst anders, aber da hab ich mich wohl geirrt! Dir ist dein Ruhm wohl doch schon zu Kopf gestiegen!"  
Ich riss mich von ihm los, ließ ihn sprachlos im Eingang seines Wagens stehen, knallte die Tür zu und setzte mich weinend auf den Boden vor Lauras Wagen. Als ich so da saß kam Tess zu mir und legte sich auf meinen Schoss. Ich fing an sie zu streicheln, schloss die Augen und lehnte mich gegen die Wand: "Oh Tess warum ist das Leben so eine Achterbahnfahrt? Tess schaute mich mit ihrem süßen Hundeblick an und gab mir ein Küsschen, was mir etwas Mut gab. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und während mir dies gelang, hörte ich aus Toms Wagen ein leises Schluchtsen...


	25. Fremdgängerruf

Damit ich mir das nicht anhören musste, steckte ich mir Kopfhörer ins Ohr und machte laut Musik an. Ich machte die Augen zu und kraulte Tess, die immer noch auf meinem Schoß lag. Doch plötzlich sprang Tess runter. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Tom sie gerufen hatte. Finster und selbst auch völlig verheult schaute er mich an und verschwand dann mit Tess in seinem Wagen. Ich rappelte mich auf und ging in Lauras Wagen, welche zu meiner Überraschung nicht da war. Ich setzte mich auf die Couch, hörte einfach nur Musik und versuchte mich zu beruhigen, doch jedesmal, wenn ich kurz davor war es zu schaffen, blitzten in meinem inneren Auge wieder die ganzen schönen Momente auf und als letztes immer wieder wie Tom und Zendaya hinter dem Wagen standen. Durch diese Vorstellung, war alles wieder dahin. Völlig verschmiert, von der Filmschminke, total verheult und komplett k.o. saß ich dort und starrte einfach an die Wand, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Laura und Zendaya herein kamen.  
Die beiden starrten mich überrascht an. "Hey was ist den Los?" Fragte Laura, setzte sich neben mich und nahm mich in den Arm. Auch Zendaya setzte sich neben mich und fragte: "Was ist passiert?" Düster starrte ich sie an und sagte erstmal garnichts. "Hallo Erde an Carsten?" Hakte sie verunsichert nach. Ich starrte sie weiter einfach nur finster an. "Du bist passiert!" Sagte ich dann, direkt und merkte, wie ich anfing vor Wut zu brodeln. "Wie ich?" Stotterte sie mich an. "Was hab ich denn bitte gemacht? Wir haben uns doch bisher so gut verstanden bisher?!" Ich lief knallrot an und hatte das Gefühl, gleich vor Wut zu explodieren. Dann öffnete ich den Mund und schrie drauf los: "Ja du bist passiert! Du blödes Miststück hast mir meinen Freund ausgespannt!" Ich schrie so laut, dass ich selbst das Gefühl hatte meine Ohren würden gleich abfliegen. Laura starrte Zendaya geschockt an. Die hingegen brauchte erstmal einen Moment um sich zu sammeln und fragte dann: "Was bitte soll ich gemachg haben?" Und stand auf. "Nenn es wie du willst, aber nur damit du es weißt, ich hab euch gesehen!" Entsetzt sah sie mich an. "Ich... ich muss dringend mit Tom sprechen!" Stotterte sie und eilte aus dem Wagen. "Ja geh doch zu ihm. Hoffentlich legt er dich direkt nich flach!" Völlig erschöpft, durcheinander und mental komplett zerbrochen, sank ich auf die Couch nieder und lehnte mich an Laura an und starrte stumpf gegen die Wand.

*Ein kurzer Ausschnitt aus Toms POV:*

Immer noch überfordert und komplett aufgelöst, von dem was gerade passiert war, saß ich auf dem Boden meines Wagens und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte mir nicht mal die Möglichkeit gegeben mich zu erklären. Wenn er mir dich zugehört hätte. Dann wüsste er, dass das absolut nix zu bedeuten hatte. Tess schleckte mich einmal komplett ab. Sie schien bemerkt zu haben, dass es mir echt dreckig ging. In Gedanken versunken, wie ich alles wieder gerade biegen könnte saß ich dort, als die Tür aufflog. Ich erschrak und stieß mit dem Kopf voll gegen die Schrankwand. "Danke fürs klopfen." Meckerte ich leise. "Oh gerne!" Ich sah hoch. Vor mir stand eine äußerst wütende Zendaya."Was hast du ihm erzählt?" Fuhr sie mich an. "Dein Freund, beziehungsweise jetzt ja anscheinend Exfreund ist völlig neben der Spur! Hast du ihm nicht erzählt, dass wir uns nur für die Szene warm gemacht haben? Ich dachte du wärst ein bisschen schlauer Tom und vor allem auch taktvoller. Ihr seid so ein süßes Paar und anstatt das zu klären schießt du ihn direkt in den Wind? Weißt du wie er mich gerade angegangen ist, weil er denkt wir hätten was miteinander?" Zendayas Worte flossen wie ein Wasserfall aus ihr raus. Als sie fertig war holte ich tief Luft. "Darf ich auch mal was sagen?" Fragte ich dann kleinlaut. Sie nickte und setzte sich neben mich auf die Bank. "Danke! Also hätte ich die Möglichkeit gehabt, hätte ich ihm erzählt, was da los war, aber er ist einfach gegangen. Er wollte mir einfach nicht zuhören! Ich hab alles versucht ihn da zu halten. Du weißt gar nicht wie mies es mir gerade geht. Ich hab nicht nur meinen Freund verloren, sondern ich habe mir einen Ruf als Fremdgänger eingefangen und ich habe das gute Setklima zerstört." Sie legte mir ihre Hand auf den Kopf und sagte dann selbstbewusst: "Hey das wird schon wieder. Wir wissen, dass es nix war und die anderen am Set wissen auch, dass wir uns immer so darauf vorbereiten, wir müssen das nur Clever machen und uns irgendwas ausdenken, damit er dir zuhört. Ich werde mal mit Jon und Chris reden. Du redest am besten mit Rdj und Jacob. Wir werden einen weg finden. Und ich bin mir sicher du bekommst deinen Freund zurück. Ihr liebt euch. Ihr seid füreinander bestimmt!"


	26. Hören schadet nicht!

An Zendaya angelehnt weinte ich mich leise in den Schlaf. Es wollte einfach nicht in meinen Kopf rein, dass es aus sein sollte. Wir waren so glücklich zusammen.   
Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich gegen 5 Uhr auf. Meine Schminke vom Vortag, die ich vergessen hatte abzumachen war komplett über mein Gesicht verschmiert. Und auch mein Bett war voll mit Schminkresten. Ich also erstmal duschen, bezog mein Bett dann frisch und brachte die dreckige Wäsche zum Waschraum dort angekommen hörte ich hinter mir Schritte. Blitzschnell hatte ich mich umgedreht und sah Harrison, der verschlafen hinter mir her gewatschelt war und sich nun zu tode erschreckte. Harrison ist mein bester Freund seit immer. Er kommt eigentlich immer mit, bei Produktionen. Er war gestern Abend los geflogen und anscheinend gerade angekommen. "Harrison, was machst du denn schon hier?" Fragte ich wie ertappt und total überrascht. "Auch schön dich wieder zusehen Buddy!" Fing er an und umarmte mich. "Was ist denn los mit dir? Du stehst doch sonst nie so früh auf. Und du siehst mega verheult aus, was ist passiert?" Ich sah ihn an und schaffte es kaum den Mund aufzumachen, ohne dass mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Hey hey Buddy! Wir kriegen das hin!" Lächelte er, nahm mir die Sachen ab und ging wieder mit mir in meinen Wagen. "Was ist denn los? Ist was mit Tess?" Fragte er einfühlsam und massierte meinen Rücken. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und mir fingen wieder an die Tränen zu laufen. "Ich... Ich habs einfach verbockt!" Sagte ich leise. Harrison drehte mich zu ihm. "Was hast du verbockt?" Er sah mich ernst an. "Einfach alles!" Harrison schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein?!" Ich nickte langsam zurück. "Doch! Wir haben uns getrennt." Ich fing wieder an zu weinen und vergrub den Kopf in meinen Armen. "Aber was ist den passiert? Ich hab ihn nicht mal kennengelernt. Ich dachte ihr versteht euch so gut und es läuft super?" Fragte Harrison etwas überfordert. "Ich habs halt einfach verbockt!" Entgegnete ich verzweifelt. "Buddy. Sieh mich an Buddy! Wir kriegen das hin. Du sagst mir, wer er ist und ich rede mal mit ihm. Du musst mir nur erzählen was passiert ist!" Ich atmete tief durch und fing dann an zu erzählen. Etwas ratlos sah er mich dabei an. "Also ich finde es schon gut, dass Zendaya dir auch helfen möchte, aber so etwas hättest du nicht machen dürfen. Das hättet ihr diesmal anders machen müssen!" Sagte er entschlossen, als ich fertig erzählt hatte. "Ich weiß, ich hab einfach nicht nachgemacht. Ich bin einfach in ein altes Muster verfallen!" Trotze ich. Er musste grinsen. "So ist das. Aber das lässt sich schon wieder biegen! Und wenn nicht, hat er dich nicht verdient! Okay Buddy?" Ich war direkt etwas besser drauf und musste lächeln. "Ach Harrison ich bin so froh dich zu haben Buddy." Seufzte ich und lehnte mich an ihm an.  
Wir erzählten weiter bis es hell war und es an die Tür klopfte und Zendaya herein kam. "Hey Tom. Ich hab dir gesagt wir kriegen das hin. Hier ist dein neues Skript. Hey Harrison. Schon da?" Flog sie einmal durchs Zimmer. "Na?" Sagte Harrison schläfrig. "Neues Skript? Warum ein neues Skript?" Fragte ich verwirrt. "Lies dir die Rollen MJ, Lewis und Peter durch, dann weißt du es!" Winkte sie ab verschwand. "Jetzt liegt es an dir. Du musst es schaffen mit ihm zu reden! Er wird um 8 beim Frühstück an Tisch 11 sitzen!" Rief sie beim Rausgehen. Harrison war unter dessen eingeschlafen und schnarchte fröhlich in meinem Bett vor sich hin. Ich zog mich an, nahm das Skript und verließ leise den Wagen in Richtung Frühstück.

*Carstens POV*  
#zur selben Zeit in Carstens und Lauras Wagen#

"Ich werde nicht mit ihm reden!" Sagte ich bestimmt und weigerte mich zu diesem Frühstück zu gehen, zu dem Laura mich überreden wollte. Verzweifelten schlug sie die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. "Aber du musst mit ihm Reden! Du schadest nur ihm, dir und vor allem eurer Beziehung, wenn ihr das so zwischen euch stehen lasst!" Ich sah sie an und lachte künstlich: "Welche Beziehung? Wir sind getrennt!" Und blickte emotionslos. "Jetzt sei nicht so ein Arsch!" Platzte Laura heraus. "Du hast die ganze Nacht geheult. Also stell dich nicht so an, schwing den Arsch hoch und klär das verdammt nochmal! Du und Tom gehört zusammen verstanden!? Und außerdem zuhören hat in so einer Situation noch nie geschadet!" Fuhr sie mich streng an. Verdutzt blickte ich ihr ins Gesicht. Sie meinte es bitterernst. Schließlich gab ich nach. "Woher willst du das denn wissen? Aber okay du hast ja gewonnen. Ich geh ja schon! Aber wehe das ist irgendein Trick!" Ich machte mich fertig und zog mich an. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Frühstück wo Tom schon am Tisch saß. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber, bemerkte gar nicht, dass beinahe alle um uns herum uns beobachteten und wir starrten und 5 Minuten lang einfach nur an.


	27. Aktion des Jahrhunderts

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens räusperte sich Tom kurz, fing aber weder an zu sprechen, noch irgendwas anderes zu tun. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen blickte ich stumpf in sein Gesicht und wartete. Nachdem 10 Minuten später immer noch nix passiert war fing Tom leise an zu sprechen: "Ich... aähm es... ich meine es..." ohne zu zögern unterbrach ich ihn: "Ach komm spar es dir!" Sagte ich, stand auf, drehte mich rum und ging geradewegs Richtung Tür. Ich hörte wie jemand auf den Tisch sprang und dann rief Tom: "Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so leid!" Überrascht drehte ich mich wieder zurück und sah Tom mit Tränen in den Augen und auf die Knie sinken. "Carsten es tut mir alle so so leid. Du musst mir glauben ich wollte das nicht! Und auch wenn es schäbig klingt. Es war wirklich nicht das wonach es aussah!" Ich bekam große Augen und ging langsam auf ihn zu. "Nicht das wonach es aussah? Ahja! Was soll das denn sonst gewesen sein? Einfach nur eine Halluzination von mir? Du bist das allerletzte! Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben! Nie wieder! Ihr könnt den Regisseuren sagen, sie können sich einen neuen Lewis Darsteller suchen. Mein Flieger geht morgen früh!" Mit Tränen überströmt sprang Tom vom Tisch: "Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Das kannst du uns nicht antun! Deine Rolle wurde in eine Hauptrolle umgeschrieben. Bitte bleib. Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich tun soll!" Erneut sank Tom direkt vor mir auf die Knie. "Das hättest du dir vielleicht mal überlegen sollen, bevor du mit ihr rumgeleckt hast!" Warf ich es ihm knallhart vor. "Das hatte nix zu bedeuten! Wir machen das, um uns nur auf Kussszenen vorzubereiten! Ich liebe dich. Das wird sich nicht ändern! Und will nur dich und niemand anderen!" Ich wurde rot, aber versuchte standhaft trotz der Tränen, die mir in die Augen stiegen. "Es ist zu spät. Du hast alles Kaputt gemacht! Ich habe dich geliebt. Ich hätte alles für dich gemacht und du hast mich einfach fallen gelassen. Sowas kann ich dir nicht verzeihen!" Ich drehte mich rum und verließ den Raum.

*Nun nochmal aus Toms POV*  
Völlig fassungslos sackte ich in mich zusammen. Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich machen sollte. Er hatte sich entschlossen und das schlimmste war, es war meine eigene Schuld. Wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend kniete ich auf dem Boden und hatte nicht mal die Kraft aufzustehen. Irgendwann packten mich sowohl rechts als auch Links jemand am Arm, legte diese jeweils um die Schultern und zogen mich hoch. Ich blickte nach links und rechts. Rdj und Zendaya hatten mich hochgehoben und stützten mich nun, während sie mich aus dem Frühstücksraum trugen. Plötzlich spürte ich eine spritze in meinem Bein und kurz darauf verlor ich das bewusst sein.   
Das nächste woran ich mich erinnern kann war, das Zendaya und Laura über mich gebeugt standen und auf mich herab blickten. Ich öffnete langsam die Augen. "Was ist passiert?" Fragte ich leicht überfordert. "Alles gut, du hast nur ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel bekommen. Dir ging es so schlecht. Du musstest dich wirklich ausruhen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schoss hoch. "Wie spät ist es?" Fragte ich wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Er ist weg! Es tut uns leid Tom." Geknickt blickten die zwei auf den Boden. "Was heißt weg? Wo ist er?" Forderte ich die beiden auf. "Sein Flieger geht in zwei Stunden!" Ich blickte nach draußen wo Rdj's Audi R8 stand. "Das schaffe ich!" Redete ich mir zu. Ich sprang auf, zog mich an, riss ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen aus meinem Nachtschrank rannte aus dem Wagen nahm Rdj, der mich verblüfft anstarrte den Autoschlüssel aus der Hand, sprintete ins Auto und raste in Richtung Flughafen.   
Dort angekommen parkte ich das Auto am erst besten Ort und rannte ins Terminal rein. "Noch eine Stunde!" Sagte ich zu mir selbst als ich auf die Uhr sah. Ich suchte den Flug auf der Anzeigetafel und rannte dann los. Ohne nachzudenken sprang ich über die Ticketkontrollschalter vor den Sicherheitskontrollen, rannte ohne Rücksicht durch eine Kontrolle die nicht besetzt war und löste so den Alarm aus. Ohne zu beachten, was passiert war lief ich so schnell ich konnte zum Gate seines Fluges. Dort angekommen legte er gerade sein Ticket auf die Boardingschranke. Ich sprang auf einen Blumenkübel und schrie so laut ich konnte: "Halt!" Sodass mich alle Leute ansahen...

*Nun wieder in Carstens POV*

Total niedergeschlagen und fertig legte ich nahm ich meine Boardkarte und stellte mich in die Schlange. Doch als ich am Boardingschranke angekommen war und gerade mein Ticket darauf legen wollte, rief plötzlich jemand hinter mir: "Halt!" Alle anderen Fluggäste inklusive mir sahen die Person an, die dort auf dem Blumenkübel stand. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Dort stand Tom und blickte mir genau in die Augen. "Carsten. Ja genau du!" Fing Tom an und zeigte auf mich. "Ich kann nicht einfach zulassen, dass du davonfliegst. Und weil du mir nicht zugehört hast und wahrscheinlich auch nicht wahrhaben wolltest, was ich dir versucht habe zu sagen, sehe ich nur noch eine Möglichkeit!" Tom ging vom Blumenkübel hinunter auf einen Stehtisch, damit alle es sehen konnten und kniete sich dann hin und schaute mich an. Er holte ein kleines Kästchen aus seiner Jackentasche und klappte es auf. "Carsten! Dieser Ring war eigentlich noch nicht für jetzt, geschweige denn für diese Situation vorgesehen. Aber du wolltest mir nicht zuhören, als ich dir gesagt habe, wie sehr ich dich liebe! Deshalb habe ich nur eine Frage an dich, damit du siehst, dass ich es ernst meine! Carsten Fischer: WILLST DU MICH HEIRATEN?"


	28. Heikel

Wie angewurzelt stand ich dort und starrte einmal quer durch die Menschenmassen zu dem, auf dem Tisch knienden Tom und wusste absolut nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Als ich gerade begann den Mund aufzumachen, wurde Tom plötzlich von hinten gepackt und von Tisch gezogen. Geschockt ließ ich alles fallen und rannte zu den zwei Sicherheitsbeamten. "Hey was soll das werden?" Fragte ich empört. "Tut mir leid kleiner! Aber der junge Herr hier ist einfach durch die Sicherheitskontrolle gebrochen. Und auch wenn jeder ihn kennt, ist das ein schweres Vergehen, das geahndet werden muss und deshalb kommt er mit aufs Department!" Sprachlos, panisch und fragend um mich blickend drehte ich mich zu den Menschen, die dort standen und sah nur ratlose Gesichter. "So kleiner dann halte uns jetzt am besten nicht weiter auf!" Meckerte mich der Beamte an. "Das könnte ihnen so passen, sie sind doch völlig geisteskrank so jemanden zu verhaften! Sie..." In dem Moment unterbrach mich Tom. Er stand auf und hatte wieder seinen typischen Teddybärblick drauf. "Es ist okay." Sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen und drückte mir einen Autoschlüssel in die Hand. "Gib den hier bitte seinem Besitzer zurück und dann nimm du deinen Flieger, das war eine völlig bescheuerte Idee! Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid."   
Die Beamten packten ihn und führten ihn dann ab. Ohne nachzudenken, rannte ich zurück zu meinen Sachen, nahm diese und lief aus dem Flughafen raus, als ob ich nach so etwas einfach nachhause fliegen würde. Draußen angekommen, wollte ich eigentlich ein Taxi rufen, doch dann fiel mir der Audi R8 ins Auge und ich dachte an den Schlüssel, den mir Tom in letzter Sekunde in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Auf gut Glück drückte ich auf das Entriegelungszeichen des Schlüssels und der Wagen entriegelte. Ich war noch nie zuvor in den USA, geschweige denn in einem R8 gefahren, aber da ich völlig mit Adrenalin überschüttet war, zögerte ich nicht, stieg ein und fuhr vorsichtig los. Als ich etwas an Sicherheit gewonnen hatte, fuhr ich so schnell es ging zum Set zurück. Dort angekommen kam ich mir vor, wie auf einem anderen Planeten. Niemand hatte bisher irgendwas mitbekommen und die Mitarbeiter saßen entspannt rum und tranken Kaffee und machten Witze. Völlig entgeistert stürmte ich in Toms Wagen. Dort wartete ein hübscher junger Mann, den ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Etwas überfordert plapperte ich einfach los: "Ähm hallo." Er sah mich mit großen Augen an und sagte dann ebenfalls: "Hallo. Mit wem habe ich denn das Vergnügen?" Verdutzt antwortete ich einfach: "Ich bin Carsten und du?" Wie aus allen Wolken gefallen, klappte sein Mund auf. "Ich... ich bin Harrison. Ich dachte du wärst längst abgereist?!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Ne. Die Pläne haben sich etwas geändert." Interessiert und neugierig schaute Harrison mich an. Da ich allerdings keine Lust auf weiteren Small-Talk hatte, nahm ich seine Hand und zog ihn hinter mir her aus dem Wagen heraus. "Warte hier! Ich bin gleich wieder da!" Befahl ich schon fast und rannte los. Kurze Zeit später, hatte ich Laura, Zendaya, Toms kleinen Bruder Harry, Harrison, Rdj, und Jon Watts zusammen gesammelt. In diesem Moment konnte ich förmlich die Anspannung, die Verwunderung, die Neugier und vor allem die Verwirrung in der Runde spüren und gerade als ich anfangen wollte zu erzählen was passiert war, fingen alle anderen gleichzeitig an zu sprechen. Zendaya: "Was ist passiert?" Harry: "Was soll das hier werden? Harrison: "Hälst du dich für cool?" Laura: "Ich dachte du wärst längst weg?" Jon: "Wo ist Tom?" Ich blickte zwischen den einzelnen hin und her und wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen, als einmal so laut zu pfeifen wie ich konnte. Doch das hatte Wirkung gezeigt. Alle schauten mich jetzt wieder einfach nur an, sodass ich endlich anfangen konnte zu reden: "Ich weiß es ist viel passiert Leute. Ich hab mich auch teilweise echt falsch verhalten." Mit diesen Worten schaute ich Zendaya an. "Aber ich brauche jetzt eure Hilfe. Tom konnte mich überzeugen dich hier zu bleiben nur das ganze hat einen Haken..." In diesem Moment kam Jacob völlig außer Atem angerannt und war kurz davor zu hyperventilieren: "Ihr glaubt nicht was passiert ist!? Es geht um Tom!" Ich nahm ihm die Worte wieder aus dem Mund. "Ja bei mir auch und das ist weit aus wichtiger!" Nun nahm mir Jacob wieder die Worte aus dem Mund. "Glaub mir! Ist es nicht! Ich wurde gerade angerufen. Tom wurde verhaftet!"


	29. Sitzstreik!

Allen anderen fielen die Kinnladen fast bis zum Boden, wohingegen ich einfach nur in die ferne starrte und mir langsam Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Jacob sah mich an: "Was wolltest du denn sagen?" Ich schluckte und sagte dann leise und kratzig: "Das gleiche..." Die anderen blickten geschockt zu mir. "Du wusstest das schon?" Schrie mich Laura an. "Hey ich wollte euch das gerade etwas schonender erklären! Ich war schließlich dabei. Oder was denkt ihr, warum ich extra wiedergekommen bin und Tom ja offensichtlich nicht dabei ist?" Pflaumte ich zurück, da ich etwas verärgert war, dass ich jetzt dafür angemacht wurde. "Wie du warst dabei?" Fragten Rdj, Zendaya und Jon gleichzeitig. Ich erzählte ihnen, was passiert war und auch, dass das der Grund war, weshalb ich zurück gekommen war und alle zusammengetrommelt hatte.  
Glücklicherweise legte das ein bisschen Ruhe in die Runde. "Aber was machen wir denn jetzt?" Fragte Zendaya. "Er ist der Hauptdarsteller. Ohne ihn ist der Film verloren!" Ergänzte Harrison. "Außerdem können wir ihn ja auch als Freunde nicht einfach sitzen lassen!" Fügte Jon auch noch hinzu. "Ich hab einen Plan!" Warf Rdj plötzlich in die Runde. "Wir fahren jetzt alle gemeinsam zum Department und Boxen ihn daraus!" Ich schmunzelte. Dann sagte Jacob: "Yes! Die Avengers der echten Welt!" Wir schauten ihn an und konnten uns das lachen nicht verkneifen. Wir teilten uns auf und fuhren dann gemeinsam zur Polizei. Da ich nur mit Harrison in Auto saß, versuchte ich ein bisschen mit ihm ins Gespräch zukommen, was mir auch recht schnell gelang. Er war echt ein netter junger Kerl. Ich verstand total, dass er und Tom best Buddies waren. "Und wie ist das jetzt?" Fragte er mich, nachdem wir ein bisschen über Gott und die Welt und anschließend über Toms und meine Geschichte geredet hatten. "Naja, also ganz sicher bin ich mir da jetzt gerade im Moment ehrlich gesagt nicht. Aber ich werde ihm auf jeden Fall verzeihen und hoffe er kann mir verzeihen, dass ich so ein Arschloch war." Antwortete ich etwas stumpf und musste mich wirklich anstrengen, damit ich mich nicht verplapperte und irgendwas von dem Antrag erzählte. Denn dieses Thema wollte ich erst mit Tom besprechen, bevor irgendwas davon ans Licht gelangte. "Naja das werden wir jetzt dann ja sehen." Sagte Harrison, als wir auf den Parkplatz bogen, auf dem schon die ganzen Paparazzi standen. Direkt hinter den anderen schoben wir uns ohne in irgendeine Kamera zu gucken und ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten ins innere des Departments durch, dort saß Tom mit Handschellen an der Bank festgemacht und starrte ein Gemelde an, dass ihm gegenüber hing. Als er sah, das wir hereinkamen, wurde er knallrot und ich glaube, dass er sich sehr anstrengen musste nicht zu weinen. Ich lief sofort zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Hey es wird alles gut!" Sagte ich und musste mir selber die Tränen verkneifen. "Du bist zurückgekommen?!" Seufzte Tom erleichtert. Ich nickte und sagte: "Für dich würde ich alles tun! Alles hörst du!" Als sich plötzlich mehrere Leute räusperten blickten wir hoch. "Ich will euch ja ungern stören, aber könnt ihr das darauf vertagen, wenn wir Tom hier rausgeholt haben?" Meckerte Rdj uns an. Die anderen mussten lachen und auch Tom lachte nur ich wurde total rot, da es mir mega unangenehm war. Aber so war nun mal das Leben.  
Nachdem wir einige Zeit gewartet hatten, kam endlich ein Officer in den Raum und fiel vor Überraschung fast in Ohnmacht. Doch als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, versuchte er sich aufzubauen und sagte mit einer totalen Möchtegernstimme: "Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, ich muss sie leider alle bitten zu gehen!" In seiner Stimme konnte man richtig hören, wie er diesen Satz nur auswendig gelernt hatte. "Ganz bestimmt nicht ohne ihn!" Platze Harry heraus und zeigte auf Tom. "Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich kann nix tun. Er hat eine schwere Straftat begangen und steht nun unter Terrorverdacht! Mir sind die Hände gebunden." Innerlich fing ich an hochzukochen, schaffte es aber noch gerade so mich zu beherrschen. Doch leider schafften das nicht alle. Harrison fing plötzlich an laut zu werden. "Das ist ja wohl das allerletzte! Dann lassen sie uns wenigstens mit ihrem Boss sprechen und sagen sie ihm, dass es gemein ist jemanden wie sie einfach vorzuschicken! Das ist das allerletzte. Und wenn sie wollen, dass ich gehe, dann haben sie Pech! Ich bleibe so lange bis er hier raus ist!" Man sah richtig, wie der Beamte verblasste. Harrison schaute in die Runde. Einer nach dem anderen stimmte zu und wir setzten uns nacheinander auf den Boden. Kreidebleich schlich sich der Beamte aus dem Raum raus. "Na ob das was wird?" Fragte ich unsicher, als ich zumindest sicher war, das es keiner mehr hören konnte. Die anderen nickten zuversichtlich...


	30. Keine Chance

Nachdem wir einige Minuten einfach dort rumsaßen und sich nix tat, stand Rdj irgendwann auf. Er ging langsam in Richtung der Tür, aus der die bisherigen Beamten alle gekommen waren und riss diese auf. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür, war ein riesiges Büro mit vielen Schreibtischen an denen mindestens 50 Polizisten saßen. Er trat langsam in den Raum ein und fing an sich aufzubauen. Ohne nachzudenken standen Harrison und ich ebenfalls auf, folgten ihm und stellten und leicht versetzt hinter ihn. "Ist ja süß! Die drei Musketiere!" Lachte einer der Beamten, doch plötzlich stockte ihm der Atem. Ich musste grinsen und drehte mich kurz um, es war genau das passiert, was ich gehofft hatte. Sam, Laura, Zendaya, Jon und Jacob hatten sich alle hinter uns gestellt und nun standen wir in einer Art Formation vor der Horde an Beamten. Ich drehte mich wieder zurück und starrte ebenfalls in die Runde. "Wer ist euer Chef?" Fragte Rdj einschüchternd. Auf Anhieb schossen alle Finger in eine Richtung und zeigten auf einen Mann, der Zeitung las und ruhig auf seinem Stuhl saß. Er faltete seine Zeitung langsam zusammen, kam auf uns zu und blieb mit verschränkten Armen vor uns stehen. Er bemerkte glaube ich sofort wie finster ich ihn mit meinen Augen anfunkelte und blickte zu Harrison, doch auch dort verlor er schnell seine Zuversicht und schaute dann auf den Boden. Er räusperte sich ein Paar mal und fing dann an zu sprechen: "Also. Was wollt ihr mit meinem kleinen Terroristen?" Versuchte er spöttisch hervorzubringen, erntete aber nur finstere Blicke. Verunsichert fuhr er fort: "Meine Damen und Herren, es tut mir sehr leid, aber ihr Freund steht unter Terrorverdacht! Und das dauert mindestens 2 Wochen." Ich verlor die Geduld, wechselte den Platz mit Rdj und ging dann auf den Chef zu. Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre er bereits zu Asche zerfallen, so böse blitzten meine Augen. Ich blickte zu ihm herab. "Hör zu kleiner Mann! Wenn das hier gute Polizisten wären und du ein guter Chef sein würdest, dann hättet ihr schon längst herausgefunden was passiert ist. Und würdet hier nicht so ein Theater veranstalten, sondern vielleicht mal echten Terroristen hinterherjagen. Aber für solche echten Heldentaten, seid ihr wahrscheinlich zu blöd. Stattdessen jagt ihr einen verliebten Celebrity und merkt nicht, dass da absolut keine Terrorintention hinter war!" Im Laufe meiner Sätze wurde ich immer zorniger, sodass Laura mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, um mich daran zu hindern, zu sehr zu überdrehen. Nachdem ich fertig war, schloss ich kurz die Augen, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Der Departmentdirektor, war total kleinlaut geworden, wollte aber nicht nachgeben. "Achso verliebt. Und deswegen bricht man einfach in den Sicherheitsbereich eines Flughafens ein? Wen soll man denn da lieben? Also du kannst mir viel erzählen, aber das nicht!" Innerlich war ich schon wieder am hochkochen und ballte meine Hände so verkrampft zu Fäusten, dass sich in meiner rechten Hand ein Nagel so tief in die Handfläche bohrt, dass es zu bluten begann. "Und ob ich euch viel erzählen kann. Aber ihr seid solche Holköppe, dass ihr selbst das nicht verstehen würdet!" Sagte ich zornig und meine Blicke wurden wieder finsterer. Der Direktor, setzte sich hin und nickte: "Na dann ich bin gespannt!" Er lehnte sich zurück und wartete. Etwas unsicher drehte ich mich zurück zu den anderen. Alle nickten mir zu, dann sah ich durch die Tür zu Tom, welcher ebenfalls nickte. Ich drehte mich wieder zum Direktor, holte tief Luft und fing an zu erzählen: "Also, euer vermeintlicher Terrorist da draußen und ich..." Ich erzählte ihnen die ganze Story und ließ nicht ein einziges Detail aus. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, hörte der Direktor mit zu. Doch als ich an die Stelle mit dem Flughafen kam rutschte mir der Satz raus, den ich eigentlich weglassen wollte: "...naja und dann ist er in den Sicherheitsbereich gerannt und um mich davon zu überzeugen, da zu bleiben hat er mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, den ich nicht beantworten konnte, wegen ihnen!" Entsetzt hielt ich mir den Mund zu. "Oh Fuck!" Murmelte ich zu mir selbst und war nun völlig ratlos, was ich machen sollte. "Das ist ja eine süße Geschichte, aber da hätte sich dein Verlobter oder auch nicht Verlobter eher Gedanken drüber machen sollen. Der bleibt über Nacht hier!" Von Wut getrieben, ballte ich meine Hand zu einer Faust, ging auf den Direktor zu und verpasste ihm einen so heftigen Schlag, dass er Nasenbluten bekam. Als er aufstand und in Richtung Erste-Hilfe-Raum lief, sagte er nebenbei: "Der Junge bleibt ebenfalls hier!"


	31. In der "Nicht-Zelle"

Von völlig entsetzten Blicken umzingelt und absolut ratlos stand ich nun dort. Langsam drehte ich mich und schaute jedem der anderen ins Gesicht und versuchte zu erkennen, was sie gerade dachten, da ich vor Schock nicht sprechen konnte. Aber wirklich schlauer wurde ich dadurch nicht. Einige Gesichter waren leer, die anderen waren überfordert. Dann holte Rdj luft: "Also ich ähm..." Zum ersten mal erlebte ich, und die anderen anscheinend auch, dass Rdj sprachlos war. Erwartungsvoll nickten wir ihm zu und warteten ab, was er zu sagen hatte. "Also ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn wir das für heute sein lassen, die zwei hier lassen und uns heute Nacht mal Gedanken machen, wie wir das am besten regeln können, damit das morgen geklärt ist." Zendaya, welche direkt neben ihm stand nickte stumm und sagte dann kleinlaut: "Sofern niemand anderes eine bessere Idee hat, bleibt uns wohl nix anderes übrig." Sie gab das Wort zurück in die Runde, doch der Rest stimmte mit einer kurzen, stummen und etwas verkrampften Kopfbewegung zu. Dann verließen sie den Raum und das Department. Als die Tür aufging hörte man laute Fragen und haufenweise Kameraknipsen. Als die Tür wieder geschlossen war, ging ich zu Tom, setzte mich neben ihn und starrte stumpf auf die Tür, durch die die anderen gerade verschwunden waren.   
Nach einem gefühlten Jahrhundert, in dem ich nur gegen die Tür gestarrt hatte, legte Tom seine Hand auf mein Bein. Ich drehte meinen Kopf langsam zu ihm und schaute ihn an. Ich glaube er merkte sofort, dass mein Kopf absolut leer war. "Hey! Kopf hoch, so haben wir beide uns das zwar nicht vorgestellt, aber immerhin haben wir jetzt Zeit für uns. Außerdem hab ich mit dem Officer gesprochen und er meinte, wenn man nicht verurteilt wurde, kriegt man keine Zelle, sondern ein überwachtes Zimmer." Ohne einen Schimmer, was ich darauf antworten sollte seufzte ich und nickte einfach nur. Damit keine Stille entstand, fuhr Tom fort: "Weisst du, du musst meinen Antrag nicht mal annehmen, aber ich hoffe du hast begriffen, dass es nur dich gibt und niemand anderen! Und ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen." Langsam kamen wieder Gedanken in meinen Kopf, sodass ich wieder reagieren konnte. "Ich... ich..." stammelte ich. Tom sah mich erwartungsvoll an. "Weißt du? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas jemals passieren wird. Aber du musst wissen, dass es für mich auch niemand anderen außer dir gibt!" Im Toms Gesicht machte sich ein lächeln breit. "Und ich hätte den Antrag sogar angenommen, aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir das einfach vergessen? Ich hab nix dagegen, wenn es irgendwann passiert, aber nicht jetzt oder? Das ist noch ein bisschen früh, das sehe ich bei uns in unsere schönen Zukunft. Doch im Moment ich möchte lieber erstmal das hier und jetzt mit dir genießen." Aus dem Lächeln wurde ein breites Teddybärgrinsen, was mich sofort ebenfalls glücklich stimmte und meine Mundwinkel nach oben zog.  
Ohne nachzudenken kamen wir uns näher und küssten uns lang und innig, wir legten unsere Hände so gut es ging ineinander, schlossen die Augen, lehnten unsere Stirn an die des anderen und küssten uns erneut. Ich genoss es in vollen Zügen, seinen Atem zu spüren und vergaß alle um mich herum, bis plötzlich ein Officer neben uns stand. "So ihr zwei. Dann bring ich euch mal in eure bleibe für die Nacht." Er schloss Toms Handschellen auf und nahm sie ihm ab, dann führte er uns drei Stockwerke nach oben in einen Flur mit laute Türen. Er schloss eine davon auf öffnete sie. "So bitte sehr. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht. Falls etwas sein sollte, neben den Betten ist ein Notfallknopf." Verwirrt sahen wir uns erst gegenseitig und dann den Officer an. "Wie jetzt sollen wir beide in einem Raum schlafen?" Fragte Tom vorsichtig. "Ja, wenn das in Ordnung ist für euch? Wir haben etwas Platzprobleme im Moment und da ihr keine Hochverdächtigen seid und wir gemerkt haben, dass ihr euch sehr gerne mögt, haben wir uns erbarmen lassen euch zusammen einen Raum zu geben." Ich musste es mir echt verkneifen zu grinsen, da dies etwas unpassend gewesen wäre, aber kaum waren wir in dem Zimmer, welches einem Jugenherbergszimmer, außer der heftigen Überwachung, sehr ähnlich war, konnte ich nicht anders und fing vor Freude fast an zu strahlen. "Was hast du denn?" Lachte Tom, als er sah wie glücklich ich war. "Ach nix ich bin einfach glücklich, dass ich nicht allein bin. Und dann auch noch mit so einem hübschen und tollen Jungen!" Sagte ich ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Sofort erwiderte er den Kuss und wurde etwas intensiver, dann zog er zuerst sein Shirt und anschließend meins aus. Wir wurden immer intensiver, und da wir sicher waren, dass uns niemand stören würde, führte eins zum anderen und das erste mal in unserer holprigen Beziehung schliefen wir miteinander. Wir vergaßen völlig, dass wir auf einem Polizeidepartment waren und gaben uns mehrere Stunden voll und ganz unsere Leidenschaft hin.   
Mitten in der Nacht, ließen wir uns erschöpft nebeneinander ins Bett fallen. Ich nahm seine Hand und drehte mich auf die Seite zu ihm, was er mir gleich tat. "Tom! Das war das schönste, was ich jemals erlebt habe!" Flüsterte ich ihm zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Das kann ich nur zurückgeben." Lächelte er und zog mich zu sich. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und innerhalb weniger Minuten fiel ich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	32. Traumzukunft?

Am nächsten morgen wachte ich irgendwann auf, als es draußen noch fast dunkel war. Ich blickte langsam um mich, um etwas Orientierung zu gewinnen. Nach einiger Zeit war alles wieder präsent, denn über die Nacht hatte ich völlig vergessen wo wir waren. Dann leuchtete plötzlich mein Handy auf: "Nachricht von Laura. Was? Erst 4:45 Uhr? Warum schreibt sie mir so früh?" Murmelte ich vor mich hin, ohne die Nachricht zu lesen, legte das Handy wieder weg, legte mich selbst wieder in Toms arm und es dauerte keine 5 Minuten bis ich wieder eingeschlafen war.   
Irgendwann später wachte, nach einem erneutem wunderschönen traumlosen Schlaf, wachte ich wieder auf und hörte ein Schloss klicken. Allerdings war ich viel zu verschlafen, um reagieren, doch als plötzlich Zendaya, Laura und Harrison vor uns standen schreckte ich hoch und verpasste Tom dabei einen ziemlich starken Seitenhieb. "Soso ihr zwei. Also im Gefängnis beziehungsweise Polizeidepartment habt ihr dann ja schon mal abgehakt!" Lachte Harrison und bekam sich fast gar nicht mehr ein. "Haha sehr witzig!" Entgegnete Tom verschlafen und etwas genervt. "Darf ich dich an deine Geschichte in der Umkleidekabine in der Schule erinnern?" Nun wurde Harrison rot wie eine Tomate und Laura und Zendaya rollten sich vor lachen fast auf dem Boden. "Was ist denn los?" Bekam ich nun, nachdem ich endlich etwas mehr bei verstand war, auch mal raus. "Euch abholen! Wir haben mit der Polizei eine Lösung gefunden." Sagten Laura und Zendaya, immernoch leicht lachend, genau synchron.  
Unglaublich und verwirrt schauten Tom und ich erst uns gegenseitig und anschließend die anderen an. "Wie jetzt?" Fragten wir nun absolut zeitgleich. "Jepp Rdj ist unten und hat etwas mit dem Direktor ausgemacht. Du Tom, bekommst einen Tracker für ein Jahr, darfst dich dafür aber auf der ganzen Welt frei bewegen. Und du Carsten, musst ein Bußgeld, wegen mutwilliger Körperverletzung zahlen. Aber dafür dürft ihr sofort mit uns kommen, vorausgesetzt ihr habt nix besseres zu tun?!" Grinste Zendaya und zeigte auf unsere Boxershorts, die beide auf dem Boden lagen.   
Etwas blamiert grinsten wir beide. "Ist es okay wenn ihr unten wartet? Wir würden uns gerne in Ruhe anziehen." Bat Tom leise und setzte sich an die Bettkante. Stumm nickten sie und verließen den Raum. Ich rappelte mich ebenfalls auf und fing an mich anzuziehen. "Ein Tracker?" Murmelte ich mal wieder vor mich hin. Plötzlich umarmte mich Tom von hinten und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. "Hey das schaffe ich schon! Überleg mal. Besser dieser Tracker, als dass ich hätte hier bleiben müssen." Wo er recht hatte, hatte er nun mal recht, allerdings war ich trotzdem kein Fan davon, aber was hätte ich machen sollen? Nachdem wir fertig waren, gingen wir runter zum Büro des Direktors. Dort bekam Tom seinen Tracker und ich bezahlte mein Bußgeld, was echt ein ganz schöner Batzen war, aber damit war diese Farce auch beendet.

Auf der Rückfahrt war ich ganz still. Ich wartete ab, ob irgendjemand sich daran erinnerte, dass ich von dem Heiratsantrag geredet hatte. Allerdings blieben auch alle anderen stumm.   
Doch als wir auf den Hof der Produktionshallen fuhren, fielen Tom und aus allen Wolken. Dort klebte ein riesen Banner mit der Aufschrift: "Alles gute zur Verlobung! Einen guten Start in eure Traumzukunft!" Entsetzt starrte ich jeden der mit im Auto saß einzeln an, doch die schienen genau so überrannt zu sein, wie Tom und ich. Kaum war das Auto zum stehen gekommen stieg ich langsam aus und schaute mich vorsichtig um, und plötzlich sprangen aus allen Ecken Leute, fingen an zu applaudieren, zu jubeln und zu pfeifen. In diesem Moment wäre ich am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Mein erster Gedanke war sofort, dass wir der ganzen Menge an Menschen beibringen mussten, dass wir gar nicht verlobt waren. Doch bevor ich meinen Gedanken überhaupt zu ende führen konnte, sprang Tom auf das Autodach und Pfiff so laut, das die Menge verstummte.   
Sofort fing er an zu sprechen: "Liebe Kollegen, Freunde, Familie, ich weiß oder besser gesagt wir wissen, dass euch das vielleicht freut oder vielleicht auch weniger freut. Aber ich muss euch mitteilen, dass wir zwei entschieden haben, uns nicht zu verloben. Mein Antrag war nur aus der Not heraus am Flughafen. Wie vielleicht schon manche mitbekommen haben, war das eher eine Kurzschlusshandlung und deshalb haben wir entschieden, dass zu vergessen und einfach normal zusammen zu sein."   
Als er vom Dach zu mir hinab stieg, blieb es erst ruhig, doch dann applaudierten trotzdem wieder alle, obwohl es nun eigentlich keinen Grund mehr gab, allerdings war es ein schönes Gefühl mit solch offenen Armen wieder empfangen zu werden. Ich nahm Tom und Laura in den Arm und diese Nahmen Rdj und Zendaya in den Arm. In diesem Moment fühlte sich wieder alles so an, als könnte es nicht mehr besser werden und ich strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Tom und ich sahen uns an, mussten beide lachen und gaben uns einen langen innigen Kuss...


	33. Chapter 33

Hallo Zusammen,  
Ich hoffe euch hat die Story bis hier hin gefallen.   
Wenn ihr Tom Holland und seine Darbietung als Peter Parker genau so sehr mögt wie ich, dann hab ich hier ein kleines Musikvideo, dass euch vielleicht gefallen könnte. In nächster Zeit werde ich auf diesem Youtube-Kanal, zusätzlich dazu, dass ich die Geschichte weiterschreibe, auch immer wieder Videos in diesem Style veröffentlichen. Wenn euch so etwas gefällt, lasst also gerne einen Daumen hoch oder ein Abo da. Danke schon mal fürs Lesen und eventuell auch fürs Video schauen. Lasst es euch gut gehen und viel Spaß weiterhin.

Der link zum Video und damit auch zum Kanal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78u1ryMt8O4&t=9s


	34. Wiedersehensfreude

An diesem Abend telefonierte ich seit ziemlich langer Zeit mal wieder mit meinen Freunden von zuhause, während Tom gerade mit Harrison etwas zu essen holte. Meine Freunde hatten nichts mitbekommen, da ein Mitteilungsverbot über diese Geschichte erlassen wurde, wogegen sich die Presse nun aber aufgrund der Pressefreiheit wehrte. Doch da dieses Gefecht nicht beendet war, kamen keine Informationen in Deutschland an und somit wusste auch niemand irgendetwas. Nicht mal von dem Streit mit Tom hatte ich erzählt und deshalb gab es an diesem Abend eine große Storytime. Ich erzählte ihnen die ganze Geschichte, von dem Zeitpunkt, wo wir uns gestritten hatten, bis zum heutigen Tag.   
Als ich fertig war mit erzählen, sah ich auf dem Bildschirm des Laptops nur offene Münder und völlig fassungslose Gesichter. Eine Zeit lang sagte ich nichts, da ich hoffte, jemand anderes würde etwas sagen, was allerdings nicht passierte. Nach einer Ewigkeit des Schweigens brachte ich ein leises: "Leute? Alles in Ordnung? Könnt ihr mal was sagen?" hervor. Doch ich bekam immer noch nicht sofort eine Antwort. Nachdem ich nochmal etwas abgewartet hatte, atmete Jasmin tief durch. "Wow also ich hätte irgendwie mit allem gerechnet, als du am Anfang des Calls gesagt hast, dass es eine fette Storytime gibt. Aber damit definitiv nicht!" Der Rest schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss zugeben, so eine abgedrehte Story hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut." Fügte Christos etwas kleinlaut hinzu. Plötzlich kam eine weitere Person in den Call. Es war Ursula, die mal wieder zu spät war, so wie immer und überall eigentlich. Jasmin fing an zu grinsen und kreischte dann los: "OH MAN URSULA!!!" Wir anderen hielten uns die Ohren mussten aber lachen. Ursula ging gar nicht auf Jasmin ein. "Hab ich was verpasst?" Fragte sie etwas außer atem. "Ach nö. Garnix! Oder Leute?" Gab Lene sehr ironisch zurück. Ich musste erneut lachen. "Na immerhin redet ihr wieder!" Ich war froh, dass sie mich nicht für verrückt erklärten, dass ich noch hier war. Meine Eltern hätten mich in so einer Situation zur not per professionellem Kidnapdienst nachhause bringen lassen. Etwas verwirrt starrte Ursula in ihre Kamera. "Leute kann mich mal bitte jemand aufklären?" Bettelte sie fast schon. Ich lächelte. "Will das vielleicht einer von euch machen?" Fragte ich in die Runde. Ohne zu zögern fingen Julia und Giuliana an zu erzählen und gaben meine Geschichte so weiter, als hätte ich sie schon 1000 mal erzählt. Am Ende blieb Ursula nun der Mund offen stehen. "Ist das den ernst?" Meckerte sie plötzlich. "Was denn?" Fragte ich ziemlich überrascht. "Du erlebst so etwas kurioses und erzählst uns nix?" Meckerte sie beleidigt. "Was meinst du warum ich heute unbedingt mit euch telefonieren wollte? Das war alles innerhalb der letzten 2 Tage. Ich hatte keine Zeit und keine Kraft irgendjemandem was zu erzählen!" Versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. "Aber da ihr ja jetzt alle hier seit, kann ich ja auch den anderen Grund sagen, warum ich euch unbedingt sprechen wollte." Ich versuchte mir nichts von meiner Freude anmerken zu lassen. Allerdings machte sich ein breites Grinsen in meinem Gesicht breit. "Was denn? Warum strahlst du so? Was ist los? Carsten? Alles okay?" Fragten alle durcheinander ohne abzuwarten, was ich sagen wollte. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Harrison, Laura, Tom und Zendaya marschierten mit dem Essen rein. "Oh du telefonierst ja mit unseren neuen Komparsen für die Challangeszene." Grinste Tom und gab mir einen Kuss. Ich wurde rot und sah auf den Bildschirm. Erneut sah ich offene Münder und fassungslose Gesichter. "Bitte was?" Quietschte Giuliana so laut ins Mikro, dass es eine Rückkopplung gab. "Ich hab es ihnen noch nicht erzählt..." Flüsterte ich Tom zu. Nun wurde er rot und ging ein Schritt zurück. Ich winkte Harrison und Zendaya zu mir, diese kamen sofort zu mir und ich nickte die Beiden an. "So Leute ich habe tolle Nachrichten für euch und diese werden euch nun von Zendaya und Toms bestem Freund Harrison überbracht." Ich ging ebenfalls aus dem Bild, sodass sich die zwei vor den Laptop setzten konnten. Dann fingen die beiden an zu sprechen: "Hey ich bin Zendaya; Und ich bin Harrison; ihr habt ja gerade mitbekommen, dass wir eine Überraschung für euch haben." Tom stellte sich zwischen die beiden und fing ebenfalls an zu sprechen: "Da ihr ja in zwei Wochen Ferien habt, haben wir uns gedacht, dass es doch schön wäre für euch, wenn ihr euren Freund mal wieder seht. Und damit ihr nicht nur hier rumsitzt, haben wir uns darum gekümmert, dass ihr als Komparsen beziehungsweise Nebenrollen ein bisschen was zu drehen bekommt. Eure Eltern haben von uns schon eure Flugtickets erhalten, es steht euch also nix mehr im Weg. Wir freuen uns auf euch!" Die drei hörten auf und warteten auf eine kurze Reaktion, ich sah nur wie bei einem nach dem anderen ein strahlen ins Gesicht trat und musste ebenfalls lächeln. "Dann lernt ihr auch mal den besten Freund von Tom kennen, der viel cooler ist als Tom selbst!" Scherzte Harrison. "Und natürlich auch die coole Zendaya, die noch viel cooler ist." Topte Zendaya und musste lachen. "Wir würden gerne noch weiter mit euch quatschen Leute, aber hier gibt es jetzt Dinner." Sagte Tom und verabschiedete sich. "Wenn wir uns nicht vorher sprechen, dann bis spätestens in zwei Wochen." Die anderen verabschiedeten sich dann ebenfalls und verließen den Call. "Wow habt ihr das cool gemeistert!" Kicherte ich. "Wir sind halt die besten!" Entgegnete Tom mir selbstsicher und gab mir einen Kuss. "So und jetzt gibt es essen! Sonst gibt es kalte Pasta!" Befahl Laura schon fast, da sie die ganze Zeit still daneben gesessen hatte. Wo sie recht hatte, hatte sie allerdings recht. Kaltes essen wollten wir dann doch nicht und so setzten wir uns an den Tisch und aßen gemeinsam.   
Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Tom und Zendaya hatten es tatsächlich irgendwie geschafft meine Rolle zu einer Hauptrolle aufzuwerten und somit hatte ich ziemlich viel zu tun.   
Und ehe ich mich versah stand ich, zusammen mit Tom, Rdj, Zendaya und Laura am Flughafen in Atlanta und wartete auf die Ankunft des Fliegers meiner Freunde...


	35. Zu viel

Und da stand ich nun also. Meine Gedanken waren völlig leer und eigentlich wusste ich auch nicht worüber ich nachdenken sollte, obwohl ich meine Freunde nach so einer langen Zeit endlich wieder sehen würde. Immer noch wie in einem Tagtraum, bemerkte ich, dass jemand winkend auf mich zukam. Ich kniff die Augen kurz zusammen und schaute dann in die Richtung. Es war Ursula, die alleine auf mich zukam. Streckend und suchend schaute ich immer wieder an ihr vorbei um die anderen zu finden. Sie rannte förmlich auf mich zu und fiel mir um den Hals, was ich ihr gleich tat. "OMG. Ich hab dich so vermisst." Keuchte sie etwas außer Atem. In diesem Moment fiel mir irgendwie ein Stein vom Herzen und mir kullerten ein paar Freudentränen übers Gesicht. "Ich dich auch!" Sagte ich leise und überglücklich. "Aber wo hast du die anderen gelassen?" Setzte ich fort, und schaute sie an, nachdem wir uns aus der Umarmung gelöst hatten. "Die anderen kommen gleich. Die hatten Probleme mit ihrem Gepäck und deswegen haben sie mich vorgeschickt, damit ihr bescheid wisst. "Achso. Naja dann... Ich würde dir dann gerne ein paar Leute schon mal vorstellen. Du kennst sie zwar schon, aber das sind Zendaya, Rdj, die anderen beiden kennst du ja schon persönlich." Ich drehte mich zu den vieren und schob Ursula vor mich. "Leute! Das ist Ursula. Die erste Person aus meiner Freundesgruppe." Sie begrüßten sich gegenseitig und ich ließ die 5 ein bisschen Quatschen und drehte mich zurück. In diesem Moment, hoffte ich, dass es überhaupt funktionieren würde mit meinem Freunden und den ganzen Leuten vom Set und da nicht irgendwelche Spannungen entstehen würden. Vor Spannung und Sorgen fing ich plötzlich an kurzatmig zu werden und zu schwitzen. In dem Moment sah ich, wie die anderen 5 auf mich zu kamen. Ich wollte mich umdrehen um Bescheid zu sagen, dass der Rest meiner Freunde jetzt kommt, doch gerade als ich mich umdrehte, wollte versuchte Rdj, der direkt hinter mir stand, sich zu strecken und versetzte mir mit seinem Ellenbogen eine vollen stoß gegen die Schläfe. Auf einen Schlag wurde mir schwindelig und ich fing an zu taumeln. Orientierungslos taumelte ich auf Tom los und lallte ihm zu: "Du und Laura kennt die andren, stellt sie bitte vor! Mir ist gerade..." Ich hielt mich an Toms schultern fest und in diesem Moment wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Ich merkte nur noch, dass ich in seinen Armen zusammensackte und er mich festhielt. Danach war mak wieder nix.   
Als ich nach einiger Zeit wieder zu mir kam, sah ich, dass 9 sorgende Gesichter auf mich starrten. Ich rappelte mich etwas auf. Irgendjemand hatte mich anscheinend auf einen Liegen ähnlichen Stuhl gesetzt, wovon an diesem Flughafen überall welche rumstanden. "Oh Man." Stöhnte ich leise und hielt mir den Kopf, der immer noch ziemlich brummte. "Habt ihr euch denn schon wenigstens kennengelernt, während ich mal wieder nicht zu gebrauchen war?" Fragte ich und im meinen Gedanken eine mittelschwere Krise, da es das dritte mal war, dass ich in der Anwesenheit von Tom, das zweite mal in der Anwesenheit meiner Freunde und am Flughafen und nun auch schob vor Rdj, Laura und Zendaya umgekippt war. Es war wie als hätte mich was das anging ein Fluch belegt. "Joa haben wir. Und wir haben auch gehört, dass es nicht das erste mal war, dass du am Flughafen umgekippt bist." Lachten Julia und Zendaya. Ich wollte auch lächeln, dich das verursachte nur erneut Kopfschmerzen und so ließ ich es lieber bleiben. "Das tut mir so leid! Sollen wir dich ins Krankenhaus bringen?" Sagte Rdj etwas verlegen, was man von ihm sonst absolut nicht gewohnt war. Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Ne danke. Ich brauche einfach nur etwas Ruhe. Heute wird eh nicht mehr gedreht und morgen bin ich wieder fit!" Besorgt schauten sich Jasmin und Laura an. Doch bevor sie irgendwas sagen konnten halfen mir Tom und Rdj hoch und stützen mich bis zum Auto.   
Am Set angekommen, legte ich mich ins Bett, gab Tom einen Brief, den er meinen Freunden geben sollte und schlief sofort ein. Tom nahm den Brief entgegen, gab mir einen sanften Kuss und brachte den Brief meinen Freunden. Ich jedoch schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen durch ohne einmal aufzuwachen. Es war einfach zu viel gewesen heute...


	36. Der Brief und der Traum

*Es folgt der Brief, den Carsten an seine Freunde verfasst hat.*

Hallo Leute,  
Zuerst noch eine andere Kleinigkeit. Hier in dem Umschlag sind die Skripte für euch. Ich habe die Ehre erteilt bekommen, euch diese zu überreichen. Ich hoffe ihr kommt gut mit euren Rollen zurecht und habt genau so viel Spaß beim drehen wie ich. Wenn ihr fragen habt, wendet euch am besten an euren Szenenpartner, oder wenn das einer von euch ist, dann natürlich auch gerne an die etwas erfahreneren Schauspieler oder Regisseure oder so.

Nun aber zu einem deutlich wichtigeren Thema...   
Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so bei euch zu diesem Thema äußere. Ich habe in den letzten zwei Wochen viel darüber nachgedacht mit euch zu sprechen. Allerdings bin ich immer wieder hängen geblieben, als ich zu dem Punkt gekommen bin, wie ich mit euch sprechen soll. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich es verpacken hätte können und wie ich es rausbekommen hätte, wenn ihr dann alle vor mir gestanden hättet. Vielleicht war ich auch schlichtweg einfach zu feige und hatte Angst vor euren Reaktionen. Deswegen habe ich mich entschieden euch diesen Brief zu schreiben, den könnt ihr in Ruhe lesen und seid nicht so auf mich fokussiert, wenn ich nervös vor euch stehen würde.   
Wie ihr vielleicht schon mitbekommen habt, gab es zwischen Tom und mir zwischendurch ein paar Komplikationen, die sich allerdings ja offensichtlich geklärt haben. Als Resultat daraus hat sich ergeben, dass sowohl die Rolle von Laura als auch meine Rolle zu einer Hauptrolle aufgewertet wurden und wir dadurch ein deutlich höheres Drehpensum und auch eine deutlich längere Drehzeit haben. Deshalb werden wir beide nicht wie geplant mit euch in 3 Wochen nachhause fliegen, sondern müssen weiter bis Drehschluss hier bleiben. Heißt ich werde frühestens 4 Wochen vor Ende des Schuljahres wieder in Deutschland sein. Ich weiß, dass wir eigentlich so viel geplant hatten, aber daran lässt sich leider nix mehr drehen. Ich habe jedoch geklärt bekommen, dass Flugtickets für euch ermäßigt werden und 50% von den Marvelstudios übernommen werden, da ihr nun zu den Darstellern gehört. Ich hab gedacht, dass es die Möglichkeit bietet, dass ihr dann noch ein-zwei mal herkommen könnt. Das würde mich nämlich sehr freuen. Ich hoffe, dass unsere Freundschaft stark genug ist, um das auszuhalten und, dass ihr mir das nicht übel nehmt bis hier hin.

Es gibt nämlich noch eine Neuigkeit, die euch vielleicht nicht so begeistern wird. Und zwar werde ich nachdem ich mein Abitur, trotz der ganzen Abwesenheit, hoffentlich bestanden habe, zu Tom nach England ziehen. Ich weiß, dass das vielleicht überraschend kommt und dass ihr wahrscheinlich denkt, dass das viel zu früh ist und wir noch etwas warten sollten. Vielleicht habt ihr damit auch recht, aber Tom und ich wollen und können einfach nicht mehr warten. Und wenn es doch schief geht, hoffe ich, dass ich bei einer eventuellen Rückkehr nach Deutschland auf euch zählen kann. So das war alles. Ich hoffe ihr verkraftet das was ich euch mitgeteilt habe und vor allem auch die Art, wie ich es euch mitgeteilt habe. Wie gesagt ich hoffe, dass ich immer auf euch zählen kann und unsere Freundschaft in unserem Septett stark genug ist um all sowas zu überdauern.

So nun nochmal viel Spaß die nächsten drei Wochen und wir sehen uns morgen hoffentlich gut gelaunt am Set. Schlaft gut euer Carsten.   
BUSSI!!!

*Fortsetzung der Geschichte aus Carstens POV*

Irgendwann nachts fing ich dann doch an zu träumen. In diesem Traum saß ich auf eine knarrigen Holzstuhl in einem leeren dunklen Raum mit einem Fenster, durch welches kalte Luft hineinzog. Während ich mich umsah kam Julia rein, völlig bleich und fast wie ein Geist. Bitterböse starrte sie mich an. Dann hob sie die Hand und kündigte mir mit einem Satz die Freundschaft und sagte, dass sie mich nie wieder sehen will.   
Nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatte, trat einer nach dem anderen meine anderen Freunde ein. Alle sagten exakt die gleichen zwei Sätze wie Julia: "Unsere Freundschaft ist Geschichte! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"   
Als letztes Trat Jasmin in den Raum. Sie hielt irgendwas hinter ihrem Rücken und blieb etwas weiter weg von mir stehen. Auch sie sagte die zwei Sätze jedoch ohne die Hand zu heben. Erst danach hob sie die Hand und fing langsam an weiter zu sprechen: "Jemand. Jemand wie du. Jemand wie du hat es nicht verdient." Sie holte etwas hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, was ich nicht erkennen konnte. "Jemand wie du hat nicht verdient zu Leben!" Schrie sie plötzlich holte aus und warf etwas nach mir. Im nächsten Moment sah ich nur eine Axt auf mich zufliegen und schreckte dann so panisch aus meinem Schlaf hoch, dass ich Tom, der mittlerweile neben mir lag und schlief, ebenfalls so aus dem Schlaf riss, dass wir beide hell wach waren. Er beugte sich zum Nachttisch und knipste das kleine Licht an. Dann legte er seine Arme um mich und küsste meinen Hals. "Hey. Was ist los? Schlecht geträumt?" Fragte er leise und einfühlsam. Unsicher nickte ich und flüsterte: "Sie wollten mich umbringen!" Etwas verwundert ließ Tom mich los. "Wer?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm und fühlte wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Meine Freunde!"

Ich nahm Tom fest in den Arm, und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.   
"Ich glaube das mit dem Brief war eine schlechte Idee!!!"


	37. Nun also doch?

Nachdem also schlafen für diese Nach out war, da ich aufgrund dieses Traums ums verrecken nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, lag ich die ganze restliche Nacht wach im Bett. Tom war nach einiger Zeit wieder eingeschlafen, nachdem er mich in den Arm genommen hatte. Irgendwann morgens klopfte es an der Tür. "Jungs? Seid ihr schon wach?" Hörte ich Zendaya rufen. Ich antwortete nicht und gab auch keinen Mucks von mir.  
Nach einigen Momenten ging die Tür langsam auf. "Ihr müsstet langsam mal aufwachen Schlafmützen!" Sagte sie in einem ruhigen aber bestimmten Ton. Als sie soweit drin war, dass sie mich sehen konnte, viel sie vor Schreck fast in Ohnmacht. "Ach du liebe Zeit. Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du bist ja kreidebleich!" Gab sie schockiert von sich. Ich antwortete immer noch nicht. Dann rappelte sich Tom langsam auch und schaute erst mich und dann Zendaya verschlafen und verwirrt an. "Was ist denn los?" Fragten plötzlich beide gleichzeitig. Und mussten grinsen. "Er hatte einen Albtraum, wegen dieses Briefs. Und für mich sieht es so aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht nicht mehr geschlafen." Langsam und ohne jegliche Emotionen zu zeigen nickte ich. "Oh Gott. Aber warum denn so krass. Deine Freunde haben sich mega für dich gefreut, dass du deinen Weg so für dich gehen kannst." Tom bekam ein breites grinsen aufs Gesicht und legte mir eine Hand an meine Wange. "Hey hast du das gehört? Du brauchst dir keine sorgen machen!" Trotz dieser guten Nachricht ging es mir nicht wirklich besser. Ich nickte einfach nur nochmal und wollte dann aufstehen. Doch sowohl Tom als auch Zendaya hielten mich fest. "Hey hey! Langsam. Was ist denn los? Erleichtert dich das denn gar nicht? Fragte Zendaya überrascht darüber, dass mich ihre Nachricht anscheinend so gar nicht erreicht hatte. Zum ersten mal bekam ich dann doch einen Ton heraus. "Doch schon. Aber es ist einfach noch so präsent und so real. Ich muss diesen Traum glaube ich erstmal verarbeiten." Tom und Zendaya nahmen mich beide in den Arm und sagten dann erneut gleichzeitig: "Das wird schon!" Nun musste ich doch etwas schmunzeln und fühlte mich auch gleich ein wenig besser. Zendays verließ den Wagen, Tom und ich zogen uns an und folgten ihr dann in die Maske und danach zum Frühstücksraum. An einem Tisch, wo noch genau drei Plätze frei waren, saßen meine Freunde und sowohl Tom als auch Zendaya gingen zielstrebig auf diesen Tisch zu, was ich lieber eher vermieden hätte, doch nun war ich gezwungen ihnen zu folgen. Ich setzte mich an den Tisch zwischen Jasmin und Julia und hielt zunächst meinen Mund.  
Nachdem jedoch niemand etwas sagte und niemand irgendein Anzeichen machte, etwas von sich geben zu wollen, holte ich tief Luft und versuchte doch eine Konversation zu starten. "Ich ähm. Ich weiß, dass euch das vielleicht etwas überrascht hat, aber ich habe sehr lange darüber nachgedacht und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass das für mich einfach im Moment die beste Lösung ist. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht mich da." Julia und Jasmin nahmen beide jeweils eine Hand von mir. Ursula holte eine kleine Box heraus und gab mir diese. Ich öffnete sie und hätte vor Freude und Erleichterung sofort anfangen können zu weinen.   
In der Box war ein Schlüsselanhänger mit mehreren kleinen Textsteinen. Auf einem Stand: 'It's okay.' Auf dem zweiten: 'We will always be friends!' Auf dem nächsten: 'You'll always be with us!' Auf dem dritten: 'Go your way. We are supporting you!' Und auf dem letzten: 'We are a family!' Mir stiegen ein paar Freudentränen in die Augen und ich drückte Jasmin und Julia so feste an mich, dass die beiden wahrscheinlich halb erstickten. Aber ich freute mich einfach so sehr über ihr kleines Geschenk und dass sie mir so viel Mut machten, um mich in meiner Entscheidung zu bestärken.   
Den ganzen restlichen Tag, waren wir zwar alle mit drehen beschäftigt, aber ich glaube, dass ich noch nie einen so schönen und fröhlichen Tag erlebt hatte, wie diesen. Erstaunlicherweise schafften wir an diesem Tag sogar mehr Szenen als vorgesehen. Normalerweise schafften wir nicht mal alle normal vorgesehenen, aber heute drehten wir noch 6 extra Szenen, was die Regisseure und Producer und was weiß ich, wer noch so hinter der Kamera tätig ist, sehr freute.   
Am Abend trafen wir uns in einer Bar um ein bisschen zu feiern, da Jacob, Zendaya, Tom, Laura, Harrison, Harry und Ich für die nächsten Tage in New York sein würden, um dort in der Schule und in der Stadt zu drehen. Außerdem verabschiedeten wir Rdj, der bereits seit zwei einer Woche fertig war mit seinen Szenen und am nächsten Tag ebenfalls abreisen würde. Es wurde ziemlich spät und irgendwann abends, waren wir alle ziemlich gut dabei, was den Alkoholpegel anging.  
Nachdem wir noch in eine Karaokebar und anschließend noch in einem anderen Club waren, schlenderten wir über die Straßen Atlantas.   
Tom und Harrison gingen ein ganzes Stück vor uns und irgendwann sah ich nur, wie Harrison ihm etwas zuflüsterte und Tom als Antwort lediglich nickte und dann stehen blieb. Er wartete, bis ich bei den beiden angekommen war und griffelte in seiner Tasche rum. Dann sagte er den anderen, dass sie stehenbleiben sollten und schaute mich an. Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und zog diese wieder aus der Hosentasche heraus. Er schaute mich an und seufzte. Er schaute mich an mit dem süßesten Teddybärblick seit immer und fing dann an zu sprechen: "Carsten. Wir kennen uns mittlerweile schon ein bisschen länger. Zwar immer noch nicht ewig, aber manchmal ist das auch nicht nötig." Ich fing an zu ahnen was gerade passierte. "Beim letzten mal ist das alles etwas schief gegangen und ich weiß, dass wir eigentlich noch warten wollten. Aber ich halte es irgendwie einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich weiß es ist total unromantisch und unprofessionell. Ich kann mir denken, dass du das dir bestimmt anders vorgestellt hast, aber ich frage dich das hier und jetzt trotzdem und das ist diesmal mein voller Ernst!" Er ging auf die knie und öffnete seine Faust unter der ein wunderschöner silberner Ring zum Vorschein kam. "Ich frage dich Carsten hier und jetzt, vor all deinen engsten Freunden und vor allem auch vor Rdj und Harrison, die mich hierzu ermutigt haben..."   
Er schaute zu mir hoch und gefühlt blieb mein Herz stehen.

"Willst du mich Heiraten und mein Gefährte fürs Leben werden?"


	38. Aller guten Dinge sind 3

Wie angewurzelt standen alle anderen um mich herum, und ich selbst ebenfalls, einfach nur da und starrten Tom an. Lediglich Harrison freute sich total, da er ihn anscheinend auch auf die Idee gebracht hatte, mich nochmal zu fragen. Langsam stand Tom auf und schaute mich nun eher verunsichert an, da ich kein Wort hervorbrachte und ihn einfach nur anstarrte. Dann hakte er vorsichtig nach: "Alles in Ordnung? Ist das doch zu früh gewesen."   
Auf einmal zog es wie ein Lauffeuer durch meinen Körper und ich realisierte, dass er mich das gerade wirklich gefragt hatte. Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf und setzte das breiteste Lächeln auf, das ich hatte. "Nein! Das war nicht zu früh! Ganz und gar nicht!" In diesem Moment, wurde ich so von meinen Gefühlen überrumpelt, dass ich nicht wusste, ob ich vor Freude schreien, weinen, verstummen oder lachen sollte. Zitternd streckte ich ihm meine Hand entgegen und brachte dann in einer total verkorksten Stimme ein: "Natürlich will ich!" hervor. Nun setzte auch bei Tom und dem Rest der Gruppe ein Grinsen und Seufzen vor Erleichterung ein. Unsicher nickte Tom und fragte dann aus Überforderung nochmal: "Okay. Wirklich? Du hast ja gesagt!" Ich nickte nur und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Ja! Ich habe ja gesagt!"   
Ohne zu zögern erwiderte er meinen Kuss und steckte mir währenddessen den Ring an. In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich, als würde ich vor Glück jeden Moment platzen.   
Da Tom und ich gar nicht mehr voneinander loskamen, zogen uns Julia und Harry auseinander. "Na los ihr zwei. Ihr könnt auch später noch übereinander herfallen!" Lachte Rdj. "Wir sollten uns sowieso mal auf den Rückweg machen. Mein Flieger geht um 7 und eurer um 8. Das ist in 5 bzw 6 Stunden!" Entsetzt holten wir alle unsere Handys und Uhren raus. "Du hast recht!" Gab Harrison überrascht von sich. "Na dann mal los gehts!" Fügte Lene hinzu.   
Wir machten uns auf den Weg zurück, doch Tom und ich konnten die Finger den ganzen Weg lang nicht voneinander lassen. Der Restalkohol, sowie unsere vermutlich ziemlich starken Glücksgefühle machten die Situation nicht besser.   
Als wir angekommen waren, verabschiedeten wir uns von meinen Freunden und Rdj, da wir ihn erstmal gar nicht und diese erst wiedersehen würden, wenn wir aus New York zurückkommen würden. Als alle in Richtung ihrer Wagen verschwunden zog mich Tom rückwärts an meiner Kapuze ebenfalls in unseren Wagen. Nachdem wir nach kürzester Zeit alles gepackt hatten, was wichtig war für die paar Tage, setzte ich mich aufs Bett. "Was ein Abend. Wir sollten versuchen wenigstens zwei Stündchen Schlaf zu bekommen!" Doch schon während ich das sagte, merkte ich das Tom etwas anderes vorhatte, als ich zu ihm sah, hatte er schon nur noch seine Boxershorts an und ging langsam auf mich zu. Dann setzte er auch auf meinen Schoss und küsste mich lang und intensiv, drückte mich langsam nach hinten ins Bett und wie ihr euch denken könnt, hatte auch ich innerhalb kürzester Zeit nix mehr an.

Irgendwann später lagen wir überglücklich im Bett und erzählten noch ein bisschen, da es sich nicht mehr lohnen würde zu schlafen. Ich lag mit dem Kopf auf seinem Bauch und schaute an die Decke. "Du hast mir übrigens immer noch nicht erzählt, warum du an dem Tag bei euch an der Schule geschminkt warst!" Kicherte Tom plötzlich und fuhr mir mit seiner Hand durch meine total verwuschelten Haare. Ich drehte mich überrascht zu ihm. "Das willst du ernsthaft noch wissen?" Er nickte neugierig und kraulte meinen Kopf, da er wusste, dass ich dafür fast alles tat. "Okay du hast gewonnen!" Sagte ich künstlich beleidigt und überzeugt. "Das war ja zu der Zeit, wo ich noch nicht mal im Traum daran gedacht hätte, dass aus uns 2 etwas wird. Und mir ging es so dreckig, dass ich einfach aussah wie ein Geist. Weil meine Freunde aber unbedingt wollten, dass ich mitmache, haben die kurzfristig entschieden mich zu schminken. Und so kam es dazu, dass ich geschminkt war." Unschuldig blickte er zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss. "Soso. Du hättest nicht mal im Traum daran gedacht? Na dann sind wir mal froh, das auch Dinge geschehen, die sich nicht erträumen lassen!" Erneut küsste er mich und zog die Decke über uns. Wir wurden immer intensiver und vergaßen erneut alles um uns herum, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Harrison und Zendaya hereingestürmt kamen. "Aufstehen Schlafmützen! Ihr..... seid schon wach..." stotterte Harrison. Zendaya hingegen konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Respekt. Jetzt haben ich euch schon das zweite mal im Flagranti erwischt." Leicht genervt sah ich sie an. "Haha sehr witzig." Sie nickte nur, nahm dann zwei Unterhosen aus dem Regal und warf sie uns aufs Bett vor uns. "So. Hop Hop! Anziehen. In 15 Minuten gehts zum Flughafen!" Harrison und Zendaya verließen den Wagen wieder.   
Tom und ich schauten uns an und fingen an zu lachen. "Naja das war das zweite mal. Hoffen wir mal nicht, dass das zur Gewohnheiten wird." Ich nickte lachend und konnte nichts anderes sagen als: "Tja aber leider sind aller guten Dinge drei!"


	39. Ein bekanntes Gesicht

Leider war die Zeit in New York sehr begrenzt. Daher hatten wir kaum Zeit uns die Stadt anzuschauen. Für die meisten die mit uns gekommen waren, war dies kein Problem, da sie schon häufiger in New York gewesen waren. Sei es für die Dreharbeiten von Spider-Man: Homecoming oder Far From Home gewesen oder einfach nur so. Laura und ich allerdings waren noch nie hier gewesen und versuchten deshalb alles, wenigstens einen Tag Sightseeing machen zu können. Zum Schluss schaften wir es tatsächlich einen Tag für uns rauszuschlagen, da unsere Rückflüge gestrichen wurden und wir unsere Abreise somit um 24 Stunden nach hinten verschieben mussten. Während viele der Produzenten nicht gerade begeistert waren von diesen Umständen freuten Laura und ich uns total. Allerdings mussten wir uns echt in die Arbeit reinhängen, damit wir an dem zusätzlichen Tag nicht doch noch drehen mussten.   
Als wir die erste Szene in der Schule drehten, wurden wir zuerst auf unsere Plätze geordnet. Anschließend wurden die Komparsen reingeholt, um die restlichen Plätze aufzufüllen. Da die Komparsen, die in Atlanta mit uns drehten, hier nicht zur Verfügung standen, wurden für die Drehs in New York extra neue Komparsen gesucht. Normalerweise sind Komparsen total uninteressant, gerade für einen unbekannten Schauspieler beziehungsweise Newcomer wie mich, doch an diesem Tag passierte etwas, womit ich nun mal wieder wirklich nicht gerechnet hätte.  
Ich saß also auf meinem Platz und wartete, bis alles soweit war, irgendwann setzte sich ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren, die etwas länger als Schulterlang waren neben mich und grüßte freundlich. Ich drehte mich kurz zu ihr lächelte und grüßte sie ebenfalls, schaute dann aber wieder nach vorne um mich konzentrieren zu können. Doch dann blitze, wie bei einem langsamen Computer in meiner Erinnerung ein Foto auf. Ich drehte mich so Ruckartig wieder zu ihr zurück, dass die gar nicht anders konnte, als es zu bemerken und schaute mich ebenfalls an. Nun fiel es mir wieder ein. Ich zögerte etwas und sagte dann einfach nur: "Kat?!" Wie aus allen Wolken gefallen und festgefroren saß sie dort. "Carsten?!" Kam plötzlich ziemlich laut und etwas überfordert zurück. Ich nickte nur und konnte nicht anders als mich zu freuen.   
Falls ihr euch fragt wer Kat ist. Kat war früher in meiner Stufe, doch vor ungefähr einem Jahr hat ihr Vater eine Stelle als Fach-Elektroniker oder irgendwie sowas für ein renommiertes Unternehmen in New York bekommen, woraufhin ihre Mutter sich an der Wallstreet beworben hatte und dort ebenfalls sofort eine Stelle versichert bekam. Deshalb ist Kat vor circa 9 Monaten nach New York gezogen und wir haben leider den Kontakt verloren den wir vorher hatten.   
Da wir uns so sehr freuten uns nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen fielen wir uns erstmal um die Arme bis vom Regisseur plötzlich die Anweisung 'fertig machen!' kam. Ich hatte zwar in dieser Szene nix zu sprechen, musste mich aber konzentrieren, da ich extrem gelangweilt gucken sollte, was natürlich äußerst schwer war, wenn man sich gerade unterhielt. Da wir nun in diesem Klassenraum einige Szenen drehten; um genauer zu sein alle, die dort spielten; saßen wir ziemlich lange immer nur herum. Hin und wieder musste ich mal ein paar Zeilen sprechen, doch das hielt sich eher in Maßen.  
Gegen 18 Uhr waren die Klassenzimmerszenen alle im Kasten. "Also gut Leute. Tolle Arbeit. Morgen gehts weiter!" Rief Jon und fing an aufzuräumen. Ich schaute Kat neugierig an. "Wie hast du es denn geschafft hier einen Job als Komparse zu bekommen?" Fragte ich äußert neugierig und immer noch völlig überdreht. "Naja ich gehe hier auf die Schule. Und weil unter allen Schülern in unserem Alter ausgelost wurde, wer diese Chance bekommt, hatte ich nicht so schlechte Karten und es hat geklappt!" Erzählte sie mir Stolz. "Aber wie hast du es denn geschafft hier eine Rolle zu bekommen?" Hakte sie nun neugierig nach. In diesem Moment kam Tom und Zendaya auf mich zu. "Hey Darling kommst du?" Fragte Tom scherzhaft. "Oh man hör mal auf ihm immer solche Spitzname zu geben! Darling ist ja fast noch schlimmer als Carsi!" Lachte Zendaya. Ich schaute die zwei und danach wieder Kat und wieder die anderen beiden an. "Hey Leute. Das hier ist Kat. Sie war früher in meiner Stufe und wohnt jetzt hier in New York. Sie wollte mir heute Abend zumindest schon mal ein wenig die Stadt zeigen. Hättet ihr Lust mitzukommen oder wollt ihr dann lieber was anderes machen?" Ich drehte mich wieder zurück zu Kat. "Kat. Das sind Tom und Zendaya. Mein Verlobter und seine beste Freundin." Kat schluckte und schaute mich verwirrt an. "Verlobter?" Fragte sie dann leise und vorsichtig. Ich nickte. "Ja richtig. Er hat mich gestern gefragt." Ich hielt ihr meine Hand mit dem Verlobungsring hin. Sie stockte kurz und schaute erst mich, dann Zendaya und zum Schluss Tom an. "Okay na dann mal Herzlichsten Glückwunsch von mir." Tom lächelte. "Vielen Dank. Also ich denke, wenn das für dich okay wäre, dann würden wir zwei mit euch mitkommen. Wir kennen die Stadt zwar schon, aber das wird bestimmt trotzdem lustig. Natürlich nur wenn das für dich okay ist. Wie war nochmal der Name?" Musste Tom erneut nachfragen. "Kat. Und ja klar ist das in Ordnung. Nur damit hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet." Zendaya und ich mussten lachen. Wenn sie wüsste, was in unserer Konstellation schon alles passiert war. Nachdem Tom und ich uns von unserem Make-Up befreit hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg und erkundeten zusammen ein wenig zu Fuß die Stadt. Ich muss sagen NewYork ist echt bombastisch. Auf den Bildern sieht alles schon immer so toll aus, aber wenn man wirklich durch die Straßen läuft, ist das alles nochmal so viel überwältigender. Während wir gerade so auf den Times Square zuschlenderten, erzählte Tom Kat die Story wie wir uns kennengelernt hatten, allerdings mit gefühlt jedem Detail, sodass ich besser weghören sollte, damit ich nicht vor Peinlichkeit im Boden versank. Als wir angekommen waren, machten wir noch ein paar Bilder und suchten uns anschließend ein Restaurant, um den Abend schön ausklingen zu lassen.   
"Wenn du übermorgen noch nichts vorhast, darfst du dann gerne nochmal meinen persönlichen Stadtführer spielen. Und wenn das nicht geht und wir uns nicht mehr sehen bevor wir abreisen. Dann bist du definitiv zu unsere Hochzeit eingeladen!" Versicherte ich Kat und nahm sie, Tom und Zendaya in den Arm. "Ach Leute. Ich bin so froh euch zu haben!" Seufzte ich glücklich und genoss den restlichen Abend noch in vollen Zügen, bevor sich unsere Wege gegen Mitternacht dann trennten.


	40. Der perfekte Platz

Die nächsten Drehtage waren recht unspektakulär. Ja klar! Natürlich machte das Drehen auch immer noch riesen Spaß und ich bin immer noch total stolz darauf, dass ich ohne große Mühe in eine Hauptrolle eines Marvelfilms gerutscht bin, aber es passierte nichts Nennenswertes und man erzählt ja auch nicht seiner Mutter jede einzelne Minute, die man tagsüber erlebt hat.   
An dem Tag, wo wir frei hatten hingegen, passierte gerade für mich echt viel Spannendes. Wir trafen uns erneut mit Kat, die mir ja versprochen hatte, mir ein wenig von New York zu zeigen. Allein das war für mich einfach extrem spannend, da ich noch nie zuvor in New York war und bisher alles nur von Bildern oder aus Videos und dem Fernsehen kannte. Live in Action und Farbe und gerade im Frühling, was New York einfach noch so viel überwältigender, als auf jedem Bild oder Video.   
Als wir irgendwann zum frühen Nachmittag oben im Empire-State-Building standen, war ich von der Aussicht so überwältigt, dass ich in einen Tagtraum verfiel. In diesem Traum sah ich, wie ich mit einem kleinen Jungen im Central Park auf der Wiese saß und mit Bauklötzen spielte und neben uns ein Hund. Dieser Hund war nicht irgendein Hund, sondern natürlich Tessa.   
Während ich so dort stand und vor mich hin träumte, hörte ich plötzlich Stimmen im Hintergrund und dann fasste mir jemand auf die Schulter. Vor Schreck drehte ich mich blitzartig um und stieß Kat fast ihre Fanta aus der Hand. "Ups sorry." Leierte ich etwas verlegen. "Ach macht nix." Lachte sie. "Haben Tom und du euch irgendwie abgesprochen oder so? Ihr standet gerade einfach so darum und habt in die Ferne gestarrt, wie als würdet ihr Träumen." Fügte sie detektivartig hinzu. Ich nickte nur und dachte darüber nach, was ich gerade noch in meinen Gedanken gesehen hatte. Tom hingegen war schon wieder voll beschäftigt. Er war natürlich nicht unentdeckt geblieben und so wollten nun natürlich ziemlich viele Leute ein Foto oder ein Autogramm oder sonst was von ihm haben. Und weil Tom ein so offener und herzlicher Mensch war, versuchte er den ganzen Anfragen natürlich so gut es ging hinterherzukommen. Ebenso Zendaya, die auch voll von Menschen umzingelt war. Doch nach einigen Minuten hatte es sich wieder gelegt, da zum Glück nicht unendlich viele Menschen dort oben hinpassten. Zendaya und Tom kamen wieder zu mir und Kat. "Wollt ihr nicht mal ein paar Pärchenbilder machen? Sowas habt ihr noch gar nicht gemacht und hier ist der perfekte Platz dafür!" Versuchte Zendaya uns zu überreden. Während ich nicht so angetan von dieser Idee, lieber etwas trinken gehen wollte, war Tom total begeistert, drückte Zendaya sein Handy in die Hand und zog mich zum Fenster. "Komm schon!" Grinste er. "Dann haben auch mal schönere Profilbilder und können auch mal was auf Insta posten, das würde vielen bestimmt gefallen." Zögernd und immer noch nicht wirklich begeistern stimmte ich dann doch zu. "Aber man macht Insta doch nicht für andere, sondern für sich selbst oder nicht?" Merkte ich dann aber trotzdem noch an. Verständnisvoll, aber auch etwas genervt schaute er mich an. "Ja klar, aber dann schafft man zumindest mal Gerüchte aus der Welt. Außerdem ist sowas doch süß!" Er setzte mal wieder seinen Teddybärblick auf, weil er wusste, dass ich dann gar nicht mehr nein sagen konnte, was ich dementsprechend auch nicht tat und küsste mich einfach. Natürlich war das die perfekte Chance für Zendaya und sofort fingen sie und Kat an jede Menge Fotos zu machen, damit auch ja ein gutes dabei war. Anschließend machten wir noch ein paar Fotos in mehr oder weniger bescheuerten Posen und als letzte ein Bild, wo man nur unsere verschränkten Hände natürlich mit unseren Verlobungsringen sehen konnte.  
Anschließend fuhren wir wir in die Nähe des Times Squares in irgendein Kaffee, welches Kat extrem feierte und uns deshalb natürlich zeigen wollte.   
Dort angekommen suchten Tom und ich und Bilder raus und entschieden, das Bild auf dem wir uns küssten, sowohl auf Insta zu posten, als auch jeweils als Profilbild zu nehmen. Manch einer würde jetzt sagen, dass sowas kitschig ist, aber manchmal mussten solche Sachen einfach sein. Tom postete auf seinem Account noch ein Paar Bilder mit den Posen und ich auf meinem, das Bild von unseren Händen. Als Unterschrift schrieben wir jeweils nur ein blaues beziehungsweise grünes Herz. Nachdem wir uns mit Kaffee und einem wirklich leckeren Stück Kuchen gestärkt hatten, war es schon relativ spät geworden. Trotzdem wollte Kat uns noch einen weiteren Platz zeigen. Irgendeinen Park, der nicht der Central Park war.   
Auf dem Weg dorthin liefen wir am Times Square vorbei, um dort zur U-Bahn zu kommen. "Die Medien haben aber auch wirklich keine Zeit verloren oder?" Fragte Zendaya genervt und zeigte auf einen der großen Bildschirme. Wir blickten alle gebannt hoch. Dort stand in riesigen Buchstaben: "Tom Holland verlobt nach nur 4 Monaten Beziehung?" Ich fasste mir nachdenklich an die Stirn. Ob das mit dem Posten so eine gute Idee war? Naja jetzt war es so und wir konnten es nicht mehr ändern. Wir versuchten die Nachrichten zu ignorieren, die jetzt immer wieder auf mehreren Bilschirmen aufploppten und fuhren mit der U-Bahn ein Stückchen aus der Stadt hinaus. Doch natürlich wurden wir immer wieder von Leuten angesprochen und nach Fotos gefragt, die Tom natürlich alle erkannten. Doch je weiter wir aus der Stadt rauskamen, desto ruhiger wurde es mit den möchtegern Paparazzi.  
Irgendwann stiegen wir aus der Bahn aus und gingen hoch. Der Ausgang aus der Station war direkt in einem wunderschönen Park. In der Ferne konnte man die Skyline von New York sehen und es war wesentlich weniger los, als im Central Park. "Hier komme ich immer her, wenn ich Zeit für mich brauche, nachdenken muss oder das schöne Wetter genießen will." Schwärmte Kat. Ebenfalls sehr beeindruckt, genossen wir alle für einen kleinen Moment die Ruhe und schlenderten dann langsam durch den Park. Irgendwann kamen wir an eine Stelle, die an Schönheit fast nicht mehr zu überbieten war. "Whoooow" Staunten Zendaya und Tom. "Das ist mein absoluter Lieblingsplatz im ganzen Park und wahrscheinlich in ganz New York!" Schwärmte Kat weiter. Und sie hatte definitiv recht. Dieser Platz hatte etwas magisches und war wirklich unvergleichlich. Ein wunderschöner weißer Kreuztorbogen, welcher mit mehreren Efeuranken umschlungen war, überspannte eine kleine Holzfläche. Dieses Gebilde stand direkt von einem kleinen Teich und am Rand des Parks. Schaute man in diesem Moment vom Park aus zu diesem Bogen, sah man die Skyline von New York hinter der die Sonne langsam unterging.  
Plötzlich wurde mir warm im Bauch. Mich überkam ein total merkwürdiges Gefühl und ohne nachzudenken und ohne zu zögern drehte ich mich zu Tom. "Das ist er!" Schoss es mir wie aus einer Pistole heraus. "Was ist wer?" Fragte Tom erstaunt zurück. "Das ist der Platz!" Kam erneut von mir wie aus der Pistole geschossen zurück. "Der Platz für was?" Fragte Tom immer noch völlig im Dunkeln tappend. "Der Platz für unsere Hochzeit! Er ist einfach Perfekt!" Ich ging ein Stück auf Tom zu und nahm seine Hand.   
"Thomas Stanley Holland. Möchtest du hier an dieser Stelle, nicht heute und nicht jetzt, aber hier an dieser Stelle, mein Partner fürs Leben werden?"


	41. Ein seltsames Gefühl

Etwas überrumpelt und nachdenklich sah Tom sich um. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund, fand ich, dass dieser Ort perfekt war. Schließlich nahm Tom meine Hand und schaute mir in die Augen und grinste. "So dann möchte ich das jetzt schon mal für den späteren Zeitpunkt üben!" Er schaute mir tief in die Augen und setzte mal wieder seinen Teddybärblick auf und dann kam in einem romantischen Ton, den ich so noch nie aus seinem Mund gehört hatte ein sicheres und stolzes: "Ja ich will!" Ich schaute ihn erst etwas verwirrt an, doch dann ging mir ein Licht auf und ich hatte für einen kurzen Moment fast Angst, dass über mir wirklich eine Glühbirne aufleuchtete. Zendaya hatte sich hinter mir schon wieder vor lachen fast auf dem Boden gerollt, bis ich es verstanden hatte, doch dann musste ich auch lachen und gab Tom einen Kuss. "Ähm Leute. Ich will euch nicht unterbrechen, aber in 6 Stunden geht unser Flieger und ihr zwei müsst noch die Szene für die Credits in der Schule filmen." Unterbrach uns Zendaya immer noch ziemlich aus der Puste vom lachen. "Och man!" Jammerte Tom, was mich schmunzeln lies. "Schade." Sagte Kat. "Kommt mit wir fahren zurück." Sie ging vor und wir folgte ihr, wie im Entenmarsch. Als wir die Treppen zur U-Bahn runterliefen war ich total aus dem Häuschen, da ich es einfach nicht glauben konnte mit 18 schon verlobt zu sein. Doch kurz bevor wir unten ankamen überkam mich plötzlich ein so seltsames Gefühl, dass ich Gänsehaut bekam, mich immer wieder schütteln musste, und mir das Atmen auf einmal schwer fiel. Doch noch bevor ich den anderen irgendetwas mitteilen konnte, war dieses Gefühl wieder weg. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden und folgte den anderen dann wieder.  
Kat brachte uns auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück zur Schule. Dann verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander und schlossen ein Pinkie-Promise ab, dass wir uns definitiv nochmal treffen würden. Danach fuhr sie nachhause, Zendaya ging, um ihre Sachen zu packen und Tom und ich gingen zurück in die Schule um unsere letzte Szene zu drehen. Hierbei handelte es sich um die Mid-Credit-Scene, also die Szene die mitten im Abspann kommt. Was dort passierte beziehungsweise passieren wird, darf ich nicht erzählen, aber ihr könnt ja mal scharf nachdenken und raten. Als wir mit dieser Szene fertig waren, gingen auch wir zurück ins Hotel um unser Zeug zu packen.  
Als ich gerade das ganze Zeug aus dem Badezimmer zusammengesucht hatte und voll beladen wieder herauskam, fragte Tom: "Hast du denn schon eine Vorstellung, wann wir ja sagen wollen?" Doch genau in diesem Moment zog wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl durch meinen Körper, sodass ich auf der Stelle alles fallen lies und mich auf dem Telefontisch abstützen musste. Tom sprang erschrocken auf und kam zu mir. "Hey? Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er fast panisch. Ich nickte verkrampft. "Ja es geht schon wieder!" Keuchte ich. Und genauso plötzlich wie es gekommen war, verschwand das Gefühl wieder. "Wirklich?" Hakte Tom unsicher nach. "Ja ganz sicher!" Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen und bückte mich, um das ganze Badezimmerzeug wieder einzusammeln und in den Koffer zu räumen. Nicht ganz überzeugt kam Tom runter zu mir und half mir. "Wollen wir lieber wann anders darüber sprechen?" Er strich mir über die Schulter. "Ne alles gut. Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir da noch nicht wirklich Gedanken drüber gemacht. Ich weiß nur eins ich werde definitiv deinen Namen annehmen!" Tom bekam ganz große Augen und war völlig Sprachlos und lies sein Parfümfläschchen fallen. Mit einem überzeugten und totsicheren Blick nickte ich ihm zu. Es dauerte trotzdem noch ein paar Momente, bis er es realisiert hatte aber ohne irgendwas zu sagen, küsste er mich und sofort wusste ich, dass ihm diese Idee sehr gefiel, was mich wiederum sehr erleichterte. Als wir uns voneinander lösten, setzte er direkt an: "Ich hatte nämlich die Idee zwei Tage vor der Premiere des Films zu heiraten. Dann können wir das direkt mitfeiern." Ich überlegte kurz, da ich nicht wusste, ob für die Premiere nichts vorbereitet werden musste, doch Tom schien nicht so, als wäre dies der Fall und er hatte ja schon einige Premieren hinter sich. Also stimmte ich zu und merkte sofort, wie ich von Glücksgefühlen überschüttet wurde. "Das wird das schönste Jahr in unserem Leben!" Freute ich mich und musste ihn erneut küssen. Doch dann klopften Zendaya und Jacob. "Jungs seid ihr fertig? Wir müssen in 15 Minuten los!" Ich löste mich von Tom und antwortete: "Ja wir brauchen noch 5 Minuten!" Ich sprang auf und warf einfach alles in die zwei Koffer. Als alles irgendwie verstaut war, liefen wir schnell runter zu den anderen. Beeindruckt schaute mich Harrison an. "Wow. Du bringst ihm noch Manieren bei. Eigentlich braucht Tom mindestens 15 Minuten, wenn er sagt, dass er noch 5 braucht." Tom schaute Harrison finster an, woraufhin dieser erneut lachen musste. "Ach sowas kenne ich zu genügend." Lachte ich und wuschelte Tom einmal durch die Haare. Dieser war anscheinend wirklich etwas eingeschnappt, denn er sagte einfach nix und ging dann in Richtung der Shuttles. Verwundert schauten wir uns an. "Wurde irgendwas falsches gesagt?" Fragte ich verwundert. "Ne alles gut, nur Tom mag es nicht so gerne, wenn ich mich vor anderen über seine Defizite lustig mache." Erklärte Harrison mir. "Ach so ja dann legt sich das gleich wieder." Dann nahm ich Zendaya, Harrison, Harry und Jacob kurz zur Seite und erzählte ihnen von dem Plan, den wir gerade ausgemacht hatten. Gespannt hörten sie mir zu, doch als ich gerade den Satz 'Wir heiraten zwei Tage vor der Premiere' sagen wollte überkam mich erneut dieses merkwürdige Gefühl und ich krümmte mich und hielt mich an Harrison fest. "Alles in Ordnung?" Fragten die anderen und hielten mich ebenfalls fest. Und wie die vorherigen male auch, war dieses Gefühl einfach wieder weg. Ich stellte mich wieder hin. "Ja. Geht schon." Sagte ich wieder in normaler Stimmlage, als wäre nix gewesen.   
Doch irgendwas stimmte nicht...


	42. Nix falsch?

Anders als erwartet, war Tom den ganzen Flug lang eingeschnappt. Er redete nicht mit Harrison, nicht mit Harry, Zendaya, Jacob oder mit mir. Stattdessen starrte er die ganze Zeit auf sein Handy und tippte immer mal wieder darauf rum. Da neben Harry noch ein Platz frei war, setzte ich mich nach der hälfte des Fluges kurzerhand um, da mich das schweigen ziemlich Wahnsinnig machte. "Ist der immer so, wenn ihm was nicht passt?" Fragte ich Harry so leise wie möglich. "Ne eigentlich nicht. Er ist dann immer für 10 Minuten mal ein bisschen leiser und das wars dann auch schon wieder. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los ist. Aber ich denke er tut nur so, weil er in Wahrheit irgendwas plant." Erklärte mir Harry und schaute immer wieder rüber. Während des restlichen Fluges unterhielt ich mich also mit Harry über Gott und die Welt und ehe wir uns versahen, begannen wir schon den Landeanflug nach Atlanta. "Ach eine Sache noch." Sagte Harry kurz vor der Landung mitten aus dem nix. "Wir haben überlegt, ob du nicht vielleicht mal zum Arzt gehen solltest, weil das sah nicht wirklich gut aus vorhin." Ich sah ihn an und wusste, dass er recht hatte, aber eigentlich wollte ich nicht zum Arzt, obwohl ich selber schon darüber nachgedacht hatte. Nachher bekam ich eine Diagnose und konnte dann nicht mehr weiterdrehen und würde Ärger mit Marvel oder Sony oder wem auch immer bekommen. "Ach das geht schon. War ja nichts schlimmes." Versuchte ich Harrys Vorschlag abzutun. Doch dann drehte sich Zendaya, die die ganze Zeit vor uns gesessen und geschlafen hatte plötzlich zu uns um und befahl mir schon fast: "Oh doch du gehst zum Arzt! Und wenn wir dich dahin tragen müssen!" Um einem Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen, stimmte ich zwar zu, war aber trotzdem am Überlegen, wie ich diesen Arztbesuch umgehen konnte, ohne dass irgendjemand dies bemerkte. Doch Fehlanzeige, keine 24 Stunden später saß ich mit Jasmin und Zendaya in der Praxis des Arztes, der sich immer um die Schauspieler kümmerte, die gerade zum Filmen in Atlanta waren. Zendaya hatte drauf bestanden mitzukommen, damit ich diesen Besuch auch ja nicht irgendwie unter den Tisch kehren konnte und Jasmin war mitgekommen, da sie irgendwie immer alles mitbekam und deshalb darauf achten sollte, dass ich dem Arzt auch wirklich alles erzählte.  
Nach einem gefühlten Jahrhundert, das wir gewartet hatten, wurden wir dann doch irgendwann hereingebeten.   
Ich erzählte dem Arzt, was in New York mehrfach passiert war und, dass ich Sorge hätte, dass es was Ernstes ist und deshalb schnellstmöglich ein Ergebnis brauche. Natürlich hatte die Anwesenheit von Zendaya zu gute, dass der Arzt sofort mit dem vollen Programm startete ohne erst eine vollständige Befragung durchzuführen. Er untersuchte mich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf Herz und Nieren. Er schrieb ein EKG, machte einen vollständigen Lungenfunktionstest, nahm mir Blut ab, ich musste eine Urinprobe abgeben, meine Nieren wurden mit Ultraschall untersucht, und und und...  
Nach ungefähr 3 Stunden, war er fertig mit den ganzen Untersuchungen. "Ich melde mich dann heute Abend mit den Befunden." Sagte er, als wir die Praxis gerade verließen. Wir bedankten uns und machten uns zurück auf dem Weg ans Set, denn wir mussten trotzdem noch arbeiten. Als wir zurück waren, wurde ich natürlich von allen Seiten mit Fragen bombardiert, was jetzt wäre und so weiter. Und allen musste ich die gleiche Antwort geben, dass ich noch keine Ergebnisse hatte, weil erstmal alles ausgewertet werden musste. Nach einer Weile ging mir diese Situation ziemlich auf die Nerven und ich fieberte jede Minute mit, bis der Arzt anrief. Tom hatte übrigens die ganze Nacht und auch den ganzen Tag mit niemandem geredet, außer mit denen, mit denen es zum Filmen notwendig war. Gegen 21 Uhr abends klingelte endlich mein Telefon. Ich hob ab und war total gespannt, was der Arzt sagte. "Ja hallo?" Ich lief gespannt auf und ab. "Spreche ich da mit Herrn Tinsley?" Fragte mich eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Ja genau der bin ich." Ich war fast aufgeregter, als bei meinem ersten Date mit Tom, doch dann fuhr die Stimme fort: "Lohman hier. Ich bin ein privater Bote und soll Ihnen die Nachricht übermitteln, dass sie in genau einer Stunde am Hafen-Pier 69 sein sollen. Sie müssen sich schick anziehen und kommen sie auf jeden Fall nicht zu spät!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten legte die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung auf. Nachdenklich starrte ich auf das Display meines Handys. Was es damit wohl auf sich hatte. Ich ging in den Wagen und zog mich an. Als ich gerade dabei war, meine Krawatte zu binden, klingelte mein Handy erneut. Diesmal nicht so neugierig hob ich erneut ab. "Carsten Tinsley Hallo?" Diesmal war es zum Glück der Arzt. "Herr Tinsley. Guten Abend. Doctor Greenhub hier. Sie haben sich heute einer Rundumuntersuchung unterzogen. Ich wollte ihnen nur mitteilen, dass wir keinerlei Probleme oder Ähnliches feststellen konnten. Ihr Vitalwerte, Lungen-, Herz- und Nierenfunktionswerte sind vorbildlich genau wie Ihre Blutwerte. Also können sie unbesorgt einfach weiter machen, wie bisher." In diesem Moment fiel mir echt ein Stein vom Herzen, denn ich hatte die ganze Zeit Angst gehabt, das etwas wäre. Ich bedankte mich, legte auf und machte mich weiter fertig. Ich schaute nochmal, ob ich Tom fand, der sich direkt nach Feierabend verkrochen hatte, doch keine Chance, er war weg. Allerdings war der Hof sowieso sehr ungewöhnlich leer für diese Uhrzeit. Ich dachte mir jedoch nichts dabei, vielleicht war heute irgendwas spannendes im Fernsehen oder so, und machte mich auf zu dem besagten Hafenpier. Unterwegs musste ich immer wieder daran denken, dass der Arzt nichts gefunden hatte und überlegte, was sonst mit mir gewesen sein könnte...


	43. Gelungen

Als ich in die Nähe des besagten Piers kam, sah ich dort eine Gestalt in völlig Schwarzen Anzug stehen und auf Wasser gucken. In diesem Moment bekam ich etwas bammel und überlegte, ob ich nicht doch umdrehen und mich verdrücken sollte, weil nachher war das irgendein Verbrecher, der mich Kidnappen oder mich mit einem Stein erschlagen und im Hafen ertrinken lassen wollte.   
Die Atmosphäre war jedoch eigentlich auch ziemlich romantisch. Die Lichter der Stadt glitzerten auf dem Wasser es war total ruhig und man hörte nur das plätschern des Flusses am Ufer. Doch vielleicht war genau das die Masche dieser Verbrecher, damit deren Opfer dachten, es würde etwas schönes passieren und dann in die Falle tappen.   
Ich drehte mich mehrmals um und vergewisserte mich, dass auch ja nichts und niemand sich von hinten an mich anschlich. Dann schluckte ich, atmete tief durch, dass ich vol Sauerstoffsättigung in meinem Blut was hyperventilierte und ging dann langsam auf die Gestalt zu, die ziemlich nah am Ufer stand und einfach gerade aufs Wasser schaute. Als ich etwas näher kam, meinte ich zu erkennen, dass die Person braune locken hatte, konnte es jedoch nicht genau erkennen. Irgendwann schien sie meine Schritte zu hören und drehte sich langsam um, schaute aber noch auf den Boden. Erst als ich quasi nur noch eine Hand ausstrecken musste, um die Person zu berühren schaute sie zu mir hoch und grinste. Hinter ihr ging ein kleines Licht an und nun erkannte ich natürlich sofort, wer da vor mir stand. In einem Wunderschönen tiefschwarzen Anzug stand Tom vor mir. Ich kam aus dem staunen gar nicht mehr raus und wusste gar nicht, was ich sagen sollte, also ergriff Tom das Wort: "Damit hast du wahrscheinlich nicht gerechnet oder?" Fragte er mich etwas frech grinsend. Ich schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und wartete darauf, dass er mir erklärte was los war. Stattdessen gab er mir aber einfach nur einen kurzen Stempelkuss und nahm meine Hand. "Komm. Ich muss dir was zeigen. Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich, als kleine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich die letzten zwei Tage so abweisend war." Er ging los und zog mich hinter sich her. Er ging auf eine ziemlich große Halle zu, auf der in buntem Graffiti 'Pier 69' stand. Er öffnete eine Tür und zog mich einfach hinein, ohne mir eine Chance zu geben mich zu wehren, irgendwas zu fragen oder sich selbst zu erklären. Nachdem die Tür hinter mir zugefallen war, sah ich nicht mal mehr die Hand vor meine Augen, da kein Stern- oder Mondlicht mehr da war.   
Ich tastete etwas im dunkeln herum und zog Tom an mich ran. "Was ist hier los? Was ist dein Plan? Sag was!" Doch im Gegenteil. Tom lies mich los und verschwand einfach im Dunkeln. Etwas panisch und komplett Orientierungslos versuchte ich mich voranzutasten, doch es war nichts da, woran ich mich tasten konnte. Also rief ich so laut ich konnte und vor allem ziemlich verärgert: "TOM!" Da ich mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen wusste.  
In diesem Moment gingen plötzlich in der ganzen Halle Lichter, Discokugeln, Scheinwerfer und Musikboxen an.   
Aus allen Ecken und hinter Tischen Stühlen, Bänken, der Bar, Vorhängen und Türen kamen plötzlich Leute gesprungen und riefen alle gleichzeitig: "ÜBERRASCHUNG!!!" Wie angewurzelt stand ich dort und bekam keinen Mucks raus. Dann wurde mir ein Partyhütchen aufgesetzt und Tom kam von hinter mir und gab mir einen langen Kuss. "Überraschung Schatz!" Ich musste kurz überlegen, doch dann wusste ich, was los war. "Oh mein Gott! Ihr wisst es?" Fragte ich überrascht und schaute ihn verwundert an. "Ja klar wissen wir, dass du morgen Geburtstag hast! Was meinst du, warum wir deine Freunde extra jetzt haben herkommen lassen?" Völlig überschüttet vor Einflüssen, musste ich mich kurz sortieren, doch dann konnte ich mich schließlich freuen. Meine Freunde hatten mit den Leuten und neuen Freunden vom Set eine Überraschungsparty organisiert, um in meinen Geburtstag reinzufeiern. Eigentlich hatte ich Absicht niemandem erzählt, wann ich Geburtstag hatte, jedoch war ich jetzt froh, dass sie es herausgefunden hatten, denn mit so einer Überraschung hatte ich erstens nicht gerechnet und zweitens, hatte es sowas für mich noch nie gegeben. "Moment mal. Warst du deswegen so abweisend?" Fragte ich Tom lachend. "Erwischt! Ja ich hatte Angst, dass ich mich verplapper und deshalb habe ich das mit Harrison so eingefädelt, dass ich angeblich beleidigt bin." Ich schaute in die Runde einmal Rundherum. Harry, Harrison, Zendaya und Jacob grinsten mich frech an. "Und ihr habt davon gewusst! Ihr seid so gemein! Aber es ist euch mega gelungen! Danke." Ich versuchte alle gleichzeitig zu umarmen, doch das ging dann doch nicht.   
Nachdem ich mich etwas abgeregt hatte, nahmen wir uns alle etwas zu trinken, zu essen und drehten die Musik laut. Sofort kam Partystimmung auf und es dauerte nicht lang bis sich Tom und Zendaya zum Spaß ein Dancebattle lieferten. Und ich muss euch glaube ich nicht erzählen, dass Tom einfach nur ein super Tänzer ist. Ich Wette, dass er Tänzer geworden wäre, wenn das mit dem Schauspiel nicht geklappt hätte. Anschließend sangen wir Karaoke, wobei dort ganz klar Zendaya und Lene die Nase vorne hatten und alle anderen daneben wie die totalen loser aussahen, aber darum ging es ja nicht und außerdem lockerte der Alkohol die Stimmung, was so Konkurrenz anging sowieso so auf, dass sich um sowas keiner mehr scherte.  
Irgendwann rief Laura: "Leute! Noch 2 Minuten. Wir müssen raus!" Ohne zu widersprechen liefen alle raus und zogen mich einfach mit. "Raus? Wieso raus? Wir hatten doch gerade so viel Spaß!" Protestierte ich erfolglos. "Hingucken und Klappe halten!" Sagte Harrison stumpf und schaute nach oben. Dann fing Harry plötzlich an Rückwärts zu zählen und alle anderen stiegen ein. "Zehn, Neun, Acht, Sieben, Sechs, Fünf, Vier, Drei, Zwei, Eins..." Doch dann kam nicht Null, sondern ein wilder Mix aus 'Happy Birthday', 'Null' und 'Feuer'. Tom sah mich an, gab mir nur ganz kurz einen Kuss und drehte mein Kopf dann so, dass ich in den Himmel schaute. Und plötzlich sah ich, wie eine Feuerwerksrakete in den Himmel schoss und in den schillernsten Farben explodierte. Nach und nach folgten immer mehr, bis der ganze himmel in ein buntes Lichtermeer getaucht war. Ich war so gerührt, das mir ein paar Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ich drehte mich zurück zu Tom, der mich die ganze Zeit angeschaut hatte. "Das habt ihr alles für mich gemacht?" Fragte ich und strich mir die Tränen aus den Augen. "Happy Birthday Schatz!" Gratulierte Tom mir nochmal nahm dann meine Hände zog mich zu sich und küsste mich lang, innig und so liebevoll, dass ich vor Schmetterlingen im Bauch fast explodierte.   
Also diese Überraschung war definitiv gelungen!


	44. Drehschluss

Am nächsten Tag, gab es am Set nicht viel zu tun, da Sonntags nur Szenen nachgedreht wurden, die im Wochenplan untergegangen waren oder einfach bisher nicht funktioniert hatten. Da keiner von uns solche Szenen nachdrehen musste, hatten wir alle am nächsten Tag frei und blieben noch lange auf. Um 4 Uhr morgens, als doch schon viele aufgebrochen waren, lag ich mit Tom auf der Tischtennisplatte vor dem Pier 69 und schaute in den Sternenhimmel. Es war völlig wolkenfrei, schön warm und da wir etwas außerhalb der Stadt waren, konnte man die Sterne bestens sehen. Ich lag mit meinem Kopf auf Toms Bauch und dachte ein wenig nach. "Was wohl passiert wäre, wenn wir uns damals nicht auf dem Flughafen begegnet wären?" Murmelte ich ein wenig verträumt und drehte meinen Kopf in Richtung seines Kopfes. "Darüber sollten wir gar nicht nachdenken, sondern einfach das hier und jetzt genießen. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich dich nicht kennengelernt hätte, auch wenn der Anfang extrem holprig war." Total verliebt schaute er mich an. Es war wirklich fast ein Wunder, das in seinen Augen keine Herzchen aufleuchteten. "Du bist so süß. Aber du hast recht. Ich bin so dankbar dafür, auch wenn ich wegen dir erstmal im Krankenhaus gelandet bin!" Schmunzelte ich und grinste etwas frech. "Haha. Sind wir mal wieder lustig?" Grinste Tom frech zurück und fing an mich zu kitzeln. "Ey du bist fies!" Lachte ich, da ich kitzelig ohne Ende war.  
"Jetzt fangt nicht an, es hier draußen zu treiben!" Kicherte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter uns. Wir drehten uns erschrocken um. Vor uns standen Harry und Harrison. "Z und Jacob machen gerade alles zu. Wir wollten nämlich langsam mal zurück, es ist schon spät." Wir standen auf. "Ja klar, alles gut." Antwortete Tom immer noch etwas aufgedreht. Wir folgten den zweien und machten uns auf den Weg nachhause.   
Nun war ich also 19 und ich hätte mir echt keinen schöneren Geburtstag vorstellen können. Okay ja, es war schon auch ein bisschen Glück, weil ich nun halt auch mit Leuten zu tun hatte, die etwas mehr Geld hatten und mein Freund ein Celebrity war, aber es war allein von der Idee her einfach schon so schön, das ich vor Freude in diesem Moment fast geplatzt wäre. Als wir ankamen, verschwanden alle direkt in ihren Wägen. Da weder Tom, noch ich nur ansatzweise Müde waren, legten wir uns zwar ins Bett, aber erzählten uns Storys aus der Kindheit und wie es für uns war, als wir uns bereits kannten, aber noch nicht zusammen waren. Und nach 3 Stunden, in denen wir quasi alles offen gelegt hatten, was uns ausmachte, als es draußen begann hell zu werden, fiel ich in Toms Arm in einen absolut herrlichen Traumlosen Schlaf.   
Irgendwann merkte ich wie irgendjemand auf meinen beinen rumtrampelte. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah Tessa, die langsam immer näher kam. Tom und ich hatten uns keinen Millimeter bewegt. Wir lagen noch genau so dort, wie als wir eingeschlafen waren. Plötzlich sprang Tessa genau auf Toms Bauch, welcher daraufhin natürlich sofort aufwachte und erstmal ein ziemlich großzügiges Küsschen von Tessa erhielt. "Tess? Was machst du denn hier?" Verschlafen knuddelte er sie erstmal feste und drehte sich dann, nachdem sie es sich auf ihm bequem gemacht hatte, zu mir und flüsterte: "Ich glaube sie ist ein bisschen Eifersüchtig auf dich." Ich schaute Tessa mit einem künstlich bösen Blick an. "Du und eifersüchtig? Nein. Ich weiß doch, das er nur dir gehört! Und außerdem will er auch niemanden außer dir." Ich beugte mich ein wenig zu ihr rüber und kassierte auch erstmal ein großes Küsschen. "Siehst du. Sie mag mich immer noch und ist nicht eifersüchtig."   
Nachdem wir nun also erstmal von Tessa belagert wurden und nicht raus konnten, schrieb Tom eine Nachrichten in die Gruppe, dass gerne alle zu uns kommen könnten und schlug einen Pancakeday vor. Dies ließen sich die meisten natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und es dauerte keine 20 Minuten, bis die volle Mannschaft versammelt in unserem Wagen saß.   
Während in unserem Wagen mit Ideen für Pancakes umher geworfen wurde, zog ich mir etwas über und ging zum Shuttleplatz, um meine Freunde zu verabschieden, die heute schon wieder nachhause flogen. "Das waren die schönsten Tage die wir hatten!" Rief ich ihnen hinterher, als das Shuttle vom Hof fuhr.  
Als ich langsam zum Wagen zurückschlenderte, wanderten mir viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Ich war nun wieder alleine mit den Leuten, die ich quasi alle erst hier kennengelernt hatte, ich hatte immer noch keine Antwort auf meine mysteriösen Anfälle, ich hatte noch keinen Trauzeugen, wir hatten noch nichts für die Hochzeit geplant, ich hing mit dem Schulkram hinterher, und so weiter, und so weiter. Vor lauter Gedanken lief ich fast an unserem Wagen vorbei. Lediglich der Geruch der ersten Pancakes erinnerte mich daran, dass ich schon angekommen war. Als ich gerade in wieder in den Wagen kam sagte Jacob: "Ihr wisst ja! Heute ist last Sunday. Also auch der letzte Pancakeday." Last Sunday? Was es damit wohl auf sich hatte? Ich trat wieder in den Wagen ein und setzte mich aufs Bett. "Was ist denn der Last Sunday?" Fragte ich neugierig. "Naja der letzte Sonntag am Set. Freitag ist der letzte Drehtag." Antwortete Harrison. Ich schaute etwas verblüfft in die Runde. Hatte er gerade gesagt Freitag wäre der letzte Drehtag? Ich war bisher die ganze Zeit davon ausgegangen, dass der erst in einem Monat war. "Sicher?" Fragte ich etwas perplex. "Ja. Wir wissen auch, dass du dich da vertan hast, aber wir haben es immer wieder vergessen dir zu sagen." Erklärte mir Harry. Ich nickte nur. Ob meine Schule das wusste? Dann wäre ich ja schon nächste Woche wieder normal im Unterricht und müsste bis dahin alles können. "Naja dann. Lasst uns den Last Sunday und somit auch den Last Pancakeday mal genießen." Versuchte ich die Stimmung wieder zu lockern, da alle etwas verstummt waren, doch glücklicherweise klappte dies ganz gut.   
Während immer wieder Pancakes fertig wurden, die wir immer wieder snackten, suchte ich auf meinem Handy den Drehplan.   
Und tatsächlich. Dort stand es Schwarz auf Weiß: 'Freitag 25.07.: Drehschluss.'


	45. Zurück

Die nächste Woche verging leider noch schneller, als die gesamte bisherige Zeit am Set. Und dann war Schluss. Am Freitag um 17:26 Uhr war die letzte Szene im Kasten. Es war eine Szene, die Jon Favreau und Laura spielten, was mich sehr wunderte, da ich immer dachte, dass ganz am Ende irgendwelche Todesszenen oder Dramata gedreht wurden, doch so war es nun mal.  
Als Jon Watts rief: "Danke! Aus!", wusste ich, dass es das gewesen war. Die Dreharbeiten waren zuende und für mich und Laura würde ab Montag wieder das normaler Leben beginnen, wie wir es vorher gewöhnt waren und wir mussten uns von all den tollen Menschen verabschieden, die wir hier mit der Zeit kennengelernt hatten.   
Wehmütig packte ich an diesem Abend meinen Koffer, da ich auch Tom die nächsten 8 Wochen bis zu unseren nächsten Ferien nicht sehen würde, es sei denn, er machte mal kurz Pause mit seinem neuen TheBrothersTrust-Plan den er in der Zeit ausarbeiten wollte, bevor wir uns wiedersahen, um den hoffentlich schönsten Tag in unserem Leben zu planen. Während ich Kopflos alles in meinen Koffer stopfte kamen nach und nach alle anderen in den Wagen. Aus mir nicht befindlichen Gründen, waren sie nämlich schon fertig mit packen, wohingegen ich immer noch alles in meinen Koffer stopfte.   
"Ach komm schon. Es gibt Videotelefon und aller, aller, aller spätestens an eurer Hochzeit sehen wir uns eh wieder." Versuchte Harrison mich aufzumuntern. "Außerdem wohnen Harry und Harrison eh in der Nähe von Tom und evtl statte ich euch mal einen Besuch ab, wenn ich gerade nix zu tun habe." Ergänzte Zendaya. Jacob hingegen stand nur stumm neben den zweien und nickte zustimmend, was mich etwas irritierte, aber im Endeffekt nicht weiter beeindruckte.  
Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten hatte ich meinen Koffer dann auch fertig. Da der Flieger von Laura und mir am nächsten Tag extrem früh ging, konnten wir leider auch nichts mehr großes zum Abschied machen. Und so spielten wir Karten, bestellten uns Pizza, tranken ein paar Absacker in unserem Wagen und genossen einfach unsere letzten Stunden zusammen. Selbst Tessa merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie war den ganzen Abend hibbelig und quietschte immer wieder, was sie normalerweise nie tat. Aber was sollte man machen, so war es nun mal. Ich hoffte einfach dass sich die Arbeit gelohnt hatte und der Film genau so gut wurde, wie die ersten beiden.  
Um 4 Uhr morgens klopfte es an die Tür. Es war Jon. "Laura, Carsten? Euer Shuttle steht bereit. Ihr müsst jetzt los, sonst geht der Flieger ohne euch." Ich seufzte: "Das wäre schön." Laura sprang auf: "Ne besser nicht." Sie zog sich ihre Schuhe an und lief zu ihrem Wagen und holte den Koffer. Ich zog mir ebenfalls meine Schuhe an, nahm meine Sachen und brachte sie direkt ins Shuttle. Die anderen folgten mir und dort standen wir nun uns mussten uns verabschieden. Sowohl Laura als auch ich drückten jeden der anderen einmal feste und stiegen dann ins Shuttle. An der Tür nahm ich nochmal Toms Hand. "Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon!" Flüsterte ich ihm zu. Er grinste nur und gab mir einen Kuss. "Die Zeit wird schneller gehen, als du denkst!" Dann gab er mir erneut einen Kuss und lies dann von meiner Hand ab und stellte sich zu den anderen. "Wir sehen uns ganz bald wieder!" Riefen sie uns noch hinterher, als das Shuttle sich in Bewegung setzte und verschwanden dann aus unserem Sichtfeld, als das es sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen machte.   
Den ganzen Weg zum Flughafen, am Flughafen, im Flugzeug und auch nach der Ankunft sprach ich kaum. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu verarbeiten, wie alles gekommen war, was in den letzten Monaten alles passiert war und wie mein Leben sich durch einen einfach Londonurlaub so auf den Kopf stellen konnte. Daher blockte ich auch die meisten Gesprächsversuche von Laura ab, was ich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch bitter bereuen würde...  
Doch es war nicht mehr zu ändern und so stand ich knapp 14 Stunden später vor meiner Haustür und zögerte, als ich die Hand mit dem Schlüssel hob um sie aufzuschließen. Es war Sonntags morgens um kurz nach 8, weshalb meine Familie bestimmt noch in den Tiefen ihrer Schlafzimmer verweilte.  
Dann schloss ich endlich leise die Tür auf und schlich mich ins Haus.  
Ich stellte meine Sachen in eine Ecke, sodass sie nicht im Weg standen, aber offensichtlich war, dass ich wieder da war. Ich war so Müde, dass ich schnurstracks in mein Zimmer ging, mir nur die Schuhe auszog, mich auf mein Bett legte und ohne mich zuzudecken sofort einschlief. In dieser Nacht träumte ich lauter wirres Zeug. Ich träumte von Eisenbahnen, die nicht fahren konnten, Flugzeugen, die nicht fliegen konnten und Schiffen die auf Straßen fuhren. Außerdem war ich immer wieder in der Schule obwohl ich versuchte nachhause zu gehen.  
Nach einiger Zeit schreckte ich plötzlich hoch, da es meinem Hirn anscheinend alles zu viel war. Ich drehte mich um und schaute auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war es kurz nach 12. Entschlossen stand ich auf, war zwar immer noch müde, aber schon wesentlich fitter. Doch zu meiner Überraschung, herrschte Stille im Haus, was am Wochenende eigentlich nie passiert und als ich aufstand, war keiner da. "Hallo?" Rief ich einmal durch ganze Haus, bekam aber keine Antwort. Generell sah alles aus, als wäre länger keiner Zuhause gewesen. Ich nahm mein Handy und schrieb eine Nachricht in die Familiengruppe. 'Hey Leute, bin gerade wieder nachhause gekommen. Wo seid ihr denn alle?' Es dauerte keine 30 Sekunden, bis die Antwort kam. 'Sind bei Oma und Opa. Kommen morgen früh wieder.'   
Da kam man also nach mehreren Monaten nachhause und dann war die Familie nicht da. Super. Ich versuchte das beste draus zu machen und bereitete mich auf den morgigen Schultag vor, telefonierte ein Stündchen mit Tom, räumte meinen Koffer aus und machte meine Wäsche, kochte mir etwas leckeres zum Abendessen und schaute mir dann Abends Fotos an, die ich von den Leuten am Set bekommen hatte. Einige waren gerahmt, so zum Beispiel ein Bild von dem Morgen nach meinem Geburtstag, wo Tom und ich Arm in Arm im Bett lagen und schliefen oder ein Bild von uns allen in unserem Outfit nach einer Actionszene. Andere Bilder hingegen waren nur ausgedruckt, aber trotzdem klasse. Ich genoss es total die Zeit nochmal revues passieren zu lassen und ging dann abends glücklich ins Bett, nachdem ich das Bild von Tom und mir auf meinen Nachttisch gestellt hatte.   
Am nächsten Morgen verließ ich das Haus, bevor meine Familie zurück war und lief zur Schule, da ich genug Zeit hatte. Ich versuchte mich in meiner Kapuze zu verstecken, da ich absolut keinen Bock auf Blicke von der Seite hatte, doch dieser Plan funktionierte leider nur so semigut. Zum Glück hatte ich dir erste Stunde mit Laura und als ich mich in den Raum durchgekämpft hatte, setzte ich mich so, dass ich möglichst nah an dem Platz saß, an dem sie bisher immer gesessen hatte. Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum, dich der Platz neben mir blieb leer. Selbst als der Lehrer 10 Minuten zu spät in die Klasse kam, war Laura noch nicht da, was sehr untypisch war, denn sie war immer pünktlich.   
Der Lehrer drehte sich zu uns. Ich erschrak, wie der Rest der Klasse wahrscheinlich auch zu tiefst. Er war kreidebleich und sah selber ziemlich fertig aus. Dann blickte er nach oben und holte tief Luft: "Meine Damen und Herren, Lieber Englisch Leistungskurs. Es gibt etwas, dass ich Ihnen mitteilen muss und möchte. Mich hat soeben eine schreckliche Nachricht erreicht..."


	46. Kehrtwende

Unser Lehrer las uns einen kurzen Bericht aus einer Eilmeldung vor.   
"... heute morgen um kurz vor 7 gab es in Wesel am Bahnhof einen absichtlich herbeigerufenen Unfall. Eine 19 Jährige junge Frau wurde von einem 35 jährigen Mann vor einen einfahrenden Zug der Linie RE19 geschubst. Aufgrund des so abrupten Handeln des Mannes, blieb dem Lokführer keine Chance zu handeln. Die 19 jährige prallte auf die Frontsektion des Zuges, stürzte von dort aus auf die Gleise und wurde von dem nun notbremsenden Zug überrollt. Trotz direkter erster Hilfe und schnellen Handelns der anderen Reisenden, konnte die 19 jährige nur noch tot von unterhalb des Zuges geborgen werden..." Unser Lehrer legte sein Handy weg und schaute in die Klasse. Er war immer noch kreidebleich. Langsam konnte ich mir denken, was er uns mitteilen wollte und krallte mich hoffnungsvoll in den Tisch. Dann nahm unser Lehrer einen tiefen Atemzug und fuhr fort. "Liebe Schüler, es tut mir leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass es sich bei dem Opfer dieser schrecklichen Tat um Ihre Mitschülerin und Leistungskurssprecherin Laura Seegers handelt."   
Im diesem Moment brach für mich eine Welt zusammen. War ich gerade noch der glücklichste Mensch auf dieser Welt gewesen, hatte sich dieses Gefühl innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde um 180 Grad gedreht. Geschockt und ungläubig starrte ich meinen Lehrer an und hoffte auch nach 10 Minuten immer noch, dass er alles gleich auflöste und es ein schlechter Scherz sein sollte, doch dies passierte nicht. Nachdem sich im gesamten Kurs entsetzen, trauer und Ratlosigkeit breit gemacht hatte und alle gegenseitig versuchten sich zu trösten, stand Herr Lohbrecht nach weiteren 15 Minuten auf und teilte uns mit, dass unsere gesamte Stufe für den heutigen Tag freigestellt werde.  
Wie in Zeitlupe nahm ich mein Zeug und ging langsam in Richtung Schulhof. Normalerweise hätte ich mich darüber gefreut, dass es ein anderes Thema gab, über das geredet wurde, aber so hätte ich mir auf jeden Fall lieber gewünscht, dass mich die Paparazzi bis auf die Toilette verfolgten. Ohne nach links oder rechts zu gucken kam ich auf den Schulhof und sah sofort meine Freunde, die alle ebenfalls wie benommen dort standen und auf mich warteten. Langsam ging ich auf sie zu, immer noch absolut ratlos und nicht realisierend, was wir gerade für eine Nachricht erhalten hatten.   
Christos und Ursula nahmen mich in den Arm und plötzlich machte es in meinem Kopf klick. Von einem auf den nächsten Moment schossen mit Fluten von Tränen in die Augen und strömten mir übers Gesicht. Vor lauter Entsetzen hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und brach einfach in mitten des Schulhofs zusammen und kniete mich auf den Boden und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Mir schossen laute Gedanken durch den Kopf und dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich Laura auf der gesamten Rückreise immer wieder geblockt hatte und nicht sehr gesprächig zu ihr war, was meinem mentalen Zustand in diesem Moment nicht gerade weiterhalf.   
Christos und Julia, die sich vor mich gekniet hatten, versuchten vergeblich mich zu beruhigen, doch ich machte mir so starke Vorwürfe, dass es von Minute zu Minute nur schlimmer wurde.   
Nach einigen Minuten, kamen plötzlich Notfallseelsorger auf den Schulhof, wovon einer auch zu unserer Gruppe kam. Julia und Christos rutschen ein Stück beiseite und er kniete sich ebenfalls vor uns. "Ich brauche niemanden!" Schluchzte ich vor mich hin. Jasmin und Ursula, die ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen stehen hatten, zogen mich dann plötzlich an meinen Schultern nach oben und stützten mich ab. "Oh doch die braucht er!" Schluchzte Ursula mir widersprechend zurück. Der Seelsorger stütze Jasmin noch zusätzlich und brachte uns 7 dann zu seinem Zelt, was die Helfer mittlerweile aufgebaut hatten. Dort standen Stühle, und auch einige Arzneimittel. Da Jasmin Ursula und ich in schlechtester Verfassung waren, wurden wir auf die mittleren Stühle gesetzt und die anderen verteilten sich um uns herum. Der Seelsorger gab zwei Ärzten ein Zeichen, woraufhin diese zu uns kamen und uns allen einen kleinen Zugang legten und jeweils eine Ampulle mit einer Flüssigkeit anschloss. "Was ist das?" Fragte Giuliana, die die ganze Zeit Ursulas Hand gehalten hatte. "Das ist nur ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel, damit wir gleich in Ruhe sprechen können. Die drei waren ja so aus der Fassung, dass selbst ich als Notfallseelsorger da wenig hätte gegen ankämpfen können." Erklärte er und schon im nächsten Moment wurde mir etwas schummrig, was bedeutete, dass das Mittel wirkte. Die Tränen verschwanden aus meinen Augen und auch mein Herz hört auf zu rasen. Auch Jasmin und Ursula neben mir ging es nach einiger Zeit deutlich besser. Als es unsere Verfassungen zuließen, schloss der Seelsorger das Zelt und fing an mit uns zu reden. Über das, was passiert war, über das, was uns mit Laura verbunden hatte und über das, was uns am meisten belastete gerade. Und auch wenn ich bisher nie an so etwas wie Notfallseelsorge geglaubt hatte, half dieses Beieinandersein und sich gegenseitig Kraft geben und Sprechen so ungemein, das es mir für diesen Moment wirklich etwas besser ging. Nach circa 2 Stunden, kamen erneut die Ärzte herein und gaben jedem von uns eine Ampulle mit dem Beruhigungsmittel. "Bitteschön. Lasst bitte eure Zugänge heute Nacht drinnen, sodass ihr das Beruhigungsmittel nutzen könnt, wenn es euch heute Nacht schlecht gehen sollte oder so. Wir werden den ganzen Rest der Woche mit einem Zelt hier an der Schule bleiben, sodass ihr immer zu uns kommen könnt, wenn etwas ist. Und denkt daran! Leistet euch Gesellschaft, versucht in den nächsten Tagen nicht alleine zu bleiben und vor allem versucht euch abzulenken." Erklärten uns Arzt und Seelsorger gemeinsam. Sie öffneten das Zelt und jeder von uns ging erstmal nachhause, da wir uns nun Abends erstmal immer sehen wollten. Aber die schwierigste Aufgabe stand noch vor mir.   
Ich musste Tom, Zendaya, Harrison, und dem Rest des Teams mitteilen, was passiert war...


	47. Die schwerste Aufgabe

Gerade als mein Schlüssel im Schloss steckte, klickte es von innen und die Tür ging auf. Vor mir stand meine Mutter und schaute mich überrascht an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, fiel ich ihr in die Arme und fing sofort wieder an zu weinen, da ich mir immer noch Vorwürfe machte. "Hey, Hey Schätzchen. Was ist denn los?" Fragte sie und strich mir mit ihren Händen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf die Couch. Ich legte mich in ihren Arm, hatte ihr aber noch garnichts erzählt. "Ist was mit Tom? Habt ihr streit?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich schaffte es einfach nicht meine Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bringen und so schluchzte ich vor mich hin. "Es geht um Laura." Fing ich an. "Laura Seegers? Die mit dir in Atlanta war?" Vergewisserte sich meine Mutter. "Ja genau. Sie ist heute morgen nicht in den Unterricht gekommen. Und... und... sie wird nie wieder in den Unterricht kommen." Fuhr ich fort und vergrub mein Gesicht in einem Kissen. Etwas verwirrt hakte meine Mutter nochmal nach: "Warum nicht? Was ist passiert?" Ich blickte nur kurz hoch. "Sie wurde heute morgen vor einen Zug geschubst und..." Weiter konnte ich nicht sprechen. Ich bekam die Worte, dass Laura den Unfall nicht überlebt hatte nicht ausgesprochen. Meine Mutter allerdings hatte es auch so verstanden und versuchte mich so gut es nun mal gerade ging zu trösten.   
Nachdem ich mich einige Zeit später wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, brachte sie mir eine heiße Schokolade. Ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit für Abends ein Notfallonlinemeeting mit Tom, Harrison, Harry, Zendaya, Jacob, etc. angeordnet.   
Den ganzen Tag machte ich mir über nichts anderes Gedanken als über das Thema Laura. Wie sollte ich es am besten formulieren heute Abend? Konnte ich sie bereits zur Beerdigung einladen oder musste ich erst mit Lauras Eltern sprechen? Wie konnte ich für mich selbst am besten damit umgehen. Vor lauter Gedanken fühlte ich mich gegen Nachmittag so, als würde mein Kopf gleich anfangen zu rauchen. Und als ich gerade etwas zur Ruhe gekommen war, klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür.   
Ich wackelte langsam mit einer Decke umwickelt dorthin und öffnete. Vor unserer Tür standen Lauras Eltern. "Hallo. Bist du Carsten?" Fragte mich Lauras Mutter mit extrem niedergeschlagener Stimme. Ich nickte nur und gab ihr die Hand. "Ich bin Livia und das ist mein Mann Sven. Wir sind Lauras Eltern und würden gerne ein paar Dinge mit dir besprechen, wenn du dich dazu schon in der Lage fühlst. Auch diesmal sagte ich nix, sondern nickte nur und ließ die beiden herein und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen setzten wir uns. Livia hielt eine Mappe in der Hand und fing an zu sprechen: "Du weißt ja, was für eine schreckliche Sache heute morgen geschehen ist." Immer noch nickte ich nur stumpf und mir liefen wieder ein paar Tränen übers Gesicht. "Es geht uns darum, dass du bitte einigen Leuten von den aktuellen Geschehnissen berichtest und vor allem natürlich wollen wir, dass du diese dann auch zur Beerdigung einlädst. Denkst du, dass du das schaffst?" Ich schluckte und brachte dann ein leises: "Ja das bekomme ich hin." hervor. Ein etwas gequältes Lächeln breitete sich auf den Gesichtern der beiden aus. "Danke. Du bist uns damit eine riesige Hilfe. Ich hoffe, du schaffst das alles, wir wissen wie schwer es ist jetzt im Moment die Fassung zu behalten." Ich nickte wieder nur und nun liefen mir wieder mehr Tränen übers Gesicht. Nachdem wir noch ein paar andere Dinge geklärt hatten, brachte ich die beiden wieder raus. An der Tür handelte ich kurzentschlossen und umarmte alle beide einmal kräftig. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie das ist sein Kind zu verlieren. Aber ich wünsche Ihnen ganz viel Kraft für die nächsten Tage." Sprach ich den beiden zu, um sowohl ihnen, als auch mir etwas Mut zu geben.   
Als wir uns verabschiedet hatten, waren es nur noch 5 Minuten, bis die nächste Herausforderung auf mich wartete. Ich ging nach oben, fuhr meinen PC hoch und öffnete Discord. Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied ich mich dafür mir das Beruhigungsmittel zu geben, allerdings nicht so schnell, damit es bis heute Abend reichte, sodass ich besser schlafen konnte.   
Um punkt 19:00 Uhr kam Zendaya auf den Server und erschrak, als sie meine roten Augen sah. "OMG, was ist passiert?" Platzte sie geschockt heraus. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich es gleich erzählen würde, wenn alle da seien, da ich nicht die Kraft hatte, es mehrmals zu erzählen. Verständnisvoll lächelte sie und versuchte mich mit ein paar lustigen Storys aufzuheitern. Nach einigen Minuten kam dann auf einen Schlag der komplette Rest online und jeder reagierte so, wie Zendaya reagiert hatte.   
Als alle da waren, atmete ich so tief durch, wie es ging und fing dann stotternd an, da ich immer noch nicht genau wusste, wie ich es am besten verpacken sollte. "Also Leute. Ich werde euch jetzt etwas erzählen und würde euch bitten, mich dabei nicht zu unterbrechen, erstmal keine Fragen zu stellen, sondern einfach nur zuzuhören." Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken stimmten alle ohne Widerworte zu und ich fuhr fort: "Leider ist das, was ich euch mitteilen muss eine sehr traurige und tragische Nachricht. Heute morgen hat es hier in der Nähe einen Anschlag gegeben. Und leider gibt es dabei ein Opfer zu beklagen. Es tut mir leid, aber Laura ist heute morgen von uns gegangen. Sie wurde am Bahnhof vor einen Zug geschubst und konnte nur noch tot geborgen werden." Ich schaute in Gesichter mit offenen Kinnläden, voller Entsetzten und Ungläubigkeit, doch eins verwunderte mich. Bei Harry und Harrison, die vor einem PC saßen, war plötzlich nur noch Harry zusehen. Harrison war weinend zusammengebrochen und lag auf dem Boden, wie Harry berichtete. "Ich weiß ihr braucht jetzt wahrscheinlich erstmal ein bisschen Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten. Die brauche ich auch. Ich bin auch gerade nur so ruhig, weil mir der Arzt Beruhigungsmittel verordnet hat, aber ich soll euch alle morgen in zwei Wochen zur Beerdigung hier bei uns einladen. Lasst es euch gut durch den Kopf gehen und schreibt mir dann bitte eine Private WhatsApp, damit ich das weiter geben kann." Ich fing an zu gähnen. "Und ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Das Beruhigungsmittel wirkt. Ich hoffe ihr kriegt das verkraftet. Wenn etwas ist, dann denkt dran, dass wir füreinander da sind!"  
Mit diesem Worten verabschiedete ich mich wieder aus dem Gespräch und ließ sie alleine. Ich legte mich ins Bett und dachte nochmal kurz über Harrisons Reaktion nach, doch bevor ich mehr dazu denken konnte, schlief ich aufgrund des Mittels ein und konnte die Nacht zum Glück gut durchschlafen....


	48. Trübe Stimmung

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, explodierte mein Handy förmlich vor Nachrichten von diversen Leuten. Sowohl meine Freunde von zuhause hatten mich mit Nachrichten bombardiert, da ich aufgrund des Beruhigungsmittels so lange geschlafen hatte, dass sie Angst hatten, mir sei etwas passiert. Aber auch meine Freunde von der Spider-Manproduktion hatten mich zugespamt mit Nachrichten. Zu meiner Überraschung war aber mindestens eine Nachricht von allen die selbe. 'Ich komme natürlich zur Beerdigung!' War der Satz, der so, oder so ähnlich von ausnahmslos allen kam, mit denen ich am Vorabend telefoniert hatte. Und das waren nicht wenig. Ich hatte nun Zusagen von Tom, Zendaya, Harrison, Harry, Jacob, Jon Favreau und Jon Watts, von Marisa Tomei und sogar Rdj hatte zugesagt. Vor Überraschung fiel ich fast vom Stuhl, als ich mir währenddessen die Schuhe anzog. Mit zwei oder drei Zusagen hatte ich gerechnet aber nicht mit allen 10.   
Zuerst beantwortete ich noch die Nachrichten meiner Freunde, damit diese nicht weiter Panik schoben und machte mich dann auf den Weg zu Lauras Eltern und legte ihnen einen Brief mit den Namen, welche alle zur Beerdigung anreisten in den Briefkasten. Anschließend kaufte ich mich noch einen schwarzen Anzug von einem Gutschein, den ich als Sammelgeschenk zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte und machte mich dann wieder auf den Weg nachhause, da ich absolut nicht in Stimmung war, irgendetwas anderes zu machen.   
Zuhause angekommen, sagte ich niemandem hallo und ging einfach nur in mein Zimmer. Ich wollte einfach alleine sein.   
Auch die nächsten Tage verliefen nicht viel anders. Ab und zu ließ ich mich mal in der Schule blicken, aber wirklich ablenken oder ähnliches, war einfach nicht drin. Ich schaffte es einfach nicht, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.   
Zwei Tage vor der Beerdigung klingelte es plötzlich vormittags an der Tür. Überrascht stand ich auf und ging um zu öffnen.   
Normalerweise wäre ich vor Freude wahrscheinlich durch die Decke gegangen, denn vor meiner Tür standen Harrison, Tom, Zendaya und Rdj, doch unter diesen Umständen brachte ich nicht mal ein Lächeln hervor. Ich sah an mir runter, da ich aussah, wie der letzte Penner und ohne nachzudenken fiel ich Tom in die Arme und sofort breiteten sich wieder Tränen in auf meinem Gesicht aus.   
Tom schob mich, langsam wieder rein und die anderen folgten ihm. Ich löste mich wieder und schloss die Tür und zeigte dann auf das Wohnzimmer. Während alle ins Wohnzimmer gingen, ging ich in die Küche und holte zwei Flaschen Wasser und ein paar Gläser, die ich auf den Wohnzimmertisch stellte. Dann setzten wir uns alle auf das Sofa und schauten uns eine Zeit lang einfach nur an. Bis Harrison irgendwann einfach aus dem nichts in Tränen ausbrach. Zendaya nahm ihn einfühlsam in die Arme und versuchte ihn ein wenig zu trösten. Ich schaute Tom an und fragte ihn leise: "Warum trifft das ihn so stark?" Tom sah mich an. "Erklär ich dir später." Flüsterte er zurück. "Also ich freu mich natürlich euch alle so schnell wiederzusehen, aber unter den Umständen hätte ich mir dann doch lieber gewünscht, dass wir uns noch nicht wiedersehen." Sprach Rdj leise. Er konnte aufgrund seines Alters wahrscheinlich am besten von uns allen mit dieser Situation umgehen denn mittlerweile hatten auch Zendaya und Tom ziemlich viele Tränen in den Augen. Ich lehnte mich an Tom an und vergrub meine Stirn in seinen Locken, die er immer bekam, wenn er seine Haare wusch, aber nicht kämmte.   
Plötzlich hörte ich, wie die Haustür aufging und sah in die völlig fassungslosen Gesichter meiner Eltern und meiner Schwester. Ich konnte diesen Ausdruck nur zu gut verstehen, denn wann hatte man schob Zendaya, Tom Holland und Robert Downey Jr. gleichzeitig in seinem Wohnzimmer sitzen, aber unter diesen Voraussetzungen schaffte es sogar meine Schwester, sich zu beherrschen.   
Meine Familie stellte sich höflich vor und begrüßte Tom dann nochmal einzeln, da sie sich ja bereits kannten. Zum Glück ließen sie uns dann aber auch wieder alleine. Wir erzählten noch ein bisschen und verabschiedeten uns dann wieder, denn Zendaya und Harrison, mussten noch ihre Grabrede schreiben, Rdj hatte nur unter der Bedingung frei bekommen, dass er sich zu Pflichtsitzungen online dazu schaltet und Tom und ich wollten auch noch eine Kleinigkeit schreiben.   
Am Abend saßen wir beim Essen und wie die ganze letzte Woche üblich stocherte ich Lustlos auf meinem Teller rum, wohingegen Tom quasi wie ein Fließband das Essen in sich reinschaufelte. Meine Familie sah uns an. "Sicher, dass ihr das machen wollt? Eine Grabrede ist nicht ohne." Tom nickte sofort. "Doch. Ich möchte auf jeden Fall." Er schaute zu mir. "Ich mache es natürlich auch alleine, aber ich denke, dass wir es zusammen noch besser hinbekommen oder?" Zum ersten mal seit beginn des Essens blickte ich hoch. "Ja klar machen wir das zusammen!" Versicherte ich ihm. "Dürfen wir aufstehen?" Fragte uch ungeduldig. Meine Eltern nickten und ich sprang auf und zog Tom hinter mir her in mein Zimmer.  
Den ganzen Abend brainstormten wir und schrieben immer ein Stückchen an unserer Rede. Kurz bevor wir fertig wurden schaute ich Tom an. "Was war denn jetzt mit Harrison los?" Hakte ich nochmal nach, da mir seine Reaktion sowohl während des Telefonats, als auch am Nachmittag nicht aus dem Kopf gingen. "Naja..." fing Tom an und stockte kurz. "Eigentlich wollte sie es geheim halten erstmal. Aber die zwei hatten was am laufen und das schien echt etwas ersteres zu werden." Plötzlich verstand ich, warum sowohl Laura als auch Harrison am Set immer mal wieder verschwunden waren und seine Reaktion machte natürlich auch Sinn. "Oh man und ich Depp hab nichts bemerkt!" Ich klopfte mir gegen die Stirn. "Keiner hat es bemerkt. Er hat es Harry erzählt, nachdem er während des Telefonats letzte Woche neben ihm zusammengebrochen ist." Ich seufzte. Armer Harrison. Und kch hatte gedacht, mich hatte es vom nicht Familiären am härtesten getroffen, aber dem war definitiv nicht so.   
Völlig verdrängt, dass noch die letzten Sätze unserer Rede fehlten, legte ich mich ins Bett und beobachtete Tom, der an meinem Schreibtisch saß und noch weiter schrieb, doch ziemlich schnell fielen mir die Augen zu.   
Tom schrieb noch die letzten Sätze zuende, legte sich dann zu mir und deckte mich noch anständig zu. Doch alleine seine Anwesenheit gab mir so ein gutes Gefühl, dass ich trotz der ganze Trauer in einen festen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen war und bis zum nächsten Morgen durch schlief.


	49. Die Beerdigung

Und dann stand er vor der Tür. Einer der schwersten Tage, die ich und viele andere um mich herum erlebt hatten bis dato. Der Tag von Lauras Beerdigung. Insgesamt waren knapp 200 Leute eingeladen, von denen bis auf drei alle zugesagt hatten. Aufgrund der riesigen Anzahl an Menschen, wurde die gesamte Beerdigung inklusive des Teils, der normalerweise in der Kirche stattfindet, nach draußen ins Freie gelegt. Neben dem Sockel, auf dem eine kleine Urne aus wunderschönem Marmor und ein Bild von Laura stand, war ein kleines Podest mit einem Mikro aufgebaut.   
Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich so viele betrübte Menschen, gesehen und dazu trug ausnahmslos jeder schwarz. Wegen der Rede, die Tom und ich halten sollten, standen wir recht weit vorne am Rand. Neben mir standen meine Freunde aus der Schule und hinter uns die vom Set.   
Als der kirchliche Part vorbei war, welcher schon sehr viel Kraft beansprucht hatte, traten Harrison und Zendaya nach vorne. Sie musste ihn unterstützen, da er gefühlt jeden Moment trauernd zusammenklappte. Harrison stellte sich auf das Podest und legte sich seinem Zettel zurecht. Zendaya blieb daneben stehen und und nickte ihm mutmachend zu. Dann holte er tief Luft und fing er zögernd und mit sehr bedrückter Stimme an zu sprechen: "Die meisten von Ihnen werden mich nicht kennen und sich fragen, warum ich nun hier vorne stehe. Mein Name ist Harrison Osterfield, in den letzten Monaten habe ich zusammen mit meinem besten Freund in Atlanta gelebt. Dort habe ich zufällig Laura kennengelernt. Auch wenn es kitschig klingt, war es auf für mich Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Ich hatte noch nie eine Gefühle geschweige denn eine Beziehung, bevor ich Laura traf. Sie war die eine Person, die mir das Gefühl gegeben hat, dass das, was uch getan habe und auch weiterhin tue das richtige ist. Sie war immer für mich da, sie war mit Abstand die reinste Seele, der ich jemals begegnet bin. Ich habe nie an die Liebe geglaubt, bis sie in mein Leben trat und ich hatte die schönste Zeit in meinem Leben dank ihr. Es ging mir noch nie in meinem Leben besser, als wenn sie in meiner Nähe war, sie hat mir Kraft gegeben und sie hat trotzdem ein so tolle Leistung bei der Arbeit erbracht, obwohl sie auch immer für alle anderen da war. Aus diesem Grund ist für mich die gesamte letzte Woche, die schwärzeste Woche meines Lebens, doch wünsche ich mir, dass Lauras Kraft, ihr Teamgeist, ihre liebevolle Art, ihre Gutmütigkeit und natürlich ihre treue Seele ein Stück weit in jedem von uns erhalten bleibt. Wir sind hier um Abschied von diesem besonderen Menschen zu nehmen, daher lasst uns gegenseitig Kraft geben und ihr den Abschied bereiten, den sie verdient hat!" Schon während Harrison redete, stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen und kaum hatte er seinen letzten Satz beendet, fingen diese an sich über sein Gesichg zu verteilen und er stolperte von dem Podest hinunter direkt in Zendayas Arme. Liebevoll nahm sie ihn in den Arm und ging zurück zum Platz.   
Anschließend gaben Lauras Eltern uns ein Zeichen, das wir vortreten sollen. Mein Herz raste wie verrückt und ich hatte Angst, dass ich wie Harrison kurz davor war zusammen zuklappen.   
Ich nahm Toms Hand und wir gingen langsam nach vorne. Wir stellten uns auf das Podest und mein Blick fiel auf das Bild, das neben mir auf dem Sockel stand. Ich schluckte und sofort brodelte die Erinnerung in mir hoch, denn dieses Bild hatte ich gemacht, als Laura und ich gerade in Atlanta angekommen waren und uns die Stadt angeschaut hatten. Ich drehte mich wieder zur Menge und zu Tom. "Ich kann nicht!" Flüsterte ich und schon lief mir die erste Träne über mein Gesicht. "Doch du kannst!" Versuchte Tom mir Mut zu machen. Er strich mir einmal durch mein Haar und nickte mir dann so ermutigend zu, wie Zendaya es bei Harrison gemacht hatte.   
Dann schloss ich kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft, um mich zu beruhigen, schaute auf meinen Zettel, blickte zu Jasmin, welche mir ebenfalls mutmachend zunickte und fing dann an: "Heute ist kein schöner Tag. Man wünscht sich immer, seine Freunde, bekannte und Familienmitglieder so oft zu sehen wie es nur geht. Um so glücklicher ist man normalerweise, wenn ein Treffen, dann doch mal zustande kommt. Allerdings ist der Grund der heutigen Zusammenkunft leider kein feierlicher, sondern ein extrem tragischer." Dann übernahm Tom, wie abgemacht. "Wir sind heute hier, um Abschied von Laura Seegers zu nehmen. Einer guten Freundin, einer tollen Seele, einer umwerfenden Schauspielerin, einer treuen Partnerin und einer absolut liebenswerten Schwester, Tochter, Enkelin. Einem besonderen Familienmitglied, um es einfach auszudrücken. Familie. So könnte man das, was bei uns in Atlanta in den letzten Monaten entstanden ist auch nennen. Wir waren wie Brüder und Schwestern füreinander. Und mitten drin Laura, der ich wahrscheinlich mehr zu verdanken hab, als dass ich mich jemals für alles revanchieren hätte können." Tom trat ein Schritt zurück und ich übernahm wieder. "Es gehg heute weder um Tom, noch um mich, sondern einzig und alleine um Laura. Dieser Tag ist nur ihr gewidmet und das ist schon viel weniger, als sie verdient hätte. Doch wäre Laura nicht gewesen, und dass ist unter den ganzen tollen Erlebnissen, Geschichten, Fakten und Eigenschaften von Laura jene, für die ich am dankbarsten bin, wäre ich wahrscheinlich niemals mit ihm hier zusammen gekommen." Ich nahm Tom wieder an die Hand und ich spürte, dass mein Hals begann trocken zu werden. "Laura hat mich unterstützt, als wir nach Atlanta geflogen sind, ich hatte niemanden außer ihr und obwohl wir vorher eigentlich nur wenig miteinander zu tun hatten, hat sie mich direkt in ihr Herz geschlossen, war für mich da und hat mit Mut gemacht.   
Als es zwischen uns gekriselt hat, war Laura sofort für uns beide da. Sie hat versucht zu vermitteln, hat uns beide unabhängig voneinander wieder mental aufgebaut. Sie hat immer die richtigen Worte gefunden und war selber immer gut drauf. Ich habe Laura in den letzten Monaten so in mein Herz geschlossen, als wären wir schon von Geburt an beste Freunde gewesen. Sie war so ein offener Mensch und für jeden, der etwas mit ihr zu tun hatte, wie ein Schwester. Also bitte ich euch genauso wie Harrison: Lasst ihr einen Abschied bereiten, der sie mehr als nur würdigt. Und dann lasst uns gegenseitig die Kraft geben, die wir brauchen, um über unsere Trauer zu stehen. Laura hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir vor Kummer eingehen. Sie hätte gewollt, dass wir stärker aus der Sache hervorgehen, als wir hineingegangen sind. Und dafür gebührt ihr folgendes." Ich winkte Harrison erneut nach vorne. Er kam zu uns und nahm sich seine Kette ab. "Die hier ist die Kette, die wir uns gegenseitig geschenkt haben, genau wie diese dazugehörigen Ringe. Damit jeder von uns dem anderen näher ist, tausche ich meine Kette gegen ihre und werde meine mit beerdigen." Er legte seine Kette mit einer wunderschönen weißen Rose neben die Urne zusammen mit ihrem Ring. Dann nahm er ihre Kette, von dem Tisch runter und hängte sie sich um. In diesem Moment spürten alle plötzlich einen leichten Luftzug und eine weißer Feder, welche aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war, landete genau auf der Urne. Langsam gingen wir drei wieder zu unseren Plätzen. unterwegs hatte ich das Gefühl, die Rede hatte mir selbst wirklich Kraft gegeben, sodass ich es schaffte, trotz der betrübten Stimmung den ganzen Tag nicht mehr zu weinen.   
Am Abend fuhren Harrison und Ich zusammen mit Lauras Eltern zu den Bahnhof, an den es passiert war.   
Dort stellten wir ein ewiges Licht, ein kleines Kreuz aus Holz, mit der Aufschrift 'Ruhe in Frieden' und einen Rosenkranz auf.   
"Ob Laura und wohl wirklich ihre Stärke weiter gegeben hat?" Fragte ich, als wir dort standen und auf unsere kleine Gedenkstätte schauten. Harrison antwortete prompt: "Natürlich. Es war Laura! Wenn einer so viel Stärke hatte, das jeder etwas davon weitergegeben bekommen kann, dann sie!"


	50. Schwere Zeiten Gute Entwicklung

Am nächsten Tag wachte ich auf und starrte einfach nur an die Decke. Die Kraft, die ich durch die Gemeinschaft mit meinen Freunden und den anderen Trauernden gewonnen hatte, war verflogen und außerdem musste ich mich heute schon wieder von allen, die nicht von hier kamen verabschieden, was mi ohnehin schon schwer genug fallen würde.   
Als Tom irgendwann aufwachte, merkte er, dass ich wieder mal viel zu nachdenklich war. Er strich mir meine Haare ein bisschen zurecht und lächelte. "Hey. Das wird schon. Wir sehen uns in spätestens 6 Wochen wieder und bis dahin hast du auch noch deine anderen Freunde hier." Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stand ich auf und schaute in den Spiegel. "Redest du nicht mehr?" Fragte Tom, der sich hinter mich gestellt hatte. "Doch, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich das aushalten soll. 6 Wochen ohne dich, die trauer um Laura..." Er legte mir seinen Zeigefinger auf meine Lippen. "Schhhhhh! Du schaffst das. Du hast so viel geschafft. Und 6 Wochen sind nicht die Welt. Und ich muss arbeiten, sonst wäre ich hier geblieben, aber es geht einfach nicht." Ich nickte nur. "Du musst gleich los, sonst verpasst du deinen Flieger." Verlegen schaute er auf den Boden. "Warum musst du nur immer recht haben?" Meckerte er leise. Dann zog er mich zu sich und küsste mich langsam, einfühlsam und aufmunternd. "Du schaffst das!" Er lies mich los, zog sich an und packte seine Sachen. Ich schaute ihm dabei zu und brachte ihn dann zur Tür. "Bis in 6 Wochen. Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon!" Rief ich ihm hinterher. "Ich dich noch mehr!" Mit diesen Worten gab er mir einen Luftkuss, setzte sich in seinen Leihwagen, winkte mir nochmal zu und fuhr dann davon.  
Irgendwie verdattert schaute ich auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal kurz vor 7, also hatte ich noch Zeit Duschen zu gehen und in Ruhe zu Frühstücken. Völlig in Schwarz gekleidet machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Schule. Auf dem Weg schaute ich nichts und niemanden an und lief einfach weiter. Ich wich keinen Fahrradfahrern aus, die wie immer auf meinem Schulweg auf dem Bürgersteig fuhren und nun deshalb fast in der Hecke oder im Straßengraben landeten und am Schultor rannte ich einfach eine Person in einer Menge von Paparazzi um, da sie sich mir so provokant in den Weg stellte und nicht locker lies, dass ich keine andere Möglichkeit sah sie einfach beiseite zu schubsen. Bis auf Lene und mir, war heute niemand aus meinem engsten Freundeskreis zur ersten Stunde in der Schule und so kotze ich mich bei ihr erstmal über die Paparazzi aus.  
Was wollten die denn hier? Ich war kein Promi. Tom war nicht mehr da und eine Beerdigung ist nicht wirklich ein Ereignis, welches man im Fernsehen zeigen muss. Zum Glück verstand Lene mich und dachte genau so über die Paparazzi wie ich.   
Die nächsten Tage und vor allem die Wochenenden vergingen extrem schleppend.   
An den Wochenenden war ich meist allein Zuhause, hatte aber nicht die Energie und den Elan jemanden einzuladen und so lag ich oftmals einfach nur in meinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Vielleicht sollte das mein neues Hobby werden. Die Decke anstarren. Das klingt schon so spannend wie es auch ist und es beschreibt genau das, was man macht.   
Während der Schultage besuchte ich alle Kurse und meldete mich sogar zu AGs an, da ich es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, mich abzulenken. Selbst die Lehrer erklärten mich für verrückt, doch widererwartend wurden meine Noten extrem schnell sehr viel besser. Mündlich stiegen diese in manchen Fächern manchmal von 4- auf 2+ und schriftlich schrieb ich keine der Abschlussklausuren am Ende des Schuljahres schlechter als 2+. Und mit der Zeit wurde auch meine Laune wieder besser. Gegen Ende des Schuljahres hatte ich Lauras Tod schon so gut verkraftet, dass ich mich sogar traute mal wieder feiern zu gehen, was mir echt gut tat. Dort konnte ich mal wieder die Sau rauslassen und war noch mehr abgelenkt.  
Doch dann lies ein mein LK-Lehrer, als wir unsere Abschlussklausuren abgaben, den Satz fallen: "Wäre deine Kehrtwende mal etwas eher eingetroffen, hättest du dein Abitur mit 1,0 gemacht." Mit diesem Satz brodelte in mir wieder alles hoch, jedoch so, dass ich eher wütend wurde, da mein Lehrer sich über meine Verhaltensveränderung nach Lauras Tod lustig machte. Ich war kurz davor auszuholen und ihm eine zu verpassen, doch dann ballte ich meine Hand zu einer Faust zusammen und dachte mir, dass es das letzte mal ist, wo ich ihn sehen muss und bei der Zeugnisvergabe nächste Woche ignoriere ich ihn einfach.  
Mit dem fiesesten Todesblick, den ich aufsetzten konnte schaute ich ihn an und verschwand dann.   
Falls ihr euch fragt, warum bei uns alles so Schlag auf Schlag geht und nicht so langgestreckt ist wie normalerweise: Das liegt daran, dass es zum Anfang der Schuljahres in unserer Schule ein großes Feuer gegeben hatte und wir somit 3 Monate weniger Unterricht hatten. Aufgrund des Serverausfalls durch das Feuer, konnten wir auch nicht mit Aufgaben versorgt werden. Als Notlösung hat unsere Schule dann die Sondergenehmigung bekommen, alles zusammen zustauchen und die gesamte Abiturphase auf Knapp 2 Wochen inklusive der Klausuren und Zeugnisvergabe zu verkürzen.   
Das heißt in meinem Fall waren es heute noch genau 7 Tage bis ich nach London fliegen würde und nach Harry auch mal den Rest von Toms Familie kennenlernen konnte.   
In der Nacht vor der Zeugnisausgabe bekam ich kein Auge zu, obwohl ich mein Handy extra in der Küche liegen gelassen hatte.   
Als ich dann am nächsten Morgen in die Küche wankte und mein Handy nahm bekam ich einen kleinen Schock. Auf dem Display wurde eine Pop-Up-Nachricht der British Airways-App angezeigt 'Ihr morgiger BA-Flug von Köln nach Gatwick wurde gestrichen'


	51. Auf geht's!

Und dann war es soweit. Der Tag unserer Zeugnisvergabe, der Tag an dem wir offiziell fertig mit der Schule waren und der Tag, an dem für uns alle ein neues Leben startete.   
Anschließende Abschlussfeier und Abi-Ball inklusive natürlich.  
Wie auf heißen Kohlen saßen die meisten von uns auf den Stühlen, während unsere Schulleitung ihre Rede hielt und dann nacheinander die einzelnen Schüler aufgerufen wurden, um ihr Zeugnis abzuholen und Fotos zu machen.   
Da mein Nachname mit 'T' anfing musste ich ziemlich lange warten, bis ich dann irgendwann auch mal aufgerufen wurde. Und wie als wäre es mit Ansage gewesen, wibbelte ich die ganze Zeit auf meinem Stuhl auf und ab, konnte es kaum abwarten aufgerufen zu werden und in dem Moment, wo ich aufgerufen wurde bekam ich es nicht mit.   
Als alle nach dem Aufrufen eines Namens applaudierten, doch keiner aufstand, wollte ich mich erst lustig machen, doch dann wurde mein Name erneut aufgerufen. Ich lief so rot an, dass man mich locker auch mit einer Tomate verwechseln hätte können, da es mir so peinlich vor den ganzen Eltern und Freunden war. Langsam stand ich auf und ging nach vorne auf die Bühne, im Hintergrund lief auch ironischer Weise auch noch das Lied 'Don't Rush'.  
Ich nahm mein Zeugnis entgegen und stellte mich dann zu den bereits dort stehenden Leuten aus der nun offiziell nicht mehr meinen Stufe. Nachdem alle Abiturienten auf der Bühne standen und Fotos gemacht worden waren, verteilte sich alles, da der Raum nun umgebaut werden musste. Damit Abiball und anschließend After-Show-Party ausgelassen gefeiert werden konnten. Und das taten wir auch! Wenn es eins gab, was es an diesem Abend nicht zu wenig gab, dann Alkohol.   
Morgens früh um 5 waren immer noch viele Leute da, doch ich musste aufgrund meines Fluges, den ich zum Glück umbuchen konnte, der jedoch nun einen Tag früher ging los, damit um diesen nicht zu verpassen, da Flüge nach London aufgrund von Streiks der britischen Fluglotsen sehr rar und trotzdem sehr gefragt waren. Ziemlich dicht verabschiedete ich mich von meinen Freunden, welche ich nun für zwei Wochen nicht mehr sehen würde, bis ich zurück kam, um das Zeug für meinen Umzug zu packen, doch offiziell zog ich bereits an diesem Wochenende um, denn dann kam mein britischer Pass und ich war offiziell Deutscher und Brite gleichzeitig.   
Also war dies nun der Startschuss für mein neues Leben, dass ich mir bis vor ein paar Monaten noch ziemlich anders vorgestellt hatte.  
Stockbesoffen wackelte ich nachhause, nahm meinen Koffer noch ein paar Dinge, die ich schon mal mitnehmen konnte und schlenderte dann zum Bahnhof, um mit der ersten S-Bahn zum Flughafen zu fahren.   
Zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung, schaffte ich es sogar bis zum Gate ohne irgendwas zu vergessen, zu verlieren oder wegen zu hohen Alkoholpegels aus dem Verkehr gezogen zu werden, doch dann am Gate, als ich auf das Boarding wartete, überkam mich plötzlich eine ungeheure Müdigkeit.   
Mittlerweile war es 9 Uhr morgens und ich war seit knapp 26 Stunden wach. Das Boarding konnte jeden Moment losgehen, doch ich nickte immer wieder ein, schreckte hoch und nickte aufs neue ein, bis ich dann doch richtig einschlief.   
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ich plötzlich angetippt wurde, schreckte ich hoch und warf mein Handy gefühlt einmal quer durch den ganzen Flughafen. "Entschuldigung. Sind sie Mr. Tinsley? Fragte mich eine junge, blonde, kleine Flughafenmitarbeiterin. Ich nickte langsam und schaute an ihr vorbei, um mein Handy zu beobachten, damit es nicht weggenommen wurde. "Dann sollten Sie jetzt mal einsteigen. Der Flug hat schon 40 Minuten Verspätung!" Ich sah die Dame ungläubig an und sprang auf. Ich lief zu meinem Handy, griff dieses, kam zurück zu meinem Zeug und schulterte alles auf. "Oh shit. Das tut mir leid..." hechelte ich. Gab ihr meine Boardkarte und lief dann so schnell ich konnte durch die Gangway in den Flieger. Mein Rausch hatte sich mittlerweile zum Teil in einen Kater verwandelt und das Gefühl, als mich alle mit bösen Blicken anstarrten, verbesserte mein Wohlbefinden auch nicht wirklich. Durch die Klimaanlagenluft bekam ich nun auch noch Kopfschmerzen und musste diese Blicke von 221 Menschen ertragen, denn ich saß in der letzten Reihe und der Flieger, welcher über 222 Sitze verfügte, war komplett ausgebucht.  
Nachdem ich mich durch dir Flut an Todesblicken gekämpft hatte, kam ich endlich an meinem Platz an. Schnell verstaute ich meine Sachen, setzte mich hin und kaum hatte ich dies getan, setzte sich das Flugzeug auch schon in Bewegung.  
Neben mir saß ein kleiner Junge mit seiner älteren Schwester, welche mich immer wieder anschaute, sich jedoch wieder wegdrehte, wenn sie merkte, dass ich es bemerkte. Als wir vor der Startbahn standen fragte ich so freundlich und nüchtern klingend, wie ich konnte. "Ist alles in Ordnung junge Dame?" Und lächelte leicht schief. "Ja klar. Tut mir leid, aber sind sie nicht der Freund von Tom Holland?" Diese junge Dame wusste aber bescheid. Doch dann streckte sie mir ihre Hand entgegen. "Ich bin Charlotte Osterfield und das ist mein Bruder Tony." Jetzt klingelte es bei mir. "Osterfield? Ihr seid die Geschwister von Harrison?" Sie nickte nur. "Wo wart ihr denn, dass ihr hier in dem Flieger sitzt?" Sie musste etwas lachen. "Wir haben unsere Oma besucht, die wohnt in Deutschland, aber wir wurden auf den Flug hier umgebucht, weil der andere gestrichen wurde." Wow. Meine Story einfach genau nochmal. Hoffentlich erzählte sie Harrison nichts, davon, dass ich diese Verspätung schuld war. Doch so wie ich mich kenne, erzählte ich das bestimmt irgendwann selbst. "Seid mir nicht böse, aber ich bin echt Müde und würde mich gerne noch ein Stündchen ausruhen." Ich lehnte mich zurück, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und schloss die Augen. "Ja klar kein Problem." Ich bekam noch mit, wie sie sich auf ihrem I Pad einen Film anmachten, wie die Triebwerke hochdrehten, wir über die Startbahn sausten und abhoben, doch dann war schon wieder ende im Gelände, da ich bereits wieder eingeschlafen war.   
Eingeschlafen... Eingeschlafen auf dem Flug in mein neues Leben. Na ganz toll!


	52. Neue Familie

Irgendwann rüttelte mich jemand wach. Total verkatert und neben der Spur schaute ich neben mich. "Hey aufwachen. Wir sind gelandet und sollten jetzt mal aussteigen." Harrisons Schwester schaute mich amüsiert an. "Mhhhh ich geh ja schon..." Murmelte ich vor mich hin und stand langsam auf. Der Flieger war schon fast leer. Ich sammelte meine Taschen aus den Gepäckfächern zusammen und wanderte dann langsam los, aus dem Flugzeug raus. Harrisons Schwester und ihr Bruder liefen direkt hinter mir. "Oh man. Mein Kopf." Stöhnte ich leise und hörte nur ein leises lachen hinter mir, reagierte allerdings nicht und ging einfach zum Gepäckband und setzte mich daneben auf eine Bank. Ich war so müde, dass ich nicht bemerkte, wie Tony und Charlotte neben mir stehen blieben und mich beobachteten, während ich schon wieder fast einschlief.   
"Aufwachen." Hörte ich jemand lachend neben mir. Ich stand auf. "Danke, dass ich euch so gut unterhalte." Meckerte ich ein bisschen vor mich hin und holte dann meinen Koffer vom Band. "Wollt ihr mich noch weiter verfolgen?" Ich schaute die beiden an und hoffte innerlich, dass sie noch warten mussten oder aus irgendeinem anderen Grund nicht mehr hinter mir her watscheln konnten. Doch natürlich hatten beide ihre Koffer schon. "Mut Vergnügen. Tom und Harrison warten bestimmt sowieso zusammen draußen." Ich verdrehte unauffällig meine Augen. "Ja dann lasst uns mal gehen." Ich ging einfach voraus, aus dem Securitybereich raus und suchte sofort den gesamten Ankunftsbereich nach Tom oder Harrison ab. Nach einigen suchenden Blicken fand ich Harrison jedoch ohne Tom, aber ging trotzdem auf ihn zu. Er sah mich ziemlich überrascht an. "Carsten? Ich dachte du kommst erst morgen?"   
Ich schaute ihn an und dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Ich hatte den Flug gestern früh noch kurzfristig umgebucht bekommen und hatte dann völlig vergessen Tom anzurufen oder ihm zu schreiben. "Ich ähm ja witzige Geschichte." Stammelte ich und hielt mir die Hand an den Kopf, da sich so ziemlich alles in meinem Kopf drehte. "Mein Flug wurde gestrichen und ich hab erst gestern früh den Flug umgebucht bekommen und hab vergessen bescheid zu sagen." Harrison sah mich ziemlich interessiert und amüsiert an. Er hatte wahrscheinlich auch ziemlich schnell bemerkt, wie verkatert ich war. "Sollen wir dich mitnehmen?" Fragte er dann von sich aus und tat mir damit einen riesen Gefallen. "Ähm wenn es kein Problem ist, sehr gerne." Lächelte ich ihn schief an. "Na dann kommt mal mit ihr drei. Wir lassen dich bei ihm raus. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob er bei seinen Eltern oder zuhause ist."   
Na toll. Nachher stand ich bei seinem Eltern vor der Tür und Tom war nicht da, oder vor seiner Tür und er war bei seinen Eltern. Egal ich würde das schon irgendwie schaffen.   
Wir liefen zum Auto und kaum hatten wir die Koffer und Taschen eingeladen und waren losgefahren, war ich schon wieder eingeschlafen. Eine gute Stunde später wurde ich gerade wieder wach, als wir durch ein total niedliches kleines Städtchen tuckerten. "Willkommen in Kingston." Begrüßte mich Harrison quasi erneut. "Kingston? Wir sind schon da?" Ich schaute ihn verwundert wieder an. "Ja sind wir. Und Tom ist übrigens bei seinen Eltern. Haben gerade mal angerufen und gefragt, allerdings haben wir nicht erzählt, dass du schon dabei bist." Kaum hatte er mir das gesagt, hielt er am Straßenrand an und stieg aus. "Komm! Wir sind da. Ich komm noch kurz mit. Ich will die Reaktionen sehen." Ich stieg aus und schaute ihn etwas genervt an. "Toll, dann siehst du, wie ich mich bei meiner quasi neuen Familie mit meinem mega Kater vorstelle und kannst dich darüber lustig machen." Er nickte nur und konnte sich ein leicht fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er holte meinen Koffer, meinen Rucksack und meine zwei kleinen Taschen aus dem Kofferraum und ging dann vor zur Tür und klingelte. Ich folgte ihm, lief ihm hinterher durch einen ziemlich großen Vorgarten und blieb dann direkt neben Harrison stehen.  
Ein älterer Mann öffnete uns die Tür, was anscheinend dann Toms Vater sein musste. "Harrison Hey." Begrüßte er Harrison ziemlich übermotiviert mit einem Handschlag, den ich so auch ums verrecken nicht hinbekommen hätte, wenn ich komplett nüchtern gewesen wäre. "Dommo Hey." Grüßte Er zurück. Dann schaute 'Dommo', was anscheinend sein Name war an und fragte dann: "Und wem hab ich hier das Vergnügen?" Etwas überfordert und daher erstmal erstummt schaute ich ihn an. "Das ist Carsten..." Fing Harrison an. Ich räusperte mich und sagte dann mit kratziger Stimme: "Ähm ja genau. Ich bin Carsten, ich hoffe, dass Tom so viel erzählt hat, dass du mit dem Namen etwas anfangen kannst?" Leicht verlegen streckte ich ihm meine Hand entgegen. Doch er setzte nur ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, gab mir die Hand, zog mich zu sich, klopfte mir auf die Schulter und sagte dann in den Hausflur. "Ja klar. Carsten! Natürlich sagt mir das was!" In diesem Moment schossen plötzlich drei Jungs und eine Frau aus dem Raum am Ende des Flurs und kamen zur Tür. Ich war ziemlich erleichtert, dass ich mir gerade noch zwei extra starke Minzkaugummis eingeworfen hatte, denn sonst wären, die 4 wahrscheinlich durch meine Fahne in Ohnmacht gefallen. Dommo, wie er sich mittlerweile auch bei mir vorgestellt hatte, lies mich los. Dann drängelte Harry sich an ihm vorbei. "Hey. Lang nicht mehr gesehen." Wir hatten aus langweile auf dem Flug von New York nach Atlanta auch einen Handschlag erfunden, welchen ich jedoch jetzt absolut verkackte, da ich noch zu sehr neben der Spur war. Er zog seine zwei anderen Brüder nach vorne. "Das ist mein Zwillingsbruder Sam." Er zeigte auf den linken von beiden. Ich schaute ihn an, gab ihm die Hand und stellte mich vor, war jedoch etwas verwundert, da er so ganz anders aussah als Harry. "Und dass ist unser kleiner Bruder Paddy." Er zeigte auf den rechten. "Hey. Ich bin Carsten." Ich gab ihm auch die Hand. "Jungs lasst mich doch auch mal vorbei." Hörte ich plötzlich eine Frauenstimme sagen." Dann drängelte sich die Frau an Dommo und den drei Jungs vorbei. "Hey ich bin Nikki. Die Frau von Dommo und die Mutter dieser drei Quirlköppe und Tom." Ich wollte ihr auch die Hand geben, doch sie drückte mich plötzlich einfach in einer ziemlich festen Umarmung, was wahrscheinlich von außen leicht komisch aussah.   
"Naja ich lass euch dann mal allein. Bestellt Tom schöne Grüße und sagt ihm, er soll an morgen denken!" Verabschiedete sich Harrison und ging dann zum Auto zurück. "Wo ist Tom überhaupt." Fragte ich dann irgendwann. "Der ist oben und schläft wahrscheinlich noch." Fing Harry an. "Ja er ist unser Langschläfer und war gestern Feiern." Fuhr Dommo fort. Er ging zu Treppe und rief dann nach oben: "Moviestar! Komm mal runter und zwar schnell!" Ich musste leicht kichern. "Moviestar?" Harry, der auch ziemlich amüsiert zuschaute drehte sich zu mir. "Dad mag es Tom zu provozieren und das klappt echt gut, wenn er ihn so nennt."  
Ich musste leise lachen. Aber das war auch ein guter Spitzname. "Moviestar!?" Rief Dommo jetzt noch lauter und provokanter. Dann hörte man von oben nur ein leises: "Ja?!" Alleine an der Stimme hörte ich, dass Tom auch ziemlich verkatert sein musste, wobei es bei mir mittlerweile schon wieder in Ordnung war. "Komm doch mal runter!" Rief Dommo immer noch mit ziemlich provokanter Stimme.  
Nachdem es einige Momente still war, hörte man eine Tür aufgehen und anschließend Schritte auf der Treppe. "Hör auf mich so zu nennen! Du weisst wie sehr ich das hasse. Was ist denn los?" Meckerte Tom verschlafen, als er langsam die Treppe runterkam. Er hatte eines meiner Schlafanzug T-Shirts an, was mir ja schon zu groß und dazu auch noch total ausgeleiert war. Ich war ja noch ein Stückchen größer als Tom und daher sah dieses T-Shirt an ihm wirklich aus, wie ein Kleid.   
Als ich ihn sehen konnte, trat ich in den Türrahmen. Er hatte mich noch nicht bemerkt und als sich das auch nicht änderte setzte ich ein freches Lächeln auf und sagte ebenfalls provokant: "Na immerhin gefällt dir mein Pyjamahemd Moviestar..."


	53. Bitte nicht!

Verdattert stand Tom vor mir und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ich grinste nur weiter frech vor mich hin und wartete, bis er irgendeine Reaktion zeigte.   
Nach einigen vielen Momenten, an denen sowohl seine Familie, als auch ich ihn einfach nur anschauten, gab er ein leises: "Ich dachte, du kommst erst morgen, damit hab ich jetzt nicht gerechnet." von sich. "Danke. Ich hab dich auch vermisst." Antwortete ich leicht künstlich genervt. "Sorry. So war das nicht gemeint. Ich bin einfach nur noch etwas neben der Spur." Versuchte er sich zu erklären. Der Rest der Holland Familie, begab sich wieder ins Haus. "Ach alles gut. Du scheinst ja noch verkaterter zu sein, als ich." Kicherte ich, was jedoch alle noch hörten. "Okay. Naja komm erstmal rein. Dein Zeug nehmen wir später mit zu mir. Ich wohne 5 Minuten Fußweg von hier weg." Tom kam die restlichen Treppenstufen hinabgeschlürft und und ging dann in Richtung des Raumes, der sich am Ende des Flures befand. "Komm mit. Ich brauche erstmal eine Kaffee." Murmelte er vor sich hin.  
Ich folgte ihm. "Ohja ganz ehrlich, davon könnte ich auch einen gebrauchen." Sagte ich beiläufig, als wir in eine große Wohnküche eintraten. "Wow. Das ist echt mega schön hier." Am Tisch saßen der Rest der Familie und spielten ein Gesellschaftsspiel. "Guten Morgen." Winkte Tom in die Runde, als hätte er schon wieder vergessen, dass ihn schon alle gesehen hatten. Er ging in den Küchenbereich und nahm zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und stockte dann. "Ich dachte du magst keinen Kaffee?" Fragte er dann etwas verwirrt und schaute erst mich und dann die zwei Tassen an. Ich musste wieder leise kichern. "Tue ich auch nicht. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie verkatert du bist. Aber brauchst mir keinen machen, mir geht es glaube ich schon ein bisschen besser als dir." Tom machte sich einen doppelten Espresso und setzte sich dann an den Tisch. "Komm setzt dich dazu. Du gehörst ja quasi schon länger zur Familie, auch wenn wir uns gerade erst kennengelernt haben. Doch du musst echt okay sein, wenn du unseren Moviestar lange aushältst." Sagten Nikki und Dommo sich gegenseitig ergänzend in einem ziemlich provokanten Ton. "Danke." Ich setzte mich. "Ja das ist echt merkwürdig, dass das so lange gedauert hat, bis wir uns kennenlernen durften, aber die Umstände haben es einfach nicht hergegeben." Bedankte ich mich und versuchte so eine Konversation aufzubauen, da ich so künstlich hervorgebrachte Small-Talks hasste wie die Pest und dann vor unwohlbefinden meistens am liebsten im Boden versinken würde.  
Doch, da ich Harry schon kannte, war das mit ihm kein Problem und auch mit dem Rest der Familie wurde ich ungewöhnlich schnell warm. Tom saß eigentlich nur daneben und ich war nicht mal sicher, ob er überhaupt was von unserem Gespräch mitbekam oder nur physisch anwesend war. Der einzige der etwas stiller war, war Paddy, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass er noch etwas jünger war, wobei er mit seinen 16 Jahren näher an meinem Alter war, als Tom mit fast 25.   
Bei näherem betrachten und auch von der Art des Sprechens und so her, erkannte ich im laufe des vormittags dann aber doch immer mehr Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Harry und Sam, was ich auf den ersten Blick niemals erwartet hätte. Irgendwann fiel mir wieder ein, wie Dommo Tom immer genannt hatte und ich wollte natürlich wissen wieso. "Warum nennst du Tom denn immer Moviestar?" Fragte ich neugierig. In diesem Moment stand Tom auf. "Ich gehe mich fertig machen. Dann können wir gleich mal rüber zu mir gehen." Er verschwand ziemlich schnell nach oben und ich hörte, wie die Dusche aufgedreht wurde. "Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" Fragte ich verwundert. Alle anderen am Tisch schüttelten den Kopf. "Dommo ist ein Comedian. Und er findet es ganz lustig unsere Jungs zu provozieren." Sam, Harry und Paddy nickten. Alle hatten einen kleinen Todesblick drauf. "Und seit Tom in Civil War mitgespielt hat und dadurch so sehr an Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen hat, nennt er ihn immer Moviestar, wenn er provozieren will. Und Tom findet das absolut nicht lustig. Seit fünf Jahren ist das mittlerweile die beste Methode Tom zu provozieren. Und heute morgen, kam er so besoffen hier an, weil er seinen Haustürschlüssel hier vergessen hatte, dass er das schon etwas verdient hat." Erklärte Nikki mir, was mir sofort klar machte, warum Tom sofort aufgestanden war, als ich danach gefragt hatte.   
Nachdem ich mich noch eine Weile unterhalten hatte, kam Tom irgendwann frisch geduscht und angezogen zurück. "Wollen wir dann mal rüber gehen? Du musst ja dein zukünftiges Zuhause kennenlernen." Der Rest der Familie sah mich an. "Du ziehst hier her?" Freute sich Harry. "Das ist ja cool. Kommen Laura und so denn demnächst auch mal um Harrison und uns zu besuchen?" Ich schluckte und sah erst Harry und dann Tom an. "Du hast es ihm nicht erzählt?" Fragte ich leise. "Was erzählt?" Harry schaute uns etwas verwundert an und sah in unseren Gesichtern sofort, das etwas nicht stimmte. "Ich hab Harrison gesagt, dass er das machen soll. Aber er hat es ihm anscheinend noch nicht erzählt." Harry schaute uns immer noch an. "Was denn erzählt? Redet hier auch jemand mit mir?" Nikki stand auf und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich holte Luft. "Harry das tut mir jetzt leid. Ich hätte jetzt gedacht, dass du es schon wüsstest, aber Laura ist..." Erwartungsgemäß starrte er mich an. "Es gab bei uns in der Nähe einen Zugunglück. Und Laura ist leider... sie hat das Unglück leider nicht..." Als ich versuchte zu erklären, was passiert war, stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen und Harry, welcher an meinem verhalten schon längst verstanden hatte, was passiert war schaute nun an mir vorbei zu Tom, dann einmal in die Runde der Familie und wieder zu Tom. "Wussten hier sonst alle davon?" Ihm stiegen ebenfalls Tränen in die Augen. Tom nickte nur zögerlich, doch es reichte um Harry in Tränen ausbrechen zu lassen, sodass er in nichts mehr sagte und nach oben verschwand. "Ich kümmer mich um ihn. Geht ihr mal nachhause. Wir dachten auch, Harrison hätte es ihn erzählt." Nikki lief Harry hinterher. Tom ging zur Tür. "Kommst du?" Ich nickte und sagte Dommo und Sam, welche etwas fassungslos am Tisch saßen und sich gegenseitig anschauten, tschüss und folgte Tom dann, nahm meine Taschen und wir verließen das Haus. Eigentlich wollte ich Tom erzählen, warum ich schon hier war, doch irgendwie fühlte ich mich gerade nichg in der Lage dazu und vor allem passte es nicht in die Situation. "Das ist mal richtig schief gelaufen." Sagten Tom und ich plötzlich zeitgleich. Wir sahen uns an. "Na immerhin denken wir noch so gleich." Ich nickte nur.  
Nachdem wir fünf Minuten nur geradeaus die Straße runter an kleinen Wohnhäusern vorbei gegangen waren, bogen wir in einen kleinen Vorgarten ab. Dort stand ein schönes kleines Reihenhaus, welches in einem schönen Beige gestrichen war und einen tollen alten Charme vertrat.   
Als Tom gerade die Tür aufschloss, brummte mein Handy. Ich holte es aus meiner Hosentasche, öffnete die Nachricht die mir Geschickt wurde und bekam einen Schock.   
Der Obernerd der Stufe, welcher von Anfang an eifersüchtig auf mich war, seit dem etwas mit Tom am laufen war, hatte mir ein Foto von der Aftershowparty geschickt, mit der Unterschrift: 'Ob das deinem lieben verlobten Tom Holland gefallen wird? *zwinker Emoji*  
Auf dem Foto war zu sehen, wie ich eng umschlungen mit irgendeinem Mädchen, welches ich nicht kannte in einer Ecke stand und rumleckte.  
Das Problem war. Ich konnte mich absolut nicht an diesen Moment erinnern...


	54. Zwiespalt

Perplex packte ich mein Handy wieder zurück in meine Hosentasche und schaute zu Tom, der gerade die Haustür aufschloss. Kaum war das geschehen, schoss uns eine überglücklich Tessa entgegen und rannte uns so über den Haufen, dass wir beide fast hinfielen. "Na da freut sich ja jemand." Tom beugte sich erstmal zu Tess runter und begrüßte sie. "Stell einfach alle erstmal in den Flur. Wir räumen das später weg." Gefühlt wie ein Roboter ging ich in den Flur und stellte alles dort ab. Tom schloss die Tür und ging einfach direkt in das Wohnzimmer, was sich mit offenen Küche direkt hinter einer Glastür befand.   
Da sie mich sonst sowieso nicht in Ruhe lies, musste ich erstmal eine Runde mit Tessa schmusen und unzählige Küsschen von ihr ertragen, bevor sie wieder von mir abließ. Dann folgte ich Tom in die Küche und rannte vor Gedanken, in denen ich mir jeden Weg ausmalte, Tom zu gestehen, was mir im Suff passiert war, fast vor einen Dachträger, der ein Panoramadach über dem Esstisch stützte. "Vorsicht. Das könnte schmerzhaft werden." Scherzte Tom, der sich gerade noch einen Tee gemacht hatte. "Alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst du nachdenklich?" Fragte er mich, stellte seinen Tee auf die Arbeitsfläche und zog mich dann auf das Sofa. Ich nickte nur, sagte aber nichts, denn ich kam auf keinen guten Plan, in dem es nicht im Streit enden würde. In meinen Kopf schwirrten mittlerweile so viele Gedankengänge herum, dass meine Kopfschmerzen wieder schlimmer wurden. Tom zog mich zu sich hin und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich merke doch, dass dich etwas beschäftigt. Sag es einfach, dann geht es dir bestimmt schon besser." Ich lies mir die Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er recht, dass es mir dann besser ging, aber dafür würde es ihm danach schlechter gehen. Ich stand total im Zwiespalt, was ich nun machen sollte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm hoch und versuchte so gut ich konnte zu lächeln. "Es ist alles gut. Ich hab nur Kopfschmerzen, weil ich gestern echt ziemlich viel getrunken habe. Dazu kommt, dass ich letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen habe und deshalb echt müde bin." Plötzlich setzte Tom wieder seinen Teddybärblick auf, welcher mein Herz für einen kurzen Moment aufgehen lies. "Na da sind wir dann ja zu zweit. Vielleicht sollten wir uns dann einfach ein bisschen ausruhen. Später bestellen wir Chicken-Tikka-Masalla, wir haben da nämlich einen super laden hier in Kingston und dann geht es und bestimmt gleich besser.  
Ich drehte mich von ihm weg und nickte. Mein Blick viel auf eine Bildercollage. Es war einer Bildercollage von den Dreharbeiten, welche über fast 30 Bilder verfügte. Diese Collage lies es mir für einen kurzen Moment besser gehen und ich schlief mit dem Kopf auf Toms Schulter ein.  
Allerdings träumte ich nicht gerade gut. Immer wieder sah ich eine Person, die ich nicht identifizieren konnte, die ein Gewehr auf mich richtete, doch da man wissenschaftlich erwiesen in Träumen nicht sterben kann, schaffte diese Person es nicht, mich zu erschießen. Irgendwann gab die Person auf und kam auf mich zu und holte zu Schlag aus.  
In diesem Moment schreckte ich hoch und saß plötzlich gerade wie eine Kerze und schaute um mich. Tom saß mir gegenüber in einem Sessel und schaute mich einfach nur an. "Na mein Partyheld? Gut geschlafen?" Ich schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Und fühlte unauffällig, ob mein Handy noch in meiner Hosentasche war. "Ich war nicht an deinem Handy. Ich hab das Bild per Insta geschickt bekommen." Er drehte sein Tablet, welches bisher auf seinem Schoss lag zu mir und zeigte mir das gleiche Bild, welches ich ebenfalls geschickt bekommen hatte. Gefühlt fiel mir mein Herz in die Hose. "Ich... i i i i ich..." Stotterte ich los. "Ja.... du? Ich höre dir zu und hoffe du hast eine gute Erklärung, vor allem dafür, dass du es ja anscheinend vor mir geheim gehalten hast, obwohl wir gesagt haben, dass wir keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander haben!" Misstrauisch legte Tom das Tablet auf den Tisch und wartete ab, ob von mir etwas kam. Ich schluckte und schaute ihn an. "Ich ähm. Ich wollte... Ich kann dir leider nicht wirklich erklären, was das ist. Aber das ähm ich... Das war nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis. Ich habe das Bild eben erst bekommen, als wir vor der Tür standen. Deswegen ging es mir auf einmal so schlecht und ich hab mich so komisch verhalten. Ich habe die ganze Zeit nachgedacht, wie ich es dir am besten erzählen und vor allem erklären kann. Aber das Problem ist. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Das ist gestern Nacht irgendwann passiert aber ich hab einen totalen Filmriss. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was zwischen halb 12 und 3 passiert ist." Ich atmete tief durch. "Wirklich. Du musst mir das glauben. Ich wollte es dir sagen. Aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Ich weiß nicht mal wer das war." Tom nickte nur langsam und schaute mich immer noch ziemlich misstrauisch an. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab mich echt gefreut dich wieder zu sehen. Ich habe die ganzen Wochen darauf hingefiebert und war um so glücklicher, als du schon heute da warst. Aber dann sowas direkt an deinem ersten Tag hier? Ich muss darüber erstmal nachdenken. Ich schlafe heute Nacht bei meinen Eltern. Du kannst natürlich trotzdem hier bleiben, aber ich muss das erstmal sacken lassen." Mit diesen Worten stand Tom auf, zog sich an und verließ das Haus.  
Ich sprang auf und lief hinterher, doch an der Haustür zögerte ich. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm wirklich seinen Freiraum lassen heute.   
Ich ging langsam zurück zur Couch und ließ mich einfach wie ein nasser Sack darauf fallen. Tessa kam zu mir und legte sich neben mich und ihren Kopf auf mein Bein. Ich fing an sie ein bisschen zu kraulen und mit ihr zu reden. "Toll. Jetzt hab ich schon wieder alles vermasselt mit deinem Herrchen. Nur weil Alkohol so ein Teufelszeug ist. Immerhin bist du hier Tess. Jetzt musst du mich wohl durchs Haus führen."  
Nachdem ich eine Weile so mit Tessa dort saß, fiel mir bei einem Blick auf die Uhr ein, dass es Zeit war für die Nachmittagsrunde. Ich zog mir meine Schuhe an, probierte, welcher Schlüssel der richtige war und verließ dann mit Tessa das Haus und erkundete ein bisschen die Gegend.   
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich einfach nur damit mir den Kopf zu zerbrechen und die gesamte Küche nach Tessas Futter zu durchsuchen. Das Futter war natürlich da wo ich als letztes schaute, wie es halt immer so ist.   
Spät abends ging ich dann nochmal eine Runde mit Tessa, als mir plötzlich Harry mit jemand unbekanntem entgegen kam...


	55. Andere Gründe?

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wachte ich plötzlich auf und starrte an die Decke. Auf mein Handy lag auf dem Boden und spielte immer noch das Hörspiel ab, welches ich mir abends angemacht hatte. Ich schaute mich um und bemerkte, dass ich auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war.  
Tessa lag auf dem Hocker neben dem Sessel und schlief wie ein Stein. Ich nahm mein Handy und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 3:17 Uhr. Sofort legte ich das Handy wieder auf den Boden, machte die Augen zu und versuchte weiter zu schlafen.   
Doch dann kreiste plötzlich auf einen Schlag das Gespräch mit Harry in meinem Kopf herum, welchen ich Abends mit seinem besten Freund im Park getroffen hatte. "Er schien ziemlich verletzt. / Tom war extrem merkwürdig, wie als würde noch etwas anderes dahinter stecken. /Er braucht seinen Freiraum, vielleicht ist er doch nicht bereit, um auf Dauer zusammen zu leben." Da ich nun ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen konnte, richtete ich mich auf.   
Ob Harry recht hatte und Tom vielleicht noch gar nicht bereit dafür war, dass ich mit ihm zusammen zog? Oder hatte ich noch was anderes gemacht, ohne es zu bemerken, was ihn sowieso schon aus der Bahn geworfen hatte und das war nur noch der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte? Und warum war er so verletzt? Glaubte er mir etwa nicht, dass ich mich daran erinnerte und es dementsprechend offensichtlich nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Vor lauter Kopfzerbrechen merkte ich gar nicht, wie mir Tränen anfingen über die Wange zu laufen. Ich legte mich wieder hin und starrte die ganze restliche Nacht an die Decke. Es war bereits hell und die Sonne schien, als ich das nächste mal aufstand, um Tessa ihr Frühstück zu geben. Vor lauter Sorgen und Gedanken, hatte ich mittlerweile seit knapp 36 Stunden nichts mehr gegessen, verspürte aber auch nicht den leisesten Hunger. Wie auch in Atlanta, ging es mit Tessa direkt nach dem Frühstück raus für die typische Morgenrunde.   
Da ich nun nichts mehr zu tun hatte, weil Tom und ich eigentlich den schönsten Tag unseres Lebens planen wollten, doch nun wahrscheinlich erstmal nicht dazu kamen, beschloss ich mit Tessa in einen größeren Park zu gehen und ein wenig das schöne Wetter zu genießen.   
Gegen Mittag bekam ich dann doch langsam etwas Hunger, sodass ich mich auf den Weg zurück machte. Zu meiner Überraschung war die Tür nicht mehr Abgeschlossen, als ich ankam. Ich betrat leise das Haus und schaute mich um. Doch ich war ziemlich schnell erleichtert, jedoch etwas verwundert, als ich Harrison und Harry in der Küche sitzen sah. "Immerhin kümmerst du dich gut um Tess." Bemerkte Harrison leise. "Ja klar. Warum sollte ich das nicht tun?" Fragte ich verwundert. "Naja du hast Tom ziemlich hardcore ein Messer ins Herz gerammt. Er war so verletzt, dass er das erste mal ohne seinen Verlobungsring schlafen wollte. Der lag heute morgen auf seinem Nachttisch" Lies Harry genervt ab. "Wie bitte? Ich hab alles versucht ihm das zu erklären. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wer das war, warum das war und wie es dazu gekommen ist!" Ich dachte ich höre nicht richtig, als die beiden mich ansahen, wie als hätte ich ein Schwerstverbrechen begangen. "Das klang in seiner Form aber irgendwie anders. Tom erzählt du wärst einfach nix gesagt, weil du fandest, es wäre keine große Sache." Als ich diese Worte aus Harrys Mund hörte, verstand ich die Welt nicht mehr und musste mich erstmal hinsetzen. Ich schaute die beiden Fassungslos an. "Und warum glaubt ihr ihm das so ohne weiteres? Ihr wisst doch, dass ich selber sowas absolut schlimm finde. Außerdem kennt ihr mich und müsstet eigentlich wissen, dass ich solche Sachen absolut nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehme und das gilt dann ja wohl auch, wenn mir das passiert." Ich atmete ein paar mal ruhig durch, um nicht zu hyperventilieren. Durch das Atmen wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich fühlte, als hätte ich immer noch einen Kater. "Und ich erzähle euch gerade genau das, was ich ihm auch erzählt habe, aber er hat es sich nur angehört und ist dann gegangen mit den Worten, dass er darüber nachdenken muss. Seit dem habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört oder gesehen." Harry und Harrison sahen sich an, drehten sich dann wieder zu mir und fingen dann gleichzeitig an zu sprechen. "Das ist auch kein Wunder. Tom ist gestern Abend noch mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch und Schwächeanfall ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden." Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang ich auf. "Was? Und das teilt ihr mir erst jetzt mit?" Ich griff mir den Haustürschlüssel und wollte sofort los und ins Krankenhaus, doch ich kam gar nicht bis zur Tür denn noch im Wohnzimmer wurde mir Schwarz vor Augen und ich merkte nur noch, wie ich auf dem Teppich in mich zusammensackte.   
Das nächste an das ich mich erinnerte war die Decke des Krankenhauszimmers. Ich hielt mir den Kopf und als ich nach rechts sah, wurde mir plötzlich kotzübel. Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder zurück und starrte wieder nur noch nach oben. Nach einiger Zeit versuchte ich mal nach links zu schauen. Dort in dem Bett lag jemand der mir sehr bekannt vorkam und schlief, allerdings schaffte ich es nicht, mich weit genug zu drehen um zu schauen, wer es war und ehe ich mich versah, war ich schon wieder eingeschlafen.   
Einige Stunden später wachte ich erneut auf. Doch diesmal sah ich Harry, der sich über mich gebeugt hatte. "Doktor er ist wach!" Rief er und verließ mein Blickfenster dafür beugte sich jetzt ein Arzt über mich und schaute mit tief in die Augen. "Jepp ganz typische Reaktion, wie auch bei unserem anderen Patienten. Waren die beiden in letzte Zeit abends zusammen weg?" Fragte er Harry. Ich versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln, was er allerdings nicht bemerkte, jedoch verneinte Harry ebenfalls. Der Arzt verschwand wieder und nahm mir Blut ab, was ich ganz deutlich spürte. "Wir machen eine Eilanalyse um sicherzugehen. Geben sie mir eine Stunde." Ich hörte eine Tür zuschlagen und Harry beugte sich wieder über mich. "Hoffen wir mal, dass das etwas bringt." Seufzte er leise an mir vorbei. Dann schaute er mich an, jedoch war ich schon wieder fast eingeschlafen.  
Ich hörte aber noch wie er zu mir sagte: "Ich glaube wir haben dir unrecht getan."


	56. Krimineller Nachteil

Nach einiger Zeit wachte ich wieder auf und fühlte mich etwas besser, sodass ich mich ein bisschen aufrichten konnte. Vor mir standen Harry, Sam und der Arzt. Erwartungsvoll sah ich die drei an. "Mr Tinsley, waren sie in letzter Zeit feiern?" Fragte mich der Arzt, der ein Klemmbrett in der Hand hielt. Ich nickte langsam und blickte kurz nach links. Nun erkannte ich auch, wer da neben mir lag. Es war Tom, der allerdings noch schlief. Ich drehte mich wieder zurück. "Warum bin ich mit ihm auf einem Zimmer?" Fragte ich, weil ich noch nicht wusste, was demnächst auf mich zukommen würde. "Es war das einzige Bett in der Notaufnahme, welches noch frei war. Außerdem ist es gut, wenn Sie bereits zusammen in einem Zimmer sein, wenn die Polizei heute Abend kommt. Aber bis dahin sollten Sie sich erstmal noch ein bisschen ausruhen." Der Arzt drückte Sam das Klemmbrett in die Hand und verließ den Raum. "Polizei?" Schaffte ich leise zu fragen. Harry nahm Sam das Klemmbrett ab, setzte sich am den Tisch und begann die Zettel auszufüllen. Sam stellte sich an mein Bett. "Ja Polizei. Harry und ich haben in eurem Namen Anzeige gegen unbekannt erstattet." Ich schaute ihn an und er verstand sofort, dass ich hören wollte, was passiert war. "Sowohl dir, als auch Tom wurde ein Nervengift verabreicht und zwar das selbe. Das wurde bei Blutuntersuchungen von euch beiden herausgefunden.  
Außerdem hat Tom gestern Abend anscheinend noch ein Bild bekommen, wo er genau das gleiche macht wie du. Das war der Grund für seinen Nervenzusammenbruch." Überfordert schaute ich erst Sam einfach nur an. Drehte mich dann zu Tom, der immer noch schlief und anschließend zu Harry, der nur nickte. "Nervengift? Was denn für eins?" Fragte ich immer noch schläfrig und verwirrt jedoch ziemlich neugierig. "Der Name wurde uns nicht gesagt, aber die Wirkungen stehen hier." Harry kam ans Bett und begann mir etwas vorzulesen. "Verstärkt Wirkung von Alkohol, kann zu Gedächtnisverlust, Kontrollverlust, starken Wahrnehmungsstörungen und geistiger Verwirrtheit, sowie Übelkeit, Erbrechen, Schwächeanfällen und Überreaktionen führen.   
Nebenwirkungen können länger anhalten der Wirkungen sein, vor allem wenn die Droge in Kombination mit Alkohol verabreicht wird."   
Mir liefen eiskalte Schauer den Rücken runter. Quasi alle diese Symptome ließen sich bei Tom und mir wiederfinden. Es machte also wirklich den Anschein, als hätte das jemand geplant und nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Nebenwirkungen bei uns beiden so stark eintreten, dass wir beide ins Krankenhaus müssen. In meinen Gedanken, war schon klar, wer da bei mir für verantwortlich war, ich hatte aber nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wer das bei Tom gewesen sein könnte, denn Tom war ja zu der Zeit hier in London gewesen und ich in Deutschland. Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass jemand sich so einen Plan ausdenkt, um uns beiden gleichzeitig eine Droge zu verabreichen, während wir uns knapp 500 Kilometer voneinander entfernt befanden.   
Zum weiteren Nachdenken, wurde ich dann jedoch wieder zu müde. Die Ärzte hatten uns nämlich eine Art Narkose gegeben, da sich die Droge im Schlaf am besten abbaut. Somit schlief ich erneut ein und diesmal auch durch, bis ich abends plötzlich hellwach auffuhr. Und zwei Polizisten vor mir stehen hatte. Ich schaute mich um.  
Ich sah wie der Arzt in Toms Infusion eine Spritze injizierte, worauf auch er mit einem Schlag hochfuhr. Harry und Sam saßen immer noch bei uns im Zimmer und ich fragte mich, ob sie das Zimmer jemals verlassen hatten heute. Einer von den Polizisten stellte sich an mein Bett, der anderen zu Tom. "So die Herrschaften. Sie möchten also Anzeige gegen unbekannt erstatten? Dann hätten wir jetzt ein Paar fragen an Sie und Ihre beiden Leibwächter und wir bitten Sie diese so genau und ehrlich wie möglich zu beantworten."   
Tom und ich sahen uns an und beantworteten dann alle Fragen, die die Polizisten uns stellten. Sie fragten uns über Motive, Hergang, mögliche verdächtige, ob wir selber etwas damit zu tun haben könnten und ob es mögliche Zeugen oder Person gaben, die in dem Fall weiterhelfen konnten.   
Nachdem wir knapp zwei Stunden lang die Fragen der Polizisten beantwortet hatten und diese unser Zimmer wieder verließen, sahen Tom und ich uns das erste mal wieder, nachdem wir in einer unschönen Situation auseinander gegangen waren. Nun war natürlich die Situation eine völlig andere und keiner von uns beiden wusste so genau, was er dem anderen sagen sollte. Also schauten wir uns beide nur an und sagten nach einiger Zeit gleichzeitig: "Es tut mir leid!" Harry und Sam mussten leise lachen und auch Tom und ich fanden das ein wenig komisch, doch ehe wir weiterreden konnten, kam der Arzt erneut rein. "Ihre Blutwerte sind soweit in Ordnung. Wenn Sie bis morgen früh durchschlafen, dann können Sie morgen entlassen werden." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schloss er uns beiden eine neue Infusion an, sodass wir innerhalb weniger Momente eingeschlafen waren.   
"Was ein krimineller Nachteil." Murmelte ich, bevor ich komplett eingeschlafen war...


	57. Planungsstart

Am nächsten Tag wurden wir, nach einer erneutem Blutuntersuchungen gegen 10 Uhr entlassen. Harrison war gekommen, um uns abzuholen. Tom und ich hatten bisher noch nicht wirklich gesprochen. Wir hatten uns stumm darauf verständigt, uns erst zuhause darüber zu unterhalten und das zogen wir knallhart durch. Harrison, der merklich immer noch an Lauras Tod litt, erzählte uns im Auto, dass er es nicht verkraftet hätte, wenn jetzt auch noch einem von uns etwas passiert wäre. Ich konnte Harrison da sehr gut verstehen. Was wäre das denn bitte für ein Höllenritt, wenn man erst seine Freundin und dann seinen besten Freund gleich hinterher verliert. Aber es war ja nochmal alles gut gegangen und erstmal stand nichts großes mehr an, was uns irgendwie den Weg verbauen konnte. Jetzt hoffte ich einfach im Moment nur, dass diese blöden Drecksäcke, welche uns Mithilfe von Drogen auseinander bringen wollten, so schnell wie möglich gefasst werden würden.   
Zuhause angekommen schmiss Harrison uns nur raus und fuhr dann nachhause, da er noch einen Termin hatte. Ich lief langsam hinter Tom her und grübelte darüber, wie man solch ein Thema am besten besprechen konnte. Als wir die Tür öffneten, kam uns Tessa überglücklich entgegen gesprungen, was meine Laune hob und auch meinen Nachdenklichkeitsmodus etwas beiseite schob. Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf die Couch. "Naja da hatten wir ja wohl ziemlich Glück im Unglück?!" Fing Tom plötzlich an. "Das kannst du wohl laut sagen. Stell mal vor, das wäre nicht aufgeflogen. Meinst du, wir hätten uns dann nochmal zusammengerauft?" Ich schaute ihn an und merkte, dass er nachdenken musste. "Ganz ehrlich. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich bin froh, dass es nicht so gekommen ist. Dafür hab ich dich viel zu gern." Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein Lächeln breit. "Ich hab dich auch viel zu gern." Erwiderte ich und musste ebenfalls grinsen. Ich sah eine kleine Träne über seine Wange laufen und strich sie ihm aus dem Gesicht und kam ihm ein bisschen näher. "Sagen wir einfach dieses Thema ist vergessen, weil das nicht wir waren, sondern die Drogen?" Fragte ich und hielt kurz inne. Er nickte zur, zog mich dann zu sich und küsste mich so liebevoll, dass ich in diesem Moment vor Glücksgefühlen am liebsten explodiert wäre. "Vergessen?" Hauchte er mir zu. "Vergessen!" Hauchte ich zurück und küsste ihn erneut. Ich lies kurz von ihm ab und schaute ihn an. "Oh mein Gott. Ich liebe dich einfach so sehr Thomas Stanley Holland." Rutschte es mir einfach so raus und ich musste mich echt beherrschen, nicht anzufangen zu weinen. "Ich liebe dich noch mehr Carsten Joell Tinsley!" Hauchte er mir zurück und küsste mich wieder.  
Nach einiger Zeig legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und schaute an die Wand. "Wenn man jemandem erzählen würde, was wir schon alles durchgemacht haben, würde derjenige uns wahrscheinlich für absolut Geistesgestört halten." Brabbelte ich vor mich hin, obwohl ich eigentlich nichts sagen wollte, sondern es nur dachte. "Joa das kann gut sein. Da war schon so einiges bei." Kam es dann von Tom zurück ich schaute zu ihm hoch. "Kannst du jetzt Gedanken lesen oder habe ich das laut gesagt?" Fragte ich verwundert. "Du hast das laut gesagt Schatz." Er stupste mir auf die Nase. "Heute bestellen wir aber Chicken Tikka Masalla oder?" Ich schaute auf die Uhr. "Sehr gerne. Und am besten sofort. Ich hab echt Kohldampf." Ich stand auf und suchte eines unsere Handys. Bis ich merkte, dass Tom seins schon hatte und meins die ganze Zeit in meiner Hosentasche war, hatte Tom schon längst bestellt. "Komm! Die sind immer sehr schnell." Er stand auf und kam zu mir in die Küche. "Da oben sind Teller. In dem Schrank Gläser, da Besteck. Da ist der Müll, Spülmaschine und Putzzeug. Da sind Töpfe und Pfanne und da Schüsseln und andere Küchengeräte." Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er mir die gesamte Küche einmal erklärt jedoch würde ich das bestimmt sowieso nach 20 Sekunden wieder alles vergessen.   
Wir deckten den Tisch und kaum war das geschehen klingelte es schon an der Tür. "Ich hab schon online bezahlt, Trinkgeld liegt auf der Kommode. Kannst du das Essen holen? Manche Lieferanten sind nämlich echt nervig, wenn die mich sehen." Ich ging in den Flur und öffnete die Tür, nahm das Essen entgegen und gab dem Lieferanten Trinkgeld. Irgendwie schien er fast enttäuscht zu sein, dass ich ihm geöffnet hatte und nicht Tom, was ich auch verstehen konnte, weil ich definitiv auch gehofft hätte, dass Tom mir öffnet, wenn ich Lieferant wäre. Allerdings konnte ich auch gut verstehen, dass Tom nur sehr ungern öffnen wollte, weshalb es nun einfach so war, auch wenn es mir ein bisschen leid tat für den Lieferanten.   
Nachdem wir gegessen hatten, und ich muss sagen, das Essen war echt äußerst lecker, ich glaube so lecker habe ich noch nichts indisches gegessen, saßen wir erstmal noch eine Weile am Tisch. Wie für Indien typisch, war das Essen ziemlich scharf gewesen, weshalb wir beide ziemlich gut ins Schwitzen gekommen waren und nun ungern irgendwas anderes machen wollten. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir erstmal Duschen gehen und dann anschließend mal damit anfingen, womit wir eigentlich schon gestern beginnen wollten?" Schlug Tom vor. "Gute Idee. Du musst mir nur den Weg zeigen. Ich kenne mich bisher nur hier in Wohnzimmer und Küche aus." Ich grinste leicht gemein und ich weiß nicht, ob an dem Sprichwort 'Scharfes Essen macht scharf' nicht vielleicht doch etwas dran ist, denn sowohl Tom, als auch ich, wurden ziemlich schnell rattig. Er zog sein Shirt aus, legte es mir um und zog mich damit hinter sich her und wir verschwanden zusammen in Badezimmer.   
Später saßen wir beide nur im Bademantel, unser Geschirr hatten wir in der Zwischenzeit tatsächlich doch mal weggeräumt, am Küchentisch und hatten Mappen, Kalender, Wochenplaner, Adressbücher und jede Menge leere Zettel vor uns liegen. "Wow ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man allein für den Anfang so viel Zeug braucht." Seufzte ich. "Joa das ist schon was. Aber wir wollen das ja auch ordentlich machen und vor allem, muss auch alles so sein, dass wir selber nachher noch nachvollziehen können, was wir da geplant haben." Stimmte Tom mir zu. Und mit diesen Worten stürzten wir uns in den ersten Planabend für den wichtigsten und schönsten Tag unseres Lebens...


	58. Die Ultra-Liste

Das einzige, was wir an diesem Abend schafften, war der Plan, wann genau, wo genau und wie es grob ablaufen sollte. Bis auf Zeit und Ort gab es nichts was gesetzt war und auch nicht wirklich was, wo es schon einen konkreten Plan zu gab.   
Als wir irgendwann nachts ins Bett gingen, lies ich mir alles was bisher war nochmal durch den Kopf gehen. Und ich hatte wirklich recht gehabt. Wenn ich jemandem die Geschichte um Tom und mich erzählen würde, würde mir derjenige ziemlich wahrscheinlich einen Vogel zeigen. Alleine wie wir uns kennengelernt hatten: Er hatte es eilig nachhause zu kommen und hat mich deshalb am Flughafen ausversehen umgerannt, sodass ich im Krankenhaus gelandet bin. 'So ein Schmarrn!' würde meine Tante aus Bayern jetzt sagen, aber es war nun mal die Wahrheit.   
In Gedanken über uns schlief ich ein und fiel in einen wunderschönen, erholsamen, ausnahmsweise mal wieder traumlosen Schlaf und wachte erst am nächsten Vormittag wieder auf.  
Zu meiner Überraschung war Tom bereits aufgestanden. Ich stand auf und als ich durch die Schlafzimmertür getreten war, roch ich schon, warum Tom früher aufgestanden war. Im ganzen Haus duftete es nach Pancakes, Speck und Hashbrowns. Langsam lief ich runter und schlich mich an Tom heran, der am Herd stand und gerade die letzten Pancakes in die Pfanne getan hatte. "Rate mal wer sich total darüber freut, was du da machst." Flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr, während ich seine Augen zu hielt. "Du, Harrison und Jake." Ich drehte ihn zu mir. "Jake? Wer ist Jake?" Er drehte sich zurück zum Herd. "Wirst du schon sehen! Die zwei sind in ungefähr 10 Minuten da. Oder dachtest du wir würden das alles alleine Essen?" Er zeigte auf den Berg Hashbrowns und Pancakes, die sich bereits im Ofen befanden. "Das ist ja schon für vier Leute viel zu viel." Lachte ich. "Ach Jake ist viel." Tom holte die letzten Pancakes aus der Pfanne und zwinkerte mir zu. "Zieh dir mal zumindest eine Jogginghose an." Ich schaute an mir runter. Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass ich mir noch nichts weiter angezogen hatte und nur mein übergroßes Schlafhemd, was fast wie ein Kleid aussah trug. "Öhm ja das wäre eine gute Idee." Ich verschwand nach oben und zog mir anständigere Hosen und Oberteile an. Als ich gerade dabei war, mir die Zähne zu putzen, hörte ich, wie es klingelte und zwei Männer hereinkamen. Einer davon war ganz klar Harrison, doch auch die Stimme des anderen kannte ich, wusste aber nicht im Ansatz woher.   
Ich machte mich noch schnell zu ende fertig und lief dann runter. Während ich die Treppe runterlief, hörte ich den anderen Mann ironisch sagen: "Wo ist der der Junge, der dir so sehr den Kopf verdreht hat, dass du unsere Ehe einfach so über den Haufen wirfst?" Ich kam ins Wohnzimmer und sofort zeigte Tom auf mich. "Da ist er!" Harrison drehte sich zu mir und direkt hinterher auch der andere Mann. Nun wusste ich natürlich sofort, woher ich die Stimme kannte. Vor mir am Tisch saß Jake Gyllenhaal. Erstmal sprachlos bekam ich erstmal nur ein kurzes 'Hi' heraus.   
"Na überrascht?" Fragte Tom mich ein wenig neckend. Ich gab ihm einen kurzen Todesblick. "Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass du mit 'Jake' Jake Gyllenhaal meinst." Funkelte ich ihn an. "Aber wie üblich schüttest du mir erstmal einen Eimer Eiswasser über den Kopf." Die drei lachten. "Sorry aber ich finde deine Reaktion immer so gut. Es tut mir leid Schatz." Tom gab mir einen Kuss. "Setz dich." Ich setzte mich Harrison gegenüber und mir fiel jetzt erst auf, dass ich Tom noch nie kochen gesehen hatte. "Ich bin mittlerweile seit mehreren Monaten mit dir verlobt und wusste gar nicht, dass du kochen kannst." Jake und Harrison sahen erst mich, dann sich gegenseitig und dann Tom an und fingen beide an zu lachen. "Gute Witz! Pancakes ist das einzige, was er kann." Tom zuckte nur mit den Achseln, aber damit war alles gesagt. Er konnte doch nicht kochen. "Naja, aber da kann er schon eine Sache mehr, als meine Schwester. Die kann nämlich gar nix. Wenn die kocht, bestellt man die Feuerwehr am besten schon vorher." Jake und Harrison verstummten kurz und lachten dann noch lauter weiter.  
Ich konnte nicht anders und musste ebenfalls schmunzeln. "Tja, dann muss ich wohl demnächst hier den Kochlöffel schwingen." Grinste ich Tom frech an, der sich mittlerweile neben mich gesetzt hatte. "Also wenn ihr dann mal damit fertig seid, euch über mich lustig zu machen, dann dürft ihr jetzt gerne essen!" Selber ein bisschen schelmisch, nahm sich Tom etwas zu essen und fing einfach an, was wir ihm alle gleichtaten. Und auch wenn er nicht kochen konnte, alles was er an diesem morgen aufgetischt hatte schmeckte gut.  
"Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du hier bist und ich nichts davon wusste bzw mir keiner etwas gesagt hat?" Fragte ich Jake, als ich fertig mit essen war. Da Jake noch den Mund voll hatte antwortete Tom für ihn: "Als du schon geschlafen hast, hat Jake mich gestern Abend angerufen und gefragt, ob ich zuhause bin, weil er über London nach Hamburg zu einem Pressetermin fliegt und sein Anschlussflug gestrichen wurde. Sein Ersatzflug geht aber erst heute Abend um 10 und deshalb, hat er gefragt, ob er uns einen Besuch abstatten kann." Jake nickte genüsslich, woraus ich schloss, dass das alles so stimmte. "Achso ja dann. Naja finde ich auf jeden Fall cool, dass wir uns auch mal kennenlernen." Aber wirklich viel bekam ich am Anfang nicht von Jake mit, denn er schien ziemlich hungrig zu sein, so viel wie er in sich hinein stopfte. "Nicht wundern. Er ist immer so viel..." Lachte Harrison. Aber wieso auch nicht, solange er dabei seine hammer Figur beibehielt. Das durfte ich nur nicht laut sagen, sonst gab es nachher noch Eifersuchtsdramen.   
Als gefühlt alle Reste, die noch da waren, von Jake aufgegessen worden waren, setzten wir uns auf die Couch und unterhielten uns ein wenig.   
Tom und Jake erzählten Storys vom Spider-Man Far From Home Set und anschließen nahmen die zwei es sich nicht, mich und Harrison zum Karaoke zu überreden. Gott sei Dank waren wir aber alle so miserabel schlecht, dass ich mich für nichts schämen brauchte. Gegen 18 Uhr verabschiedeten sich Harrison und Jake und ließen uns allein, allerdings erst nachdem sie uns komplett beim Wegräumen geholfen hatten, was ich jetzt nicht besonders schlimm fand, da ich aufräumen hasste wie die Pest. Tom und ich holten wieder unsere Planungsordner heraus und breiteten alles auf dem Tisch aus.   
"Du weißt was wir heute machen wollten?" Fragte er mich und nahm das kleine Notizbuch, welches mitten auf dem Tisch lag. Ich verdrehte ein wenig die Augen, da ich aus irgendeinem Grund keine Lust auf diesen Teil der Planung hatte. "Die Gästeliste." Gab ich genervt zurück. Aber alles argumentieren brachte nichts. Was sein musste, musste nun mal sein und somit schrieben wir alle auf, die uns einfielen, doch das waren so viele, dass mir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen, als ich sah wie viele Namen wir aufgeschrieben hatten.   
"Was ist das denn für eine 'Ultra-Liste'? Da können wir ja gleich die ganze Welt einladen!"


	59. Das Problem mit den Trauzeugen

Als Tom am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ich bereits wach. Eigentlich war ich die ganze Nacht wach gewesen und hatte kein Auge zubekommen. Zunächst hatte ich nur über die extrem lange Gästeliste nachgedacht, allerdings war mir im späteren verlauf der Nacht noch ein viel größeres Problem in den Kopf gekommen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wen ich als Trauzeugen nehmen wollte, da ich niemanden bevorzugen aus meinem Freundeskreis bevorzugen wollte. Jedoch hatte ich auch keine Lust jemand anderen zu nehmen, da sich das einfach Falsch anfühlen würde. Tom hatte es da wesentlich einfacher. Er würde zu 100% Harrison fragen, was ich auch verstand. Die beiden waren nun mal einfach beste Freunde fürs Leben. Und so hatte ich mir, anstatt die Nacht mit schlafen zu verbringen, lieber Stundenlang den Kopf zerbrochen.  
Neben mir richtete sich Tom auf, schaute zu mir rüber und fragte überrascht: "Wow so früh schon wach?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm und grummelte dann: "Wohl eher immer noch wach. Ich hab die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan."   
Mit einem leichten Mitleidsblick kroch Tom zu mir unter meine Decke, umarmte mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Warum nicht? Was ist denn los?" Ich grummelte ein wenig vor mich hin bevor ich antwortete und schaute einmal rund durchs Zimmer. "Naja ich weiß, dass du einfach durch deinen Erfolg viel Geld hast, aber wenn wir wirklich so viele Leute sowohl von dir als auch von mir einladen, dann geht das ganz schön ins Geld. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du für meinen Teil der Gäste so viel Geld ausgibst, weil ich mir das einfach nicht leisten kann. Hinzu kommt, dass es für viele meiner Gäste noch teurer wird, weil die aus Deutschland anreisen und nicht aus Amerika oder London, von wo aus die Flüge meistens deutlich günstiger sind. Dann müssten wir für die Menge an Menschen fast ein ganzes Hotel leer mieten und wir hätten dann ungefähr für jeden Gast 30 Sekunden Zeit bevor 24 Stunden rum sind.   
Außerdem stehe ich vor einem mega Problem. Du hast es total einfach, du wirst bestimmt einfach Harrison fragen, dein Trauzeuge zu sein, aber ich hab nun mal sechs gleich gute beste Freunde, kann aber ja nicht sechs Trauzeugen haben! Und die ganze Nacht hab ich versucht, mir da etwas auszudenken oder eine Lösung für mich zu finden, doch ich bin einfach auf keinen grünen Zweig gekommen..."   
Aufmerksam hörte Tom mir zu und strich mir dabei immer wieder durch die Haare, da er wusste, dass mich das extrem beruhigte. Als ich mich endlich fertig ausgeheult hatte, richtete er sich wieder auf und lächelte mich an. "Hey. Das wird schon. Um das Geld musst du dir keine Sorgen machen und was die Gäste angeht auch nicht. Wenn es nun mal sein muss, dann reduzieren wir die Gästeanzahl. Und mit dem Trauzeugenproblem kann ich dich echt verstehen. Ich werde tatsächlich Harrison fragen, aber ich habe auch schon drüber nachgedacht wen du fragen wirst und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, was das für eine schwierige Entscheidung ist in deinem Fall. Lass uns jetzt erstmal frühstücken und dann haben wir noch 10 Tage Zeit, um das alles so zu Planen, dass wir die Einladungen dann rausschicken können. Ich denke das sollte reichen." Da ich nun vor Erleichterung doch etwas müde wurde, gähnte ich erstmal laut und lange und nickte dann.   
Die nächsten Tage verschanzten wir uns förmlich im Wohnzimmer, nicht mal Harry, Harrison oder Toms Eltern durften hereinkommen, damit nichts durcheinander kam.   
Nach fünf Tagen, saßen wir abends zum Essen bei Toms Eltern. Harrison und seine drei Brüder waren alle da. "Und Moviestar? Wie laufen die Vorbereitungen?" Fragte Dommo in seiner provokanten Art. Doch Tom war diesmal die Ruhe selbst. "Alles super. Könnte nicht besser laufen." Er schaute zu mir rüber und ich nickte zuversichtlich, da er recht hatte. Es lief tatsächlich alles ziemlich gut bis jetzt. "Wir freuen uns so auf euch, auch wenn es in eurem Fall ja nur standesamtlich geht und nicht kirchlich." Nikki schaute mich an und ich schluckte und verschluckte mich erstmal. Das Standesamt. Wir hatten noch keinen Termin gemacht. Und das in New York. Da muss man wahrscheinlich 3 Jahre im Voraus einen Termin machen.  
Da ich aber wusste, dass Tom an diesem Abend etwas vor hatte, sagte ich nichts sondern lächelte nur und antwortete: "Ja so ist das leider, aber da kann man die Kirche wohl nicht für ändern." Nikki schüttelte den Kopf und schmunzelte. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie kapiert hatte, worüber ich gerade nachdachte. Nach dem Essen halfen wir alle beim Aufräumen und machten ein paar Kerzen an.   
Aus dem Nichts stand Tom plötzlich auf und klopfte auf den Tisch. "Leute, ihr könnt euch bestimmt denken, was ich jetzt machen werde." Er drehte sich zu Harrison. "Harrison Osterfield. Wir sind jetzt schon so lange so gut befreundet. Wir sind einfach unzertrennlich geworden, wir sind ein Team und ich komme mir daher hier gerade fast so vor, als würde ich dir einen Heiratsantrag machen wollen. Aber eigentlich will ich dich nur fragen: Willst du mein Trauzeuge sein?" Harrison fing an über das gesamte Gesicht zu strahlen. "Nichts lieber als das. Und das war by the way der beste Trauzeugenantrag den ich jemals gesehen hab." Antwortete Harrison und die zwei umarmten sich erstmal überglücklich.  
"Naja das hat ja schon mal funktioniert." Versuchte ich auf dem Weg nachhause das Gespräch bezüglich des Standesamts einzuleiten. "Mum hat mir gerade noch erzählt, das du es ansprechen wirst." Erwiderte Tom bevor ich das Standesamt auch nur erwähnen konnte. "Und ja ich habe schon einen Termin gemacht, aber erst jetzt gerade beim Essen die Bestätigung bekommen, dass er gesichert ist. Vormittags um 10 Uhr, wenn es noch nicht so warm ist und die Sonne durch die Häuserreihen der Stand scheint." Erleichtert legte ich meinen Arm um seine Schulter. "Womit hab ich dich nur verdient?" Fragte ich mit einer total kitschigen und verliebten Stimme, von der ich selbst hinterher etwas angewidert war. Doch Tom schaute nur mit seinem Teddybärblick zu mir grinste und zuckte mit den Achseln.   
An diesem Abend, als Tom schon schlief, war ich immer noch wach und dachte wieder nach. Doch diesmal vor allem über die ganzen Promis die eingeladen waren. Chris Pratt, Will Smith, Jake Gyllenhaal, Rdj, Zendaya, Jacob, Daisy Ridley, Die Russo Brothers, Der ganze Rest vom Spider-Man Cast, Chris Evans, wobei ich mich da fragte, wieso aber ist ja auch egal, Benedict Cumberbatch und noch ein Paar mehr. Ich hatte echt das Gefühl es wäre eine mega Promihochzeit und nicht meine eigene, was mein Selbstbewusstsein etwas in den Keller sinken lies und dadurch schoss mir natürlich direkt wieder das Problem mit meinem Trauzeugen in den Kopf. Wäre es nicht anders gekommen hätte ich wahrscheinlich Laura gefragt, damit ich niemanden aus meinem Freundegruppe bevorzugte oder benachteiligte, aber leider war dies nun keine Option mehr.   
Immer noch nachdenklich und ohne Lösungsansatz schlief ich Gott sei Dank dann doch irgendwann ein.


	60. Geschafft

Um 7:30 Uhr riss mich der Wecker aus dem Schlaf. Ich hasste Wecker mehr als das meiste andere auf dieser Welt. Unsanft, nervig und schrill reißen die einen aus dem Schlaf, wenn man gefühlt gerade eingeschlafen ist. Wer auch immer diese Lebenszerstörer erfunden hatte, gehört meiner Meinung nach Lebenslänglich hinter Gitter.   
Ich rappelte mich ein bisschen auf und schaute auf mein Handy eine Pop-Up Nachricht zeigte mir an: 'Ihr Flug von London-City nach Düsseldorf geht Planmäßig um 5:30 Uhr'. Toll mein letzter Tag hier und ich konnte nicht mal meinen letzten morgen mit meinem Freund genießen, weil wir immer noch nicht ganz fertig waren mit den Vorbereitungen. Wir mussten die Einladungen unterschreiben, jede einzelne in einen Briefumschlag packen, diesen beschriften und mit einer Briefmarke bekleben und zum Schluss alle Briefe zur Post bringen. Damit dies aber auch alles machbar war, bevor die Royal-Mail-Station oder wie auch immer das heißt um 19 Uhr zu machte und ich anschließend noch Zeit zum packen hatte, waren wir leider verpflichtet so früh aufzustehen.   
Nachdem ich Tom wachgerüttelt hatte, da dieser wie immer, im Gegensatz zu mir, nicht vom Wecker wach geworden war, was ich übrigens sehr beneide, stand ich auf, warf mir den Bademantel um und warf Tom seinen ebenfalls zu. "Aufstehen du Schlafmütze! Wir haben noch was zu tun!" Ohne mich anzuschauen drehte er sich einfach weg und murrte einfach nur vor sich hin. Ich ging zu ihm und riss ihm die Decke weg, sodass er nun nur in Boxer dort lag und da wir immer mit offnem Fenster schliefen, konnte das ziemlich kalt werden. "Steh jetzt auf du Waschlappen!" Grinste ich und hielt seinen Bademantel hoch. Nun drehte er sich zu mir und sah mich gequält an. "Na gut. Aber nur weil du es bist." Er kam zu mir, nahm mir seinen Bademantel ab, warf ihn sich um, ging in die Küche und machte sich erstmal einen Tee. "Denk dran. Flüssigkeitsverbot auf dem Tisch, solange die Karten dort liegen!" Wir sahen auf den Tisch und sahen dort den Berg an Karten und Umschlägen, die auf uns warteten. Knapp über 200 Stück. Viele davon würden sowieso nicht kommen, allerdings mussten wir trotzdem anstandshalber die Einladungen schicken, um nicht unhöflich zu sein. "Puh bei unserer Handschrift wird das ganz schön anstrengend, das alles ordentlich zu beschriften." Seufzte ich und setzte mich hin. "Ich würde vorschlagen wir fangen mit dem Umschlägen an. Dann können wir anschließend einfach die Karten nehmen, unterschreiben, einpacken, fertig. Wenn sonst auf dem Umschlag Fehler passieren müssen wir die wieder rausholen und so weiter."   
Da dies ein wirklich gute Vorschlag von Tom war machten wir das so. Ich fing mit meinem Teil der Gästeliste an und Tom mit seinem. Wenn ihr euch fragte, wie wir die ganzen Probleme jetzt gelöst hatten.  
Die Flüge würden kurz nach den Bestätigungen per Gruppenbuchung und über das Vielfliegerprogramm von Tom gebucht werden, sodass diese sich im Preis fast halbierten. Für die Unterkunft hatten wir ein Hotel angefragt die entsprechenden Kontingente vorerst freizuhalten, bis wir das okay geben würden, dass wir keine weiteren Zimmer mehr brauchten. Um die Ringe würde sich Harrison kümmern und um die Dekoration vor Ort Zendaya, Harry, Nikki, Lene, Jasmin und Kat, welche vorab nach New York fliegen würden. Tom und ich würden natürlich auch dort sein und schauen, aber im groben würden wir an der Stelle nichts zu sagen haben. Damit wir genug Zeit für alle Leute haben würden, hatten wir uns dafür entschieden alles um einen Tag nach vorne zu verschieben, da wir somit noch einen Tag mehr hätten und nicht noch Stress mit der anschließenden Premiere von Spider-Man 3 hatten, außerdem hatte unser Tag dadurch ein runderes Datum.   
Und das Problem mit den vielen Menschen hatte sich tatsächlich einfach mit genauem Durcharbeiten durch die Gästeliste erledigt, da 50% der eingeladenen Leute nur Anstandseinladungen waren und dadurch mindest 70% dieser Personen eh nicht kommen würden. Zuletzt hatten wir und der Einfachheit zu gute dafür entschieden, alles in diesem Park abzuhalten. Da sich dort schon häufiger Pärchen das Jawort geben wollten und die auch getan hatten, war es mittlerweile möglich einen bestimmten Bereich des Parks zu mieten und etwas abzuschotten. Dadurch war es mit aufstellbaren Holzpavillons und aufgrund der Jahreszeit gut möglich alle draußen unter freiem Himmel stattfinden zu lassen. Somit würden also Trauung, Festessen, Afterparty und eventuelle andere Punkte, welche übrigens von Jake, Rdj, Sam und Harrison geplant wurden, in diesem Park stattfinden. Zu guter letzt hatten wir es sogar geschafft einen Sicherheitsdienst zu beauftragen, der komplett so arbeitete, dass niemand ihn bemerken würde. Nun blieb also nur abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass wir nichts und niemanden vergessen hatten und alles so funktionierte, wie es geplant war.   
Nach knapp 3 Stunden, und noch einer Stunde Frühstückspause, also eigentlich 4 Stunden, waren die Umschläge nach etlichen Fehlversuchen und missglückten Beschriftungen endlich fertig.   
In diesem Moment klingelte mein Handy. Ich nahm ab und erhielt eine Nachricht, die es mir direkt noch ein wenig besser gehen lies.   
Es war der Polizeivorsitzende, der mir mitteilte, das sowohl mein Nerdmitschüler, als auch sein Komplize, der sich als ehemaliger Mitschüler von Tom herausstellte, beide die Tat gestanden hatten. Die beiden hatten sich über eine Internetplattform kennengelernt und hatten den Plan ausgeheckt, leider hatte mein Mitschüler nur vergessen, seine Nummer zu unterdrücken, weshalb ihm ziemlich schnell ein Dämpfer verpasst wurde und er dadurch seinen Mitstreiter verpfiffen hatte. Vermutlich wurden die beiden zu einem ordentlichen Bußgeld und Sozialstunden verurteilt, vorausgesetzt wir hatten keine Einsprüche.   
Ich erzählte Tom, was die Polizei mir alles erzählt hatte und wir stimmten beide zu, dass wir das Urteil der Richter voll und ganz unterstützten. Durch diese Nachricht bekamen wir wieder etwas mehr Motivation und schrieben in einem Affenzahn die Einladungskarten zu ende. Der Text war vorgedruckt, lediglich die Anrede und die Grüße und Unterschriften mussten wir noch darauf ergänzen. Wenn eine Karte fertig war stand auf dieser Text:   
'Liebe/r (Familie) XYZ,  
Wir sagen Ja!   
Und deshalb würden wir euch/dich gerne zu unserer Hochzeit einladen, um dieses besondere Ereignis mit euch teilen zu können.   
Wir feiern diesen besonderen Tag am Dienstag, den 08.08.2021 im Cheesequake State Park in New York, USA.   
Scheut euch nicht vor den Kosten, den solltet ihr nicht in der Lage sein, diese Selber zu übernehmen, werden wir auch dafür eine Lösung finden.   
Bitte gebt uns bis zum 08.07.2021 bescheid, ob es für euch möglich ist diesen Tag wahrzunehmen.   
Wir freuen uns sehr auf euch und hoffen natürlich bald von euch zu hören.   
Bis dahin bleibt gesund, lasst es euch gut gehen und viele Liebe Grüße wünschen euch Tom und Carsten.

PS: Die Adressen und links für Hotel, Flugbuchung und Zu-/Absagen findet ihr auf der Rückseite der Karte. Hierfür haben wir extra eine Webseite eingerichtet, um euch das Planen zu erleichtern.'

Unsere Namen waren der Teil den wir, zusammen mit der persönlichen Anrede, selbst auf jede Karte schrieben, diese dann verpackten und auf den fertigen Stapel legten.   
Gegen 16 Uhr am Nachmittag waren wir fertig. Wir nahmen eine große Box und brachten alle Umschläge zu der Poststation und gaben diese dort ab.  
Als wir wieder herauskamen musste ich mich erstmal auf eine Bank setzen und tief Luft holen. "Kannst du glauben, dass wir alles fertig geplant haben?" Fragte ich mit leichten Freudentränen in den Augen. Tom schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich zu mir.   
"Wir haben es geschafft!" Wiederholte ich. Tom sah mich überglücklich an und auch ihm stiegen leichte Freudentränen in die Augen. "Ja! Wir haben es geschafft. Geschafft!"


	61. Nochzuhause

Und ehe ich mich versah war ich wieder zuhause. Zuhause in Deutschland, auch wenn es dies nur noch für die nächsten Wochen war.  
Nun hieß es also packen, Kisten verschicken und früher oder später dann auch Abschied nehmen. Bis dahin war aber noch etwas Zeit und die musste ich nutzen.   
Nachdem ich zuhause angekommen war und meine Sachen ausgepackt hatte, wartete ich nun darauf, dass meine Eltern nachhause kamen, damit ich ihnen die Einladung persönlich geben konnte.  
Zwischendurch schaute ich immer wieder ungeduldig auf meinem Handy nach, ob schon irgendjemand seine Zusage bestätigt hatte, was natürlich totaler Quatsch war, da die Einladungen erst am Vorabend abgeschickt worden waren.   
Am späteren Nachmittag, als ich die Hoffnung, dass meine Familie überhaupt nochmal zurückkommen würde, schon fast aufgegeben hatte, standen plötzlich alle drei vor mir in der Küche. Ich hatte sie tatsächlich nicht reinkommen gehört, was vielleicht daran lag, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon echt müde war. Ich übergab ihnen stolz die Karte und wartete auf ihre Reaktion, die jedoch anders ausfiel, als ich erwartet hatte.   
Einfach nur interessiert lasen sie sich den Text durch der in der Karte stand. Erst anschließend beäugten sie ziemlich kritisch die Vorderseite. Auf dieser war die Skyline von New York mit dahinter aufgehender Sonne unter einem weißen Torbogen zu sehen. Die gesamte Karte, war in einen etwas hellerem Blau mit weißer oder schwarzer Schrift gehalten. Auf dem schwarzen Teil der Skyline stand noch kleingedruckt 'Wir sagen Ja'. Ich fand die Aufmachung der Karte eigentlich extrem gut, weshalb ich etwas verwundert war, dass diese von meiner Familie so kritisch beäugt wurde. Nach einigen Minuten des angespannten Wartens machte sich jedoch ein lächeln auf den Gesichtern aller drei breit. Meine Mutter kam auf mich zu und drückte mich ganz feste. "Natürlich sind wir dabei! Und Kompliment für diese tolle Karte. Also wenn der Tag genauso wird, dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen."   
Erleichtert lies ich einen lauten Seufzer heraus. "Boah. Warum müsst ihr das denn so spannend machen? Ich dachte jetzt kommt reihenweise Kritik, so wie ihr auf diese Karte gestarrt habt." Mein Vater kam nun zu mir und drückte mich ebenfalls. "Naja man muss es ja auch mal ein bisschen spannend machen oder nicht?" Ich konnte nicht anders als zustimmen, denn wo er Recht hatte, hatte er nun mal Recht.   
Nun ohne die Anspannung, dass jemandem aus meiner Familie irgendwas nicht passen konnte, schrieb ich meinen Freunden, ob diese vorbei kommen wollten, um mir beim ersten Packen zu helfen. Und vor allem musste ich mit ihnen das Problem besprechen, dass ich nicht wusste wen ich als Trauzeugen nehmen sollte. Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde bis Jasmin vor der Tür stand und auch der Rest unterwegs war. Meine Eltern hatten bereits Kartons besorgt und diese in mein Zimmer gestellt. Zuerst fingen wir damit an, diese aufzufalten und zusammen zu bauen. Bis das erledigt war, war auch der Rest meiner Freunde eingetrudelt und wir fingen an Pläne zu machen, was am besten zusammen in welche Kisten gepackt werden sollte und welche Dinge ich nicht so dringend brauchte und welche auf jeden Fall so schnell wie möglich.   
Leider war ich so nachdenklich, dass es nicht lange dauerte bis unsere Spionin Jasmim fragte: "Was ist los? Du bist so still. Das passt irgendwie nicht dazu, wie du bisher drauf warst, seitdem du einen Plan für die Zukunft hattest." Ich schaute niemanden an, sondern einfach Stumpf auf die Kiste, die vor uns auf dem Boden stand. "Ähm ja." Ich nickte nur kurz und setzte mich dann auf die Bettkante. "Es gibt etwas, was ich mit euch besprechen muss." Die anderen taten es mir gleich und setzten sich ebenfalls hin. "Es soll der schönste Tag in meinem Leben werden und möchte ich natürlich sowieso mit jedem von euch teilen, aber dabei gibt es ein Problem..." Ohne mich ausreden zu lassen, fiel mir Julia ins Wort. "Du weißt nicht wen von uns du als Trauzeugen nehmen willst und um niemanden zu benachteiligen oder zu bevorzugen, hattest du eigentlich vor Laura zu fragen, was jetzt jedoch nicht mehr geht."  
Schlagartig drehten sich alle zu Julia und sahen sie entsetzt an. "Woher...?" Stotterte ich. "Ähm naja. Ich hab Harrison angerufen, um etwas mit ihm zu besprechen und da war Tom gerade bei Ihm, um etwas zu besprechen und irgendwie hab ich das dann mitbekommen." Ich sah in die Runde. "Naja eigentlich wollte ich euch das erzählen, aber jetzt wisst ihr, worum es geht." Gegenseitig schauten sich nun alle sechs an und nickten. Christos stand auf, setzte sich zu mir und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wen auch immer du fragst, wir wissen, dass du damit niemanden mit Absicht bevorzugst und auch niemand von uns wird sich dadurch benachteiligt fühlen!" Er nahm meinen Schlüssel von meinem Nachttisch und gab ihn mir und legte mir den Teil des Anhängers in die Hand, wo drauf stand 'We will always support you!'. "Also tue das, was du für richtig hältst und denke bloß nicht, dass sich einer von uns deshalb dann benachteiligt oder gar abgeschrieben fühlt." Er setzte sich wieder zurück auf den Boden.   
Erleichtert, glücklich und einfach froh solche Freunde zu haben schaute ich auf meinen Schlüsselanhänger. "Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich womit ich Freunde wie euch verdient habe?!" Seufzte ich erleichtert und konnte nicht anders, als eine große Gruppenumarmung zu starten.  
Die nächsten Tage lies ich mir immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen, wen ich am besten Fragen würde und dann hatte ich mich auf einem sehr untypischen weg entschieden.   
Da immer wieder jemand von meinem Freunden vorbeikam um mir beim Packen zu helfen, wartete ich einfach bis sie alleine vorbeikam, was nicht lange dauerte.   
Wir hatten gerade eine Kiste fertig gepackt, als ich mich dazu durchgedrungen hatte, zu fragen: "Giuliana? Ich weiß du wirst dich fragen, warum ich mir dich ausgesucht habe und ganz ehrlich das war der Zufall. Ich habe gewürfelt, wen ich fragen soll. Und deshalb will ich dich hier und jetzt fragen: Willst du meine Trauzeugin werden?"   
Mit offenem Mund starrte mich Giuliana an. "OMG du meinst das ernst?" Bekam ich erstmal zurück. "Ja klar würde ich das tun. Nichts lieber als das." Erleichtert umarmten wir uns und ich war froh, endlich eine Lösung gefunden zu haben, die ich vor mir selbst rechtfertigen konnte. Ich hatte jedem Namen eine Nummer zugeordnet und anschließend gewürfelt. Der Würfel hatte eine Fünf angezeigt und die Fünf war in diesem Fall Giuliana zugeordnet.   
Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ziemlich ruhig. Ich traf mich immer mit vielen Leuten, um möglichst jeden nochmal zu sehen und packte mit meinen Freunden immer wieder Zeug aus meinem Zimmer in Kisten, die entweder in den Keller gestellt oder nach London geschickt werden mussten, da meine Eltern mein Zimmer in ein Gästezimmer umfunktionieren wollten, nachdem ich ausgezogen war.   
Und dann war es geschafft. Mein Zimmer war komplett leer. Mein Nochzuhause wurde immer weniger mein Zuhause und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis ich nicht mehr dort wohnen würde. Es war einfach der Anfang in mein neues Leben. Ein Leben, an das ich so nicht mal im Traum gedacht hätte.


	62. Termin vergessen

Und so vergingen die Wochen, bis ich schon quasi Gast in meinem eigenen Zimmer war. Ich hatte mich auch schon von den meisten Leuten grob verabschiedet, für den Fall, dass man es nicht mehr schaffte, sich kurz vor der Abreise zu sehen. Mittlerweile hatten wir auch von fast allen bis auf einer Familie eine Rückmeldung. Und es waren bisher genau 100 Personen die kommen würden und darunter fielen zum Glück alle wichtigsten Leute, was mich sehr freute. Zwar konnten ein paar ältere Freunde, die ich gerne mal wieder gesehen hätte nicht, aber insgesamt war ich sehr glücklich, dass so viele zugesagt hatten von meinem Leuten. Auch Tom hatte wohl von den Person, wo es ihm extrem wichtig war nur zusagen erhalten, jedoch hatten von denjenigen, die nur Anstandseinladungen erhalten hatten, fast alle Abgesagt, was meiner Meinung nach, aber absolut nicht schlimm war.  
Knapp zwei Wochen, bevor ich nochmal kurz nach London musste, um dort meinen offiziellen Wohnsitz zumelden, sollten Tom und Harrison zu mir kommen, da wir in der Nähe einen weltweit geprisenen Ringhersteller sitzen hatten und wir unsere Ringe dort anfertigen lassen wollten, beziehungsweise Harrison, der sich darum kümmerte, dort ein Super Angebot erzielen konnte. Am Abend, an dem die beiden ankommen sollten, war ich gerade dabei mich anzuziehen, um noch eine letzte Kiste zur Post zubringen und dann zum Flughafen zu fahren, um die beiden abzuholen, als mich plötzlich ein völlig entgeisterter Harrison anrief und mir erzählte, dass er vergessen hatte, Tom von dem Termin zu erzählen und dir beiden nun den Flug verpasst hatten.  
Nachdem ich erstmal völlig sprachlos war sammelte ich meine Gedanken wieder zusammen und konzentrierte mich wieder auf das Telefonat. "Ja und was macht ihr jetzt? Der Termin ist morgen früh!" Ich hörte Tom im Hintergrund irgendwas plappern. Harrison hörte ihn zu und gab mir dann wieder, was Tom gesagt hatte. "Wir sind jetzt auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof. Tom hat gerade noch eine Verbindung gefunden, allerdings geht die nur bis Frankfurt und da wären wir um 3 Uhr morgen früh." Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 21:02 Uhr. Wenn ich um 23 Uhr losfahren würde, könnte ich die beiden abholen und da ich das Auto sowieso die nächsten Tage nutzen durfte sollte das kein Problem sein. "Hör zu. Ich komme euch in Frankfurt abholen. Haltet mich nur auf dem laufenden, ob alles glatt läuft bei eurer Verbindung!" Erneut hörte ich Tom irgendwas im Hintergrund faseln. "Das machen wir! Aber wir müssen uns jetzt sehr beeilen, sonst können wir den Zug auch vergessen." Ich atmete tief durch. "Ja gut dann tut das mal! Bis später." Ich legte auf und setzte mich in die Küche. Wie konnte man denn so einen Termin einfach so vergessen? Das konnte doch nicht passieren und vor allem hätte Tom doch nachfragen müssen, wie es mit den Ringen läuft. Ich packte mir zwei Flaschen Cola ein und Kochte mir zwei starke Kaffees, die ich in einer Thermoskanne mitnahm, damit ich und auf jeden Fall wach blieb und wir uns auf der Rückfahrt eventuell mit fahren abwechseln könnten.   
Gegen 23 Uhr machte ich mich auf, brachte das Paket in die Postbox und fuhr dann in Richtung Frankfurt. Bisher war zum Glück jedes Update von Harrison gut ausgefallen und auch auf den Infoapps wurde keine Störung angezeigt. Ich drehte die Musik auf und fuhr gemütlich über die fast leeren Autobahnen.   
Gegen 3:15 kam ich am Bahnhof an und ging zum Bahnsteig, an dem der Zug um 3:20 einfahren sollte, doch dort erwartete mich eine Überraschung. 'Heute circa 60 Minuten später' stand auf der Anzeigetafel. Ratlos ließ ich mich auf eine Bank fallen und beobachtete den quasi leeren Bahnhof. Ich rief Harrison an, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Auch bei Tom ging niemand ran, und auch Informationen, dass der Zug Verspätung hatte, blieben aus, generell hatte ich seitdem ich zuhause losgefahren war nichts mehr von den beiden gehört. Etwas wehmütig beobachtete ich, wie an einem Bahnsteig gegenüber ein anderer ICE aus München einfuhr. Aus diesem ICE stiegen massenweise Menschen aus, was mich aufgrund der Uhrzeit etwas stutzig macht.   
Deprimiert schaute ich immer wieder auf die Anzeigetafel, auf der sich jedoch nix änderte. Knapp 10 Minuten, nachdem der ICE aus München eingefahren war rief mich Harrison an. Ich nahm ab und sagte nichts. "Wo bist du?" Hörte ich Tom und Harrison gleichzeitig fragen. "Am Bahnhof! Da wo ihr erst in einer Stunde ankommt!" Antwortete ich lustlos. "Wie? Wir sind doch gerade mit dem ICE aus Paris angekommen. Auf Gleis 2." Ich schaute auf die Bahnsteignummern. Der ICE, der vermeintlich aus München kam, stand auf Gleis 2. "Moment ich komme." Sagte ich ohne irgendwas zu hinterfragen. Ich lief zu Gleis 2 und wer stand dort Gott sei Dank vor mir? Tom und Harrison. Erleichtert viel ich den beiden um den Hals. Die beiden erklärten mir, dass ihr eigentlicher Zug eine Stunde Verspätung hatte der vorherige Zug aber sogar zwei und dass sie diesen deshalb noch bekommen hatten. Die Anzeigetafel konnten wir uns trotzdem nicht erklären, was nun aber ja auch unwichtig war. Hauptsache die beiden waren hier.   
Auf dem weg zurück drittelten wir die Strecke, wobei es mich immer wieder beeindruckt, wie gut alle Engländer, die ich bisher kennengelernt hatte, zwischen Rechts- und Linksverkehr wechseln konnten ohne Probleme zu bekommen. Ich war auch das letzte mal in London völlig mit dem Linksverkehr in Kingston überfordert gewesen.   
Gegen 8 Uhr morgens waren wir endlich zuhause. Doch an schlafen war nicht zu denken, denn eine Stunde später hatten wir den Termin. Wir sprangen nacheinander alle schnell unter die Dusche und machten uns frisch. Anschließend machten wir uns auf zum Ringhersteller. Auf dem Weg dorthin hätte ich Harrison am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen dafür, dass die Nacht so stressig gewesen war, doch leider war ich viel zu Müde dafür.  
Doch nachdem wir aus dem Laden wieder herausgekommen waren, konnte ich Harrison einfach nicht mehr Böse sein, denn die Ringe würden am selben Tag noch fertig sein. Wir hatten uns ziemlich schlichte Silberringe ausgesucht, bei denen auf die Innenseite 'Tom + Carsten' graviert war.   
Erschöpft ließen wir uns, als wir wieder zuhause waren auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen und es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis wir alle drei tief und fest schlummerten. Als ich wieder aufwachte, sah ich, dass Harrison nun im Sessel saß und auf seinem Handy herumtippte. Nachdem ich etwas wacher war, viel mir das kleine Kästchen auf, welches vor mir Stand. Ich beugte mich langsam vor, um Tom nicht zu wecken, da dieser immer noch schlief wie ein Baby, nahm das Kästchen vom Tisch und öffnete es.  
Auf einen Schlag bekam ich das Gefühl die Sonne würde mich anstrahlen. Es gab nur drei Worte um diese Ringe zu beschreiben. Glänzend, wunderschön, perfekt!


	63. Die letzten Tage

Nachdem Tom und Harrison wieder abgereist waren, wurde mir erst bewusst, dass auch meine Abreise kurz bevor stand.  
Ich hatte aber auch eigentlich nichts mehr zu tun. Ich hatte alle Kisten gepackt, mein Zimmer komplett ausgeräumt, alles Organisatorische mit Papierkram für einen Umzug nach England erledigt und nun hatte ich noch 10 Tage Zeit die Sau raushängen zu lassen. Deshalb verabredete ich mich mit mehreren Freunden auf Partys die innerhalb dieser Tage stattfanden, rief nochmal meine ganze Familie an, dass ich dort bei jedem nochmal vorbeischauen konnte und reservierte für meinen allerletzten Abend hier ein Tisch in einem ziemlich luxuriösen Restaurant, um dort mit meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester essen zu gehen.   
Quasi jeden Morgen stand ich mit einem wahnsinnigen Kater auf und brauche jedes mal erstmal eine Kopfschmerztablette und etwas zu essen, um nicht direkt wieder über der Schüssel zu hängen. Und jeden Tag aufs neue hatte ich den ganzen Tag durchgeplant und beendete ihn wieder mit Feiern und jede menge Alkohol.   
Am vorletzten Abend jedoch hatte ich nochmal meine Freunde eingeladen, um mit ihnen Raclette zu essen und mich auch von ihnen aus dem gewohnten Umfeld zu verabschieden. Den letzten Tag würde ich nämlich nur mit meiner Familie verbringen und lediglich zum Flughafen würden mich nochmal alle begleiten, wobei Lene und Jasmin mit der selben Maschine wie ich bis London fliegen würden, jedoch ging es für die zwei von dort aus direkt weiter nach New York, denn die zwei hatten noch einiges dort zu tun und mussten dadurch noch eher dorthin fliegen, als Tom und ich. Auf dem zweiten Flug würden sie dann Harry und Harrison treffen und zusammen würden die vier dann in New York von Kat und Zendaya abgeholt werden.   
Diesen Plan hatte ich mir ausgedacht, damit die sechs so viel Zeig wie möglich zusammen verbringen konnten, um alles wichtige zu besprechen und durchzugehen. Einen Tag später würden Tom und ich hinterher fliegen und Julia und Giuliana würden nochmal einen Tag später folgen, da diese von Harrison für die Hochzeitstorte angeheuert wurden und diese in New York mit irgendeinem Starkonditor zusammen backen würden. Die restlichen Leute, die sich nicht selbst um die Anreise gekümmert hatten, würden erst vier Tage später mit der Sammelbuchung eintreffen.   
Kurz bevor meine Freunde nun eintrafen, lag ich auf der Couch und ließ das mittlerweile gesamte letzte Jahr noch einmal revue passieren, denn solange war es mittlerweile fast her, dass Tom und ich uns kennengelernt hatten, auch wenn der Anfang extrem holprig gewesen war. Während ich so die ganzen Geschehnisse und Wochen in meinem Kopf vorbeiziehen ließ, schreckte ich plötzlich hoch. Ich hatte völlig vergessen auch nur ansatzweise über mein Ehegelübde nachzudenken, doch genau in diesem Moment klingelte es. Zerknirscht ging ich zur Tür und entschied mich dafür, dieses erst in der Nacht vor dem eigentlichen Tag zu schreiben, da wir diese Nacht sowieso getrennt verbringen würden.   
Ich öffnete die Tür und begrüßte meine Freunde, die mit so viel Essen ankamen, dass man davon noch die halbe Stadt satt bekommen hätte.   
Wir machten es uns im Wohnzimmer am großen Gästetisch gemütlich und erzählten und aßen bis tief in die Nacht hinein.   
"Und du hast das wirklich ausgewürfelt?" Fragte Urusula, die mir das immer noch nicht glauben wollte. "Wie oft willst du das denn noch fragen? Wenn es nicht so wäre, hätte er das doch nicht erzählt! Außerdem kennst du ihn doch eigentlich von uns allen am besten und müsstest wissen, dass er bei solchen Sachen noch nie gelogen hat." Erwiderte Christos, bevor ich irgendwas sagen konnte und ließ mich nur nickend neben sich sitzen. "Da hast du ihm wohl die Worte aus dem Mund genommen!" Scherzte Giuliana, da mein Mund einfach offen stehen geblieben war. Alle anderen lachten, doch ich hatte genau in diesem Moment begriffen, dass es wirklich für eine sehr lange Zeit der letzte Abend in dieser Runde an diesem Ort sein würde.  
Wahrscheinlich dauerte es danach mehrere Monate, bis man mal wieder so einen Abend verbringen konnte. "Carsten? Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Julia, die als erste bemerkte, dass ich nicht lachte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. "Jaja alles gut. Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, dass das hier wohl der vorerst letzte Abend sein wird, den wir so gemütlich in dieser Runde hier verbringen werden." Erklärte ich dann offen. "Und das hab ich erst jetzt gerade realisiert. Aber egal was in Zukunft mit mir passieren wird. Egal wo ich wohnen werde. Mein zweites Zuhause wird immer bei euch sein und wir werden für immer die besten Freunde sein, die es gibt." Ich hob mein Glas. "Auf uns." Und sofort taten es mir alle gleich und riefen so laut auf uns, dass man das wahrscheinlich drei Häuser weiter noch hörte.  
In dieser Nacht schlief ich ausnahmsweise mal gut, da ich nicht stockbesoffen nachhause gekommen war und träumte, von meinen Freunden und davon, dass sie sogar für mich da waren, nachdem ich sie aufgrund bon Depressionen von mir gestoßen hatte. Dieser Traum machte mir nochmal klar, dass diese sechs, die Freunde war, die man brauchte und auf die man sich ausnahmslos verlassen konnte.  
Am nächsten Morgen pfiff mich meine Mutter aus dem Bett, damit wir ein letztes mal gemeinsam Sport machen konnten. Als wir danach nachhause kamen, hatten mein Vater und meine Schwester Frühstück gemacht und ich fühlte mich wieder, wie der kleine Junge, der niemals von zuhause ausziehen wollte, weil er seine Familie so sehr liebte. Den ganzen Tag spielten wir Spiele, schauten Filme und verbrachten einfach noch einmal schöne, gemeinsame und vor allem ruhige Zeit zusammen, bevor sich dies auch für meine Eltern ändern würde.   
Am Abend hatte ich mich bereits erfolgreich auf meinem Flug eingecheckt, sodass ich neben Lene und Jasmin sitzen würde und hatte mich auch schon schick gemacht, als mein Handy klingelte. 'Unterdrückte Nummer' stand auf dem Display. Ich nahm ab und hörte mir an, was die Frau am anderen Ende mir zu sagen hatte. Als sie aufgelegt hatte, lies ich langsam meine Hand absinken. Meine Mutter kam zu mir und sah sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Was ist los? Wer war da dran?" Ich sah sie an. "Da war die Managerin von diesem Konditor. Er hatte einen Unfall und wird Julia und Giuliana nicht helfen können die Torte zu backen." Meine Mutter nahm mich in den Arm. "Hey! Das ist dich nicht so schlimm. Die zwei können doch so super backen. Das werden die doch auch alleine hinbekommen oder nicht?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja schon, aber wie sollen die denn die Torte von hier nach dort transportieren? Die Backstube in New York steht ihnen ja jetzt nicht mehr zur Verfügung." Meine mutter kratze sich am Kopf und überlegte kurz. "Wieso eigentlich nicht? Da gibt es doch bestimmt auch andere Mitarbeiter, die ein Auge auf die beiden werfen können. Dann können die zumindest dort backen. Quasi als Entschädigung, weil dafür ja bezahlt wurde." Ich schaute auf den Boden und überlegte kurz. Warum eigentlich nicht? Müsste eigentlich nichts dagegen sprechen. "Du hast recht. Ich rufe Tom an. Vielleicht kann er da mit seinem Namen etwas mehr ausrichten, als ich mit meinem." Gesagt, getan. Natürlich versprach Tom sich darum zu kümmern, was mir zumindest die Hälfte der Sorgen abnahm. "So dann mach dir jetzt mal keinen Kopf mehr!" Sagte mein Vater und öffnete die Tür.  
Wir verließen das Haus und hatten einen wirklichen schönen Abend. Nach nur kurzer Zeit hatte ich die Sache mit der Torte schon fast wieder vergessen, bis um 22 Uhr mein Handy klingelte und eine Nachricht von Tom anzeigte.


	64. Neues Namensschild

Und dann war der Tag gekommen. Der Tag an dem ich endgültig von zuhause ausziehen würde. Der Tag an dem ich offiziell englischer Staatsbürger werden würde. Der Tag an dem ich mit meinem ersten richtigen Freund, meiner ersten und einzigen Liebe und meinem verlobten zusammenziehen würde. Immer noch darüber nachdenkend, wie surreal sich das anhörte und auch anfühlte, stand ich mit meinem Koffer vor meiner Zimmertür und schaute in den nun komplett leergeräumten Raum. "Dann mach es mal gut altes zuhause." Seufzte ich und trug dann meinen Koffer nach unten. Meine Familie war bereits angezogen und wartete nur noch auf mich. "Na? Aufgeregt?" Fragte meine Mutter und legte mir ihre Hand ermutigend auf die Schulter. "Unser erstes Kind verlässt uns nun also doch. Es gab Zeiten, da hast du gesagt, du würdest für immer hier bleiben." Sagte mein Vater ironisch. "Tja die Zeiten sind vorbei." Ich drehte mich von ihnen weg und zog meine Schuhe an. "Packen wirs?" Fragte ich elanvoll und öffnete dann die Haustür und ging zum Auto. Dort angekommen drehte ich mich zurück und schaute nochmal nach oben in mein nun ehemaliges Zimmerfenster und spürte, dass das wirklich passierte. Meine Eltern und meine Schwester kamen aus dem Haus und schlossen die Tür. Innerlich wusste ich, dass es nun kein zurück mehr gab und zielsicher räumte ich meinen Koffer ins Auto und stieg dann ein.   
Den ganzen Weg zum Flughafen dachte ich daran, dass ich dieses Auto jetzt wahrscheinlich zum letzten mal gefahren war und die ganze Gegend um mich herum für eine längere Zeit nicht mehr sehen würde.   
Am Flughafen angekommen wartete schon meine gesamte Feundesgruppe auf mich. Lene und Jasmin hatten ein langstreckentaugliches Outfit mit Nackenkissen und allem drum und dran dabei. Im Gegensatz zu mir, hatten die zwei ihren Koffer bereits abgegeben und warteten nur auf mich, also beeilte ich mich, brachte den Koffer weg und kam wieder zurück.   
Doch als ich wieder zurück war, war es auch bereits Zeit um Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, denn eine knappe Stunde später sollte unser Flug bereits starten. Wie üblich gab es hierfür erstmal eine große Gruppenumarmung und dann drückte ich jeden einzelnen nochmal. "Wir sehen uns in einer Woche!" Munterte ich Ursula und meine Schwester auf, die beide etwas Tränen in den Augen hatten.   
Und mit diesen Worten verschwanden Lene, Jasmin und ich im Sicherheitsbereich des Flughafens.   
Die Zeit mit den beiden verging viel, viel zu schnell. Ehe wir uns versahen, begann das Boarding, war das Boarding beendet, waren wir gestartet und auch schon wieder gelandet.  
Als wir ausgestiegen waren wussten wir, dass sich unsere Wege nun trennen würden. Denn Lene und Jasmin mussten nun in den Transit bereich für Visakontrolle und so weiter und ich musste einfach nur durch die Passkontrolle aus dem Flughafen raus. Dort standen wir jetzt und sahen uns an. "Richtet Harry und Harrison schöne Grüße von mir aus." Fiel es mir spontan ein, da ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst sagen sollte. "Machen wir. Du Tom auch. Und wir sehen uns übermorgen." Ich nickte. "Das mache ich. Guten Flug euch." Wir umarmten uns nochmal und dann beobachtete ich, wie die beiden im Transitbereich verschwanden. Langsam machte ich mich auf den Weg aus dem Flughafen hinaus. Ich hatte mich mit Tom an der Tubehaltestelle verabredet, da es dort meistens leerer war und Tom keine Lust gehabt hatte Parkgebühren zu bezahlen und daher mit der U-Bahn zusammen mit Harry und Harrison zum Flughafen gefahren war.   
Während ich auf der Rolltreppe stand sah ich bereits von hinten seine lockigen Haare und wusste sofort dass er das war. In diesem Moment drehte er sich um und ich sah, dass er ein Schild in der Hand hielt, auf dem 'Holland Pick-Up Service' geschrieben stand. Ich ging grinsend auf ihn zu und ohne ihn richtig zu begrüßen sagte ich ironisch: "Du weißt aber schon, dass ich noch nicht so heiße!" Mit einem frechen Blick gekonntert zog er mich zu sich grinste und gab mir einen Kuss. "Weißt du wie egal mir das ist? Das dauert nämlich nicht mehr lange und dann heißt du so!" Ich drückte mich ein bisschen von ihm weg. "Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht will ich dich gar nicht mehr." Ungläubig schaute er mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nie im Leben. Dafür liebst du mich viel zu sehr." Mit einem breiten grinse schob ich das Schild, dass er die ganze Zeit noch in der einen Hand gehalten hatte beiseite. "Ach schade. Du kennst mich einfach zu gut." Ohne darauf zu reagieren zog er mich erneut an sich ran und gab mir erneut einen Kuss, den ich diesmal auch erwiderte. "Ich weiß!" Hauchte er mir zu.   
In der Zeit in der wir damit beschäftigt waren und auf ziemlich ungewöhnliche Art und Weise zu begrüßen, waren bereits 3 Bahnen an uns vorbeigefahren, dich nun als die nächste ankam zog ich Tom einfach in den letzten Wagon einer Bahn, da diese meistens nicht so voll waren. "Ungewohnt so ohne Harrison. Er war bisher immer dabei. Und jetzt ist er einfach vor uns auf dem Weg nach New York." Bemerkte ich nach einiger Zeit, da halt wirklich nur Tom mich diesmal abgeholt hatte und wir auch nach einer Stunde Bahnfahrt immer noch nur zu zweit waren. Nachdem wir aus der Bahn ausgestiegen waren liefen wir die Straße vom Bahnhof bis zu ihm Nachhause entlang und ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich nie weg gewesen. Ich erinnerte mich noch an alles so, als hätte ich schon ewig dort gewohnt. "Hast du alle Unterlagen für die Behörden dabei? Die sind hier extrem pingelig." Ich schaute in meinen Rucksack und sah die Mappe, in der ich alles mit Toms Anleitung, Harrisons Kontrolle und erneute Kontrolle durch meine Eltern, alles gesammelt hatte. "Japp alles hier. Denkst du etwa bei so einem Einreisecoaching wie von euch würde ich irgendwas vergessen?" Er drehte sich zu mir. "Auf die Idee würde ich bei dir niemals kommen!" Zwinkerte er mich ironisch zu. Womit er ziemlich recht hatte, denn ich war schon eine ziemlich vergessliche Person.   
Obwohl der Weg vom Bahnhof nachhause ziemlich lang ist, kam er mir so kurz vor, dass ich total überrascht war, als Tom plötzlich in den Vorgarten abbog. "Was wir sind schon da?" Ich schlingerte etwas unsanft hinter ihm her stolperte und schubste Tom erstmal mit voll Karacho gegen die Tür, was Tessa im Haus anscheinend nicht gefiel, denn sie bellte ziemlich laut, was sie normalerweise nie macht. Als ich mich aufrappelte, fiel mir sofort das neue Klingelschild auf. "Du hast es aber auch ziemlich eilig oder?" Lachte ich und schaute es mir genauer an, da es ziemlich schlicht, aber dennoch elegant und schön war.   
Auf einer schwarzen Schieferplatte stand geritzt und dann mit weißem Lack verstärkt geschrieben: 'Hier Wohnen Tom, Carsten und Tessa Holland. Mit einem Pfotenabdruck von Tessa und den Signaturen von Tom und mir.


	65. Jetzt ein Streit?

Ich hatte alles ziemlich schnell geregelt. Beim der Behörde war alles fix gegangen und auch sonst war alles Organisatorische, was ich vor der Abreise nach New York erledigen musste, getan.  
Als ich wieder bei meinem nun also wirklichen zuhause ankam blieb ich am Eingang stehen und schaute nochmal auf das Namensschild. Es war wirklich ziemlich gut gelungen. Mich wunderte nur, dass man nie irgendwelche Fans von Tom traf, da ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass niemand wusste wo er wohnte und Ultrafans waren auch nicht höflich genug Privatsphären zu respektieren. Aber wenn dem so war, dann hatte ich da absolut nichts gegen.  
Ich ging ins Haus hing meine Jacke an den Haken und setzte mich aufs Sofa. Tom war gerade fürs Abendessen einkaufen und Tessa war schon bei seinen Eltern. Während ich dort rumsaß dachte ich daran, dass ich mich an diesem Morgen extra früh aus dem Haus geschlichen hatte, nur um nochmal zu Lauras Grab gehen, bevor ich abgereist war.   
Als ich dort so gestanden hatte, war mich plötzlich so kalt geworden und aus irgendeinem Grund war mich ein seltsames Nähegefühl zu Laura übernommen.  
Während ich so darüber nachdachte, kam Tom herein und stellte mir mein Essen vor die Nase und setzte sich neben mich. "Erde an Carsten?" Ich schaute ihn überrumpelt an, da ich nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er wieder da war. "Hast du mitbekommen was ich gesagt habe?" Stumm schaute ich ihn an. "Also nicht?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Die haben doch allen ernstes diesen Laden geschlossen. Ich musste bis ans andere Ende des Orts laufen, um asiatisches Essen zu bekommen. Deswegen sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat." Er gab mir einen Kuss, öffnete sein Essen und bemerkte erst dann, dass ich mich keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte. "Alles klar?" Fragte er und sah mich besorgt an. "Ähm ja. Ich musste nur an heute morgen denken." Stotterte ich dann plötzlich los. Tom stellte sein Essen auf den Tisch zu meinem. "Was war denn heute Morgen?" Ich sah ihn traurig an. "Ich war nochmal bei Lauras Grab und ich kann einfach immer noch nicht fassen, was passiert ist." Tröstend nahm mich Tom in den Arm. "Hey. Ich glaube das können wir alle noch nicht und das ist völlig normal. Jemand so junges ist man einfach nicht gewöhnt zu verlieren und vor allem erwartet man so etwas nicht. Aber Hey! Wir essen jetzt etwas und dann gehen wir hoch und schauen uns gemütlich einen Film an, weil du denkst dran, dass wir morgen früh raus müssen." Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem T-Shirt und stimmte mit einem grummeligen Ton zu.   
Dann nahm ich mein Essen vom Tisch und hatte in einem Affenzahn alles verputzt, da ich endlich ins Bett wollte.   
Auch wenn wir eigentlich zusammen einen Film schauen wollten, kamen wir nicht weit, denn nach 10 Minuten war ich in Toms Armen eingeschlafen und war auch nicht mehr wach zubekommen.   
Am nächsten Morgen fand ich mich dann ziemlich schnell in einem Jumbojet der British Airways mit dem Ziel New York-JFK wieder. Und auch die Zeit an Board verging tatsächlich, wie im Flug. Aber da muss ich wirklich die Fluggesellschaft loben, denn so einen tollen Service hatte ich schon lange, beziehungsweise noch nie erlebt und das in der stinknormalen Economy Class. Nach unserer Ankunft in New York standen wir dann allerdings ziemlich lange in der Passkontrolle und hier kam mir die Wartezeit überhaupt nicht schnell vor. Im Gegenteil. Gefühlt hätte ich in einer Sekunde, die vergangen war, einmal quer durch den gesamten Flughafen und wieder zurück laufen können. Aber da die USA was Pässe anging ziemlich pingelig waren, blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als uns die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen und zu warten.   
Es dauerte tatsächlich eineinhalb Stunden, bis wir endlich dran waren und, da wir ja noch nicht lang genug gewartet hatten, musste ich dann auch noch in die Sprengstoffkontrolle. Nachdem also von meinen gesamten Taschen, deren Inhalt und meinen ganzen Klamotten, die ich trug, Abstriche genommen waren und mit diesem Sprengstoffgerät kontrolliert waren, durften wir dann endlich den Sicherheitsbereich des Flughafens verlassen und unsere Koffer holen, denn überraschenderweise hatte ich keinen Sprengstoff dabei. Ich weiß, dass die Leute nur ihre Arbeit machen, aber warum sollte ich irgendwas schmuggeln? Sah ich etwa aus, wie ein typischer Dealer? Naja sowas muss man wohl einfach über sich ergehen lassen.   
Aus Faulheit bestellten Tom und ich uns an diesem Tag tatsächlich ein Taxi, um zum Hotel zu fahren, denn auch, wenn der öffentliche Verkehr in New York genial ist, waren die Verbindungen in dieses Hotel zumindest laut App ziemlich grottig. Der Taxifahrer erkannte Tom natürlich sofort und nach längeren nachdenken viel ihm ein, dass er mich aus dem Trailer für Spider-Man 3, dessen Premiere mittlerweile auch in knapp zwei Wochen war, auch kannte.   
Sofort begann der Fahrer einen Small-Talk mit uns und wer mich kennt, weiß, dass ich diese Art von Konversation hasse, wie fast nichts anderes auf dieser Welt. Zum Glück war die Fahrt zum Hotel nicht so lang und um keinen schlechten Eindruck zu hinterlassen überließen wir dem Fahrer einfach einen dicken Batzen Trinkgeld.  
Das Hotel war fast komplett leer. Kein Wunder, denn 80% des Kontingents war für unsere Gäste reserviert. Es war jedoch das eleganteste und luxuriöseste Hotel, dass ich jemals gesehen hatte. "Wow!" Staunte ich, als wir durch die Prunkvoll glänzende Lobby mit Bar und so ziemlich allem anderen, was das Herz begehrt, zur Rezeption gingen. "Mr. Holland. Wir haben sie bereits erwartet. Ihre Zimmerschlüssel hat bereits ihr Team. Ihre weiteren Gäste werden natürlich mit unserem höchsten Standard und mit den gewünschten Aufträgen betreut und versorgt. Wenn sie fragen haben, melden Sie sich bitte bei mir und nun folgen Sie mir bitte." Der Portier lies und gar nicht zu Wort kommen und brachte uns in den Speiseraum, in dem Harry, Harrison, Zendaya, Lene und Jasmin saßen und Mittag aßen.   
Wie als hätten sie geahnt, dass wir dazukommen würden, waren noch zwei Plätze an deren Tisch frei, an die wir uns setzten. "Na ihr fünf? Gefällt es euch hier?" Fragte Tom direkt und ziemlich stolz. Sofort nickten alle. "Das ist so heftig. Jedes Zimmer hat einfach einen Pool!" Flüsterte mir Jasmin zu. "Es ist mega hier. Das Personal: erste Sahne! Das Essen: Spitze! Und die Zimmer: Einfach nur Luxus!" Erzählte Harry ziemlich zufrieden, mit dem was Tom sich da ausgesucht hatte. Ja richtig! Was Tom sich ausgesucht hatte. Es war zwar alles extrem schön hier, aber das war nicht das, was wir zusammen ausgesucht hatten, weshalb ich nicht so angetan war, wie der Rest.  
"Ich muss mal mit dir sprechen!" Fauchte ich ihm leise zu. Ich stand auf, packte Tom am Nacken und zog ihn in eine ruhigere Ecke.


	66. Zuhören?!

Verständnislos sah Tom mich an. Ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen starrte ich ihn dir ganze Zeit böse an. Immer wieder aufs neue versuchte er, sich zu erklären und jedes mal auf neue blockte ich ab. "Weisst du noch, als wir gesagt haben, dass wir keine Geheimnisse mehr voneinander haben werden? Vielleicht kann man das auch als Überraschung werten, aber selbst wenn, dann weißt du genau, dass das nicht geht! Ich habe mindestens 100 mal mit dir darüber gesprochen, dass ich nicht will, dass du so viel Geld für mich und meine Freunde ausgibst, nur weil ich das nicht kann. Ich will nämlich nicht, wie der Volldepp aussehen, der nur hinter deinem Geld her ist. Außerdem fühle ich mich auch einfach nicht wohl dabei, wenn du einfach so viel Geld ausgibst. Vielleicht macht es dir nicht so viel, weil du mit deinen Filmen einfach so viel verdienst, dass dir solche Summen völlig egal sind, aber mir sind sie das nicht. Wenn du so viel Geld übrig hast, dann steck das in deine Arbeit für TheBrothersTrust aber bitte schleuder das nicht so für mich raus. Du musst mir nichts beweisen und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du mich nochmal los wirst, egal wie viel Geld du hast und wie viel du mir davon abgibst oder nicht. Es geht mir um dich. Nur um dich!" Ich sah Tom eindringlich an und hatte es tatsächlich geschafft ihn zum nachdenken zu bringen. Er schaute nachdenklich auf den Boden und ich ließ ihm die Zeit zum Nachdenken und wartete geduldig, doch dann schaute er wieder zu mir hoch und anstatt jegliche Art von Verständnis zu zeigen blitze er mich ziemlich wütend an. "Toll dir geht es um mich? Dann solltest du mich vielleicht auch mal zu Wort kommen lassen und nicht nur deinen Teil des Vortrags halten, wenn es darauf ankommt!" Er stieß mich von sich weg, ging zu Tisch, packte seine Tasche und verschwand im Aufzug. Ich setzte mich langsam an den Tisch. "Was ist passiert?" Fragten alle gleichzeitig, als ich wieder am Tisch saß und schauten mich fassungslos an. "Nichts! Nur, dass er jetzt sauer auf mich ist, weil ich mich darüber beschwert habe, dass er Unmengen an Geld für mich ausgibt, obwohl er genau weiß und wir 10000 darüber gesprochen haben, dass ich das nicht will! Er hat nämlich ohne es mit mir abzusprechen einfach auf dieses Prunkvollere und offensichtlich viel teurere Hotel umgebucht, obwohl wir zusammen ein total nettes anderes Hotel gefunden hatten, damit ich kein schlechter Gewissen habe, was nun aber der Fall ist, weil er das ja nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für den größten Teil meiner Gäste bezahlt hat. Und das will ich einfach nicht, damit es später nicht heißt, ich sei nur hinter seinem Geld her. Aber er versteht das einfach nicht und jetzt beschuldigt er mich dafür." Wütend haute ich mich der Faust auf den Tisch.   
"Meinst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst?" Fragte Lene vorsichtig. "Wenn ich das nicht extra ständig erwähnt hätte dann ja, aber so finde ich das nicht!" Ich war kurz davor über den E-Mailverteiler die Hochzeit abzusagen, als Zendaya mir mein Handy aus der Hand riss. "Oh nein das tust du nicht!" Sie warf es Jasmin zu, die dann damit verschwand. "Ach und wieso sollte ich nicht?" Erwiderte ich und versuchte an ihr vorbei zu kommen. "Weil du und Tom euch noch gar nicht ausgesprochen habt. Ihr habt gerade mal zwei Sätze gewechselt. Und ich meine ganz ehrlich, sowas ist doch kein Grund, gleich alles abzusagen!" Ein wenig einsichtig sah ich sie an. "Okay absagen nicht gleich, aber mit ihm reden, will ich heute auf keinen Fall mehr!" Ich packte meinen Koffer und verschwand für den Rest des Tages in meinem Zimmer. Wir hatten extra einzelne Zimmer, damit wir besonders die unmittelbare Nacht vorher getrennt verbringen konnten, aber nun war ich ziemlich froh, dass ich dieses einzelne Zimmer schon früher hatte.   
Ich legte mich ins Bett und ging diesen tatsächlichen ziemlich kurzen Streit nochmal im Kopf durch, aber jedes mal kam ich zu dem Ergebnis, dass Tom mich einfach nicht verstand. Ich ließ mir das Abendessen auf mein Zimmer bringen, da ich an diesem Abend einfach nur allein sein wollte. Ich packte meinen Koffer aus und tat etwas, was ich nur machte, wenn ich Stress hatte. Ich legte mich ins Bett und begann ein Buch zu lesen.   
Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf, als mir die aufgehende Sonne ins Gesicht schien und mich dadurch aufweckte. Meine Sachen, die ich in der Nacht einfach nur ausgezogen und in die Ecke geschmissen hatte, lagen zu meiner Überraschung säuberlichst gefaltet auf dem Tisch und mein Buch, welches ich solange gelesen hatte, bis ich während dessen eingeschlafen war, lag nicht aufgeschlagen und zerknittert irgendwo, sondern ordentlich und geschlossen auf der Betthälfte neben mir mit eingelegtem Lesezeichen. Auf dem Buch lag ein Zettel auf dem stand: 'Lass und bitte nochmal reden?!' Ich dachte ein wenig nach, denn eigentlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass alles gesagt war, dennoch zog ich mich an und klopfte wenig später an Toms Zimmertür, die direkt neben meiner war.   
Wortlos öffnete er mir und ließ mich herein. "Du wolltest nochmal sprechen?" Fragte ich völlig kalt und trocken. Er nickte und zeigte auf den Stuhl gegenüber von sich. "Setzt dich bitte. Ich möchte das ruhig angehen, damit wir uns nicht direkt weiter streiten." Innerlich war ich schon wieder am hochkochen, da es dazu gar nicht gekommen wäre, wenn er sich nicht so quer gestellt hätte. Dennoch setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.   
"Also sagen wir mal so. Die Anreise hier ist etwas anders verlaufen, als wir dachten." Das konnte er wohl laut sagen. "Ich habe mir gedacht vielleicht können wir einfach nochmal sprechen und das klären. Ich nämlich die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan." Ich sah ihn an und wartete ab, ob da noch was kam, was aber anscheinend nicht der Fall war. "Hmm also meiner Sicht ist das ganz einfach. Du hast meinen Wunsch ignoriert und kommst dann nicht damit klar, wenn du Kritik abbekommst!" Ich war schon wieder dabei aufzustehen und zu gehen. "Bleibst du bitte hier!" Sagte er plötzlich in einem befehlenden Ton. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. "Auch darf mir Lord Holland jetzt schon Kommandos geben, obwohl wir nicht mal verheiratet sind?" Ich baute mich auf, da ich vor Wut fast platzte. "Lord Holland? Du spinnst ja wohl. Ich weiß, dass du da einen Defizit hast, aber dass du manchmal so schlecht im zuhören bist, hätte ich echt nicht gedacht.   
Wütend zog er eine Zeitung und eine Mappe aus dem Regalfach neben dem Tisch und warf sie mir so zu, das ein Blatt mich so traf, dass es mir einen glatten Schnitt an der linken Wange verpasste. Wütend sah ich ihn an, griff mir dass was er mir da zugeworfen hatte und ging aus dem Zimmer. Kurz bevor die Tür zu ging, sah ich, wie Tom weinend über einem Ordner unserer Hochzeitsplanung zusammenbrach. Doch anstatt umzudrehen oder wenigstens zu fragen, ob er es überleben wird, klopfte ich bei Zendaya und sagte ihr, dass sie besser mal nach ihm sehen sollte.  
Sprachlos ließ ich sie an ihrer Zimmertür stehen und verschwand in meinem Zimmer. Seltsamerweise war ich die ganze Zeit gefühlskalt geblieben, doch kaum war die Tür meines Zimmers zu lies ich alles fallen, was ich in der Hand hielt und brach weinend über dem ganzen Papierkram zusammen.


	67. Achterbahnfahrt

Den ganzen restlichem Tag und die Nacht über und auch den ganzen nächsten Morgen verschanzte ich mich in meinem Zimmer. Ich ließ niemanden an mich heran und erst recht nicht ins Zimmer. Selbst als Giuliana und Julia irgendwann an die Tür klopften, um mich zu begrüßen, blieb ich einfach in meinem Zimmer sitzen.   
Die ganze Nacht hatte ich wach auf meinem Bett gelegen, da ich irgendwie immer noch nicht fassen konnte, dass wir uns so gestritten hatten. War es vielleicht doch meine Schuld gewesen? Hatte ich überreagiert? Aber dann hätte er doch wenigstens nicht so aggressiv die Zeitung nach mir werfen müssen! Trotz meiner Wut kam ich allerdings zu dem Entschluss, dass ich doch nochmal mit ihm reden musste, da es das ja jetzt nicht gewesen sein konnte.  
Aber das würde ich definitiv erst am nächsten Tag tun, denn den Rest des Tages brauchte ich nochmal Zeit für mich und vor allem Zeit um mich zu beruhigen.   
Jedoch blieb mir diese Zeit nicht, denn am Vormittag wurde mein Zimmer plötzlich von Zendaya und Harrison gestürmt. "Du hast sie echt nicht mehr alle oder?" Schrie mich Zendaya an. Wie in Schockstarre verfallen starrte ich die beiden an. "Wegen dir soll die Hochzeit jetzt ausfallen? Jetzt wo fast alles fertig ist?" Ich starrte einfach nur weiter und antwortete nicht. "Sagst du auch nochmal was?" Fragte Harrison und schnipste mehrmals vor meinen Augen, bis ich endlich wieder reagierte. "Ähm ich..." Stotterte ich vor mich hin, da ich gar nicht genau wusste, was gerade passierte. "Ja du?" Hakte Zendaya ziemlich forsch nach. "Ich hab nie gesagt, dass irgendwas ausfallen soll! Im Gegenteil. Ich will auch immer noch, dass alles wie geplant stattfindet, deswegen wollte ich heute Abend nochmal in Ruhe mit Tom reden. Nur ich hab die ganze Nacht kein Auge zubekommen, weil ich die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken musste, wie ich das am besten klären kann." Sprachlos schauten mich die beiden an. "Nicht nur du hast die ganze Nacht kein Auge zubekommen, sondern jeder von uns! Aber warum hat Tom mir dann erzählt, dass du das ausfallen lassen wolltest?" Harrison schaute ein bisschen verwirrt um sich. "Das hat er gesagt?" Nun war ich schon wieder dabei, mir zu überlegen, ob das was ich da gerade gesagt hatte, nicht doch gelogen war. Warum erzählte er denn jetzt so einen Blödsinn? Und wo war er überhaupt? Hatte er etwa jetzt Angst mich zu sehen? Harrison schaute mich ratlos an. "Passt auf." Fing ich dann in seelenruhiger Stimme an, da ich mich entschieden hatte, dass jetzt alles klären zu wollen und nicht wegen eines so bescheuerten Streits alles wegzuwerfen. "Geht ihr zu Tom und sagt ihm, dass wir uns um 18 Uhr zu zweit zum Essen treffen ich mich dann gerne mit ihm aussprechen würde." Zendaya und Harrison nickten und schauten mich dann erwartungsvoll an. "Ist noch was?" Fragte ich vorsichtig. "War er das?" Zendaya zeigte auf meine Wange, an der man gut den Schnitt erkennen konnte. Ich nickte. "Ja aber das war keine Absicht. Er wollte mir diese Unterlagen da zuwerfen und hat mich leider ungünstig im Gesicht erwischt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ Zendaya den Raum. Harrison sah mich an. "Hey. Ihr kriegt das hin. Da bin ich mir bei euch zwei Pfeifen ziemlich sicher. Ich gehe rüber und sag ihm bescheid."   
Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah mich dann aufbauend an, da er anscheinend mitbekommen hatte, dass ich mir da tatsächlich nicht so sicher war. Harrison verließ mein Zimmer ebenfalls und schloss die Tür hinter sich.   
In diesem Moment hätte ich vor Wut wieder schreien können, weil ich nun derjenige war, der Initiative ergreifen musste, damit nicht alles den Bach runter geht, obwohl es nicht mal meine Schuld war. Klar am Streit sind immer zwei beteiligt, aber trotzdem, war der Auslöser definitiv auf seinen Mist gewachsen. Und trotzdem liebte ich ihn mehr, als alles andere auf dieser Welt und könnte mir nicht mal mehr vorstellen, ohne ihn zu leben. Es war wirklich für den Rest des Tages eine einzige Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle. In einem Moment war ich wieder super sauer auf ihn, im nächsten Moment, dachte ich, ich würde nie jemanden so sehr lieben wie ihn und im dritten Moment, fragte ich mich, wie ich so einen Spacko lieben konnte.   
Gegen Nachmittag entschied ich mich dazu, dann doch mal Julia und Giuliana zu begrüßen, zog mir etwas an und klopfte an ihre Zimmertür. "Ist offen!" Hörte ich eine Stimme von innen rufen. Ich trat ein und versuchte so munter wie möglich zu wirken. "Ich hab gehört meine Tortenbäckerinnen sind da? Tut mir leid, dass ich eben so abwesend war, aber ihr habt ja sicher mitbekommen, was passiert ist." Die zwei nahmen mich sofort in den Arm. "Ja klar haben wir das." Julia schüttelte mich ein bisschen, um mich etwas aus meiner Trägheit zu locken. "Aber wir wissen auch, dass ihr euch heute Abend aussprechen wollt und da sind wir ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass das klappt." Giuliana strich mir ein wenig die Haare zurecht. "Eigentlich sollten wir es genießen, dass wir zusammen in New York sind..." Ich fiel Julia in Wort. "Wenn heute Abend alles gut geht, dann können wir das in vollen Zügen tun, aber heute bin ich echt noch nicht in Stimmung dazu. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt gehofft, dass ihr mir helfen könnt, etwas zu anziehen zu finden, damit ich heute Abend nicht, wie der letzte Penner da auftauche." Die beiden sahen sich an und stimmten sofort zu. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da hatten die zwei mich gepackt und aus ihrem Zimmer hinaus und in meins wieder hinein geschoben und waren dabei meinen Koffer und meinen Kleiderschrank zu durchforsten und wurden auch ziemlich schnell fündig. "Also wenn du das hier anziehst, dann kann ja nur alles gut gehen." Julia hielt das Outfit hoch, dass ich beim ersten Date mit Tom getragen hatte. "Oh ja und das sieht so fresh aus, das muss nicht mal in die Reinigung und riecht auch trotz langen Flug noch super." Giuliana klopfte ihn ein bisschen glatt.   
Da ich sowieso keine Chance hatte gegen die zwei ging ich schnell duschen und zog mich danach an. Als ich gerade dabei war mir die Schuhe zu zubinden, fiel mein Blick auf die Unterlagen, die Tom mir ins Gesicht geworfen hatte. 'Umbuchung' stand in großen Buchstaben darauf geschrieben.   
Ich hob die Mappe auf, öffnete diese und mit nur einem Blick verstand ich plötzlich, warum Tom so verständnislos reagiert hatte und mir wurde eins klar: Ich hatte mal wieder nicht zuhören können...


	68. Rennphase

Verwirrt schauten Giuliana und Julia zu mir herunter. Ich raufte mir die Haare und blieb ratlos auf dem Boden sitzen. Der ganze Streit. Es war alles nur meine Schuld gewesen. Ich hatte ihm Unrecht getan und wahrscheinlich machte er sich jetzt auch noch Vorwürfe. "Was ist passiert? Was sind das für Unterlagen?" Giuliana nahm die Unterlagen von mir weg. "Das sind die Unterlagen, die diesen ganzen Streit hätten verhindern können." Ich schaute die beiden an und blieb fassungslos am Boden sitzen. "Wieso?" Fragte Julia. "Das sind Umbuchungunterlagen. Bei dem Hotel, was wir eigentlich gebucht hatten, gab es kurze Zeit später einen Wasserschaden, sodass wir hier in dieses Hotel umgebucht wurden. Den Aufpreis mussten wir aber nicht selber bezahlen, sondern den haben die Hotelbesitzer übernommen, weil denen beide Hotels gehören. Und ich hab die ganze Zeit gedacht, dass Tom das nur gemacht hat, um mich zu beeindrucken, obwohl ich ihm immer gesagt habe, dass ich nicht will, das er so viel Geld nur für mich ausgibt. Aber dann ist die Wut einfach mit mir durchgegangen und ich konnte ihm einfach nicht mehr zuhören und deshalb haben wir uns gestritten. Nur wegen mir. Weil ich mal wieder so ein ignorantes Arschloch war." Mir kullerten ein paar Tränen über die Augen und ich lehnte mich gegen mein Bett. Julia setzte sich neben mich. "Aber du hast es herausgefunden. Das heißt du kannst deinen Fehler gleich richtigstellen und nimmst quasi einem erneuten Streit den Wind aus den Segeln." Sie drückte mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. "So und bevor ihr euch streitet, weil du zu spät kommst, stehst du jetzt auf, gehst darunter und klärst das!" Julia stand auf und zog mich gemeinsam mit Giuliana nach hoch.   
Langsam ging ich runter in Richtung Speiseraum. Dort in einer Ecke stand ein Tisch für zwei Personen und ich musste etwas verlegen lächeln, als ich sah, dass auch Tom das Outfit trug, welches er bei unserem ersten Date getragen hatte. Langsam setzte ich mich an den Tisch und bevor Tom irgendwas sagen konnte, platze es mir einfach heraus, da ich wusste dass ich es sagen musste: "Es tut mir leid. Es war meine Schuld. Ich hab die Unterlagen gesehen. Ich war ein Idiot. Ich konnte nicht zuhören und ich versuche mich zu bessern!"  
Ziemlich überfordert sah er mich an, da er damit anscheinend nicht gerechnet hatte. "Ähm okay. Ich ähm." Stotterte er los. "Ich weiß damit hast du wahrscheinlich nicht gerechnet und ich weiß gar nicht, was du eigentlich sagen wolltest, wenn ich meinen Fehler nicht entdeckt hätte, aber ich will dass du weißt, dass uns sowas nicht auseinander bringt und dass dieses Thema für mich jetzt durch ist, da es einfach nur unnötig war." Er nickte langsam. "Ja ähm eigentlich wollte ich jetzt sagen, dass ich auch einfach etwas einfühlsamer hätte sein können und es dir vor allem im Vorhinein mitteilen hätte sollen und dir die Unterlagen nicht einfach ins Gesicht schleudern hätte dürfen." Wie süß das eigentlich war. Er hatte die Fehler bei sich gesucht, obwohl das nur so Kleinigkeiten waren, die absolut unwichtig gewesen wären, wenn ich hätte hören können. "Das ist so süß." Flüsterte ich. "Aber dich trifft wirklich absolut keine Schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel. Das ist alles auf meinen Mist gewachsen und deshalb darfst du dir auf jeden Fall keine Vorwürfe machen okay?" Tom nahm meine Hand. "Okay!" Uns beiden liefen ein paar kleine Freudentränen übers Gesicht. "Sagen wir einfach, dass wir das vergessen und so weiter machen, als wäre nie etwas gewesen?" Ich nickte nur und beugte mich dann zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. "Das ist eine gute Idee." Hauchte ich ihm dann zu und setzte mich wieder hin. Und tatsächlich schafften wir es sofort wieder normal miteinander umzugehen. Das hatte ich bisher nicht einmal mit irgendjemandem meiner Freunde geschafft, selbst da war man am Anfang nach einem Streit immer etwas auf Distanz, aber in diesem Fall absolut nicht.   
Später an diesem Abend saßen wir mit allen, die bereits da waren in meinem Zimmer und besprachen die Situation, da durch den Streit von Tom und mir ein ganzer Tag Vorbereitungszeit für die anderen verloren gegangen war. "Okay Julia und Giuliana ihr macht wie geplant die Torte." Zendaya gab den beiden ein Motiv, welches sie allerdings strengstens vor Tom und mir verdeckt hielt. "Harrison, Harry, Jake, Jacob, Lene, Jasmin, Kat und ich. Wir werden morgen den Park rocken. Die ganzen Tische und alles wurden schon geliefert, allerdings noch nicht ausgepackt und aufgestellt. Da müsstet ihr zwei dann vielleicht doch etwas helfen, damit das so schnell wie möglich geschafft ist." Zendaya zeigte auf Tom und mich. "Aber wenn es dann ans Dekorieren geht, was die ganzen restlichen Tage in Anspruch nehmen wird, dann müsst ihr euch verkrümeln! Verstanden?" Eindringlich sah sie uns an. Wie gehorsame Soldaten nickten wir. "Ay Ay Captain Z." Salutierte Tom und grinste frech. "Perfekt. Das Catering wird am Vortag kommen und die ganze Elektrik anschließen und testen. Harrison und Jake, dann seit ihr von der Deko abgeschrieben und unterstützt die Leute von dort." Ich sah in die Runde und alle waren Fleißig am mitschreiben, während Zendaya einmal den ganzen Plan durch ging.   
Als das erledigt war, schauten Tom und ich sie ziemlich stolz an. "Wow mit so einem Organisationstalent, wie dir, kann ja nix schief gehen." Da Tom zu weit von ihr weg saß, klopfte ich ihr stellvertretend für ihn aufdie Schulter. "Dankt vor allem auch Jake, dass er so kurzfristig schon vorbei kommen konnte und noch hilft. Vor allem jetzt, wo Nikkis Flug gestrichen wurde und sie erst morgen im laufe des Tages kommt." Tom nahm Jake in einen leichten Schwitzkasten. "Naja meine schlechtere Hälfte hier weiß ja, dass es sonst haue gibt. Aber Mum kommt übrigens nicht alleine. Sam, Paddy und Dad kommen direkt mit und helfen auch noch. Sie werden allerdings erst am späten Nachmittags hier sein." Direkt nachdem Tom das gesagt hatte, erkannte man die Erleichterung in Zendayas Gesicht. Sie machte sich fast mehr Stress, als Tom und ich. "Hey, Hey pass auf Freundchen! Sonst fahr ich wieder und hole die Elementals zu deiner Hochzeit." Jake piekte Tom provokant in die Seite und grinste Fies. "Wag es nicht Mysterio!" Kicherte Tom und rollte sich einmal über mich drüber, um vor Jake zu fliehen, fiel aber auf der anderen Seite von mir von Bett und blieb in einer ziemlich lustigen Pose mit dem Kopf zwischen einem Kissen und Harrys Bein liegen. "Hmm sieht so, als bräuchten wir einen neuen Spider-Man." Lachte Harry und klopfte ihm ein paar mal wie an eine Tür, auf seinen Kopf. "Hallo Erde an Tom? Lebst du noch?" Ziemlich gedämpft hörte man ein leises: "Ja. Sagt Jake ich hasse ihn!" Wir alle sahen uns an und mussten lachen. Jetzt konnte also der Endspurt beginnen.


	69. Der letzte Abend

Die nächsten Tage waren voller Arbeit für alle. Außer für Tom und mich, denn wir durften uns nach dem groben Aufbau um nichts mehr kümmern. Also machten wir uns eine schöne Zeit und verbrachten die Zeit damit durch New York zu schlendern und mal ein bisschen tiefer in die Stadt einzutauchen, als wenn man nur zum Sightseeing dort ist. Wir saßen gerade etwas außerhalb der Stadt, am Hafenpier, an dem damals die Titanic ankommen sollte und aßen Cheeseburger, als der erste Anruf von einer ganzen Reihe uns erreichte. Es war Rdj, der uns mitteilen wollte, dass er angekommen war. Sofort machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel, um unsere ersten Gäste zu begrüßen und schon auf dem Weg dorthin riefen noch Chris Pratt, Jon Watts und Benedict Cumberbatch an, dass auch sie bereits angekommen seien.   
Zurück im Hotel mussten wir gar nicht lange suchen, denn alle vier saßen unten zusammen in der Lobby und tranken Cocktails. "Ist ja schön, dass ihr euch schon so gut hier eingelebt habt." Lachte Tom, als wir durch die Tür kamen. "Naja hast du was anderes erwartet?" Rdj sah ihn mit seinem typischen ironischen gekonnten Blick an. Tom verdrehte die Augen. "Nö nicht wirklich. Vor allem bei dir nicht. Aber eure Zimmer habt ihr schon bekommen oder?" Alle vier hielten auf einmal ihren Zimmerschlüssel hoch. "Ihr könntet auch irgendwas machen, wo es darum geht, sich synchron zu bewegen." Versuchte ich mich etwas in das Gespräch einzugliedern. "Hey vielleicht sollten wir es mal mit Synchronschwimmen versuchen." Chris machte ein paar ziemlich krüppelige Schwimmbewegungen, woran ich sofort erkannte, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht der beste Schwimmer war. "Ach lasst das mal besser bleiben." Wir hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass Jake mittlerweile hinter uns aufgetaucht war. "Hey. Was machst du denn schon hier?" Jon und er begrüßten sich mit einem Handschlag. "Naja ich musste leider aufgrund unglücklicher Umstände zur Aushilfe anrücken damit bis morgen Abend alles fertig ist. Ich bin auch nur kurz hier, um noch etwas abzuholen, also lasst euch nicht von mir stören." Jake verließ und wieder und verschwand in Lagerraum, der eigentlich nur für Personal war. "Naja gut. Genießt ihr mal eure Cocktails. Wir sehen uns heute Abend beim Essen." Tom und ich wollten die beiden wieder verlassen, da wir noch etwas zu erledigen hatten, doch Chris sprang sofort auf und stoppte uns. "Halt ihr dürft doch eure Outfits nicht zusammen kaufen! Was meint ihr, warum wir schon heute und nicht erst morgen hier eingeflogen sind." Ich drehte mich verwundert um. "Woher wisst ihr, dass..." Fragte ich verunsichert. "Wir haben Rdj. Wir wissen alles." Chris zwinkerte ihm zu. "Also dann Tom. Du gehst mit mir und Ben und Carsten geht mit Rdj und Jon." Ich drehte mich zu Tom und fragte ihn leise: "Ist das in Ordnung?" Er nickte. "Wenn du da nichts gegen hast, dann natürlich." Da also nichts dagegen sprach, teilten wir uns auf und gingen einzeln einkaufen.  
Wir waren gerade dabei Schuhe anzuprobieren, als ich dann doch vor Neugier nachfragen musste: "Hat Tom das eingefädelt?" Jon und Rdj schüttelten beiden den Kopf. "Nope. Das haben wir ganz alleine unter uns ausgemacht und geplant. Weil uns das nicht gefallen hat, dass ihr zusammen euer Outfit für so einen Tag besorgt." Jon grinste. "Und unsere Geschenke für euch sind, dass wir euch diese Outfits bezahlen." Meine Augen wurden riesig groß. "Das ist nicht euer Ernst? Wisst ihr wie teuer allein die Schuhe sind?" Jon nickte einfach nur. "Mach dir darüber mal keinen Kopf. Wir sind zu viert ich denke, dass werden wir stämmen können." Nach einigen Versuchen und mehreren Läden hatten wir endlich ein Outfit gefunden, was gut aussah und mir auch passte, da ich oft das Problem hatte, dass mir Anzüge an den Schultern zu eng waren.   
"Perfekt!" Rdj machte ein paar Fotos und schickte diese an Chris. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis er eine Antwort ebenfalls bereits mit Bildern bekam. Er schaute sich meine Sachen an und ein breites Lächeln zog sich einmal über sein Gesicht. "Wie Feuer und Eis." Murmelte er und zeigte Jon die Fotos. "Ohja das ist ja einfach perfektes Match." Ich kam zu den beiden und wollte auch schauen, warum die zwei so begeistert waren, doch sie packten das Handy schnell weg und schüttelten ihre Köpfe. "Du wirst heute Abend sehen, warum das so gut ist.   
Etwas beleidigt zog ich mich wieder um. Allerdings hielt sich das zum Glück in Grenzen, da es nicht mehr wo lange war. Am Abend nach dem Essen trafen wir uns alle in Rdjs Zimmer, welches natürlich das größte war und wir deshalb auch alle zusammen reinpassten und trotzdem noch platz hatten. Lediglich Nikki und Dommo hatten sich abgekapselt und waren etwas trinken gegangen, was ihnen aber auch mal gegönnt war.   
"So dann wollen wir euch mal gegenseitig präsentieren!"   
Ohne uns Zeit für Widerworte zu geben, schon Jon mich ins Bad und Rdj Tom in den begehbaren Kleiderschrank, damit wir uns umziehen konnten. Ob das so richtig war? Denn ein Hochzeitskleid von der Braut durfte man doch vorher auch nicht sehen, weil das Unglück bringt. Da uns aber keine Wahl gelassen wurde, zog ich mich um und machte mich so zurecht, wie es dann auch geplant war. Als wir beide fertig waren, wurden wir mit verdeckten Augen wieder ins Zimmer geholt und gegenüber voneinander gestellt. Jacob zählte neben mir runter. "Drei. Zwei. Eins. Null." Bei Null wurden uns die Augenbedeckungen wieder abgenommen und es war wirklich ein bisschen wie Feuer uns Eis. Wir hatten beide die selben Schuhe an und die Anzüge waren einmal genau verkehrt von den Farben. Ich trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine bordeauxrote Krawatte und Tom trug einen bordeauxroten Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkelblaue Krawatte. "Wow!" Entwich es mir leise, denn er sah in diesem Bordeaux wirklich einfach nur fabelhaft aus. Tom biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Einfach nur schick!" Erwiderte er. "Perfekt getroffen. Also das habt ihr ziemlich gut hinbekommen." Zendaya stand beeindruckt neben uns und begutachtete uns. Dann zeigte sie den vieren, die uns ausgestattet hatten, stolz einen Daumen nach oben. "So jetzt kommt das aber wieder weg, damit mit den Sachen nichts passiert!" Harrison schob uns beide wieder zurück, damit wir uns wieder umziehen konnten. Was wir dann auch taten.  
An diesem Abend lagen Tom und ich zum letzten mal als freie Junggesellen zusammen im Bett, da wir natürlich die unmittelbare Nacht davor nicht zusammen verbringen würden. "Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass das hier passiert." Flüsterte ich irgendwann. Doch ich erhielt keine Antwort mehr, denn Tom war bereits in meinem Arm eingeschlafen.


	70. Junggesellenabschied

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich irgendwann auf, als die Sonne bereits ziemlich stark durch die Häuserreihen in unser Zimmer schien. Tom war bereits wach und war dabei irgendwas zu schreiben, was er sofort wegpackte als er bemerkte, dass ich wach geworden war.   
"Guten Morgen." Grinste er frech und packte das Stück Papier in seine Tasche. "Guten Morgen. Was verheimlichst du denn da vor mir?" Ich stand auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er setzte einen ablehnenden Blick auf, stellte sich vor mich, gab mir einen langen und intensiven Kuss und schob mich wieder zurück ins Bett.   
Eine Weile später war ich allerdings wieder dabei immer auf die Tasche zu schielen. "Du wirst schon noch früh genug erfahren, was das ist." Tom wickelte sich ein Handtuch um, nahm den Rucksack und ging ins Bad. "Aber halt nicht jetzt." Er schloss die Tür und ich hörte, wie die Dusche anging. Ich zog mir etwas an, wanderte in mein Zimmer rüber und ging dort ebenfalls duschen. Also so Regenduschen sind ja schon etwas tolles. Zum glück gab es in diesem Hotel Uhren in den Badezimmern, denn jedes mal, wenn ich unter der Dusche stand vergaß ich die Zeit und da wir da Frühstück schon um längen verschlafen hatten, wollten wir eigentlich um 12 Uhr etwas essen gehen. Ich hatte aber mal wieder so sehr nicht auf die Zeit geachtet, dass ich um 11:59 Uhr immer noch mit Shampoo in den Haaren unter der Dusche stand.   
"Oh mist." Meckerte ich mich selber an und beeilte mich dann, den Rest des Shampoos abzuwaschen, mich abzutrocknen, mir etwas anzuziehen und dann in die Lobby zu sprinten.   
Als ich dort ankam, sah ich Tom bei Chris, Jon, Ben und Rdj stehen, die schon wieder dort rumsaßen und Cocktails tranken. Ich ging auf die fünf zu. "Sorry, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich vergesse beim Duschen immer die Zeit." Chris drehte sich zu mir. "Also wenn ich Tom wäre, dann wäre ich jetzt sauer, weil du 15 Minuten zu spät bist, obwohl es von Zimmer bis hier nur zwei Minuten dauert." Er lachte ironisch und zwinkerte mir zu. Tom schob seinen Kopf ein Stückchen weg. "Du Quatschkopf. Alles gut. Ich weiß ja, dass du bei Regenduschen nicht so unbedingt auf die Zeit achtest." Er drehte sich zu den andern Vieren. "Als er das erste mal bei mir duschen war, bin ich nach fast eineinhalb Stunden fragen gegangen, ob er noch lebt." Ich wurde ziemlich rot. Fast roter als eine Tomate. Warum erzählte er das denn jetzt? Ich meine es stimmte schon, beim Duschen war ich echt ein ziemlicher Wasserverschwender, aber musste er das allen erzählen? "Ach so ja dann brauche ich nur mit meinen 45 Minuten Baden ja keine Sorgen machen." Lachte Rdj. Ich zog Tom ein Stück zu mir hin. "Ich will euch nicht abwimmeln, aber ich habe echt Hunger, deswegen würde ich jetzt gerne etwas essen gehen." Jon winkte ab. "Kein Problem Lewis. Das kann ich verstehen. Genießt euren letzten Tag in Freiheit." Ich sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. "Ach sorry. Ich war gerade voll im Film du heißt in echt ja gar nicht Lewis. Sorry." Ich musste grinsen. "Alles gut. Kann ja mal passieren." Tom und ich wendeten uns ab und gingen in die Stadt etwas essen. "Mach dir nichts draus. Much hat er auch schon oft genug Peter genannt." Flüsterte er mir zu, als wir uns der Tür näherten.   
Wir hatten den ganzen Tag für uns. Niemand anderes meldete sich. Nicht mal um 14 Uhr, wenn sich normalerweise alle zum Mittagessen trafen, wollte jemand wissen, wo wir steckten, allerdings machten wir uns da nichts daraus und genossen einfach unseren Tag.   
Am frühen Nachmittag kam dann jedoch die Nachricht, dass die Flüge mit den Gästen sowohl aus Europa als auch die, der meisten Gäste, die aus anderen Teilen der USA anreisten, gelandet waren. Um diese alle zu begrüßen machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel. Dort angekommen, waren wir selber noch nicht ganz durch die Tür, als meine Eltern, meine Schwester, Christos und Ursula durch die Tür schossen und auf uns zu rannte. "Oh hey. Da seid ihr ja schon." Überglücklich, dass anscheinend alles so reibungslos funktioniert hatte, drückte ich jeden der sieben einmal ganz feste. Dann sah ich im Hintergrund, wie immer mehr Leute von der U-Bahn und den Taxiständen zum Hoteleingang kamen. "Okay dann checkt ihr mal schnell ein, bevor das ewig lange dauert. Ich schob die sieben zu Rezeption und innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten sie bereits ihre Koffer abgegeben und ihre Schlüssel erhalten.   
"Also wenn das in dem Tempo so weitergeht, dann dauert das keine zehn Minuten für alle Gäste zusammen." Flüsterte ich Tom zu. Es dauerte dann allerdings doch etwas länger, da natürlich manche Gäste noch Extrawünsche hatten oder die Pagen die Koffer nicht so schnell abtransportieren konnten. Um die Zeit etwas angenehmer zu gestalten, gingen Tom und ich schon mal durch die Reihen und begrüßten jeden einzelnen und stellten uns vor, falls jemand einen von uns nicht kannte. Nach einer knappen halben Stunde waren alle unserer Gäste versorgt und bei einem Blick auf die Gästeliste fiel uns auf, dass tatsächlich auch alle bereits angereist waren, das hieß, dass keiner mehr fehlte, von denen die zugesagt hatten.   
Aufgrund des Jetlacks verbrachten die meisten unserer Gäste jedoch den Rest des Tages und auch den Abend auch ihren Zimmern, um am nächsten Tag gut ausgeschlafen zu sein.  
Gegen 19 Uhr jedoch kamen plötzlich Harrison, Zendaya, Christos und Ursula im Partyoutfit in die Lobby geschossen, wo Tom und ich gerade dabei waren eine Runde Schach zu spielen. "So ihr zwei. Das war es dann mit Zweisamkeit." Harrison zog Tom aus seinem Sesseln. "Davon werdet ihr demnächst noch genug haben." Dann zog Christos mich hoch. "Und jetzt werden wir euch bis morgen trennen, also sagt euch tschüss und dann zieht euch um." Ursula schaute an mir runter. "Aber dann sehen wir uns doch den ganzen Abend noch?" Fragte ich etwas verwundert. "Wo denkst du denn hin?" Fragte Zendaya. Ihr werdet den letzten Abend und die letzte Nacht doch nicht zusammen verbringen. Wir gehen so weit auseinander, wie es möglich ist." Sie zwinkerte uns zu und dann nahmen sie und Harrison Tom mit und ich wurde hinter Christos und Ursula hergeschleift.   
"Wo gehen wir denn hin." Fragte ich, um zu herauszufinden, was ich anziehen sollte. "Das siehst du, wenn du dein Outfit siehst." Die zwei schoben mich in mein Zimmer und dort hing ein kunterbuntes Hemd und eine weiße Hose. "Oh nein wir gehen nicht in diesen tropical Club oder? Da wo die ganzen Stripper rumgelaufen sind?!" Ursula und Christos grinsten sich an. "Und ob wir dahin gehen. Und du hast keine Wahl. Du kommst mit! Der Abend gehört nur dir."   
Ohne jeglich Widerrede, zog ich mich um und folgte den beiden dann bis zu dem besagten Club. Er war brechend voll und tatsächlich waren viele Leute davon, sogar welche, die ich eingeladen hatte, wo ich gedacht hatte, das sie in ihren Zimmern geblieben waren. Darunter natürlich auch mein engster Kreis, der es in dieser Nacht schaffte, much innerhalb von einer Stunde komplett abzufüllen. Und als hätte ich es geahnt, stand plötzlich ein Stripper vor mir, was mir allerdings aufgrund meines Pegels gar nicht mal so ungelegen kam. Er war einen Kopf größer als ich und war so krass durchtrainiert, dass er es einfach schaffte mich über seine Schulter zu werfen und auf einen Sessel zu tragen. Was dann noch alles für Qualitäten folgten, brauche ich glaube ich nicht zu erzählen, da man sich das bei Strippern ja denken kann.   
Was ich auf jeden Fall von diesem Abend mitnehmen konnte, meine Freunde hatten definitiv verstanden, wie man einen Junggesellenabschied feierte.   
Mitten in der Nacht trudelten wir besoffen zu einer Limousine, in der es noch mit Champagner bis zum Hotel ging. Dort angekommen, sah ich im Augenwinkel, wie Tom mit Harrison, Zendaya und ein paar weiteren Leuten ebenfalls Stockbesoffen aus einer Limousine ausstieg und mich ebenfalls sofort bemerkte.   
Jedoch wurde uns sofort der Weg versperrt und Wehrlos wurden wir jeweils in unsere eigenen Zimmer verfrachtet.   
Am nächsten Morgen konnte ich jedoch nicht ausschlafen, da ich mich noch fertig machen musste und damit wir genug Zeit hatten, hatte ich meine Freunde gebeten mich um 8 Uhr zu wecken, damit ich genug Zeit hatte.   
Jedoch wäre das gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn am nächsten Morgen, nach nur drei Stunden Schlaf um 7 Uhr wachte ich von selbst auf und fuhr blitzartig hoch. Ich hatte das Ehegelübde vergessen...


	71. Das Ehegelübde

Was machte ich jetzt? Ich hatte eine Stunde Zeit, bis meine Freunde in mein Zimmer stürmten und mich wach trommeln würden. Überhaupt hatte es mich gewundert, dass ich überhaupt schlafen konnte vor so einem Tag. Da hatte aber ziemlich sicher der viele Alkohol nachgeholfen, von dem ich jetzt nichts mehr spürte. Auch egal. Innerhalb dieser einen Stunde musste ich es schaffen dieses schreiben komplett fertig zu schreiben und am besten auch noch fast auswendig zu lernen.   
Doch jetzt schreib als 19 Jähriger erstmal etwas, was sich halbwegs anständig anhört, zu diesem Anlass, ohne irgendwelchen schnulzigen Mist aus dem Internet zu kopieren, ohne sich an zu hören, wie ein kleines Kind oder ein Dussel, der es offensichtlich verschlafen hatte, sein Gelübde rechtzeitig zu schreiben. Letzteres war ja die Wahrheit, sollte aber nicht auffallen. Und jetzt musste ich versuchen all diese Punkte und dazu auch noch nur wahre Worte, innerhalb einer Stunde auf einen Zettel zu bekommen.  
Nacheinander landeten immer mehr Zettel im Mülleimer, da es einfach noch viel schwieriger war als ich gedacht hätte, etwas ordentliches aufzuschreiben. Nach 15 Minuten war der Mülleimer schon am überquillen und auch auf dem Boden sammelten sich immer mehr Papierkugeln, auf die Teilweise nur ein Satz oder noch weniger geschrieben war.   
Um 7:50 Uhr, also 10 Minuten bevor mein Weckdienst mein Zimmer stürmen würde, hatte ich genau ein Wort in ordentlich auf meinem Zettel stehen, auf dem ich in Schönschrift am Ende alles aufschreiben wollte. Und dieses eine Wort war viel mehr ein Name. Nämlich schlicht und einfach Tom. Ich schlug meine Hände über den Kopf zusammen und blickte einmal durch mein Zimmer, was mittlerweile so mit Papier übersäht war, dass es aussah, als hätte es dort geschneit. Hätte mir jemand erzählt, dass es so schwierig sein würde ein Ehegelübde zu schreiben, hätte ich damit direkt nach dem Antrag angefangen, aber irgendwie hatte ich mir das wirklich so einfach vorgestellt, dass ich das einfach in 5 Minuten runterrattern könnte und fertig. In Filmen sah sowas nämlich immer so einfach aus.   
Während ich ratlos über mein weiteres Vorgehen am Tisch saß und auf dieses Blatt Papier starrte, klopfte es an der Tür. Langsam öffnete sie sich. "Na ist unser Ehegatte Nummer eins schon wach?" Hörte ich Julia vorsichtig um die Ecke fragen. "Kommt rein, dann seht ihr es." Murmelte ich und schaute dann zur Tür. Julia und Ursula kamen langsam rein. "Oh mein Gott. Was ist hier denn passiert?" Schockiert schauten sich die beiden in meinem Zimmer um. "Tja so sieht es aus, wenn euer super Ehegatte Nummer eins nach drei Stunden Schlaf von selbst aufwacht und ihm auffällt, dass er vergessen hat sein Ehegelübde zu schreiben!"  
Den beiden entfiel jegliche Gestik. "Aber, Aber..." Stotterte Ursula mich an. "Es geht in vier Stunden los. Was willst du denn jetzt bitte machen?" Fuhr Julia mich ziemlich panisch an. Ich zuckte ratlos mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung. Ich sitze seit einer Stunde dran, aber alles was ich bisher stehen habe ist sein Name."   
"Na das ist doch schon mal etwas." Ursula setzte sich zu mir und Julia ging nachdenklich auf und ab. "Lasst uns zusammen mal darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht können wir dir ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen." Julia sah Ursula an. "Schreibst du? Deine schrift ist besser zu lesen, als seine." Ihr ernst? Darum ging es jetzt ja wirklich nicht. Ich würde das ja sprechen und nicht unter einen Projektor legen. "Danke." Grimmig verdrehte ich die Augen. "Ja ich schreibe." Ursula nahm sich einen neuen Zettel und einen Stift.  
"Also ich würde vorschlagen wir nutzen Stichworte, mit denen wir dann quasi einmal durch eure Beziehungsentwicklung reisen. Also da wäre natürlich eure erste Begegnung und dann eure erste Unterhaltung." Ursula schrieb alles als Stichpunkte untereinander. "Euer erstes Date, euer erster Kuss. Streitereien, die Geschichte mit dem Flughafen und der Polizei." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Das kann ich doch nicht mit darein nehmen!" Protestierte ich. "Das sind doch nur Stichpunkte. Du entscheidest, was da nich reinkommt." Da ich sowieso nicht kontrollieren konnte, was Ursula schrieb musste ich sehen, wie sie all das aufschrieb. "Die Vergiftung, Fernbeziehungszeiten. Mehr fällt mir nicht wirklich ein." Julia setzte sich zu uns. "Hast du noch etwas?" Ursula schüttelte den Kopf. "Ne mehr würde mir da jetzt nicht einfallen. Vielleicht noch, wenn du dich daran erinnerst, dann noch der Moment in dem es um dich geschehen war." Julia nickte und schaute sich den Zettel dann an. "Schau mal. Da hast du doch genug Sachen, die du mit einbringen kannst. Nur schreiben musst du den Text selbst. Da können wir dir nicht helfen." Julia gab mir den Zettel und nickte motivierend. "Das schaffst du. Du hast es so weit geschafft. Da wirst du jetzt doch wohl nicht an so einem Gelübde scheitern." Ursula legte mir ihre Hand auf die Schulter. "Ihr habt recht. Ich schaffe das." Ich las mir die Punkte auf dem Zettel nochmal durch. "Okay es ist jetzt halb neun. Wir kommen um neun wieder, weil dann musst du wirklich damit anfangen, dich fertig zu machen, ihr solltet nämlich um spätestens halb 12 da sein, wenn es um 12 losgeht." Ursula und Julia verließen das Zimmer wieder.  
Um punkt 9 Uhr klopfte es wieder an meiner Tür und diesmal kamen direkt alle sechs meiner Freunde herein. Giuliana war bereits fertig angezogen. "Wow. Du stiehlst uns ja fast du Show, so umwerfend, wie du aussiehst." Komplementierte ich ihr, woraufhin sie etwas rot wurde. "Anderes Thema. Hast du es fertig bekommen?" Julia sag mich eindringlich an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und hielt ihr einen Zettel entgegen. "Das sind eure Stichpunkte. Ich hab mir diese verinnerlicht." Fragend starrten mich alle sechs an. "Wie jetzt? Aber du brauchst doch einen Text!" Christos sah mich an, als würde er gleich hyperventilieren.   
"Den brauche ich nicht!" Entgegnete ich zuversichtlich. "  
Ich habe mich dazu entschieden zu improvisieren."


	72. Der Tag

Fassungslos starrten mich alle sechs an, sagten aber alle kein Wort. "Kommt schon Leute. Ich schaffe das. Ich gehe einfach immer wieder die Punkte durch und dann klappt das schon. Ich bin zwar aufgeregt, aber besser ich höre mich nach mir selbst an, als nach irgendeiner auswendig gelernten Rede, die kein Schwein so halten würde." Mit diesen Worten hatte ich anscheinend die richtigen knöpfe gedrückt, denn aus fassungslosen Blicken wurden plötzlich verständnisvolle. "Na dann wirst du das auch hinbekommen! Aber jetzt musst du dich fertig machen. Duschen gehen, anziehen, haare machen." Lene warf mir zwei Flaschen zu. "Hier damit gehst du heute duschen, das riecht absolut toll."   
Ich fing die Flaschen und ging ins Badezimmer. Das Shampoo und das Duschgel rochen wirklich sehr sehr gut, allerdings konnte ich den Geruch nicht wirklich definieren, da es nicht einfach irgendeine Frucht oder sowas war. Nachdem ich richtig ausgiebig geduscht hatte, trocknete ich mich ab und putze mir die Zähne. Was solche Schritte anging war ich manchmal etwas vergesslich, vor allem was Zähneputzen, Deonutzung, Haare machen oder Ähnliches angeht, aber heute durfte ich nichts davon vergessen.  
Als ich das also alles einmal durchgegangen war, konnte ich mich also anziehen. Ich kam aus dem Bad heraus und sah, dass Jasmin und Lene meinen Anzug nochmal reinigen und bügeln und schon rausgehangen hatten. "Da hast du mit Rdj und Jon echt einen Volltreffer gekauft." Christos schaute fast schon etwas neidisch auf den Anzug. "Der sieht nicht nur so super aus, sonder auch einfach an dir!" Verlegen schaute ich auf den Boden, da ich sowieso schon so aufgeregt war, dass ich das Gefühl hatte zu platzen. "Danke. Aber ihr seid dafür zu allen anderen Anlässen besser gekleidet als ich." Versuchte ich das ein bisschen herunter zu spielen, damit ich nicht den Eindruck vermittelte abzuheben oder so.   
Christos half mir beim anziehen und Lene richtete mir den Kragen und die Ärmel, sodass alles so saß, wie es auch sitzen sollte.  
Obwohl noch nichts großartig passiert war, klopfte mein Herz so laut, dass ich angst bekam, dass die anderen es hören könnten. Zum Schluss machten mir Jasmin und Julia noch die Haare und dann war ich tatsächlich fertig. Die Schuhe waren auch bereits geputzt und ich musste diese nur anziehen und mehr war nicht zu tun. "Kommt wir müssen doch ein Foto von Bräutigam und Trauzeugin machen!" Ursula schob alle von uns weg und Giuliana und mich dicht zusammen. Sie holte ihr Handy raus und machte ein paar Fotos. "Nicht dass man noch denkt, dass ihr beide heiratet." Lachte Ursula und machte noch ein paar weitere Fotos.  
"So das reicht jetzt aber. Fotos können später noch genug gemacht werden." Giuliana schielte Julia und Christos etwas seltsam zu, doch die beiden verschwanden auf der Stelle und waren weg. "So und wir machen uns jetzt mal auf den Weg. Denn so im Stadtverkehr kann das etwas dauern bis wir da sind." Mit diesen Worten nahmen mich meine Freunde mit und setzten mich unten vor dem Hotel zusammen mit Giuliana in ein Taxi und sagten dem Taxifahrer wo es hingehen sollte. Tatsächlich dauerte es keine 5 Minuten bis wir das erste mal im Stau standen. Etwas genervt schaute ich aus dem Fenster in die anderen Autos, um mir die Zeit ein bisschen zu vertreiben. Giuliana tippte wie wild auf ihrem Handy rum, als würde es einen Preis dafür geben, wer am schnellsten Tippen kann. "Pass auf, dass das Handy nicht explodiert." Lachte ich und versuchte ein bisschen die Stille zu brechen, die sich mit der Zeit eingeschlichen hatte. "Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Das passiert schon nicht." Giuliana tippte einfach weiter, als würde es kein morgen geben. "Warum fahren wir denn eigentlich hier lang? Es gibt einen Weg, der zwar von der Strecke her länger ist, aber dort ist es immer leer." Giuliana sah mich fragend an. "Das hättest du dem Taxifahrer sagen müssen." Etwas nachdenklich schaute ich wieder aus dem Fenster. "Die Taxifahrer nehmen eigentlich immer den Weg, den ich meine." Auf diese Aussage bekam ich allerdings keine Antwort, da Giuliana schon wieder in ihr Handy vertieft war.   
Irgendwann fing ich an ungeduldig zu werden und immer wieder auf die Uhr zu schauen, denn es wurde immer später. Um 12 wollten wir eigentlich Anfangen, da dann die Sonne am besten stand. Gefühlt vergingen die Minuten aber im Sekundentakt und irgendwann war es schon 11:49 Uhr. Ich konnte doch nicht zu meiner eigenen Hochzeit zu spät kommen. Doch in diesem Moment fuhr der Taxifahrer von der Hauptstraße ab in eine Nebenstraße und fuhr durch viele kleine Schleichwege und ziemlich zügig bis zu dem Park, an dem wir um Punkt 11:59 Uhr dann endlich ankamen. Als wir ausstiegen drückte ich dem Fahrer noch 20$ Trinkgeld in die Hand und sah dann nur noch im Augenwinkel, wie Giuliana um eine Ecke verschwand. "Können wir?" Fragte plötzlich eine Stimme von hinter mir, die mir vertrauter war, als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich drehte mich um und sah Mum an, die in einem Wunderschönen Sommerkleid vor mir stand. "Wow!" Rutschte es mir einfach nur heraus. "Du bringst mich nach vorne?" Fragte ich und fing an zu strahlen und gleichzeitig liefen mir ein Paar Freudentränen übers Gesicht, die sie mir allerdings sofort wieder wegwischte. "Ja. Das haben wir so abgesprochen, dass Tom von Nikki und du von mir nach vorne gebracht wirst." Ich fiel ihr einfach einmal um den Hals und drückte sie ganz feste. "Ja klar. Ich bin fertig." Sagte ich dann stolz und nahm ihre Hand.   
Sie gab einem Securitymenschen ein Zeichen, der daraufhin etwas in sein Funkgerät sprach. In diesem Moment hörte ich, wie hinter dem Sichtschutz anfing eine Melodie zu spielen. Und in diesem Moment ging meine Mum, die meine Hand fest in ihren Arm gelegt hatte, mit mir zusammen los.  
Mein Herz klopfte so schnell, dass jedes Pulsmessgerät wahrscheinlich Alarm geschlagen und mich sofort in ein Krankenhaus einliefern hätte lassen.  
Jetzt war es also soweit. Es gab kein zurück mehr. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr umdrehen und weglaufen, nicht noch schnell ins Ausland absetzen und meine Identität ändern, es war endlich soweit. In dem Moment, in dem ich mit meiner Mum hinter dem Sichtschutz auf der einen Seite hervorkam, trat Tom mit Nikki auf der anderen Seite hinter dem Sichtschutz hervor. Langsam begleiteten uns die beiden bis zum Rand des Torbogens. Dort ließen sie von uns ab, übergaben uns an Harrison und Giuliana und setzten sich zurück auf ihre Plätze am Rand der ersten Reihe. Giuliana und Harrison führten uns nun genau in die Mitte unter den Torbogen.   
Dort standen wir nun also voreinander, vor lauter Aufregung fing ich breit an zu grinsen, was mir Tom gleichtat.   
Doch ich wusste genau, dass ich nirgendwo anders sein wollte, als genau hier und jetzt mit Tom an dieser Stelle.


	73. Mr. & Mr. Holland

Für einige Momente passierte nichts und im Hintergrund klang langsam die Musik zu ende. Die Standesbeamtin trat zwischen uns und sah und beide an. Dann fing sie an zu sprechen und ab diesem Moment kam ich mir vor, wie einem Liebesfilm, den ich mir so nie zu träumen gewagt hätte. "Wir sind heute hier so zahlreich erschienen, um zwei besondere Menschen dabei zu begleiten, sich das Versprechen der ewigen Liebe zu geben.   
Ein Versprechen, das man hält und ein Versprechen, das mehr Bedeutung mit sich trägt, als alles andere auf dieser Welt." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und mir wurde klar, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt der Wahrheit gekommen war, an dem ich das tun musste, was ich so großartig verpennt hatte. Das Ehegelübde.   
Ich holte tief Luft und sah Tom an. Dann holte Tom ebenfalls tief Luft, denn wir hatten abgesprochen, dass er anfing. "Carsten. Wir kennen uns seit mittlerweile einem Jahr und es kommt mir vor, als würden wir uns schon seit immer kennen. Wir haben bereits so viel miteinander erlebt. Sind durch mehrere Höhen und auch durch Tiefen gegangen und haben es trotzdem geschafft bis hier an diesen Punkt zu kommen.   
Für mich warst du vom ersten Moment an etwas besonderes, auch wenn ich leider einige Zeit gebraucht habe, um das zu begreifen und mir einzugestehen. Um so glücklicher bin ich, dass du mir auch dabei geholfen hast herauszufinden, was ich wirklich will. Denn es gibt nur eine Sache, die ich wirklich möchte. Und das bist du. Ich will für den Rest unseres Lebens an deiner Seite stehen und mit dir durch alle Höhen und Tiefen gehen, die das Leben für uns noch bereit hält. Ich möchte nie wieder einen Tag verbringen, an dem ich nicht weiß, ob du nochmal zu mir zurückkehren wirst. Ich weiß, dass sich dein Leben, meinetwegen einmal komplett auf den Kopf gestellt hat und umso glücklicher bin ich, dass du das alles so mitgemacht hast und so viele Hindernisse überwunden hast.  
Nachdem du bereits so viel in deinem Leben verändert hast, verspreche ich dir, dass ich dir das gleich tun werde. Ich werde jedes Hindernis aus dem Weg räumen, dass sich uns in den Weg stellt und dir immer eine stärkende Hand sein. Ich verspreche dir, dass uns nichts mehr auf dieser Welt auseinander bringen wird und das aus einem ganz einfachen Grund. Weil ich dich Liebe. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt und genau das will ich hier und heute besiegeln."  
Während Tom gesprochen hatte, waren mir leichte Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, da ich jedes Wort verstehen und erwidern konnte. Doch er hatte so allgemein gesprochen, jetzt konnte ich doch nicht die Storys auspacken. Doch mir blieb wahrscheinlich keine Wahl. Also Augen zu und durch. Ich würde das schon schaffen. Ich atmete nochmal tief durch und und schaute Tom dann genau so an, wie er mich während seiner Rede angeschaut hatte. Ich versuchte alles um mich herum auszublenden, damit ich auf keinen Fall anfing zu stottern oder sogar einen Blackout bekam.   
"Tom. Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich all das hier in schöne Worte packen kann. Allerdings bin ich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass unsere Beziehung so außergewöhnlich ist, dass man diese nicht in einen einfach Text fassen kann, den man auf ein Blatt Papier schreibt und daher sind dies die Worte, die mir gerade in den Kopf kommen, da geschriebene Texte in diesem Zusammenhang nur schnulzig und unglaubwürdig klingen. Wobei da wären wir schon bei dem ersten Punkt. Alleine wie wir beide uns das erste mal begegnet sind, nämlich als du mich auf dem Flughafen umgerannt hast, klingt schon total unglaubwürdig. Dann der Moment, in dem wir zusammen gekommen sind, vor meiner halben Schule. Die Geschichte, als wir für eine Nacht im Knast saßen, oder von einem ehemaligen Schulkameraden von mir vergiftet wurden. Wenn man das alles so aufzählt, könnte man denken, dass ich mir alles nur so aus den Fingern sauge.   
Doch durch all diese Dinge sind wir zusammen durchgekommen und sie haben uns gestärkt und noch enger zusammen geschweißt. Genau so, wie unsere Streitereien, die meistens zwar von mir aus kamen, weil ich eine Niete im zuhören bin, aber trotzdem kamen wir immer wieder mit neuer Stärke am Ende raus.   
Gut war nur, dass ich vorher schon wusste, dass ich dich nie wieder loslassen darf. Damals in Parkhaus in London, als ich am Boden zerstört dort saß und du plötzlich aufgetaucht bist und mich mit deinen wunderschönen Augen angeschaut hast, da war mir klar, dass ich dich nie wieder gehen lassen darf. Nie wieder.   
Und deswegen verspreche ich dir hier und heute, dass uns beide nie wieder etwas auseinander bringen kann. Ich werde immer für dich da sein und nie wieder dumme Streitereien anfangen, nur weil ich nicht zuhören kann. Denn eins ist ganz klar! All diese Sachen, die ich gerade aufgezählt habe, beweisen nur eins. Und zwar, dass ich dich Liebe. Jetzt und hier. Für immer und immer! Und nichts auf dieser Welt wird daran etwas ändern. Ich liebe dich!"  
Dann war es für einen ziemlich langen Moment still und ich schaute vorsichtig nach links in die Menge, warum nichts geschah. Anschließend schaute ich zu Tom, dem so wie mir bei seiner Rede ebenfalls ein paar Tränen übers Gesicht gelaufen waren. Ich hoffte nur es waren gute Tränen und nicht Tränen, weil er so sehr enttäuscht von mir war. Nachdem ich nochmals etwas abgewartet hatte, trat schließlich endlich wieder die Standesbeamtin nach vorne, sowie Giuliana und Harrison, die beide kleine Schatulle trugen.   
Die Standesbeamtin drehte sich zu mir. "So frage ich Sie Mr. Carsten Joell Tinsley. Möchten Sie den hier anwesenden Thomas Stanley Holland zu Ihrem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehegatten nehmen. Ihn lieben und Ehren, bis das der Tot Sie scheidet? So antworten Sie bitte mit 'Ja ich will'." Ich hielt kurz inne, da ich echt kurz davor war, zu hyperventilieren. Doch dann wurde ich plötzlich ganz ruhig, wie ein schlafendes Baby und mit einer Leichtigkeit ging der Satz über meine Lippen, als hätte ich nur darauf gewartet: "Ja ich will!" Sie nickte kurz und drehte sich zu Tom. Und so frage ich auch Sie Mr. Thomas Stanley Holland. Möchten sie den hier anwesenden Carsten Joell Tinsley zu Ihrem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehegatten nehmen. Ihn lieben und ehren bis, dass der Tod Sie scheidet? So antworten Sie bitte mit 'Ja ich will'." Tom sah erst sie an und drehte sich dann zu mir. Und als hätte auch er sein ganzes Leben nur darauf gewartet, diesen Satz zu sagen, kam es über seine Lippen. "Ja ich will!" Als er das sagte, hatte er für mich schon alles getan. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf meinem Gesicht breit, dass wahrscheinlich einmal bis zum Mond und zurück gereicht hätte.   
Die Standesbeamtin drehte sich kurz zu Giuliana und Harrison. "Dann bitte ich jetzt einmal um die Ringe." Die beiden kamen zu uns und öffneten die Schatullen. In der von Giuliana war Toms Ring und in der von Harrison meiner. Ich nahm den Ring aus der Schatulle, nahm Toms Hand und schon ihm den Ring an den Finger, als wäre der Finger nur dafür gemacht. "Nimm diesen Ring, als Zeichen meiner ewigen Treue!" Flüsterte ich ihm zu.   
Anschließend tat Tom genau das gleiche. Er nahm den Ring aus Harrisons Schatulle, welcher daraufhin wieder etwas zur Seite ging, nahm meine Hand und steckte mir den Ring an den Finger. Der Ring glitt so auf den Finger, als wäre er dafür bestimmt genau dort zu sein und nie wieder den Platz zu ändern. "Nimm diesen Ring, als Zeichen meiner ewigen Treue!" Flüsterte Tom mir dann ebenfalls zu.   
Die Standesbeamtin trat wieder etwas nach vorne. "So erkläre ich Sie, Kraft meines Amtes, zu rechtmäßig angetrauten Eheleuten. Sie dürfen sich jetzt küssen."   
Das brauchte sie un nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort umarmten Tom und ich uns und gaben uns einen langen und innigen Kuss. Alle Gäste standen auf und klatschten, doch ich bekam das gar nicht mit, da ich so überglücklich war, dass ich alles um mich herum ausblendete.   
Nach einiger Zeit lösten wir uns wieder voneinander, nahmen uns an die Hand und drehten uns zu unseren Gästen, die immer noch laut Applaudierten. Ich schaute zu meiner Familie und meinen Freunden, die alle leichte Freudentränen in den Augen hatten. Dann wanderte mein Blick durch die Menge zum Spider-Man Cast, welche ebenfalls teilweise ziemlich Sentimental wurden, vor allem Zendaya und Jake. Doch Tom und ich konnten nur lächeln beziehungsweise grinsen und kamen aus diesem Trott gar nicht mehr heraus. Bevor wir uns ins Getümmel stürzten, schaute ich ihn nochmal an. "Dann sind wir jetzt wohl beide Mr. Holland." Er gab mir einen kurzen Kuss. "Tom und Carsten Holland. Klingt doch gut oder nicht?" Ich antwortete nicht, sondern gab ihm nur einen kurzen Kuss und zog ihn dann in die Menge, denn die ersten die ich sehen wollte, waren definitiv meine Familie und meine Freunde.   
Und so war es. Nun waren wir also offiziell Mr. & Mr. Holland.


	74. Feierlichkeiten

Kaum hatten wir uns in die Menge gestürzt, wollte jeder der erste sein, der uns beiden um den Hals fiel und uns alles Gute und so weiter wünschen wollte. Und ich muss wirklich sagen, dass sich das gar nicht mal so toll anfühlt, wenn wirklich alle was von einem wollen.   
Bis wir uns endlich zu meiner Familie und meinen Freunden, sowie den engsten Freunden von Tom und den Leuten von Set durchgekämpft hatten, war schon fast eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Doch die hatte sich gelohnt. Überglücklich fiel ich meiner Mum in die Arme und drückte sie ganz feste. Nach und nach, umarmte immer einer mehr, sodass wir im Endeffekt in einer Gruppenumarmung von knapp 20 Leuten endeten.   
Als wir uns langsam wieder aus der Umarmung lösten, fragte meine Mum dann aber ziemlich neugierig: "Jetzt zeigt doch mal eure Ringe." Wir hielten ihr beide unsere Hände hin und sofort bewunderte nicht mehr nur meine Mum, sondern auch der ganze Rest, bis auf Harrison und Giuliana, die Ringe. "Wow. Die sind ja echt wundervoll." Einige kamen aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus, obwohl es doch eigentlich ganz schlichte Silberringe waren. "Wir sollte hier mal umbauen. Alles etwas auseinander ziehen, vorne mehr Platz für die Tanzfläche machen und so." Flüsterte Tom mir zu. "Kein Problem." Ertönte es plötzlich von zwei Leuten gleichzeitig hinter uns. Überrascht drehten wir uns um und sahen Dommo und Kat, die beide selber etwas verwirrt waren. "Wir haben das im Griff!" Fuhr Kat dann fort und verschwand mit Dommo zusammen. Und tatsächlich entzerrte sich die Menge keine 2 Minuten später, die Tische wurden hereingetragen, das Buffet vorbereitet, die Stühle umgestellt und die Fläche ganz vorne am Bogen frei gemacht um dort für etwas spätere Stunden eine Tanzfläche zu schaffen. Auf den Tischen standen sogar kleine Kärtchen, auf welchen die Namen standen für die Personen, die dort sitzen sollten.   
Obwohl so viele Menschen immer noch herumliefen und überall Stühle herumstanden, war der gesamte Umbau für den Rest des Tages innerhalb extrem kürzester Zeit erledigt. Zendaya lief nach vorne, griff sich das Mikro und klopfte ein paar mal um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. "Entschuldigung. Ich weiß, dass Sie alle aufgeregt sind, gerade an so einem schönen Tag, doch ich würde jetzt einmal darum bitten, dass sich auf die Plätze begeben wird, an denen das entsprechende Namensschild steht, denn sonst wird das gute Essen kalt und nicht mal mehr Ansatzweise so lecker, wie es frisch ist." Sofort kam Bewegung in die Menge und jeder fand sich an dem ihn zugewiesenen Platz ein. Ich saß neben Tom, neben mir Giuliana und neben ihm Harrison. Neben uns und gegenüber unsere engsten Freunde und Familie.   
Als alle saßen klopfte Tom einige male mit einem Löffel gegen sein Glas, stand auf und zog mich mit. "So wir würden uns dann gerne noch bedanken, dafür, dass Ihr alle so Zahlreich erschienen seid, obwohl es ja für einige doch eine sehr lange Anreise war." Damit ich nicht nur doof daneben stand, sondern auch etwas sagen konnte übernahm ich an dieser Stelle. "Deshalb freuen wir uns umso mehr, dass ihr nun alle so munter hier sitzt. Und damit nicht das passiert, wovor uns Zendaya gewarnt hat, erklären wir das Buffet hiermit für eröffnet. Haltet euch nicht zurück. Es ist genug von allem für jeden da."   
Wir setzten uns wieder hin und ich sah Tom an. "War das überhaupt das, was du sagen wolltest?" Er nickte nur. "Ja schon, aber ich hötte das auch alleine hinbekommen." Etwas verlegen schaute ich an ihm vorbei, während die ersten aufstanden und sich bedienten. "Sorry, aber ich wollte nicht so stumm und doof daneben stehen." Tom lachte und drehte meinen Kopf zu sich. "Hey. Wenn du eins nicht bist, dann doof!" Er gab mir einen Kuss und dann standen wir, als schon viele wieder saßen, auch auf und holten uns was zu essen.   
Und wo auch immer dieses Buffet bestellt wurde, es war einfach nur göttlich. Ich glaube, dass ich noch nie in meinem Leben so viel gegessen hatte, wie allein an diesem Tag zum Mittagessen. Und es würde noch Kuchen und Abendessen geben. Dazu dann am späteren Abend auch noch Snacks.   
Und so lief der Tag dann aber auch eigentlich von selbst. Immer wieder gab es frisches Essen, man unterhielt sich viel, an einer Leinwand wurden Fotos gemacht und hier und da sogar Spiele mit Kindern gespielt. Es war den ganzen Tag eine sehr harmonische und entspannte Stimmung.  
Am späteren Nachmittag verschwanden Harrison, Giuliana, Zendaya und Nikki plötzlich, was mir nur auffiel, da ich genau in diesem Moment ein Foto mit Tom und Harrison machen wollte und mir Lene nicht erklären wollte, wo er ist. Nachdem ich dann erstmal noch Fotos mit anderen Gästen gemacht hatte, hörte man plötzlich Nikkis Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. "Liebe Gäste wir würden euch bitten, noch einmal Platz zu nehmen oder euch um den Platz unseres Brautpaares zu stellen, wenn ihr diesen von euren Plätzen aus nicht sehen könnt.   
Kaum hatten Tom und ich uns hingesetzt wurden mir von Ursula und Tom von Jake die Augen zugehalten und irgendwas vor uns auf den Tisch gestellt, über das alle staunten.  
Jake und Ursula nahmen ihre Hände wieder weg und sofort staunten Tom und ich mit dem Rest zusammen mit. Vor uns stand ein Torte, die mindesten einen halben meter Hoch war. Mit einem Kreuztorbogen aus Zuckerstangen und kleinen Spider-Manfiguren und Schwimmern verziert. Sprachlos klappte mein Mund auf. "Wow!" War alles was Tom sagen konnte. "Den habt wirklich ihr gebacken?" Fragte Jake Julia und Giuliana. Beide nickten stolz und reichten uns ein Messer. Tom und ich standen auf hielten beide das Messer fest und in einem ziemlich grellen Blitzlicht, da jeder diesen Moment festhalten wollte, schnitten wir einmal komplett durch die Torte durch und schon beim Schneiden merkte man, dass dies eine sehr sehr gute Torte sein musste. Durch runde ging ein lauter Trommelwirbel und ein 'Heeeeeeey' als wir mit dem Messer unten angekommen waren. Es gab wahrscheinlich kein Ereignis auf dieser Welt, von dem es so viele Videos und Fotos aus so vielen verschiedenen Perspektiven von mir gab. Aber das war es mir Wert, denn heute war der schönste Tag meines Lebens und deshalb war mir das Rampenlicht egal.   
Beim weiteren Verteilen der Torte halfen uns Giuliana und Julia, damit es einfach schneller ging und es kam genau so aus, dass jeder ein schönes großes Stück Torte bekam und diese dann genau weg war. Eigentlich fast schade, aber es gab zum Glück genug Fotos und Videos von dieser Torte und vergammeln lassen wäre definitiv auch keine Option gewesen, denn sie schmeckte einfach nur großartig.   
Ich hatte gewusst, das gerade Julia sehr gut Backen kann, aber diese Torte war besser, als alles, was ich jemals von ihr gegessen hatte.  
Nachdem jeder einzelne sein Stück Torte bis auf den letzte Krümel verdrückt hatte, fiel alles wieder zurück in den Modus, wie es vorher war und wir entschieden uns aufgrund des Zeit dafür, dass Snacks und Abendessen für jeden frei zur Verfügung standen und nun etwas mehr Party gemacht werden sollte. Und damit meinte ich wirklich Party. Denn wir bauten Bierpongtische auf, schlossen Karaoke an, welches direkt dadurch auch direkt dafür sorgte, dass Musik zum tanzen da war und auch für andere Trinkspiele, wie RageCage, FlunkyBall oder Kings war gesorgt. Alles in allem wurde die Stimmung auch sehr schnell sehr viel mehr wie Party, vor allem nachdem sich immer mehr Leute umgezogen hatten, um sich ihre guten Klamotten nicht zu versauen. Nach einiger Zeit, als Tom dies schon längst getan hatte, beschloss ich dies ebenfalls zu tun und verschwand kurz um mich umzuziehen.   
Doch dann sah ich etwas was mir zwar eigentlich egal sein sollte, jedoch absolut nicht gefiel. Als ich um eine Ecke lief, damit mich keine sehen konnte, während ich mich umzog, lief ich direkt gegen Jake. Und dieser war gerade im volle Gange dabei mit Julia rumzulecken. "Ich ähm sorry." Stotterte ich und ging an einen anderen Ort. Als ich mich umgezogen und meinen Anzug in die Garderobe gebracht hatte, wollte ich nochmam sicher gehen, ob ich mich auch nicht verguckt hatte und lugte nochmal vorsichtig um die Ecke, hinter der ich mich eigentlich umziehen wollte und tatsächlich. Meine Freundin Julia, selber gerade mal 19 lies sich von Jake Gyllenhaal, der gerade 40 geworden war, die Zunge in den Hals stecken.   
Etwas genervt ging ich zurück zu den andren und flüsterte Tom zu, was ich gerade gesehen hatte, doch dieser winkte ab und fragte mich, was ich daran so schlimm fand. Und eigentlich hatte er ja auch recht, die beiden waren erwachsen und musste wissen, was sie tun und Alkohol macht sowas nun mal immer leichter. Irgendwie hatten Toms Worte Wunder bewirkt und ich dachte den Rest des Abends nicht mehr darüber nach.   
Wie auf jeder Party, auf der Tom und Zendaya anwesend waren, lieferten sich die beiden dann irgendwann auch mal wieder ein Dancebattle. Das war vermutlich noch eine Nachwirkung von Lip-Sync-Battle damals, was mir aber absolut nichts ausmachte, denn Tom war ein verdammt gute Tänzer und ich fand seine Dancemoves jedes mal aufs neue ziemlich heiß.   
Mitten in der Nacht, fast schon am nächsten Morgen verließen wir den Platz, nahmen alles wichtige mit und fuhren zusammen ins Hotel. Dort wurden wir jedoch nicht in unsere normalen Zimmer gelenkt, sondern Rdj führte Tom und mich zur Tür des Penthouse, Luxussuite. "Extra für euch und nur für diese Nacht." Flüsterte er uns verführerisch zu. "Also wagt es ja nicht morgen früh aufzustehen. Frühstück bekommt ihr bis 12 Uhr auf Wunsch gebracht." Mit diesen Worten steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss, öffnete die Tür uns verschwand. "Wie machen wir das denn mit dem über die Schwelle tragen?" Fragte ich frech. "Ganz einfach!" Grinste Tom. Er packte mich, hob mich hoch und trug mich einfach einmal über die Schwelle ins Zimmer. "Jeder trägt jeden einmal." Ohne zu überlegen schob ich ihn nochmal aus dem Zimmer raus auf den Flur, hob ihn hoch trug ihn über die Schwelle in die Suite hinein, setzte ihn wieder an und schloss die Tür. Als ich mich umsah, bemerkte ich erst, wie romantisch die ganze Suite mit Luftballons in Herzform, Papierherzen, Rosen in allen verschiedenen Farben und Tulpen, da dies meine Lieblingsblumen waren, geschmückt war.   
"Wow. Hier lässt es sich doch aushalten." Grinste ich und gab Tom einen Kuss. "Aber nur mit dir." Erwiderte Tom. "Hmm oder mit dir. Denn ich liebe dich. Mr. Holland!" Tom schob mich langsam in Richtung Bett und flüsterte mir dann zu: "Das trifft sich gut. Denn ich liebe dich auch! Mr. Holland!"   
Mit diesen Worten ließen wir uns ins Bett fallen uns verbrachten glücklich unsere erste Nacht in unserem neuen Leben, als Mr. Holland im Doppelpack miteinander.


	75. Auf zur Premiere

Irgendwann öffnete ich langsam die Augen. Ich hatte absolut kein Zeitgefühl und drehte mich ein bisschen so, dass ich näher an Tom lag, der noch tief und fest schlummerte. "Guten Morgen." Flüsterte ich leise, um zu schauen, ob er wach wurde, was nicht der Fall war.   
Also stand ich leise auf und ging kurz in mein Zimmer, da ich dort noch eine kleine kleine Überraschung liegen hatte. Es war wirklich nichts großes, nur Tom mochte total gerne ein Schokoladensorte, die es in England nicht gab und deshalb hatte ich ihm zwei Tafeln davon mitgebracht. Als ich wieder aus meinem herauskam, sah ich durch den Türspalt, wie Julia sich aus Jakes Zimmer und rüber in ihr eigenes schlich. Sie hatte also wirklich die Nacht bei ihm verbracht. Aber egal. Das war absolut unwichtig und was wollte ich machen, außer wieder unnötig Stress anzufangen? Also ging ich ebenfalls leise wieder hoch in die Suite, wo Tom immer noch tief und fest schlummerte. Bei einem Blick auf mein Handy sah ich, dass es erst 8 Uhr morgens war, also legte ich mich wieder zurück ins Bett und war auch innerhalb weniger Minuten wieder eingeschlafen. Die Schokolade hatte ich auf dem Tisch einfach liegen lassen.  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, blickte ich sofort in Toms braune Augen, denn er lag einfach nur neben mir und schaute mich an. "Du hast geschlafen wie Dornröschen." Flüsterte er mir verliebt zu und gab mir einen Kuss. "Danke übrigens für die Schokolade. Du bist ein Schatz." Da ich nun total verschlafen war antwortete ich nicht, sondern genoss einfach den Moment.   
An diesem Tag waren die meisten unserer Gäste ausgeschwärmt, um nochmal die Stadt zu erkunden, sodass Tom und ich erstmal den ganzen Vormittag im Zimmer verbrachten uns das Frühstück kommen ließen und einfach den einen Tag in der Luxussuite genossen. Erst mittags trafen wir uns unten in der Lobby mit den ersten Leuten. "Na? Noch lange wach gewesen?" Fragte Zendaya ein bisschen frech. "Ne. Aber einfach den Vormittag genossen." Gab Tom wie aus der Pistole geschossen zurück.   
"Sag mal stimmt es, dass ihr für jeden, der wollte ein Ticket für die Premiere morgen reserviert habt?" Fragte Jake, der gerade dazugekommen war und sich auf die Sofalehne neben Jacob gesetzt hatte, neugierig. Mit einem etwas komischen Blick sah ich ihn und bemerkte sofort, dass mir nicht gefiel, was er gemacht hatte. "Ja das war meine Idee." Erklärte Rdj. "Ich hab mir gedacht, dass sich das ja anbietet, wenn man sowieso schon mal hier ist. Deswegen hab ich den beiden das vorgeschlagen und die Idee scheint ja ganz gut angekommen zu sein." Synchron nickten Tom und ich. "Achso ja." Antwortete Jake nun ziemlich nachdenklich. "Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" Fragte er mich und stand auf. "Alles okay?" Fragte Tom ihn, da Jake nun ein ziemlich gequältes Gesicht machte. "Jaja. Alles bestens, müssen nur eben was besprechen." Ich klopfte Tom auf die Schulter und ging dann mit Jake um die Ecke zur Garderobe. "Also?" Fragte ich etwas genervt. "Hör zu. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht gut heißt, gerade wegen des Altersunterschieds, aber es war nur etwas einmaliges und das war auch mehr dem Alkohol geschuldet. Es war wunderschön..." Ich fiel ihm ins Wort. "Ähm Ich brauche keine Details danke. Ihr könnt auch machen was ihr wollt. Ihr seid nämlich beide erwachsen. Aber eins schwöre ich dir. Du bist zwar einer der besten Freunde von Tom und ich mag dich eigentlich auch total gerne, aber wenn du Julia verletzten solltest, dann kriegst du aber sowas von Stress mit mir! Verstanden?" Eindringlich sah ich ihn an. "Verstanden! Aber das hatte ich auch nicht vor. Versprochen." Er gab mir die Hand und wir gingen wieder zurück zum Rest.   
Den restlichen Tag verbrachten wir eigentlich komplett in der Lobby mit ziemlich vielen Cocktails und anderen Köstlichkeiten. Ich war wahrscheinlich hinterher Alkoholiker und 10 Kilo schwerer als vorher. Aber man heiratet nur einmal und da durfte man auch mal richtig zulangen. Vom Rest der Gäste sah ich tatsächlich den ganzen Tag nicht wirklich etwas, da sie alle ausgeflogen waren und verstreut in der Stadt rumliefen und Toms Familie und meine Freunde noch die letzten Sachen, die nicht von dem Parkeigentümer weggeräumt wurden, vom Park ins Hotel schafften.  
Lediglich zum Abendessen, waren nochmal alle zusammen im Speiseraum versammelt, da am nächsten morgen einige der Gäste schon wieder nachhause fliegen würden.   
Da allerdings eine Sache noch vergessen worden war und unsere Feier erst an diesem Abend offiziell endete, hatten Tom und ich uns entschieden diese noch nachzuholen. Als also alle fertig gegessen hatten, holten wir zwei kleine Blumensträuße und Tom klopfte gegen sein Glas um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
"Also. Damit unser Fest auch richtig abgeschlossen wird, fehlt noch eine Sache. Dafür würde ich bitten, dass alle unverheirateten Männer sich einmal dorthin stellen. Und alle unverheirateten Frauen dorthin." Er zeigte auf zwei verschiedene Ecken. "Ihr wisst, was jetzt kommt!" Rief er und wir beide hielten unsere Sträuße hoch. "Das Bräutigamsstraußwerfen!" Rief die gesamte Mannschaft von hinter uns zurück. Ich stand vor der Gruppe von Frauen und Tom vor den Männern. Nikki stand vor uns und zählte runter. "Drei. Zwei. Eins. Wurf." Gleichzeitig warfen unsere Sträuße in die Luft und in die Menge. Dort standen so viele Mädels, die ich nicht wirklich kannte, die den Strauß hätten Fangen können, doch mein Strauß landete außgerechnet bei Ursula und der von Tom bei Jacob. Etwas überfordert schaute Ursula mich an, doch so war es nun mal, sie hatte den Strauß gefangen.   
Am Ende des Abends verabschiedeten wir uns von den Gästen die am nächsten Morgen abreisten und gingen dann selbst auch früh ins Bett, da wir am nächsten Morgen fit für die Premiere sein mussten.  
Und ehe ich mich versah stand ich hinter der Bühne für das erste Pressegespräch nach der Premiere. Auf der Leinwand flimmerte gerade noch der Abspann und ich kochte fast über vor Aufregung.   
"Hey. Seid ihr auch so nervös wie ich?" Wibbelte ich, als ich sah, dass bereits die Stühle dort aufgestellt wurden. Doch niemand war so aufgeregt wie ich, da ich der einzige war, der noch nie auf einer Premiere war.   
Als der Moderator anfing zu sprechen, fing mein Herz an immer schneller zu klopfen.   
"Ich glaube wir sind uns einig, dass dieser Film mal wieder absolute Spitze war oder?" Das Publikum antwortete mit einem lauten Applaus. "So und wer von euch schon mal auf einer Premiere war, weiß dass hinter der Bühne ein Paar der Gesichter warten, die auch im Film zu sehen waren um uns einen kleinen Einblick in den Prozess des Films zu geben. Seit ihr bereit dafür?" Im Publikum wurde laut geklatscht, gepfiffen und auf den Boden gestampft. In diesem Moment kam Jon Watts zu mir. "Hey Tom geht als vorletzter und du als letzter raus." Ohne mir die Möglichkeit für eine Antwort zu lassen verschwand er wieder. "Das war mir noch viel zu leise Leute. Für so einen Film, muss der Applaus etwas lauter sein. Also frage ich nochmal. Seid ihr bereit?" Rief der Moderator erneut. Diesmal wurde es im Saal noch lauter und das Publikum rastete komplett aus. "Okay dann begrüßt bitte hier und heute den Mann, der hinter dem meisten davon steckt. Jon Watts. Unsere MJ darstellerin Zendaya, als Überraschungsauftritt Robert Downey Jr. Den best Buddy Jacob Batalon. Ein Happy für alles Jon Favreau. Unsere Newcomerin Nummer eins Laura Seegers. Der Spider-Man Tom Holland natürlich und unseren zweiten Newcomer im Bunde Carsten Holland!"   
Nachdem nacheinander immer wieder einer von uns losgegangen war folgte ich den anderen auf die Bühne, doch ich sah nicht ganz so zufrieden aus, wie alle anderen. Denn er hatte einen ziemlich krassen Fehler gemacht. Wie konnte es denn sein, dass er Laura aufgerufen hatte? Als ob er nicht mitbekommen hatte, was passiert war uns gerade die Marvelstudios, die den Moderator stellten, wussten es. Die hatten es ja sogar hinbekommen meinen Namen im Abspann innerhalb eines Tages noch von Tinsley auf Holland zu ändern. Ich folgte den anderen also auf die Bühne und setzte mich dann neben Tom auf den Stuhl doch neben mir der Stuhl blieb frei.   
Da war ich also das erste mal auf einer Premiere und dann sowas...


	76. Fehler passieren

Während der Moderator bereits anfing mit Jon Watts über die Produktion zu sprechen, saß ich etwas bedröppelt daneben und war immer noch fassungslos darüber, dass so ein Fehler gemacht wurde. Der Stuhl neben mir war bereits weggeräumt worden, aber trotzdem war die Aufregung an diesem Punkt völlig von dieser aufflackernden Trauer um Laura überschattet. Ich hörte nicht mal zu, worüber Jon sprach und bekam somit auch nicht mit, als das Thema mit meinem Einstieg als Rolle im Film angerissen wurde. Nach einiger Zeit merkte Tom, dass etwas nicht stimmte und drehte sich leise zu mir. "Hey alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst sehr abwesend?" Ich nickte langsam. "Alles gut! Ich komme nur einfach nicht drauf klar, dass die so einen Fehler machen konnten und einfach Laura auf die Bühne gebeten haben." Tom wurde etwas blass. "Ach du scheiße. Ich glaube das hat sonst keiner mitbekommen außer dir. Aber jetzt wo du es sagst. Deswegen stand da auch ein Stuhl zu viel." Als ob niemand das mitbekommen hatte. Ich überlegte kurz. "Ja genau, außerdem..." In diesem Moment wendete sich der Moderator zu mir und Tom. "Also Tom kennen ja schon alle, die in diesem Raum sitzen. Deswegen würde ich mich jetzt erstmal einem unserer Newcomer vorstellen." Er hatte schon wieder angedeutet, dass Laura hier sein müsste, was war da bitte los? "Carsten. Du spielst im Film die Rolle Lewis. Das ist ja eine Rolle mit der keiner gerechnet hat, weil sie weder in Trailern richtig zum Ausdruck kam, noch vorher irgendwo im MCU existierte. Hattest du Probleme diese Rolle zu integrieren?" Jetzt war es also meine Aufgabe zu reden. Na super. "Ja also ehrlich gesagt. Nein. Das war sowieso etwas durcheinander mit der Rolle. Erstens wie ich sie bekommen hab und dann auch, wie sich die Rolle bei den Dreharbeiten entwickelt hat. Es war eigentlich erst geplant, dass es nur eine Nebenrolle in 3 Sequenzen des Films ist, aber gewisse Umstände haben diese dann zu einer Hauptrolle aufwerten lassen und mir wurde auch viel Unterstützung gegeben, beim Ausleben und Entwickeln dieses Charakters und im Endeffekt habe ich es mit dieser Hilfe glaube ich geschafft, die Rolle ganz gut darzustellen und zu integrieren." Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass der restliche Cast mich ansah. Ob das immer so war? "Gewisse Umstände? Möchtest du das ein bisschen weiter ausführen?" Ich schüttelte nur einmal den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich. Das ist nichts Erwähnenswertes." Ich hoffte, dass jetzt jemand anderes dran kam, doch er blieb immer noch bei mir. "Okay. Was ich auch ganz interessant fand, war dass man immer wieder gelesen hat, dass du die Rolle gewonnen hast. Was hat es damit denn auf sich?" Ich sah Tom und Jon fragend an, da das an sich ja eine relativ komplexe Angelegenheit war. Die beiden nickten. "Naja also ich weiß jetzt nicht, wie viel ihr hören wollt, denn das ist eine ziemlich komplexe Geschichte." Versuchte ich den Moderator abzuwimmeln. "Fragen wir doch einfach das Publikum. Wollt ihr das hören?" Ich hoffte, dass es still blieb und ich endlich nur noch zuhören brauchte, doch leider gab es ein tosenden Applaus, sodass ich gezwungen war zu erzählen.  
"Also das hat angefangen, als ich mit ein paar Freunden in London im Urlaub war..." Und so saß ich nun also da und erzählte dem Moderator, dem Publikum und der ganzen Welt, wie Tom und ich uns kennengelernt hatten und so weiter. Als ich fertig war, ich hatte an der Stelle aufgehört, als ich das erste mal vor der Kamera stand, herrschte im Saal stille. Anscheinend hatten diese Geschichte bisher weniger mitbekommen, als ich immer gedacht hatte.   
Der Moderator schaute mich etwas verdattert an. "Moment ihr seid zusammengekommen? Also ist das mit dem Namen Zufall? Ich dachte du wärst mit Tom verwandt?" Ich schlucke und zeigte meinen Ring. "Darf ich?" Fragte ich leise. Er nickte zuversichtlich und gleichzeitig zogen wir unsere Hände hoch und zeigten unsere Ringe. "Nein das ist kein Zufall. Das ist Pure Absicht." Selbstsicher schaute ich den Moderator an, der vor Überraschung fast aus den Latschen gekippt wäre. "Oh okay. Na das erklärt dann so einiges. Eine letzte Frage dann noch beziehungsweise zwei. Erstens: kannst du dich mit der Rolle Lewis identifizieren? Und zweitens wie bist du am Anfang mit dem Schauspielern in so einem großen Franchise zurecht gekommen?" Ich schaute zu Rdj. "Also das mit dem Schauspielern ist ziemlich einfach. Ich hatte einfach den besten Lehrer der Welt." Ich zeigte auf Rdj. "Schauspielerfahrung hatte ich vorher schon, durch Theater und solche Geschichten und Rdj hat uns dann bei gebracht, wie man das für Filme in dem Maßstab perfektioniert. Und das hat ganz gut geklappt. Da konnte ich mich dann ziemlich gut einarbeiten. Und ich identifiziere mich nicht wirklich mit Lewis. Er ist deutlich intelligenter als ich, deutlich ruhiger und er steht auf Frauen. Das einzige ist die Liebe zum Schwimmen, die sich überschneidet." Ich war so im Flow, dass ich nun auch hätte weiter reden können, doch jetzt wandte sich der Moderator an Tom, Zendaya und alle anderen ich war immer nur kurz von Bedeutung, da ich ja am Anfang viel gesprochen hatte.   
Erst nach einiger Zeit wurde sich nochmal bewusst an mich gewendet. "Du hast ja auch eine Filmschwester. Zuli. Sie wird ja auch von jemandem aus deiner ehemaligen Stufe verkörpert. Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass ihre Darstellerin Laura heute auch da sein sollte, kann du uns etwas dazu erzählen? Weil selber fragen können wir sie ja gerade nicht."   
Mein Blick wurde fast schon etwas böse. "Nein dazu kann und will ich nichts sagen, außer dass wer auch immer sie hier hingestellt hat, im gestern lebt. Was meinen sie, warum am Ende des Abspanns, nach 'Lewis will return...' noch stand 'In memory of Laura Seegers'?" Fragte ich harsch. Sein Blick zeigte schon, dass er nichts gutes ahnte, doch sagen tat er nichts. Doch auch niemand anderes schritt dazwischen, da ich zum Glück noch in der Lage war, mit zu beherrschen. "Laura ist leider von uns gegangen. Deswegen stand da nicht 'Lewis and Zuli will return' sondern nur mein Name und ihrer 'in memory' weil wir als Cast und ihr als Fans sie bitte immer in Erinnerung behalten sollt." In diesem Moment gab es einen lauten Applaus, allerdings ohne Pfeifen und Stampfen. Nur Klatschen.   
Der Moderator verabschiedete sich noch von uns, was er zum Glück noch aufrichtig machte und nicht total kleinlaut und mikrig, wie ich es wahrscheinlich gewesen wäre nach so einer Nachricht.   
Hinter der Bühne wollte ich für einen kurzen Moment allein sein, als der Moderator nochmal zu mir kam, um sich zu entschuldigen. "Hören Sie bitte auf." Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, da er sich ziemliche Vorwürfe machte. "Das mit dem Unfall konnten Sie von selbst ja nicht einfach riechen und wenn Ihnen auch noch mitgeteilt wird, dass Laura hier auftauchen soll, dann ist das absolut nicht Ihre Schuld okay?" Er nickte mir freundlich zu und ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Sowas passiert. Aber jetzt würde ich trotzdem gerne kurz alleine sein." Verständnisvoll verließ mich der Moderator. Ich wartete, bis der Kinosaal leer war und setzte mich dann auf die Bühne und dachte nach. Vielleicht wäre alles nicht so gekommen, wenn ich Tom nicht kennengelernt hätte. Klar ich war nun überglücklich mit ihm, aber trotzdem wäre Laura dann vielleicht noch bei uns.   
Irgendwann setzten sich Tom, Zedaya, Harrison, Ursula und Lene zu mir. Denn es war auch für uns der letzte Tag. Am nächsten Tag würden auch wir zurück nach nachhause fliegen und wir wollten ja schließlich noch die restliche Zeit in New York genießen.  
Und damit das glückte, zogen wir uns gemütliche Klamotten an und schlenderten nochmal durch die Stadt und genossen unseren letzten ganzen Tag.


	77. Flug BA 439

Am nächsten Morgen waren wir alle ziemlich früh wach, da wir noch unsere Sachen packen mussten und heute jeder von uns abreisen würde. Zufälligerweise ging sowohl der Flug für die nach Deutschland, sowie Jakes, Zendayas, Rdjs und der Flug der beiden Jons nach Los Angeles zeitgleich mit dem Flug nach London von Tom und mir, sodass wir alle gemeinsam zum Flughafen fahren konnten. Alle anderen, die nach London flogen, hatten einen früheren Flug gebucht, da dieser preiswerter gewesen war, als der, auf den Tom und ich bereits gebucht waren.   
Als wir unsere Koffer gepackt hatten schaute ich nochmal aus dem Fenster auf die Straßen New Yorks. "Das war die schönste Woche meines Lebens, auch wenn wir uns gestritten haben." Seufzte ich. Tom kam hinter mich, umarmte mich und legte sein Kopf auf meine Schulter. "Aber dafür gab es viel mehr schöne Momente. Und du hast absolut recht. Die haben es definitiv zur besten Woche unseres Lebens gemacht." Er küsste mich am Nacken und so schauten wir noch ein paar Minuten runter und beobachteten das Treiben auf den Straßen. "So dann wollen wir mal los." Flüsterte ich ihm zu. Drehte mich um und nahm meinen Koffer. Tom folgte mir etwas wehmütig, aber nahm dann auch seinen Koffer und folgte mir. Als wir im Aufzug zur Lobby waren flüsterte er mir etwas niedergeschlagen zu: "Ich will nicht, dass diese schöne Woche endet." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Das will ich auch nicht. Aber vor uns liegt noch so viel Zeit und diese werden wir uns genau so schön machen, schließlich sind wir jetzt ein Ehepaar." Zwinkerte ich ihm zu.  
In diesem Moment ging die Tür zur Lobby auf. Alle anderen, die mit uns zum Flughafen fuhren warteten schon auf uns. "Na ihr zwei. Ausversehen im Aufzug stecken geblieben?" Grinste Zendaya frech. "Ja klar. Du kennst uns doch." Erwiderte ich ironisch und zwinkerte ihr zu. Wir gingen zur Rezeption und gaben unsere Schlüssel ab. "Ihre Taxis sind bereits bestellt. War alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit Mr. und Mr. Holland?" Fragte uns der Portier. "Es war alles bestens. Vielen Dank. Sie haben uns die schönste Woche unseres Lebens noch mehr versüßt, als wir es uns hätten vorstellen können." Antwortete Tom glücklich aber trotzdem vornehm. Zustimmend nickte ich ihm zu, doch bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte rief Jacob uns zu: "Hey Leute die Taxis sind da." Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung und Tom, Zendaya, Jacob und ich gingen zusammen zu einem Taxi. "Das wird ja kuschelig." Lachte Jacob und setzte sich nach vorne. Wir anderen drei quetschen uns nach hinten. "Einmal zum JFK Terminal 3." Wies Zendaya den Fahrer an, welche daraufhin sofort losbretterte. "Also wer hier fahren will, muss ziemlich auf Zack sein." Lachte ich und bekam sogar vom Fahrer einen zustimmenden Schmunzler. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren wir auch schon an der Drop-Off Zone des Terminals angekommen, luden unsere Koffer aus und warteten noch darauf, bis alle anderen angekommen waren, um uns zumindest von denjenigen zu verabschieden, die nun zu anderen Check-In Schaltern mussten, da sie Economy Class flogen. Tom und ich hatten uns nämlich zur Feier auf Business Class Plätze upgegradet und der Rest von Cast, die nach LA flogen, hatten sowieso das Geld, um Business Class zu fliegen.   
Also verabschiedete ich mich von meinen Freunden und meiner Familie, und sah diesen noch hinterher, wie sie im Getümmel der Terminals verschwanden.   
"Naja dann auf zum Check-In und in die Lounge." Rdj ging einfach voraus, in der Hoffnung, dass wir seiner Aufforderung einfach alle folgten, was natürlich der Fall war. Ich war noch nie Business Class geflogen, doch alleine der Check-In war schon angenehmer, da nicht so viel Menschen Schlange standen und somit alles ziemlich schnell erledigt war und wir mit unseren Boardkarten und ohne Koffer auf dem in die Lounge waren.   
Auch die Sicherheitskontrolle war ruck zuck erledigt und so hatten wir noch 30 Minuten Zeit, bis das Boarding unserer Flüge losging, um zusammen noch einmal auf eine gelungene Feier anzustoßen.   
Jake bestellte für uns alle Champagner. Als dieser kam nahm er sich ein Glas und hielt dieses hoch. Wir taten es ihm natürlich sofort alle gleich und schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Na dann. Auf einen letztes mal in dieser wunderbaren Woche, auf unser frisch vermähltes Paar und auf eure erfolgreich gelungene Spider-Man Premiere. Prost!" Wir klirrten einmal alle zusammen die Gläser aneinander und riefen: "Prost!" Zum Glück war die Lounge komplett leer, sonst wäre sich wahrscheinlich über uns beschwert worden. Hätten wir mehr Zeit gehabt, hätte ich noch ein bisschen das Spezialitätensortiment unter die Lupe genommen, doch das ging leider nicht mehr. Denn schon nachdem wir nur kurz ein bisschen erzählt hatten, wurde der Flug nach LA aufgerufen.   
Wir verabschiedeten uns voneinander und als die sechs zu ihrem Gate gingen, machten Tom und ich uns auch zu unserem Gate auf.   
Gerade als wir dort angekommen waren, kam dort auch die Durchsage: "Meine Damen und Herren, Ihr Britisch Airways Flug BA 439 nach London-Heathrow ist nun zum einsteigen bereit. Wir bitten nun zunächst unsere Business Class Passagiere an Board. In kürze werden wir auch alle anderen Passagiere an Board bitten. Wir wünschen Ihnen einen guten Flug und sagen Auf Wiedersehen hier in New York."  
Da wir eh gerade standen, gingen Tom und ich natürlich sofort zum Schalter, an dem uns die Frau, die die Tickets kontrollierte erstmal fraglich anschaute. Doch dann lächelte sie plötzlich freundlich und sagte: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Und zeigte unauffällig auf unsere Ringe. "Vielen Dank!" Antworteten Tom und ich gleichzeitig und mussten leise kichern.   
Wir scannten unsere Tickets und im Nu saßen wir auf unseren Plätzen.  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man so einen Unterschied merkt, doch der Service war einfach nur Klasse. Man bekam heiße Handtücher, das Essen auf Porzellan serviert, ständig neue Getränke, hatte einen riesigen Bildschirm vor sich, unendlich viel Beinfreiheit und das Essen war einfach nur deliziös.   
Alles in allem so toll, dass die Zeit so schnell verging, dass ich nicht einmal geschlafen hatte, als wir mit dem Landeanflug begangen.   
Tom und ich saßen auf der linken Seite am Fenster und konnten genau die Triebwerke sehen, die an der rechten Tragfläche hingen. Ich war schon immer ein riesen Fan vom Fliegen gewesen und deshalb hatte ich auch immer wieder einfach nur aus dem Fenster geschaut.   
Als wir schon relativ niedrig waren, kam eine Stewardess rum und schaute, ob wir angeschnallt waren und ob alles weggeräumt war. "Entschuldigung Sir, aber den Tisch müssten sie einschieben und mir die Flasche geben." Sie zeigte auf meine Tomatensaftflasche, die noch vor mir stand. Da diese sowieso leer war, zögerte ich nicht und tat einfach, worum sie mich gebeten hatte, da ich wieder aus dem Fenster schauen wollte. "Guck mal. Da unten ist schon London." Sagte ich Tom, der ziemlich gelangweilt auf seinem Handy herumtippte. "Mhmh super." Bekam ich als Antwort, achtete jedoch nicht weiter auf ihn.  
Wir waren gerade im Endanflug, das heißt, dass wir schon relativ tief flogen und kurz davor waren zu landen. Ich wollte gerade mein Handy nehmen um zu filmen, doch dann schleuderte das innere Triebwerk plötzlich Funken und innerhalb weniger Sekunden, kam ich mir vor wie in Zeitlupe versetzt.   
Das Funkensprühen in dem Triebwerk wurde immer heftiger, bis es plötzlich einen lauten Knall gab. Und sofort hinterher gab es erneut noch einen Knall.   
Ich sah sofort was passiert war. Das innere Triebwerk war explodiert und hatte Teile der Landeklappen abgerissen, ein riesiges Teil in das äußere Triebwerk geschleudert, welches daraufhin ebenfall explodiert war und ein Loch in die Tragfläche geschlagen hatte. Instinktiv griff ich Toms Hand und zog ihn dicht an mich heran. Genau in diesem Moment kam die Maschine über ein Waldstück und fing plötzlich an stark nach rechts abzukippen. Schneller als gewöhnlich kamen die Bäume auf uns zu. Ich schaute zu Tom, gab ihm einen Kuss und sagte einfach nur: "Ich liebe dich!"   
In diesem Moment durchschlug die Tragfläche die ersten Bäume. Im Augenwinkel, sah ich nur noch grün von den Bäumen, umklammerte Tom, so fest wie es ging und dann war alles schwarz.


	78. Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Das einzige was ich sah, war weiß. Überall alles weiß. Ich wusste nicht wo ich war, was ich sah und wie lange ich nichts gespürt und gesehen hatte.   
Ich schaffte es sogar ein bisschen mich zu bewegen und merkte, dass ich in einem Bett liegen musste, da alles um mich herum ganz weich war.   
Doch plötzlich flackerten in meinem Kopf Bilder auf.   
Ich lag in mitten vom Flammen und konnte mich nicht bewegen. Als um mich schaute, sah ich nichts. Nichts außer Flammen und Verwüstung um mich herum. Das einzige, was ich noch ganz genau wusste, war dass ich ein großes Blechteil neben mir liegen hatte, auf dass ich immer wieder drauf schlug, bis zwei Männer kamen und einer dem anderen zurief: "Hey! Die zwei hier Leben noch!"  
Doch ab da war wieder nur noch alles schwarz. Vor Schock fing ich leicht an zu röcheln und mein Sichtbild wurde auch schärfer. Ich erkannte eine Lampe, was bedeuten musste, dass ich in einem Krankenhaus liegen musste.   
Aus einer Richtung hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme: "Wird er wach? Harrison er wird wach!" Sofort sah ich wie mich zwei Gesichter anschauten. Es waren Harry und Harrison, die beide vor Freude strahlten. Doch bevor ich mehr sehen konnte, wurde mir wieder schwarz vor Augen.  
Als ich erneut aufwachte, war es dunkel. Ich bemerkte nur ein leichtes Licht, dass von der Seite gegen mich schien. Ich bemerkte auch, dass ich etwas wacher war und versuchte mich ein bisschen aufzurichten, was mir allerdings nicht gelang. Sofort schoss jemand an mein Bett. "Hey, Hey, Hey. Langsam! Omg du bist wach!" Ich bemerkte sofort, dass es Jasmin war, die nun vor mir vor Freude in Tränen ausbrach. "Ist er wach?" Hörte ich dann eine leise Stimme rechts neben mir. Ich drehte meinen Kopf langsam in diese Richtung und erkannte sofort, dass dort Tom lag. "Ja ich bin wach! Wie lange war ich denn weg?" Sprach ich leise, da ich keine Kraft dazu hatte, lauter zu sprechen. "Ihr wart beide fast 2 Tage weg." Flüsterte Jasmin mir glücklich zu. "Was ist den passiert?" Fragte Tom leise. "Euer Flugzeug hatte eine Bruchlandung." Antwortete plötzlich noch eine andere Stimme. Es war Lene, die anscheinend ebenfalls im Zimmer war und nun zu uns kam. "Aha!" Murmelte ich, da ich immer noch die Bilder im Kopf hatte, die mir im Nachhinein wieder in meine Gedanken geschossen waren. Doch für mehr hatte ich schon wieder keine Kraft mehr und schlief erneut einfach ein.   
Das nächste mal, dass ich wach wurde sah ich direkt in das Gesicht eines Arztes, der ziemlich überrascht wirkte, was mich etwas stutzig machte. "Mr. Holland?" Sagte er Vorsichtig. "Ja?" Gab ich, doch auch Tom neben mir gleichzeitig zurück. "Ich ähm. Bin Doktor Dainebur. Ich untersuche sie gerade..." Nun schaltete er erst und schaute von mir weg in die Richtung, wo Tom liegen musste. "Sie sind auch wach?" Fragte er etwas überwältigt. Nun waren wir etwas verwirrt. "Ja. Sogar schon etwas länger." Antwortete Tom leise. Zustimmend nickte ich langsam. "Ach so. Das ist ja gut. Ich bin gerade fertig mit untersuchen und hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die nochmal..., ich meine jetzt schon aufwachen." Stammelte der Arzt etwas überfordert. "Ruhen Sie sich jetzt aus!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer. Ich drehte meinen Kopf in Toms Richtung und sah, dass er mich auch anschaute. Ich musste ein wenig lächeln und streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus.   
Doch wir lagen so weit voneinander entfernt, dass sich lediglich unsere Fingerspitzen berührten.  
Kurze Zeit später kam Christos rein und richtete unsere Betten ein wenig auf, sodass wir den Raum sehen konnten. Dort auf dem Tisch lagen Blumen und Karten in übermäßigen Mengen.  
"Der Arzt möchte gleich mit euch sprechen." Sagte er und schob unsere Betten zusammen, da er gesehen hatte, wie wir versucht hatten uns zu berühren. Sofort nahm ich Toms Hand und faltete diese mit meiner Hand zusammen. "Hat er gesagt worüber?" Flüsterte ich und schaute Christos fragend an. "Nein! Er meinte nur, dass wir fragen sollen, ob ihr alleine mit ihm reden wollt oder, ob wir dabei sind." Ich schaute Tom an. "Ich glaube ich würde das lieber alleine machen." Antwortete Tom. "Wie ihr wollt. Dann gebe ich das so weiter." Christos verließ den Raum wieder. Und wenig später kam erneute ein Arzt herein, jedoch ein anderer als der vorherige.   
"Guten Tag. Ich bin Doktor Flarsted." Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an unsere Fußenden und sah uns an. "Wir haben gerade die Ergebnisse Ihrer Untersuchungen rein bekommen. Uns wurde mitgeteilt, dass Sie das Gespräch darüber lieber alleine halten wollen?" Tom nickte. "Gilt das für Sie auch?" Fragte er mich dann, da ich nichts gesagt hatte. "Wenn er das so will, stell ich mich nicht dagegen." Stimmte ich zu.   
"Okay. Sie wissen ja sicher schon, was passiert ist? Ihr Flugzeug hatte eine Bruchlandung und Sie sind zwei von 17 überlebenden." Ich schluckte, da uns das noch keiner erzählt hatte. Er fuhr weiter fort: "Leider hat man sie erst ziemlich spät gefunden, sodass Sie mehrere schwere Verletzungen davon getragen haben und leider auch beide eine extrem Schwermetallvergiftung erlitten haben. Wir haben mit einem Entgiftungsmittel alles uns mögliche versucht, doch die Werte an Schwermetallen bei ihnen beiden sind unverändert hoch. Es gibt nichts mehr, was wir für sie tun können. Es tut mir sehr leid." Er stand auf schaute uns nochmal kurz an und verschwand dann. Tom und ich schauten uns an und ich begriff erst ein paar Sekunden später, was uns gerade mitgeteilt wurde. Ich faltete meine Hand noch enger mit Toms Hand zusammen. Und nun war das einzige was er sagt: "Ich liebe dich!" Uns beiden liefen ein paar kleine Tränen übers Gesicht, als völlig entgeistert plötzlich alle meiner sechs Freunde, Harrison, Harry und Zendaya in den Raum kamen.   
Sie waren alle extrem bedrückt und schauten uns an. Sofort wusste ich, dass sie schon wussten, was los war. Mir fingen an mehr Tränen übers Gesicht zu laufen und leise schluchzte ich. "Wir können euch doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen!" Zendaya hielt den Zeigefinger vor den Mund. "Psssst!" Dann kam Julia zu uns und gab und etwas in die Hand. Es war mein Schlüssel. Er war total verbogen und schwarz, doch von dem Anhänger, den meine Freunde mir geschenkt hatten, war ein Stein quasi makellos.   
Langsam legte Julia mir diesen Textstein in die Hand. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf Toms Schulter und hielt diesen Stein so, dass er diese ebenfalls sehen uns lesen konnte. Leise las er vor, was auf dem Stein stand: "It's okay!" Flüsterte er mir zu. "It's okay!" Wiederholte ich und sah in die Runde. Fast jedem liefen Tränen übers Gesicht, doch ab diesem Moment blieben meine Augen trocken.

*Ab hier aus der POV von Ursula*  
Der Arzt war gerade im Zimmer von Tom und Carsten verschwunden, als alle anderen aus der Cafeteria wiederkamen. "Und?" Fragte Harrison sofort, als er nah genug war, um mit mir zu reden. "Er wollte erst mit den beiden sprechen und danach mit uns. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es um Toms Beinbruch und Carstens Fußgelenk geht." Harrison nickte und setzte sich dann auf eine Bank. "Ich dachte schon, wir würden jetzt auch noch die zwei verlieren. Erst Laura und jetzt auch noch die beiden." Seufzte er. Zendaya setzte sich zu ihm und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. "Hey. Das wird nicht passieren okay!" Sprach sie ihm ermutigend zu.  
Dann kam der Arzt wieder aus dem Zimmer heraus. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprangen Harrison und Zendaya auf. "Und?" Fragte sie beide wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Vielleicht möchten Sie lieber sitzen bleiben." Empfahl der Arzt den beiden, was die beiden sofort abblockten. "Es tut mir leid, Ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen, doch leider haben sämtliche Entgiftungen nicht angeschlagen. Die Organe der beiden sind mittlerweile so angegriffen, dass wir nichts mehr tun können." Mit diesen Worten verließ uns der Arzt. Sofort gingen wir ins Zimmer.   
Ohne etwas zu sagen, verstanden wir alle, dass jeder wusste, was los war. Ich griff in meine Hosentasche und holte den Schlüssel von Carsten heraus, den man uns am Morgen gegeben hatte und gab diesen Julia. "Wir können euch doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen!" Schluchzte Carsten uns zu. Ich gab Julia einen Stupser, woraufhin diese zu den beiden ging und Carsten den Stein so in die Hand legte, dass er und Tom diesen beide lesen konnten.  
"It's okay! " Las Tom leise vor. Carsten sah uns an und lächelte verlegen und wiederholte dann: "It's okay!" Als die beiden diese Worte wiederholten, war es bei den meisten von uns vorbei und uns fingen an die Tränen zu laufen. Wir machten ab, dass zwei von uns immer im Zimmer bei den beiden blieben und der Rest von uns in der Cafeteria oder irgendwo anders in der Nähe des Krankenhauses blieben.   
Wir hatten das Zimmer gerade verlassen, Lene und Zendaya hatten die erste Schicht übernommen, als es für Harrison zu viel wurde. Die Tür war gerade komplett geschlossen, als dieser die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug, in Tränen ausbrach und kraftlos in sich zusammensackte. Sofort rannten zwei Krankenschwestern zu ihm und halfen ihm auf. Christos und Harry stützten ihn und brachten ihn in die Cafeteria.  
Diejenigen, die gerade immer bei ihm waren, versuchten immer wieder ihn aufzumuntern, was nur sehr spärlich funktionierte. Aber wir mussten nun alle irgendwie versuchen das durchzustehen.   
Am frühen Abend kamen Zendaya und Jasmin wieder und Harrison und ich waren dran uns zu den beiden zu setzen. Ich nahm ihn an die Hand und ging dann mit ihm zu den zweien. Im Gegensatz zum Vormittag, sahen die beiden nun extrem schwach und blass aus. Wir hatten nur ein wenig gesprochen, um die zwei nicht zu überlassen, als Tom sich zu Carsten drehte. "Ich liebe dich!" Flüsterte er ihm zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass wir keine Schmerzen haben werden." Carsten erwiderte den Kuss und antwortete leise: "Ich liebe dich auch!" Erneut küssten sich die beiden. Ohne einen bestimmten Grund stand ich auf und schaute zu den beiden.  
Genau in diesem Moment blieben bei beiden gleichzeitig das Herz stehen.   
Für mich blieb in diesem Moment die Zeit stehen. Wie angewurzelt stand ich dort und schaute auf die zwei Geräte die nun nur noch laut piepten. Neben mir stürzte Harrison tränenüberströmt zu Toms Bett griff seine Hand und legte weinend seinen Kopf auf Toms Brust.   
Wie als hätten sie es geahnt stürmten alle anderen ins Zimmer und blieben Fassungslos vor Harrison, Tom, Carsten und mir stehen.  
Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Noch vor wenigen Tagen, hatten sich die beiden ein Versprechen für ihr Leben gegeben mit den Worten 'Bis der Tod uns scheidet', doch die beiden hatten es geschafft, sich selbst dem zu wiedersetzen.

Nicht mal der Tod hatte sie auseinander bringen können.


	79. Vielen Dank

Hallo,  
Ich freue mich, wenn Ihr bis hier dabei geblieben seid. Ich hoffe euch hat die meine Fanfiction zu Tom Holland gefallen, auch wenn diese ein etwas anderes Ende hat, als man das vielleicht erwartet hätte.  
Ihr könnt gerne mal schreiben, was ihr so denkt und wie euch die Storyline und so gefallen hat.

Ich werde die Story auch noch überarbeiten, das heißt Fehler in Ausdruck, Rechtschreibung und Sprache, sowie Tippfehler verbessern und eventuell noch kleine Details verändern, falls diese dann besser zusammenpassen.

Des weiteren würde ich auch gerne nochmal auf meinen YouTube-Kanal aufmerksam machen, auf dem ich immer wieder Musikvideos zum MCU veröffentliche. Vielleicht gefällt euch das ja.   
Ein Video davon habe ich unten verlinkt, wenn euch das gefällt, dann findet ihr weitere Videos auf diesem Kanal.

Ich werde demnächst noch eine kleine 'Backstage' Geschichte schreiben, in der ich ein bisschen erzähle, wie ich darauf gekommen bin, diese Geschichte zu schreiben und was mich inspiriert hat.   
Diese Geschichte wird ganz einfach Out of Nowhere - Backstage heißen. Wenn euch das interessiert, könnt ihr da ja mal reinschauen, sobald diese fertig ist.

Dann bleibt mir jetzt nicht mehr viel übrig, als nochmals ein großes DANKE auszusprechen und eventuell lest ihr ja mal wieder eine Story von mir, sobald ich eine Idee für etwas neues habe.

Euer Carsten ;-)

Der Link zum Video/Kanal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=leeFmpK3New


End file.
